Blade of the Shinigami
by RamenRenegade
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo was a normal teenager, until one night his world was ripped from him as all those he ever loved were killed before his very eyes. Now, reunited with his older brother Renji whom he once thought dead, they struggle to learn the truth behind their cursed past as members of an ancient order of demons slayers tasked to defend the world from the creatures of the night.
1. Paradise Lost

Hello, and welcome to the first episode of my new ongoing Bleach fic entitled, "Blade of the Shinigami." Now I know what you're thinking, "Did he just call this an episode?" YES! I've decided to playfully present each chapter as if it were a single episode of the series. I hope you can envision things as I do which I think, would make the read that much more enjoyable.

For those familiar with my work in other fics (Namely my popular fic entitled, "Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh") you should know how I format my chapters. Basically I will begin as always by stating that **I do not own Bleach including any of the characters and/or settings. **I will also respond to any reviews in the area before the new chapters and also take a moment to give you any pertanent information regarding the story such as any delays you may expect in the release date. Speaking of release dates, this fic is on a bi-weekly schedule. Anyone who has read my previous work will know that I am very particular about my release dates. In other words, nine times out of ten when I say a new chapter will come out at a certain time I will make sure it comes out on that day.

Now for the warnings. This fic is rated M. Here's the thing, I am a big fan of the Bleach series but I've always fealt that the entire premise of Bleach would have been better if it were less PG and more M. That means more violence, more gore and more well...everything! So here's the deal, **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAFFIC VIOLENCE, GORE, CURSING, SEX AND DRUG USE.** For those looking for graffic sex, look elsewhere. Sexual situations will be mentioned but I wouldn't consider this to be a lemon per se. But this is definitely an adult series. No kiddy stuff with talking stuffed animals will be found here.

The themes you will find in this series are: Adventure, Supernatural, Mystery, Horror, Romance, Suspense, Angst and Tragedy.

Alright, so that's enough of the talk. Here is Episode One of Blade of the Shinigami. **Please** leave a **review** when you're done. Thanks.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~Tokyo – Present Day~~~~~~<em>

"Ichigo, Ichigo," she said as she shook him. Ichigo awoke to the sight of his mother hovering above him. "Time to get up little Ichi," she said with a warm smile.

Ichigo smiled, "Ok ma, I'm up." Ichigo's mother smiled and left the room as Ichigo took one last stretch before getting up. It was Friday morning and he had to get up and get ready for school. Ichigo sat on the side of the bed and scratched his orange hair and yawned. He looked around his messy room. Clothes were strewn about everywhere and books sat haphazardly on his desk. Ichigo got up and began looking through the piles of clothes until he located his towel. He walked towards the door but stopped when he saw a picture frame on the floor. Picking it up, he smiled as he looked at the picture of him mom, dad, his two sisters and himself. They had posed for pictures last year during New Years. Everyone was smiling and happy. Ichigo smiled and put the picture back in its proper place on his desk next to his laptop and padded to the bathroom.

When he got to the bathroom he tried to open the door. It was locked. Ichigo knocked and said, "Hello! Who's in there?"

"It's me," answered his little sister Karin.

"How long are you gonna be in there Karin," Ichigo asked.

"How rude," Karin yelled. "You're not supposed to ask a girl how long she is going to be in the bathroom Ichigo! That's against the rules!"

"Rules," Ichigo asked. "What rules! What the hell are you talking about! There's no rule against that!" Ichigo knocked on the door harder "C'mon Karin! Let me in! You've been in there long enough! I gotta go!"

"I said wait," Karin yelled.

"Damn it Karin, I gotta pee," Ichigo yelled as he banged his fist on the door. "Let me in you little bug or I swear I'll…!"

"Just give me two more minutes," Karin yelled.

"Fine," Ichigo said. "You got two minutes." Ichigo began to pace back and forth in front of the bathroom as he fought the urge to wet himself. When he finally couldn't hold it anymore he knocked on the door. "Alright Karin, times up," he yelled.

"One more second," she answered.

"No way," Ichigo yelled as he stepped back from the door. "I'm coming in whether you're ready or not!" Ichigo ran at the door and lowered his shoulder just as Karin, cup of water in hand, swung open the door a second before Ichigo could make contact. Unable to stop, Ichigo flew into the bathroom and stepped onto the bathroom rug and slid head first into the toilet, coming to a crashing stop.

Karin walked up to Ichigo who was moaning and rubbing his head as he sat next to the toilet. "That's what you get for being impatient," she said as she poured the water from her cup on Ichigo's head.

"Impatient," Ichigo said as he gritted his teeth. "Come here you," he yelled as he lunged for Karin.

Karin jumped out of the way and stuck her tongue out at Ichigo before running out of the bathroom. Ichigo got to his feet and slammed the door shut as he grumbled to himself.

After a warm shower and a change into a fresh pair of clothes Ichigo ran downstairs. As he ran towards the kitchen, Ichigo found himself ambushed by his father who immediately placed him in a headlock. "Dad," Ichigo screamed, "You psycho! What're you doing! Get off me!"

Ichigo's father screamed back, "A warrior must always be prepared for anything Ichi! Look at that will ya? Even as old as I am I got the drop on you!"

Annoyed and with his head pounding, Ichigo slipped his foot between his fathers' forcing him to loose his balance. Using this brief moment, Ichigo twisted his body and threw his father over his shoulder, crashing to the ground.

Isshin slammed his head against the wall as he fell to the ground. "Well, well," Isshin said as he rubbed his head, "Isn't this a fine thing. Treating an old man like this is shameful!"

"First off," Ichigo said, "You started it. Secondly you're not that old and you're as strong as an ox. And thirdly don't start acting all frail just because you started a fight but got you're ass kicked!"

Ichigo's father laughed a huge, hearty laugh. "Yeah son," he said as he motioned for Ichigo to help him up, "Guess you're right! You're not a little kid anymore. You're almost as tall as me now." Ichigo reached out and pulled Isshin to his feet. "You've gotten pretty strong," Isshin said with a smile. Without warning, Isshin then threw a punch directly at Ichigo's face with incredible speed. Ichigo reacted and quickly caught his fathers' fist. "And you're speed and reaction time is top notch," Isshin said while smiling.

"Alright you two," Ichigo's mom said as she poked her head into the hallway, "Breakfast is ready. Enough of the rough-housing."

Ichigo and his father walked into the dining room and sat at the table where Ichigo's two sisters were already seated. "Ichi," Yuzu said as she held her favorite teddy bear, "will you be able to be at my recital tomorrow?"

Ichigo smiled, "Don't worry Yuzu, I won't miss it." As they ate Ichigo heard a familiar voice calling from outside. Getting up, Ichigo ran to the window and outside stood Mizuiro and Keigo. Ichigo ran and picked up his book bag and said, "Ok, I'm outta here! See you guys!"

As Ichigo ran out the door, Keigo ran up to him, "Damn Ichigo, you're always late. Let's go or we'll be late for school."

As the three walked Ichigo noticed Mizuiro was reading a book on law practices. "Mizuiro," Ichigo said, "Why are you reading that?"

Mizuiro closed the book and said, "Well, if I want to be a lawyer someday I might as well start reading up on it."

"Ahhh," Ichigo said and placed his hands behind his head, "Dude we still got another year before we even graduate high school! If you keep spending all your time studying and reading you'll be burned out before you even get to college."

"Well," Mizuiro said, "Success begins with knowledge and the greater the knowledge, the greater the success. Speaking of which have either you decided on what college to attend." Hearing this Ichigo and Keigo just looked at each other and laughed.

As Ichigo laughed, out of the corner of his eye, standing in a nearby doorway, Ichigo saw a dark skinned woman staring at him. Ichigo at first hesitated and then looked again only to see that she was gone. His face grew grim as he remembered her. Everywhere he'd gone lately it seemed that this woman was there in the shadows…looking. Who was she? What did she want? He hadn't told anyone because he didn't want to seem crazy. But now he knew he was being followed by this exotic beauty.

"Hello," said Keigo as Ichigo snapping out of his deep thoughts. "Earth to Ichigo! What's up with you dude?"

Ichigo looked back at the empty doorway. "Nothing I guess," he said.

After fifteen minutes the three boys arrived at school and as they made their way through the throngs of people, Ichigo saw his other friends Sado and Uryu. Ichigo waived as he approached and said, "Hey guys, what's up."

"Hey Ichigo," both Sado and Uryu responded as they all made their way into the school. As Ichigo and his four friends were about to enter their classroom, he heard someone call his name. Turning around he saw Tatsuki who ran up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey," she said, "I called you last night. How come you didn't call back?"

"Sorry," he said, "I was beat and fell asleep early."

Tatsuki smiled and said, "Its ok baby. I just wanted to make sure you'd be coming to my party tonight."

Ichigo smiled and kissed her, "Are you joking? This is your seventeenth birthday party Tatsuki. I wouldn't miss it."

"Mr. Kurosaki, Ms. Arisawa" Ichigo's teacher said as he stood watching, "I hate to break up this little make out session but do you two mind sitting down so I can begin my class?" Embarrassed, both Ichigo and Tatsuki find their seats amid the giggling laughter of the class.

"_In the modern world few believe that the spirits of the deceased live on once their lives have ended. Most prefer to believe that once their friends, family and acquaintances leave this world they live on only in memory. They believe spirits can not affect the living world. Unfortunately this is not always correct. Sometimes those who leave us are unwilling to do so. They fight to hold on to the lives they once had and in their desperation become something they never intended. They become demons. Unholy creatures that feast on the flesh and souls of the living. Tormented and cursed to walk the world and never finding rest. But a special, chosen few of mankind are given the power to help cleanse the world of demons and allow these tortured souls rest. We are children of destiny. Part of an ancient sect that has seen the rise and fall of nations. We are the Gods of Death made flesh. We are the blade in the shadows. We are The Shinigami." _

_- From the Holy Book of Origin. _

**Blade of the Shinigami**

**Episode One: Paradise Lost**

_~~~~~~Later that Evening~~~~~~_

Ichigo grabbed his coat and ran out of the house on his way to his car and said, "Ok, I'm leaving. See you guys later."

"Hey there," Isshin yelled out. "Curfew is midnight big guy."

Ichigo responded, "I got it," as he ran out the door.

As Isshin listened to his son drive off, his wife Masaki approached with a cup of tea. "Boy's growing up. It seems like he has no time for his old man anymore."

Masaki gave him his cup and kissed him. "He's just being a teenager," she said. "He loves you very much. We all do." And with those words they fell into each others arms.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

_Man_, Ichigo thought as he drove along. _Tonight's party is gonna be awesome. I hope Keigo was able to get that keg of beer._ Ichigo quickly observed the present he brought for Tatsuki_. I hope she loves this_, he thought. He had spent a small fortune on the necklace and, as this was also their one year anniversary he wanted it to be special. Ichigo began to recall how he and Tatsuki and gotten together.

They had been friends for years. They had met each other at Karate school when they were kids. He never really thought of her romantically until last year on her birthday when, while they were talking, she suddenly kissed him. After a short awkward moment, Ichigo had a sudden urge to kiss her again. So he did; for a long time. And after awhile, she explained to him that she had had a crush on him for years. That night they decided to be a couple and Ichigo never regretted it.

It was then, out of the corner of his eye, he once again saw the dark skinned woman. She was standing at a street corner and stared intently as Ichigo drove by. Suddenly filled with anger at the thought of being followed, Ichigo pulled over and hoped out.

He ran to the corner where she stood, but the woman was gone. "Who are you," he screamed into the night sky. "What do you want? I know you can hear me!" _Sick bitch_, Ichigo thought to himself as he walked back to his car in frustration.

The party was in full swing as Ichigo pulled up to Tatsuki's house. As he entered he saw dozens of people dancing and drinking. Making his way through the house, Ichigo saw Tatsuki, who was speaking to Chizuru and Michiuru. Sneaking up behind her Ichigo put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who," he says and she turns around and hugs him. "I hope you guys don't mind," he says, "But I need to take the birthday girl to the dance floor."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

"Are you going to stay up long," Masaki asked as she got comfortable in the bed. Isshin stood at the entrance to the bedroom and looked at his wife lustfully. Despite how long they had been together she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him and right now he wanted her.

"Well," he said as he slowly approached, "We don't have to go to sleep right away. Ichigo is out and the girls are asleep."

Masaki, knowing her husband well, knew exactly what he wanted and smiled wickedly. As Isshin got into bed he passionately kissed her and began to probe her body. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of broken glass. Startled they stopped what they were doing and Isshin rose from the bed.

"What was that," Masaki asked.

"It's probably one of the girls sneaking out to get a snack," he responded, "Wait here, I'll check it out." Isshin then left the room and silently went down the stares. As he reached the ground floor he walked into the living room and saw that one of the windows was not only broken, it looked like it was ripped right out of the wall.

"Hello Isshin," came the low raspy voice. Isshin quickly turned and in the corner of the room stood a tall, thin man. Flanked to his left and right where what could only be described as four masked, four legged wolf-like creatures with deep yellow eyes.

Isshin stood in terror at this sight and seemed more concerned with the man in the middle. He was tall and wore white jeans with a dark black, sleeveless shirt. It seemed that he wore half a helmet on his head and was the palest man Isshin had ever seen. He had deep emerald green eyes and green makeup around his eyes that made his face appear as though he was constantly crying. "Please Isshin," he said, "That is the name you choose to go by, isn't it? Don't act like you don't recognize me. Did you honestly think you could just disappear forever? You had to know we would find you eventually."

Isshin instantly grew calm then turned and looked out the nearby window. "Fine," he said, "You want me? Fine. But my family…"

The pale man interrupted him, "Can't be ignored either. I am here to deal with all of you."

Isshin turned to him with a look of anger plastered on his face. "No," he said, "they have nothing to do with this."

Emotionless, the man responded, "They have everything to do with this. Your eldest son might have escaped for now but we will deal with him. In the meantime we can't have your three other children running about. Your wife's life was forfeit the moment she chose to be with you. And your children's' fate was sealed the day they were born."

Hearing these words threw Isshin into a rage and in his right hand, a long kitana blade appeared as if out of thin air.

"I see," said the man, "So you didn't give away all of your power then?" Isshin charged at him as the creatures next to the man charged to attack. Isshin easily destroyed the creatures with two deft blows to their heads and quickly moved in towards the pale man.

Isshin swung his sword at the man's head with incredible force. The man just stood there. He neither moved nor showed any sign of concern. As the sword came down upon him he raised his hand and blocked it with his forearm. "You might not have sealed away all your power," he said, "but you did seal away too much to beat me Isshin." Isshin grunted and desperately pushed his sword at the man to break his defense. The man merely stood and watched him, his face still showed no sign of a single emotion. It was as if he were a living statue. "You should know," he said, "I do not enjoy doing this."

"Ulquiorra," said Isshin, "you have never enjoyed anything in your life."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Tatsuki pulled Ichigo into her parents' bedroom and swiftly closed and locked the door. Ichigo walked over to her parents' bed and sat and watched her. Tatsuki seemed visibly nervous as she walked up to him. Before she could say anything Ichigo produced a small jewelry box. "Happy birthday Tatsuki," he said.

Tatsuki jumped onto the bed and giggled, "Thank you Ichigo!" She opened it find a beautiful gold necklace with a heart shaped pendent. "Oh god Ichigo," she said, "This is amazing. Thank you!" Ichigo took the pendent from her hands and stood up and walked behind her. He then reached around and put the necklace on.

Tatsuki turned to face Ichigo and looking into his deep blue eyes knew the time was right. She reached up and they kissed passionately as they fell into the bed. After a moment, they separated. "Ichigo," she said, "I want to do it. I want you to be my first." Ichigo seamed taken aback by her words.

"Are you sure Tatsuki," he asked.

"Yes," she responded, "I've never been surer of anything." Once more they embarrassed and fell into a passionate kiss as Ichigo began to remove her shirt.

Suddenly they heard the screams of many people downstairs and it caused them to stop. "What's going on out there," Tatsuki said.

Ichigo looked annoyed as he said, "It's probably Keigo. He might have had one too many and is streaking around the house again." Then they heard more screams that now sounded like the screams of terror. Ichigo got to his feet as Tatsuki put her shirt back on.

"Those screams aren't because Keigo is streaking," said Tastuki.

"You obviously haven't seen Keigo naked," Ichigo said with a smile.

Ichigo opened the door and walked into the hallway and out to the landing and was greeted with chaos. All around him people ran about in panicked terror as four large masked monsters tore through anyone within range. Below the feet of one of the creatures Ichigo saw Keigo, his body torn to ribbons. Ichigo stood dumbfounded as Tatsuki ran to him and gasped at the sight. "Ichigo what are those things," she asked as she grabbed hold of his arm.

"I-I don't know," Ichigo said. It was then, Ichigo saw that one of the creatures had spotted Mizuiru, who was hiding under a table, and leapt at him. Mizuiru clambered out from under the table and ran towards the kitchen as the creature was in pursuit. "Mizuiru," Ichigo screamed as he tried to go after him only to hear Mizuiru's blood curdling screams and blood splash out from the kitchen.

Tastuki grabbed Ichigo who still tried to go and fought to pull him back. "Ichigo,' she screamed as tears ran down her face. "We have to get out of here, Mizuiru is dead! We've got to go!"

Finally realizing she was right Ichigo led her back into her bedroom and towards the window. Sending, her out to the ledge first, Ichigo followed and the two of them used the gutter to climb down to the ground. As they arrived they were shocked as one of the creatures burst through the wall nearby. Spotting them, the creature slowly made it way towards them as they desperately tried to run away.

"Hey you ugly fuck," Chad screamed from behind the creature. "Don't worry yourself with them! I'll take you down myself!"

Ichigo looked in shock as he saw Chad threatening the beast. _Chad_, he thought, _what the hell are you doing?_

Chad looked at Ichigo and thought, _Ichigo you're my best friend. I won't let this thing kill you as long as I can stand._ "Ichigo," Chad screamed, "Run and I'll by you time!" To their horror before he could respond, another creature leapt out of the second story of Tatsuki's home and landed on Chad and bit down hard on him ripping away a large chunk of his shoulder and neck. His maimed body fell limply to the ground.

"Chad," Ichigo screamed as once again the beasts all seemed to focus on him. Ichigo and Tatsuki again ran as the beasts chased them. As Ichigo ran he saw a headless body lying on the lawn and based on the clothes he knew it was Uryu. Ichigo's head was spinning. In one night alone he had lost all his closest friends at the hands of creatures that seemed more demonic than natural and here he was, running for his life as these same creatures chased him.

Ichigo looked back only to see that two more of the creatures had entered the chase and now they were running from all of them. Ichigo and Tatsuki turned sharply at a corner and ran down a deserted street only to see another, even larger creature awaiting thier arrival. Surrounded, Ichigo led Tatsuki down a nearby ally way and desperately tried to open any of the nearby doors. But they were all locked and as he looked ahead of him, to his absolute horror, he saw a large wall blocking his path. They had come to a dead end.

Ichigo and Tatsuki turned and faced the five creatures as they slowly approached. They saw the large menacing teeth and heard their bestial growls. Ichigo stood in front of Tatsuki, "Get back Tatsuki," he said, "I'll…..I'll do something." Seeing a metal pipe on the floor Ichigo quickly picked it up to defend himself. "Alright you ugly motherfuckers," he said, "let's do this. Come on!"

Ichigo then lashed out at the closest creature as it got within range and struck it in the head. The beast lurched back from the blow but quickly composed itself and swung it large paw out, slashing Ichigo in the upper arm and chest and forcing him to drop his weapon. Ichigo fell back, landing in a nearby pile of garbage and using the momentary opening, the creature lunged at him.

"No," Tatsuki screamed as she threw herself in front of Ichigo, taking the full brunt of the beasts attack. Tatsuki's limp body fell to the ground and blood gushed from the open wound on her back.

"Tatsuki," Ichigo screamed as he tried to grab her but he was suddenly dizzy and realized he was losing consciousness. Angry and desperate, Ichigo could feel the hot stinking breath of the creature as it closed in. "Damn you," he said, "I don't know what you are but I am going to fucking kill you!"

Ichigo burst forth in a sudden explosion of power that forced the creatures back. Stunned by the display Ichigo stared at his hands and body that now began to glow bright blue. But then, as quickly as it happened, his power disappeared and Ichigo felt weakened.

"Damn," came a voice from behind the creatures, "I got here too late." Startled by the noise the five creatures turned and Ichigo was able to see that is was a woman who was standing there.

The woman was short with jaw length, black hair. She wore a short grey skirt and black top with black knee-high boots. "I was hoping I could save more than just one person," she said, "but I guess I'll have to be happy that I could save just one."

Ichigo stared at her, dumbfounded that such a little woman would stand against these things and seemingly be unafraid. It was then he noticed that, in her hand, she held a sword. Instantly the woman charged at the creatures and with little effort began to dispatch them. Cutting off their heads or simply cutting them in half. Ichigo watched in wonder as one by one the creatures fell and seemed to deteriorate before his very eyes.

As the last of them fell, the girl calmly walked towards Ichigo as she sheathed her sword. "You there," she said, "Are you alright?"

Ichigo suddenly snapped back to reality and scrambled to check on Tasuki. As he picked her up he knew she was already gone and he stared at her body in utter shock for what seemed like forever. Gently he laid her down and passed his hands over her eyes, closing them and it was then he noticed that he was covered in blood, her blood. Ichigo felt tightness in his chest and without warning, he cried.

The girl watched for a few moments before interrupting, "Hey," she said, "Ok. Enough of the crying already. I need you to tell me why they were after you."

Ichigo rubbed his eyes, "I-I don't know," he said, "All I know is that they showed up and killed everyone. I guess they just wanted to kill me."

"Bullshit," said the girl, "They were after you for a reason. They were after you specifically. Why?"

"I said I don't know," Ichigo screamed.

"Well," the woman said, "I'm afraid that's not good enough." She then walked up to Ichigo and grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to his feet. "Those things bypassed a lot of other people and went after you," she said, "That's not something they normally do. And they never run in packs like that. I need to know why. Also, just before I got here I saw what you did. You were glowing. You were able to knock those demons back with your Riatsu. How did you do that? Civilians shouldn't be able to harness their Riatsu like that."

Ichigo was confused, "Demons? Riatsu? What the hell are you talking about? I don't know how I did any of that!" It was then something dawned on Ichigo. "Wait," he said, "you said those things were after me. Is there any chance they might have gone to my home?" The woman looked away from Ichigo and he could tell what her silence meant.

"Damn," Ichigo said as he wrenched free from her grasp and sprinted out of the ally only pausing to look at Tatsuki. _Tatsuki_, he thought, _I'm sorry. I'll find out what's going on and I'll make whoever's responsible pay._ The woman stood and watched Ichigo run out away. She then looked down at body of the dead girl. Slowly she walked over to body and knelt beside it and clasped her hands and said a silent prayer.

Ichigo ran back to Tatsuki's place. When he arrived he saw police cars and ambulances all around and people who had survived scattered about. One of Tatsuki's friends saw Ichigo and ran over, "Ichigo," she yelled desperately, "God Ichigo, those things, they killed so many. They killed Chad, Uryu, Keigo and Mitsuiru." Ichigo was desperate to get to his car and quickly brushed her aside. "Oh God Ichigo," she said, "Where's Tatsuki? We can't find her! Was she with you?" Ichigo paused and looked to the ground. After a moment he looked to the girl who, understanding his silence and pained look burst into tears. Ichigo then ran to his car and frantically drove off.

Ichigo drove like a man possessed. He weaved threw traffic and didn't stop for a single red light. Within ten minutes he had arrived at his house and could see police cars and ambulances parked out front. Ichigo swiftly hit the brakes causing the car to come to screeching halt in the middle of the street. Without turning the engine off, he jumped out the car and ran towards the house. A throng of people surrounded his home as he fought through the mob of neighbors and onlookers. As he arrived at the entrance he was intercepted by his next door neighbor.

"Ichigo," the middle aged man said as he grabbed him. "Ichigo wait!"

"Let go of me Sasaki-san," Ichigo yelled as he fought to get free. Several officers saw the commotion and came over.

"What's going on here," one of the officers asked.

"That's my family in there," Ichigo yelled as the officers fought to restrain him.

"Who are you," another officer asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo said. "This is my home! Where is my family!"

"Son, stop," another officer said. "Just hold on! We can't let you in there!"

"What," Ichigo yelled. "Let me pass! I need to find them. Where are they!"

The officers looked at each other sadly, as though they were silently drawing straws as to who would deliver the sad news. Finally one of the officers spoke up and said, "Son, I'm sorry to say, but…you're family…they…were attacked by what looks like a wild animal…they…they didn't make it."

Ichigo felt his legs give out and he fell to his knees. His head was throbbing and his vision instantly blurred over. He felt like he had a sudden fever and a wave of nausea hit him as Ichigo vomited on the ground in front of him. "He's going into shock," yelled one of the officers. "Someone get a medic over here!"

Two medics ran over and quickly laid Ichigo on his back and began inspecting him. "Hey kid can you hear me," one medic asked as he flashed a light in Ichigo's eyes. But Ichigo didn't respond. It was as if he were catatonic. He could feel people crowding around him. He could see the sad faces of neighbors looking at him with such pity it only made him feel worse. He could see his neighbor Haru Sasaki. Dad had argued with him over his dog digging up his lawn. Ichigo remembered the two arguing so passionately he thought they would come to blows. But his dad suddenly stopped yelling and burst out in laughter. Realizing how silly this all was both men laughed and dad invited Sasaki-san in for a drink. Sasaki-san promised to keep his dog inside after that.

Ichigo could see the little boy who lived down the block. _What was his name_, Ichigo thought. _Haru, was it?_ Karin would turn beat red every time she saw him. Ichigo teased her relentlessly over her obvious crush. And there was Emiko Yoshida, the old woman mom would spend Sundays drinking tea with. She had lost her husband a year ago and had no children. Mom said she felt like spending a few hours with her on a Sunday was the least she could do. Mom always did kind things like that. And Mai was in the crowd too. She was two years older but she and Yuzu were the best of friends. They were practically inseparable. Was she crying? His vision was too blurry to properly tell. But it looked as though she was. Don't cry Mai, Ichigo thought. These guys are lying. Yuzu isn't dead. None of them are. They're alive. They have to be. They…they…oh God! They… … …

Ichigo was pulled out of the darkness by the sounds of the medics tending to him. He wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious but he could tell he was in the ambulance. He had an IV stuck in his arms and he shaded his eyes from the bright lights coming from the ceiling of the ambulance. "Calm down kid," the medic said. "Everything will be fine."

_Everything will be fine_, Ichigo wondered. Ichigo wondered if the medic was trained to say that to everyone. As if those words could reassure him now. Ichigo had the sudden urge to punch the man in his face. Instead Ichigo forced himself to get up. He could hear the stupid medic asking him to lie down but Ichigo ignored him as he pulled the IV from his arm and pushed the doors to the ambulance open.

Ichigo stumbled out into the night and looked at his house as the police walked in and out. Two policemen walked up to him and began to ask him questions about where he had been and if there had been any problems with wild animals in the area. "Of course not," Ichigo said. "Where in the middle of fucking Tokyo you fucking moron!"

Ichigo looked up and saw a familiar face in the crowd of onlookers. It was the same girl who had saved his life back in that ally. She was staring directly at him.

Ichigo brushed off the officers who were still speaking to him towards the girl who had turned and began walking out of the crowd.

Ichigo pushed through the crowd and ran up to the girl and grabbed her by her arm forcing her back into a darkened spot where no one could see. "You," he said, "you know what those things are don't you? Back in the ally you called them demons! You know what's going on? You know why they're after me?"

The woman merely stared at him and looked deep into his eyes where she could see a feint blue glow. "What's your name," the girl asked.

"Kurosaki…Ichigo Kurosaki," he responded.

The girl seemed for a moment to be surprised. "Kurosaki," she whispered. "Then you must be…"

"Ichigo," she said, "I don't know why they are after you. But I think I can help you find out, if you come with me now."

Ichigo looked back at his home that he once shared with his family. Tonight he had lost everything that was precious to him; everything that mattered. If he stayed here all the officers would have would be more useless questions. This woman, at least may have answers. And that's what he needed most.

Ichigo looked at her and let go of her arm. "Alright," he said, "If you can help me understand what's going on then I'll come with you."

The girl stared at Ichigo, still unable to believe what she saw within his eyes. "Fine," she said, "But I warn you. What you're going to learn may be too much. You need to keep an open mind."

The woman then turned and led Ichigo away from his home and towards a red Toyota that had been sitting idle. "Get in," she said as she climbed into the drivers' seat. Ichigo quickly ran around and got into the car. "By the way," the woman said, "my name is Rukia." And without another word, Rukia drove off into the inky night.

~~~~~~To be continued…~~~~~~

On the next episode: Ichigo searches for more clues and finds more than he bargained for.

Blade of the Shinigami: Episode 2

The Gods of Death

"Draw your sword all ye saints and sinners."


	2. The Gods of Death

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome back to Blade of the Shinigami. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU<strong>

I'd like to thank those who reviewed my previous episode: MyHikari; stryker4narusaku; Darthjontan; cmcwiki; Maru de Kusanagi; ZnudzonY.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPONCES<strong>

**MyHikari** - You'll see who will be like Sam and who will be more like Dean very soon. Glad you enjoyed the episode.

**stryker4narusaku** - Yep. I killed them all. MWAHAHAHAHA! Lol!

**Darthjontan** - No. I killed much of the supporting cast that do nothing for the story. TBH, Chad, Uryu and all the rest add nothing to the canon story IMO. They lack the stregnth to make an impact. Now, to be fair, I didn't just kill them for a meaningless reason or shock value. There will be a larger reason that I'll reveal later. Also, I wanted to establish that this is not a "happy" story. This is real...this is harsh...and alot of fucked up shit is gonna happen to these guys. I hope you stay with the story because you won't believe what I have planned.

**cmcwiki** - Thank you.

**Maru de Kusanagi** - Lol! Sorry but I should tell you that there will be little in the way of Yaoi. Not my cup of tea. But keep reading. I think you'll find something you really like in this story.

**ZnudzonY** - Though there will be instances where I will focus on love, the majority of this series will be about far more than that. This is nothing like my Chronicles series I can tell you that. And I will DEFINITELY be pushing the envelope as far as both Ichigo and Renji and how much messed up crap can a person take. This is only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR<strong>

Ok, so here is Episode two of Blade of the Shinigami. Please remember to leave a little review at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The Road so far…<em>

_After spending a normal, happy day at school and with his family, Ichigo Kurosaki went to his girlfriends' home where she was having a party to celebrate her seventeenth birthday party. There, things were going well and it appeared Ichigo and Tatsuki were about to take their relationship to the next level, when the house is suddenly overrun by nightmarish monsters who quickly begin slaughtering everyone including most of Ichigo's friends. _

_Desperate and frightened, Ichigo and Tatsuki flee outside but soon find themselves being pursued by these creatures until they are cornered in a dark ally. With little chance of escape Ichigo tries to fend them off but fails, only to see Tatsuki throw herself in front of him to save his life; paying the ultimate price herself. _

_Consumed by grief and anger, Ichigo explodes with power, forcing the creatures back but not destroying them. Before the creatures could close in for the kill, a mysterious woman arrived and using a sword, she quickly destroyed them. _

_Realizing that these creatures may have been targeting him directly, Ichigo races home to find his house surrounded by police and EMT's. He is then given the heart breaking news that those creatures did in fact go to his home and killed his parents and sisters. With no answers and no one to turn to, Ichigo has chosen to travel with the mysterious woman who saved him earlier, in hopes of learning just what is going on._

_Now…_

**Blade of the Shinigami**

"_For millennia upon millennia, the Shinigami have existed in the shadows of the ever changing world. We have bared witness to the heights of mans accomplishments and the depths of his atrocities. In many cultures we have been worshipped as Gods. While in others we were ostracized as demons. But in truth, we are but men and women chosen by the Heavens to do their work. To cleanse the mortal world of evil spirits so that they may enter the gates of the ever after."_

_- From the Holy Book of Origin_

**Episode 2: The Gods of Death**

_~~~~~~Tokyo – Later that Night~~~~~~_

Rukia gunned her car as it sped down the expressway. With little traffic this time of night, she took full advantage as she deftly maneuvered past the few cars on the road. Ichigo sat silently for awhile. This was the first time in the last few hours that he was able to rest physically. Mentally however, he was still racing as he looked at buildings whizzing by at break neck speed. He thought of the creatures that attacked him earlier and the loss of his friends, of Tatsuki. _God_, he thought, _I was in such a hurry to get home I just left her. I left her body in that dirty ally. _

"I took care of her," Rukia said. Ichigo looked up to see Rukia looking at him. As she looked back to the road she said, "You were thinking about girlfriends' body, right? I took care of it. I dropped it back near her house where it could be found."

Ichigo smiled weakly and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Rukia replied.

Ichigo once again looked forward towards the road. For a long while there was nothing but silence between the two. Eventually he looked over at the girl and quickly tried to size her up. She was short, perhaps no more than five feet tall. And she was wearing clothes that seemed too stylish for any government organization he knew of. And what was with the sword, Ichigo thought.

Finally Ichigo decided that if he was going to get answers he needed to start now. "So," he said, "Who are you? I mean, you were able to kill those things so I guess you know what they are. Are you with the government?"

"Nope," Rukia responded, "I belong to the Order of the Shinigami."

"The…Order of the…Shinigami," Ichigo asked skeptically.

Rukia nodded as she quickly guided her car around another car that was going far too slow for her liking. "To explain what we are is complicated," she said. "The quick answer is we're a bunch of humans blessed with the power to fight demons. Our organization has been around for thousands of years fighting these creatures in the shadows of humanity."

"I…see," Ichigo said as he looked at Rukia without hiding his skeptisim. "So I guess you're not part of Tokyo's new high-tech, hardcore animal control unit, huh?" Ichigo forced a laugh but as Rukia remained silent he quickly realized his failed attempt a humor was lost on her. "Ok," Ichigo said. "So…this Order, you guys go around destroying demons?"

Rukia nodded. "And those things back there," Ichigo asked. "That's what those things were? Demons?" Again Rukia nodded. Ichigo rubbed his face and then said, "This can't be happening. I mean, demons! I'm supposed to believe that I was attacked by demons?"

"I know," Ichigo said as he snapped his fingers. "This is a dream right! I'm dreaming. I was up watching anime and fell asleep again right?"

"This is no dream," Rukia said calmly. "You're awake and this is real. I know this is hard to swallow, but you saw those things up close and personal. There's no denying what they are Ichigo."

Ichigo took a deep breath and looked out the window. "Right," Ichigo said. He then laughed to himself and said, "You know my dad told me that life isn't always what it seems. He would tell me that I must always be prepared to accept reality, even when reality seems…unreal. I always wondered what the hell he was talking about."

Rukia looked at Ichigo out of the corner of her eye and said, "You're father was a wise man."

Ichigo momentarily seemed on the verge of tears when he said, "Yeah, I guess he was." Again the two fell into silence for a while. Rukia drove off the highway and onto a silent street. "So Rukia," Ichigo said. "How long has your organization been following me?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and seemed confused. "Following you," she asked, "We haven't been following you to my knowledge. At least I haven't."

"So," Ichigo said, "You've got nothing to do with the dark skinned lady who's been following me?"

_Dark skinned lady_, Rukia thought to herself. "Sorry," Rukia said, "I guess you have some fan out there somewhere, but finding you tonight was a coincidence. I just happened to be dispatched into the area after our scanners picked up the demonic activity in the area."

"Ok," Ichigo said somewhat pissed. It seemed that this woman didn't have as many answers as he previous hoped. "So where are we headed?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and said, "To see an old friend."

_~~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~~_

The car pulled up in the parking lot of an old abandoned building and Rukia hoped out. "C'mon," she said as she walked around a corner to the back of the building. Ichigo hoped out and looked around. There were a few cars parked about ranging from expensive luxury sedans and sports cars to cheep cars that looked barely capable of moving. He quickly ran to follow behind Rukia who was walking fast.

Ichigo looked up at the large industrial building. There were no lights coming from the windows and many of the windows appeared boarded up. _Is this where this Order is_, he wondered. As they turned the corner Ichigo saw two large men dressed in expensive looking suits standing on either side of a large metal door with a velvet rope in front of it..

One of the men, the taller of the two who wore glasses. His hair was corn-rowed and he had a large handlebar mustache. Instantly Ichigo knew them to be bouncers. There was a large line of men and women waiting to get in. At the front of the line there were two men who seemed to be pleading their case to the bouncers.

"C'mon," said one of the men.

The man with the mustache shook his head and folded his arms, "No way. You caused trouble the last time you came here, son. The boss said you're banned for six months. Now get the fuck outta here before you end up spending the night in the emergency room."

"You know what," said the guy as he and his friend walked away, "Fuck you guys! This place ain't all that anyway!"

Rukia walked pass the line of people, much to their clear discontent and spoke to the guard. "Well, well," she said, "Looks like you're still giving people a hard time Tessai."

Seeing Rukia approach, the grimace on the man's face quickly formed into a beaming smile. "Rukia," Tessai said, "I haven't seen you in a while little peanut! How you been!"

"You know me Tessai," she responded, "Working hard. Look, I need to see Kisuke."

Tessai turned around and un-latched the velvet rope and opened the massive door. "Sure thing peanut," he said, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Rukia walked in as Ichigo followed but Tessai quickly put his huge hand on Ichigo's chest, blocking him. "Whoa there," Tessai said as he stared down at Ichgo, "I know Rukia but I don't know you. And if I don't know you, you don't get in."

Rukia turned and put her hand on Tessai's arm and said, "Its ok, he's with me Tessai. I'll vouch for him."

Tessai looked at Ichigo harshly. "Ok," he said, "But I warn you. Don't make me have to come in there to get you, son." With that Tessai removed his hand and Ichigo walked through the doorway.

Ichigo followed Rukia down a darkened staircase and he saw another large door in the distance. He could now also hear the unmistakable sound of music. "Where are we," he asked Rukia.

"Club Underworld," Rukia replied.

"Underworld," Ichigo asked. "As in Club Underworld? As in the…Club Underworld!" Ichigo had heard of the club known simply as Underworld. It was the most popular club in all of Japan that no one knew of. Underworld was the most VIP of any of the VIP type clubs. Only those who were invited to Underworld even knew of its location and invites where handed out with the utmost secrecy. Underworld had quickly garnered such a reputation that most could only speculate on just went on there. Speculation and rumor about Underworld had run so rampant that the place took on a legendary, boarding on folk legend status where many believed such a place didn't really exist. And now he was about to walk right into this living myth.

As they reached the door it was opened by another guard and Ichigo instantly felt as though he was transported to another world. Walking into the massive room Ichigo found himself surrounded by hundreds, perhaps thousands of partygoers dancing to the thumping rhythm of Black Eyed Peas.

The entire place was about four stories high and there were at least a dozen cages with beautiful women dancing in them. On each level there were private rooms. Ichigo could see men and women in each one. They were drinking and laughing and grinding on each other. A few of the rooms had red curtains drawn and god only knew what was happening inside. All of the men and women wore expensive looking clothes and Ichigo could tell that many of the women were not Japanese as many were tall, leggy, blonde and brunette Europeans and Americans. There wasn't a single woman that Ichigo could see that didn't look like a model or high end escort.

Even the waitresses who walked about wearing black, skin tight mini dresses, all looked like they stepped out of a magazine photo shoot.

The club was darkened and illuminated only by red, blue and white strobe lighting and lights emanating from the glass floor. Neon colors could be seen all around and in the middle of the club was a huge circular bar. It was easily the largest Ichigo had ever seen. And it looked as though it held every bottle of liquor known to man. Rukia looked back at Ichigo and could tell he was getting lost in the moment and yelled, "Hey, stay with me okay."

Grabbing his hand she led him through the throngs of people up to the large bar where close to a dozen male and female bartenders, all looking like models, frantically filled the orders of their drunken customers. Following Rukia, Ichigo walked around the massive bar until she said, "There he is!" Rukia then pushed herself between two people and waived. "Hey, over here," she yelled.

"Excuse me," Ichigo said to a beautiful brunette who was standing in his way. Ichigo stood next to Rukia and was surprised to see a little red headed boy, who seemed no older than thirteen walk up. "Hey," he said as he was drying a drinking glass. "Hurry up I don't have time to waste."

"Where's your boss," she said to the boy.

"How should I know, I spend all night behind this freaking bar," the boy said. "I'm not his keeper!"

"Where is he," Rukia yelled impatiently.

The boy sighed and looked over at a large empty booth. There was a thick velvet rope in front of it with a sign that said "private". A large bouncer stood there like a statue, likely ensuring the booth remained private.

"Well, he's not over there getting drunk of his ass yet," the boy said. "So he's probably back in his office!"

Ichigo was dumbfounded that a kid this young would be working in this place. _Where's this kids' parents_, he wondered.

Realizing that Ichigo was staring at him the boy smiled and posed. "Hey asshole," he said. "Like what you see? You like little boys huh? You sick freak!"

Ichigo turned in disgust as Rukia pulled him away from the bar. Ichigo looked back to see the boy dying of laughter. "Never mind him," Rukia yelled. "He's always fucking around like that!" The two made their way through the crowd until the got to the back where there was another bouncer standing in front of a closed door.

At first the guard raised his arm to prevent her from walking past, but then, realizing who she was, let them pass. Rukia opened the door which led into another short hallway and walked in. As Ichigo followed her, he heard the door close behind him and instantly realized that the sound of the music was completely shut out. _Guess these guys soundproofed this area_, he thought.

The floor was made of tan marble and the walls were cream colored. There were several expensive looking portraits on the wall and as well as some small vases that were each sitting on ornate stands. As they walked down the hallway, Ichigo could here the sound of water running getting closer and closer. A moment later they entered another fairly large room that was decorated in ornate, ancient Japanese. On the far side was a large stone Koi pond with a large water fall. The entire room was furnished in thick oak furniture and one of the walls was covered in TV screens that each displayed sections of the club both inside and outside.

Sitting on a large, plush leather couch was a blonde man in black dress pants and white dress shirt with the two top buttons lay open and expensive looking loafers. He was spinning an oak walking stick with a golden handle between his fingers and he wore a green and white bucket hat. He was staring at the security screens with a smile so sensuous it was clear he found great enjoyment in watching them. "Humans are such fascinating creatures," he said without even looking at them. "They spend all their lives trying so hard to create this image of themselves to present to the world. They strive to make others believe that they this wholesome, upstanding person and yet..."

The man stopped spinning the cane and leaned forward. "I mean look at them," he said. "CEO's, trust fund babies, government officials, famous athletes and entertainers. Ninety percent of their waking lives they spend crafting the lie that is their image and yet, surround them with enough beautiful women and booze and they revert to their most primal self. It's quite entertaining, wouldn't you say Rukia?"

"You're the only one who seems to get amusement out of it Kisuke," Rukia replied.

Kisuke looked over and smiled. Ichigo was amazed by how white his teeth were. "Because I'm the only one who stops to notice," he said as he got to his feet. Kisuke walked over and hugged Rukia. "It's good to see you again little Rukia," he said as they separated.

"Stop calling me little Rukia," she said, clearly annoyed.

"Ah yes," Kisuke said. "You have gotten a bit taller than I last seen you. What are you about five feet tall now?"

"Four foot eight and you know it" she replied with a hint of disgust.

"Nevertheless you are grown enough to enjoy the delights of Underworld my dear," Kisuke said. "You should stop by more often. I'd have the best private room in the house prepared for you. No charge of course."

"I like the offer but you know my job requires I work the night shift," she said with a smile.

"Quite," Kisuke said as he laughed. He then looked at Ichigo. "And who is your young friend?"

"He's the reason I came here actually. I've got a problem that I'd like you to see," Rukia said as she stood to the side to bring Ichigo into view.

Kisuke stared intently at Ichigo for a moment while he scratched his chin. "Ah," he said smiling, "Rukia-chan, I can't help you hide this guy from your boyfriend. This place isn't some bordello you know. Frankly I'm surprised that you'd cheat."

Rukia screamed, "No you idiot! I'm not hiding him! And I'm not cheating! This is Ichigo Kurosaki." For an instant Kisuke's eyes widened with a look of shock but it quickly faded. "Tonight, his entire family was killed by demons," Rukia continued.

For a moment Kisuke seemed speechless and Ichigo wasn't sure but there seemed to be a brief spasm grief on his face. "Including your father," Kisuke asked.

Ichigo was momentarily stung by the bluntness of the question and it caused a brief hesitation in his response. "Yes," Ichigo answered.

"I see," Kisuke said. His face seemed to grow sad. It was something Ichigo took note of.

"Did you know my father," Ichigo asked.

"No," Kisuke said as he walked over and picked up his drink. He took a deep drink, finishing it quickly and put it down. "It's just a shame when a son loses his father so young," he said. "But I wonder Kurosaki-san, where were you during your families death?"

Ichigo looked away as he said, "I was at a party at my girlfriends' home. Demons…showed up there too. They killed almost everyone. Including all of my friends….and Tatsuki."

"Hmmm," Kisuke said, "And yet, you survived? How was that?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said, "They chased Tatsuki and I into an ally. I tried to fend them off but…..they killed her. They would have killed me too except, I don't know, some….light…came from my body and forced them back. Next thing I know Rukia shows up and killed them all."

Kisuke walked over to the middle of the room and seemed to ponder something. He picked up his glass and walked over to a large bar in the corner of the room and poured himself another shot. He took another drink and then said, "Well, this is tragic and all but I fail to see why you've brought this man to me Rukia. Take him to your captain. The Shinigami will know what to do with him."

"I would," Rukia said, "Except that there is something in his eyes you should see."

Kisuke spun the ice in his glass for a moment as if considering Rukia's request. Eventually he put the glass down and walked over to Ichigo and grabbed his face with both hands which initially caused Ichigo to recoil. But to Ichigo's surprise Kisuke's grip is like a vice and he is unable to break away.

"Settle down Kurosaki-san," Kisuke said, "This will only take a moment." After a few seconds Kisuke smiled. "I see," he said as he let go a walked away. Turning back to them Kisuke said, "My apologies for the rudeness Kurosaki-san but I need to speak to Rukia in private. Ururu!"

Behind Kisuke, a small door opened and out came a small girl, no older than twelve. "Yes Urahara-dono," she said as she bowed.

"Please bring Mr. Kurosaki-san something to eat and drink and see to his comfort," Kisuke said. Kisuke then turned to Rukia and said, "Please come with me Rukia."

Ichigo watched as both Kisuke and Rukia disappeared into the next room. Ichigo sat on the plush brown leather sofa as Ururu left through the door she had entered. Ichigo sat back and looked around the large room. _What the hell are those two seeing in my eyes that's so damned interesting_, he wondered as he got to his feet. He walked over to a large full length mirror and leaning in close to look at his eyes. _Nothing_, he thought as he stared closely at them. They were reddened from fatigue but nothing more.

A few minutes later Ururu came back into the room with a meal of white rice, fish and vegetables on a silver platter and a tall glass of wine. Seeing the food, Ichigo felt his stomach grumble and he realized just how hungry he was. Ururu reached out handed him the food and said, "Here you are sir."

"Thank you," Ichigo replied. And Ururu silently turned and left the room_. I wonder why a girl of that age would be in a place like this_, Ichigo thought. _Maybe she's Uruhara's daughter._

_~~~~~~Meanwhile on the other side of town~~~~~~_

The black '69 Ford Mustang roared through the darkened streets and came to a stop in front of a dingy, run down bar. As the driver emerged he pulled the toothpick from his mouth and threw it to the ground. The driver wore dark blue jeans, black boots, a striped white and blue, long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black shades. He walked through the doors of the bar and the few patrons all stared at him for a moment. Sure that he was no one of importance they all returned to their glasses and their conversations.

The man looked about for a moment, taking in everything that surrounded him. And, with a broad smile on his face walked directly to the bar and sat on an empty stool. A few moments later, the bartender, a short, older man with a large round belly, thinning hair and a fair amount of hair on his face, came to him and asked, "Hey there stranger, what'll it be?"

The man smiled broadly, "Gimme a scotch on the rocks." The bartender stared at him questioningly and then walked off.

The man turned and began to look over the people. There were only about ten to twelve people in the entire bar and they all seemed steps away from destitute, death or both. In one corner, two old men played cards while sipping on beer. A few men, whose faces looked worn down from the rigors of life, sat drinking. One man sat, his head down on the table, obviously the victim of one too many.

"Here you go buddy," said the bartender as the man turned back to face him. "That's four bucks for the drink," he said. The man dug into his pocket and removed a large roll of bills, which instantly caught the bartenders' eye.

He removed five dollars and placed it on the bar. "Keep the change," the man said. The man took the drink and sipped it. As he expected it was watered down. He had had far better but he was in no mood to complain. Once again the man turned to observe his surroundings when he was surprised to find a woman standing just behind him.

She had short dark hair and wore a short red mini dress and black high heeled shoes. If he had to guess he would peg her at about her mid to late thirties, though she seemed much older and wore far too much makeup. Instantly the man recognized her to be a lady of the evening who obviously took notice of the amount of money he had in his hands. "Hey honey," she said. Her breath stank of cigarettes and cheap booze. "Mind if I join you," she asked.

"It's a free country," the man said. The woman sat next the man and leaned close to him as seductively as she could. It took all his effort not to laugh out loud at the woman.

"I've never seen you around here before," she said as she nonchalantly touched his arm, "You just moved into the neighborhood?"

Smiling, the man responded, "Actually, I'm just passing through. I've got some business to deal with around here."

"Oh really," she said as she touched the man's arm. "Well, I don't see why you can't have some pleasure too. Why don't you and I get a room next door baby? I'd love to run my hands through this dark red hair of yours and see just how many more tattoos you got."

The man took another deep drink as he said, "Sorry sweetheart, but I don't mix business with pleasure and I definitely don't fuck demons."

The woman leaned back and smiled awkwardly seemingly shocked by his words. "What did you say," she asked.

"You heard me," the man said, still smiling. "I don't fuck with demons. You're a demon. A shape shifter in fact. Everyone in here is. But I've never seen so many get together in one place like this. You mind sharing with me why that is?"

The woman leaned back and smiled as everyone sat up and glared at the man in silence. Even the man who had seemingly passed out drunk sat up and glared at him. "You have a lot of balls coming here like this human," the woman said. Her voice had completely changed and sounded as though she had gravel in her mouth.

The man took another drink and laughed. "You think so," he asked. "So I've been told actually. So tell me, you guys came for a freak convention or does the booze in hell taste like shit?"

Suddenly the woman's eyes turned pale yellow and she leapt from her seat. The man watched, still smiling as he witnessed the faces of all the patrons begin to melt away and underneath, white masks became visible. He watched as some of them grew extra limbs and others still grew long claws and fangs.

The demon close by, the one pretending to be the woman said, "Why, we're here is meaningless Shinigami! You won't leave here alive anyway!"

"Oh," said the man, "So you know what I am? Impressive." The man rose to his feet as the demons slowly approached. At his waste a long sheathed sword appeared out of thin air and the man quickly drank down the last of his drink.

From behind the bar another demon, the bartender, said, "Do you really think you can kill us all alone? Such arrogance!"

"Please," the man said, "Don't insult me. I don't need help to kill low level filth like you. In fact I can make it look so easy you'd think I was playing a video game." The demons creeped closer and closer as the man placed his hand on the hilt of his blade. "By the way, before we do this, it's customary that we Shinigami introduce ourselves. It's a pain I know but what can I say, it's tradition. My name is…

"We don't give a fuck what your name is," yelled the female demon as she lunged at the man.

The man sighed deeply and with a flick of his thumb he began to unsheathe his sword. "Well, you can't say I didn't try."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Ichigo drank the last of the wine and sat back in his seat. He found the warmth of the liquor pleasurable and relaxing. He looked down at the empty plate and was thankful for such a delicious meal. _Whoever that little girl was_, Ichigo thought to himself, one _thing was for sure, she was an excellent cook._ He set the dishes aside and it was then he noticed a black cat sitting up on a leather chair directly across from him. The cat sat perfectly still staring directly at Ichigo.

After a few moments the cat climbed down and walked over to Ichigo and leapt into his lap. Ichigo found himself drawn to the animal and unable to look away. The cat sat up in his lap and stared at him as Ichigo gently stroked its fur. Ichigo found himself entranced, staring back at the feline. He felt as if the cat was staring deep into his mind; his very soul and there was nothing he could do to pry himself away.

"Well, well," said Kisuke as he entered the room. "It looks like my darling Yoruichi has taken a liking to you Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo shook his head slightly and felt the slight fogginess disappear. He then looked up to Kisuke who stood standing above him. The cat then turned and leapt up onto Kisuke shoulders and sat quietly.

"Sorry about that Urahara-san," Ichigo said, "I seemed to have blanked out there for a second. It's been a long night, I probably need to rest."

Kisuke smiled and responded, "Its fine. Yoruichi is very selective and has the ability to leave men entranced." Kisuke reached and scratched the cat behind its ear. "One thing's for sure," he said, "This is the most seductive animal you'll ever meet."

Ichigo then looked about and asked, "Where's Rukia?"

"Oh," Kisuke replied, "She had to make a call. She'll be back soon."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Several cars came to a screeching halt in front of the now darkened bar and out of them came a dozen men, dressed in black suits and ties. Out of one of the head cars a short, brown haired woman with silver framed glasses, also dressed in a black suit emerged. Immediately she looked over and recognized the black Mustang parked nearby. Turning to the other men she said, "Ok, you all know the drill. We've got about a dozen targets in there and knowing the Lieutenant he's probably already engaged the enemy. We need to back him up. So we move in fast and hard and take those bastards down, got it."

The men all nodded in understanding and the woman then turned to face the bar. "Ok," she said, "Let's move in!" Suddenly, a large body crashed through one of the bar windows causing them to move into a defensive stance. At each of their sides a sheathed sword appeared and they all simultaneously drew their blades. As the body landed they all relaxed slightly as they realized it was that of a headless demon that instantly dissolved.

The group then looked up to see someone exiting the front door with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a large sword with several additional pick like blades jutting from it's front. "Lieutenant Kurosaki," said the woman as she ran up to greet the man.

"Well," said the lieutenant with a broad smile on his face, "you guys sure got here late. There's really nothing left for you guys to do."

"Lt. Kurosaki," the woman said, "we only were informed of the existence of this place an hour ago. It takes time for us to assemble and move out. Not only that but, it is Shinigami protocol that no one outside of a captain engage a group of demons alone. You really should have waited for us."

The Lieutenant smiled and replied, "Come on, I really don't need help dealing with these weaklings. It was barely worth the gas I used to come all the way out here. You really should learn to settle down a little Mihane." Mihane was visibly upset as the Lieutenant continued, "Aw, don't look like that. There's still plenty to do. I still need you guys to handle the cleanup."

"The cleanup," Mihane responded despondently.

Looking at the men behind Mihane, the Lieutenant said, "Yep, you guys go take care of that for me will ya." Without a word the men ran off into the bar.

The Lieutenant turned to leave when Mihane grabbed his arm and whispered, "Your breath smells of alcohol. Renji, you weren't…..drinking in there were you? I mean, drinking on duty is a major violation of the..."

Renji grew dark and to Mihane, suddenly seemed to tower over her. "Third Lieutenant Shirogane," Renji said, "Are you accusing a First Lieutenant of drinking while on duty? Do you actually think I would engage the enemy while intoxicated?"

"Ah," Mihane said quickly, "Of course not Kurosaki-san! My apologies for doubting you sir! I don't know what I was thinking."

"Damn right," Renji said, "Now get in there and make sure the men are doing there jobs. And don't think I won't be checking to make sure they're not goofing around in there!"

"Yes sir," Mihane said as she ran into the bar.

Renji smiled to himself as he walked to his car. _Leave it to Mihane to almost catch me_, he thought. _I swear that girls' a walking book of rules and regulations. _As Renji reached his car he heard his cell phone ring and he removed it from his back pocket. "Kurosaki here," he said. "Rukia! What's up, babe?"

Renji listened as Rukia talked and as he heard what she had to say he could feel his whole body grow numb. "Are you sure," he asked. "Where are you now? I'm on my way." Without another word, Renji leapt into his car and quickly backed out of the parking space and drove off.

Hearing Renji's car, Mihane ran outside just in time to see Renji drive off. _Leaving the scene before the final cleanup is finished_, she thought. _That's_ a_lso against protocol. How the hell did Renji make officer in the first place?_

_~~~~~~45 minutes later~~~~~~_

Rukia walked back into the room just as Kisuke and Ichigo were finishing their conversation about nothing in particular. "Kisuke, I've finished with what you wanted me to do," she said.

"And did you make that call," Kisuke asked.

"Almost twenty minutes ago, he should be here any minute now," she replied.

"Who should be here soon," Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked at Kisuke and then back at Ichigo, "Just a friend who can help us out in all this," she said.

"In the meantime," Kisuke said, "Let's get you situated."

"Wait," Ichigo replied, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Kisuke said, "Rukia and I decided that, for now its best if you stay here. My home, this entire property is somewhat a safe haven from demonic entities. Whatever is after you won't come here, which makes this the safest place for you right now."

"You decided," Ichigo said angrily, "Who the hell do you think you are to be making decisions for me?"

"Ichigo," Rukia said, "I'm not a damned bodyguard. You can't possibly expect me to just follow you around to protect you!"

"What I expected you to do," Ichigo said, "Was to help me find out why some fucking creatures from a bad horror movie decided to ruin my life! But obviously you can't help me! All I've done is sit around while not one of my questions has been answered! I'm fucking out of here!" Ichigo got up and made his way to the door and as he opened it, Ichigo saw a man standing there about to knock and Ichigo felt his jaw drop. "R-Renji," Ichigo said.

With a half smile Renji responded, "Hey little bro, long time no see."

_~~~~~~End of Chapter Two~~~~~~_

* * *

><p>Next time on Blade of the Shinigami: Renji has arrived, but will he be welcomed by his little brother?<p>

Blade of the Shinigami

Episode Three: The Bonds of Brothers

"Draw your sword all ye saints and sinners."


	3. The Bonds of Brothers

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome back to the Blade of the Shinigami. As always I begin by stating that I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU<strong>

A special thanks to those who reviewed my previous episode: My Hikari

* * *

><p><strong>RESPONCES<strong>

_My Hikari_ - I'm glad you enjoyed the latest episode. I hope you enjoy this one just as much if not more.

* * *

><p><strong>MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR<strong>

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this latest episode. Please remember to leave a little review at the end.

* * *

><p><em>The Road so Far…<em>

Ichigo Kurosaki, a high school student living in Tokyo has suddenly been thrown into a dark and chaotic world of demons and Shinigami. With his family and friends murdered at the hands of these incredible beasts he has been forced to trust a woman he only recently met. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki, member of the Order of the Shinigami, an ancient organization tasked with the purification of these horrific monsters.

Seeing that Ichigo has some type of innate ability, Ruckia takes him to the mysterious Club Underworld to speak to its eccentric owner, Uruhara Kisuke. After a brief conversation Kisuke and Rukia excuse themselves to another room where Rukia makes a call to First Lieutenant Renji Kurosaki who had just finished single handedly clearing out a bar full of demonic shape-shifters.

Upon hearing from Rukia, Renji rushes off to Club Underworld where he arrives just in time to meet Ichigo at the door. Finally, the two come face to face.

_Now…_

"_To be a Shinigami one must be blessed with high spiritual energy or Riatsu. But this alone means nothing. One must have an iron will and an infallible heart. One must have the mind, body and soul capable of withstanding the darkness, lest they too shall be swallowed by it."_

_- From the Holy Book of Origin_

Blade of the Shinigami

Episode Three: The Bonds of Brothers

Renji hit the ground with a crash and instantly put his hand to his now bruised face. "Damn Ichigo," he yelled, "What the hell was that for!"

Ichigo stood above Renji, his face almost contorted in rage. "That…that was instinct," Ichigo said as he kept his fist clenched. "Next time it'll be for pleasure."

Renji seemed to think it over then slowly got to his feet. "Well, I guess you got me there." Dusting himself off he then smiled and said, "So before I walk in, you mind telling me if you're gonna punch me again?"

Ichigo looked at his fist and then back at his brother and slugged him in the face again, knocking Renji back to the ground. "Aaaah," Renji yelled as he held his chin again. He spat blood from his mouth and asked, "Is this really necessary?"

"Hey," Ichigo said. "When you abandon my family you get your ass kicked; plain and simple."

Renji nodded and got to his feet again. "Fair enough," he said. Renji stood at the ready, guarding himself in case Ichigo swung again. Ichigo sighed and put down his hands which allowed Renji to relax as well. "So how you doing Ichi?"

"Don't call me that asshole," Ichigo said angrily. "You lost the right to call me that a long time ago Renji."

Renji sighed and said, "Ok, I see how this is gonna go." He then pushed past Ichigo and entered the room. "Hello Rukia, Kisuke," Renji said. "Anyone of you mind telling me what the hell Ichigo is doing here in the first place?"

Renji walked into the middle of the room and looked at Kisuke and Rukia who were both silent. "I mean I know for damned sure he's still too young and doesn't have the money to get into this place on his own," he said. "Well," Renji asked. "Don't go speaking up at once guys."

"So…you know these guys," Ichigo asked Renji.

Renji looked at Ichigo. He opened his mouth as though he was going to answer but quickly decided to stay silent. "Oh," Ichigo said as he smiled to himself. "I get it. You're one of them aren't you? That's where you've been this whole time? You're part of this…Order or the…Shinigami?"

Renji's eyes opened wide and he looked at Kisuke and Rukia. "What the fuck," he said to them. "You guys having a little pow wow?"

"Renji, calm down," Rukia said as she walked up to him. "You don't know the whole story."

"So why don't you explain it to me Rukia," Renji said angrily. "Explain to me why my brother is standing here? Why does he know I'm alive? Why is he asking about the Order? Shit, how does he even know about the Order?" Renji then looked at Ichigo and asked, "Does Dad even know you're here?" "Son of a bitch," he said to himself. "Dad's gonna…"

"Dad's dead," Ichigo said which caused Renji to immediately stop talking and stare at Ichigo in disbelief.

"W-What," Renji asked.

"Dad's dead," Ichigo repeated. He then slowly began to walk towards Renji while saying, "And mom, and Karin, and Yuzu." Ichigo grabbed Renji by the collar. Renji could see the tears welling in Ichigo's eyes. "And Chad," Ichigo said. "And Mizuiro, Keigo, Uryu and Tatsuki. They killed her right before my eyes. I was helpless to do anything." Ichigo pushed Renji who stumbled back and fell onto the couch. All the while Renji stared at Ichigo dumbfounded.

"No way," Renji mumbled. "No way! This…this is some sort of sick joke right? Kisuke? Rukia?"

Kisuke shook his head sadly and looked away. Rukia walked up to and knelt down beside Renji and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Renji looked at her as though she were speaking an alien language and he got to his feet and walked over to the bar. Renji grabbed a short glass and the nearest bottle and poured to the brim. He lifted the glass and everyone could see his hand was shaking badly, causing liquor to spill. He quickly gulped down the entire glass and then leaned forward, running his hand over his forehead and through his hair. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they allowed time for Renji to adjust. Then Renji turned and looked at Ichigo. "How," was all he semed capable of uttering.

"Demons," Ichigo said. "They attacked while we were all at Tatsuki's home. We were having a party to celebrate her birthday. They killed…so many. I tried to fight them off. I…tried to protect Tatsuki…but…"

Ichigo walked over and sat on the couch. "It was like a dream you know," he said. "A nightmare that you're never quite sure is really happening." Ichigo was quite for a moment before he continued. "After that I drove back home and the police and EMT's were there. The demons…they attacked the house. No one made it."

"Shit," Renji said.

"Now that I've answered your questions, I want you to answer one of mine," Ichigo said. Renji simply nodded as though incapable of forming words. "Are you a member of this Order," Ichigo asked. Renji stared at him for a long moment before he nodded once more. "Right," Ichigo said before he jumped to his fight and made his way towards Renji, clearly ready to fight.

Rukia quickly cut Ichigo off. "Whoa there," she said.

"Get out of my way Rukia," Ichigo yelled. "You son of a bitch," he yelled at Renji.

"What are you thinking Ichigo," Rukia yelled.

"You knew," Ichigo yelled at Renji as he fought to get past Rukia. "All this time you were gone and you knew! You were a member of this group! You knew about these demons and you didn't say a word! You just left with no warning that these things were out there! You abandoned your family! You didn't even try to protect us!"

"It wasn't like that," Renji said as he looked at Ichigo.

"Then explain it to me Renji," Ichigo yelled. But Renji remained quiet as he stared at his little brother. "You know this is just like you," Ichigo yelled as he stepped back. "Same old Renji! It was always about you back then! Do you have any idea what you put dad through! How much mom missed you! How much Karin and Yuzu cried when we were told you just vanished! How much I…" Ichigo turned in disgust and waved Renji off.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Renji said. "But what I did was for you're protection. I did it for you."

"Oh well great job," Ichigo said sarcastically. Renji looked away as those words clearly hurt him.

"Ichigo," Rukia said. "I understand you're upset. But what you're saying to Renji now is unfair. You don't know the whole story."

"No Rukia," Renji said as he walked over. "Ichigo knows enough. And nothing we tell him now will change the fact that I failed. I failed to protect them. But I won't fail you now Ichigo." Ichigo looked at Renji but remained quiet. "I'll take you to The Order. They'll protect you."

"Really," Ichigo asked. "How's that?"

"Demons have a very peculiar trait," Rukia said. "Whenever a human is able to survive an attack, other demons invariably hunt them down to finish the job. It happens every time. We still don't know why or how. Perhaps demons are able to share memories or experiences. Or maybe they mark targets in some way. We don't know. But to help protect those who've been 'marked' The Order created a safe haven where those people could live their lives in relative peace. It's a city called Rukongai. It's not an ideal place but it works."

"Rukongai," Ichigo asked. "Never heard of it."

"You're not supposed to," Rukia replied.

Kisuke was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room calmly observing the scene before him. "Unfortunately I doubt things will be so simple Renji," he said as he got to his feet and walked over.

"Why not," Renji answered.

"Rukia took the liberty of allowing me to look into your brothers' eyes," Kisuke said. "He has a high Riatsu level. Higher than any non-Shinigami I've ever seen actually."

"Shit," Renji said as he put his hand on his face.

"So what does that mean if I have a high Riatsu level," Ichigo asked.

"Those who are taken in by the Order are always tested for their Riatsu level," Rukia said. "Those who exhibit higher than normal levels are placed into the Academy where they are trained to become Shinigami."

"So they would make me like you," Ichigo asked. "They would train me in how to fight these things?" Rukia nodded and Ichigo walked over and sat on the couch and thought for a moment. "Fine," he said a moment later. "Take me to them. I'll join the group."

"Like hell you will," Renji said.

"What," Ichigo asked as he got to his feet.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting my little brother become a Shinigami," Renji yelled.

"Oh so now you wanna act like brother of the year," Ichigo asked sarcastically. "A little late don't you think?"

"Shut up Ichigo," Renji said. "You have no idea what this life is like. I'm not going to let you join."

"And just how do you plan to stop me," Ichigo said as he took a step towards Renji.

Renji stepped towards Ichigo bringing the two of them face to face. "Oh, I can stop you," Renji said.

"Alright boys, settle down," Rukia said as she stepped between them and pushed them apart. "Put your penises back in your pants, we can talk this out."

"There's nothing to talk about," Renji said. "He's not becoming a Shinigami; period."

"I don't need you're help," Ichigo yelled. "I didn't ask for your help either!"

"Oh really," Renji asked. "So how do you plan to find the Order? You gonna Google them? Look them up in map quest?" Ichigo looked at Renji and then breathed deeply in frustration. "Exactly," Renji said. "You don't know where to find them. You don't now how to find them. And it's not like they walk around with name tags on. Face it, you're screwed."

Ichigo then looked to Rukia. Picking up on it Renji stepped into Ichigo's view and said, "Oh, so you think Rukia will help you? Don't be so sure." Renji then turned to face Rukia and said, "Rukia, I'm giving you a direct order. You are not to help my brother locate the Order under any circumstances."

"Renji," Rukia said.

"That's an order Rukia," Renji responded angrily.

Rukia took a deep breath and looked at Ichigo and then back to Renji. "Right," she said.

"You son of a bitch," Ichigo yelled as he walked over the couch and slumped down. "You've always tried to hold me back. Now after all that's happened you're going to do this to me? Mom and dad, our family, they're dead!"

"And I'm trying to make sure you don't follow them Ichigo," Renji yelled in response. He then walked over and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo quickly shrugged him off. "You'll understand one day," Renji said before he walked to the door. Looking back towards Kisuke he said, "Kisuke, would you mind letting my brother stay here until I figure things out?"

"Of course," Kisuke said.

"Thank you," Renji said. He then looked at his brother one last time before leaving the room.

For a long while the room was silent before Rukia began to head for the door. As she past by a clearly depressed Ichigo, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "You don't have to listen to him," he said. "You can still help me."

"Yes," Rukia said. "Unfortunately I do have to listen."

"I know my brother can be intimidating but," Ichigo said.

"Intimidating," Rukia yelled. "Please! Give me a bit more credit than that! It's not because of fear. Ichigo…Renji is an officer in the Order. He outranks me." Ichigo looked up in disbelief. "Despite how he looks and acts, your brother is very strong," she continued. "And he's very good at what he does. And despite what my feelings may be, he is right. This life is not for everyone. Joining it out of revenge is not a wise decision. I've seen too many comrades die that way. You should really think it over." Rukia then walked out the door.

_~~~~~~A few moments later~~~~~~_

Renji emerged from the club and looked up at the stars lighting up the night sky. For some reason something his father said years ago came back to him. He was about twelve and had snuck out the house to play baseball with his friends. During the game he had hit a homerun that shattered a neighbor's window. Of course he and his friends bolted and when Renji arrived home he thought he was home free.

Until he heard his father scream his name. When Renji came to the front door he saw his father standing with the neighbor. In his hand was a baseball. _Busted_, Renji thought. His father yelled and screamed. Which was something he did a lot back then. Renji was grounded for a month and had to spend that month working around the neighbors' house to pay off the window.

Later, that same night his father came to him. "I knew you had left the house Renji," Issin said. "I knew the moment you left the house that you were gone. But I let you go because I wanted to see what you would do with the freedom you gave yourself. And you made a bad decision. A decision I have to pay for. But it won't always be that way. Renji, as a man you need to know that I won't always be there to clean up after you or to tell you what to do. One day Renji, I won't be around at all anymore."

Renji took a deep breath of the night air and reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and took a deep drag. _"One day I won't be around at all anymore."_ Renji took another puff before walking over to his car. He heard the door behind him open and he could hear footsteps coming up from behind. Renji stopped at the door to his car and without turning around he said, "Don't try to change my mind Rukia."

"What makes you think I came to change you're mind," Rukia said as she stood behind him.

"Because I could see it in your face," Renji said as he turned to face her. "But my decision is final. I'm not going to let him become a part of this life. Ichigo deserves better."

"Ichigo is old enough to decide that for himself," Rukia said. "Besides, what do you plan to do with him? He can't hide here forever."

"I know," Renji said. "It's just…Ichigo is all the family I have left now. I won't lose him to this world. Besides…Ichigo is…well…he's not strong enough to survive in this world." Rukia laughed causing Renji to look annoyed. "What?"

"It's nothing," Rukia said. "It just, well, I kinda thought the same thing about you when we first met. And look at you now."

"Please, I was sort of twisted to begin with," Renji said.

"Maybe so," Rukia said. "But don't sell your brother short. He may not be the same person you remember. I can see it in his eyes. He's stronger than you think."

Renji shook his head and turned to his care and leaned on the hood. Rukia walked up and rubbed his back. "Are you ok," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Renji said.

"You're fine," Rukia asked. "You just found out that both your parents and sisters were killed tonight and you're fine?"

"I'll deal Rukia," Renji said dismissively. "I always deal."

"Right," Rukia said. "But if you decide that you can't deal, you know where to find me, right?"

"Yeah," Renji said with a smile. He turned and kissed Rukia "Thanks. I gotta go." Renji then opened his car door and jumped in.

"Where you headed," Rukia asked.

"Family reunion," Renji said sadly before pulling out of the parking lot and driving away.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Ichigo slumped into the couch. His mind was afire in rage and confusion. _Why wouldn't Renji want me to fight these things_, he thought. _This is such bullshit! He can't expect me to just sit around and do nothing._

"And he doesn't," Kisuke said as he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Kisuke who merely stood watching him. "Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke said, "Your brother is just having some difficulty processing all that he has learned. Give him some time."

Ichigo rose to his feet and said, "I don't give a damn what Renji says or needs! He doesn't speak for me. If he doesn't want to help me I'll find these Shinigami myself."

Kisuke smiled and responded, "Doubtful. You're brother was right. You lack the ability to find them on your own. And with you leaking Riatsu the way you are, the demons will find you first." Ichigo once again slumped into the chair. As much as he hated it, Kisuke was right. He'd be dead in a matter of hours if he left on his own.

"Don't worry Ichigo." Kisuke said, "Something will come to you. In the meantime you should rest. The sun is beginning to rise and you've been awake all night. Sleep now and we'll figure this whole thing out once you're rested." Ichigo suddenly felt drained of all energy. He had been going on pure adrenaline and now that Kisuke had brought it to his attention all vitality had suddenly left him. Behind Kisuke, Ururu had entered the room and signaled for Ichigo to follow her.

For a moment Ichigo regarded the little girl. _How did she know what Kisuke wanted_, he thought. _It's like she could read his mind or something._

Ichigo got up and followed Ururu down a well lit hallway adorned with beautiful and seemingly expensive portraits. They then came to a large oak door and Ururu opened it and turned on the lights. "You may sleep here Kurosaki-san," she said.

Ichigo entered and was taken aback by the size and majesty of the room. In the center was a large oak bed, covered with thick luxurious bedding. Ichigo saw more portraits on the walls and expensive looking vases and sculptures. Off to the side was a large private bathroom with a big Jacuzzi bath. "Rest well Kurosaki-san," Ururu said as she closed the door behind him.

"Damn," Ichigo said as he made his way to the bed, "What kind of club owner is this guy?"

_~~~~~~City Morgue - Later that Morning~~~~~~_

The mortician stared questioningly at the badge in front of her face. "Who'd you say you were again," she asked as she stared at the tall man before her.

"Tanaka," Renji said as he held up the badge. "Detective Hideo Tanaka. I'm investigating the murders that took place last night and I have some questions for you."

The mortician was a short plump woman in her mid forties, with black hair that was tied up in a messy bun and thick glasses. She looked at the tall man in front of her. He seemed too young to be a detective. But looking at his ill fitting black suit and loose tie that all looked clearly "off the rack" she couldn't help but think that he had to be a cop. Satisfied with the credentials she was presented with, the mortician adjusted the glasses on her face and turned back to the pile of paperwork on her desk. "You look a lot younger than any detective I've seen before," she said. "Are you new to the force?"

Renji smiled, "Actually, yes I was recently transferred to the homicide department. So tell me what have you found doctor…?

"Ebisawa," the doctor said. "Harumi Ebisawa. And I don't know why they'd send you down here. This was clearly no homicide."

"So I've heard doctor," Renji said. "But what say you humor me, ok? My superiors are judging me to ensure I do a thorough job."

Doctor Ebisawa shrugged and said, "Whatever." The mortician picked up her notes and began walking towards the back where there was a large wall of cold chambers. "Well," she said as Renji walked closely behind. "I can tell you this doesn't seem like a murder. More like some type of animal attack. All of the bodies sustained bite marks and deep lacerations that go along with animal attacks. Though, I have to admit I've never seen bites like these. I'd have to say the animals were exceptionally large and quite vicious. Perhaps these were wolves of some sort."

"I see," Renji said. "Tell me doc, were there any other…strange…signs or markings on the bodies."

"Stranger than the idea of large wolves roaming Tokyo," the doctor asked.

"I know it sounds odd of me to ask," Renji replied. "But if you don't mind."

The doctor rubbed her chin as she thought it over and then said, "Well, now that you mention it. There was something on the father. His upper chest was pierced."

Renji looked at the doctor and asked, "Pierced? Like by a sword or knife?"

"No," the mortician said as she suddenly reached out for a nearby cold chamber and pulled it open, revealing a body lying inside a body bag. Renji, who was standing behind the doctor, immediately recoiled slightly. It took him a moment before he was about to speak up in protest but his hesitation proved costly as he was too late and the doctor unzipped the body bag half way, revealing a mangled corpse of a man. "As you can see here," the doctor said as she pointed to the area over the heart. "A sword or knife would leave a smooth wound." Pointing to the edges around the large wound she said, "See here? This wound is exceptionally large. Too large to be from any sword that I've ever seen." The woman looked behind her at Renji and asked, "A-Are you ok?"

Renji had turned deathly pale and was sweating despite how cold the room was. He was trembling slightly as he looked down at the corpse of his father. Chunks of his fathers' chest and face were missing and he had a deep, open wound across his neck. The left side of his face had been torn away and there was a gaping hole in his eye socket, where his eye should have been.

_Dad_, Renji thought to himself as he fought off the sudden wave of nausea that struck him like an oncoming wave. Renji's head was beating like drum as he suddenly felt as the entire room was closing in on him and he found himself acutely aware of every beat of his heart as it thundered in his eardrum.

"Detective Tanaka," the doctor called again finally pulling Renji out of his malaise. Renji looked at her with a glazed over look in his eyes. "You look ill," she said. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes," Renji said. "Please continue."

"Hmm," the doctor said as she nodded. "Anyway as I was saying, the wound over his heart does not look like it was made by a sharp object. But rather, a blunt one."

"A blunt object," Renji asked.

"Yes," she answered. "It's like something punched a hole right through him."

"Did they find anything on the scene," Renji said. His head was throbbing. He could feel the bile rising in his stomach. His chest was tight.

"Nope," the doctor said. "According to the reports the police and medics on duty found no signs of anything that could have feasibly made this wound. What could possibly apply enough force to cleanly puncture through the front and back of someone's ribs like that?"

The doctor was pondering her own question when she looked to see Renji turn and stagger away. She quickly zipped up the bag and pushed it back into the chamber and lock it. She then hurried over on her short legs towards Renji. "Are you sure you're alright detective," she asked.

"Yeah," Renji muttered. "I've just been working a long shift. Do you mind if a take copies of your findings?"

"Of course," she said as she reached over and handed Renji a folder.

"Thank you," Renji replied as he turned and walked towards the door.

"I hope you're shift ends soon detective," Doctor Ebisawa said. "You look like you need the rest."

Renji reached for the door and as he opened he said, "Unfortunately doc, it looks like my work is just beginning. Thank you for the help." Renji closed the door behind him and walked down the quiet hallway. He could here the many lectures his father would give him as he was a child. He could suddenly remember vividly every smile his mother gave him and the day they brought his little twin sisters home from the hospital.

Renji saw a men's restroom and quickly ducked in and hurried into a stall and immediately threw up. For what seemed like forever he remained kneeling over the toilet and despite his best efforts, he could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. It had been years since he'd cried. For a while he was wondering if he was still capable. Now he knew, as he cried biter tears for loss of the family he fought so hard to protect.

_~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~_

_It's hot; so hot. Ichigo is walking through a tunnel and his lungs burn from the smoke and his skin tingles from the heat. He can feel the heat emanating from the very walls, ceiling and even the floor. It's as though he was surrounded by flames. Then he realizes, this isn't some random tunnel. This is his home. He's home. But it's not his home. It can't be. He lost his home recently. Didn't he? All around him, he sees the pictures on the wall. They are pictures of his mom, his dad, his sisters and even his brother. They are pictures of happier times. And now, they're melting. They're burning. Turning to ash just like his life. Just like him. _

_Then off in the distance he hears a scream. The type of scream you know comes from pure terror. A fear that strikes deep down in your soul. But the scream, he recognizes the voice. Mom. It's his mom. Without hesitation, he runs. He runs towards that scream with all his strength. Yet he feels like he's running in an ocean. And he feels heavy. But finally, finally, he reaches the end of that long hallway. And there's a large door. Again he hears his mothers scream and he slams his shoulder into the door. And he's just in time to see a large shadowy creature rip through her and to see the lower half over her body fall. And to see the upper half be consumed. He screams out her name. But he hears no sound come from his lips. There is only silence. He's powerless and he knows it. Then it turns to him and slowly approaches. _

_He screams at it and still his voice is gone. He tries to attack but he can't move. He's helpless. Just like with Tatsuki. Then he sees it. A bright light appears behind the creature. It is a light so hot, so intense, it threatens to obliterate everything. Leaving nothing in its wake. The light gets closer and the creature turns to face it. It rears up, ready to fight but the light easily consumes it. Yet the light does not stop. It's continues towards him. The light now approaches and he feels as If he too will be obliterated and sent into the same void. Then Ichigo sees within the light, a man. He is older, with a deep beard and soft soulful eyes and wings made of this pure light. "Ichigo," he says, "You are not helpless. You can stand against this evil. But you must understand the truth of vengeance. Only then can you know me. Take my hand." _

_The stranger reaches out towards Ichigo. His gaze is full of such warmth. Ichigo reaches up to take his outstretched hand and suddenly the white light violently turns to darkness. The man's face turns hard and unforgiving, his eyes cold and black as coal and his wings dark and leathery. "No," he says, "you are not yet ready for this. You are not ready to know my name." And then suddenly, all the light turns to darkness and Ichigo is consumed._

Ichigo woke up in a panic, his entire body covered in sweat. He looked around and scanned the room just to ensure he was alone and took a deep breath. _It was only a dream_, he thought. _Thank God._

"You really should try to keep your Riatsu in check Ichigo." Ichigo turned and across the room he saw a woman sitting in a chair across the room. He quickly recognized the beautiful face looking back at him.

"You," he said as he felt his body tense up, "You're the woman who's been following me for the last few weeks!"

Silently the woman sat up from her chair and walked across the room. Ichigo watched and felt himself dumbstruck by her beauty and elegance. She was dark in complexion with long dark hair that drifted down to the middle of her back. She wore black, skin tight jeans that highlighted her ample curves and a black and red top that covered only her breasts and revealed her tight, slightly muscular stomach. She seemed to sensuously, glide effortlessly across the room with unfathomable grace and confidence. She moved with an easy, sexual confidence that Ichigo knew for her was second nature.

The woman walked up to Ichigo and stopped when she was only inches from him. He could smell a light fragrance from her that he couldn't quite place. It was sweet like strawberries yet far more exotic. It was then Ichigo noticed that this woman was as tall as he, which was rare, considering he was six feet tall. "Like I said," the woman said, "you really should try to control your Riatsu better. Look what you did to poor Kisukes' room."

Ichigo slowly tore his eyes away from her and looked around. He then noticed that everything was a mess. Mirrors were shattered, the vases and sculptures all broken. Even the window was broken. "Did…I do this," he asked.

"Yep," she said, "While you were sleeping. You really need to control yourself. Some of these pieces cost thousands of dollars. They don't grow on trees."

Ichigo stared deep into the woman's eyes and was taken aback by their golden color. "Who are you," he asked.

Smiling she responded as she lightly touched his bare shoulders, "Who am I? Who are you Kurosaki Ichigo? One minute you seem so strong, so confident, so…big. And then next you seem like a child pinning for his mommy. The world you've entered has no room for weakness. Those who are weak get swallowed whole. So are you weak or strong?'

Ichigo listened in silence, dumbfounded, unsure of what she was getting at. "Why were you following me," he asked.

Smiling she said, "I saw you one day and found you interesting so I decided to follow you for a bit. It was quite fun."

"You expect me to believe it's that simple," Ichigo said. "Am I supposed to believe that you have nothing to do with what's going on?"

The woman placed her one of her fingers on Ichigo's bare chest and ran it down to his waist. He could feel a familiar sensation in his groin has she went lower and lower. "Am I supposed to care what you think," she asked as her finger stopped at the waist of his pants.

"That's too simple an explanation," Ichigo said as he took her hand and moved it away.

"Hmm," the woman said as she turned and walked over to the bed. "You'll find that many things in this world can be surprisingly simple." The woman reached the bed, sat down and crossed her legs. "It's humans who have a tendency to make things difficult," she said.

Ichigo stared at her. His heart was beating like a drum. He took a deep breath trying to overcome the excitement from the electric charge of her touch. "What do you want lady," he asked.

The woman cocked her head playfully and bit the nail on her thumb. "I'm not really sure just yet," she said with a smile. "Tell me Ichigo, you have lost nearly everyone near and dear to you. What do you plan to do about it?"

Ichigo could feel his anger rising and he turned to the window and breathed in deeply. "I….I don't know," he said, "I thought I could learn somehow to fight these things. But, I can't. I don't have the strength."

"And Renji," he said as he smiled bitterly, "seems ready to stand in my way. But why am I not surprised? He's never been the helpful type. All he cares about is himself and his desires. It was always like that. That's why dad…"

Ichigo took a deep breath as he fought to control the anger he could feel rising within him. At the same time the entire room began to shake slightly; too lightly for Ichigo himself to notice. But the woman looked to see pieces of the broken vase laying on a nearby vanity begin to shake. Suddenly the vibrations stopped. Ichigo then turned and said, "But Kisuke was right. I can't fight these things alone and I can't do it unless I find this Order."

"So what do you plan to do," she asked.

"I-I don't know," Ichigo yelled in frustration as he turned back to the window. "I just…don't know. I don't know if there's anything I can do."

"Hmph," she responded as her smile faded slightly, "Renji has told you no? You know that's funny. You don't strike me as the 'do as you're told type.' You're brother certainly isn't." Ichigo laughed in contempt and shook his head. "And neither was your father," the woman said.

Hearing those last words surprised Ichigo and he turned back to face her. "What do you know about my father," he asked. But to his surprise the woman was gone. Near the door Ichigo heard a soft meow and looked over and saw Kisuke's pet cat walking out of the room.

Ichigo looked around but it soon became clear that he was alone. _What the hell_, he thought. _Where did she go?_ Ichigo looked all over the room and the hallway outside but the mysterious woman was gone.

~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~

On the next episode: Decisions must be made regarding Ichigo's future.

Blade of the Shinigami

Episode Four: The Path if the Shinigami

"_Draw your sword, all ye saints and sinners."_


	4. The Path of the Shinigami

INTRODUCTION

Welcome back to the Blade of the Shinigami. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU<p>

A special thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapter: ALLS96

* * *

><p>RESPONCES<p>

ALLS96 - Hmm, I'm not sure if your review is a positive or negative one. Oh well. :D

* * *

><p>MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:<p>

Thank you for reading. And sorry for missing last weeks scheduled release. PC trouble kept me from getting that done. Please leave a little review when done. Thanks.

* * *

><p>"<em>A Shinigami's path is no easy one. Those blessed to take this role are destined to live a life in the shadows. To walk a path drenched in blood, loss and sorrow. For we fight a war that may be endless where our only recognition is a comrades' smile and our only reward is death."<em>

_- From the Holy Book of Origin_

Blade of the Shinigami

Season One

Episode Four: The Path of the Shinigami

~~~~~~Club Underworld – Early Afternoon~~~~~~~

Ichigo collapsed on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as he allowed himself to be enveloped by the silence all around him. Despite everything, Ichigo knew that the mysterious woman had made a valid point. Ichigo couldn't accept being told no. Not this time. He had to do something. But what? Getting help from Renji or Rukia was not an option. And he had no way of finding the Order himself. It was then the obvious answer dawned on him.

Ichigo leapt to his feet and quickly ran to the bathroom where he found a new toothbrush and toothpaste sitting on the counter. He quickly washed up and threw on his clothes and raced out of the room and down the hallway. Ichigo got turned around a couple times and he realized just how large Kisuke's home was. Finally he heard the sound of talk and laughter coming from down one of the hallways and he ran towards it until he breathlessly came to a large dining room where he found Kisuke sitting at a large ornate table surrounded by Ururu, Tessai, the large bouncer from last night and the foul mouthed red headed boy from last night.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, I'm glad to see you've finally awakened," Kisuke said with a wide smile. Jesturing towards the large table with food he said, "Come, Ururu has prepared feast fit for a king. I think she outdid herself for your benefit! Sit! Eat!"

"I'm sorry Kisuke, but I'm not really interested in food right now," Ichigo said. "Actually I need your help. I wanted to know if you could do me a pretty large favor."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile – In an unknown location~~~~~~_

Rukia was deep asleep as she heard the doorbell ring. Groggy, she sat up in her bed and immediately looked at her phone which she kept on her nightstand right next to her as she had been trained to do. _No messages_, she thought as the doorbell rang again. Rukia looked at the time on her Bose Iphone dock and nearly cursed when she saw that it was barely 11am. She had only slept for about three hours. She dropped back on the bed and covered her face with a pillow as the doorbell rang once more.

Rukia groaned as she got out of her bed and put on her robe. I just finished a twelve hour shift, she thought. This had better be good. Rukia padded through her one bedroom apartment. It was located on the top floor of a full service, fifteen story penthouse complex. Everything around her was top end renovations that screamed wealth. If she had her way she'd prefer the low end lifestyle of her comrades but that wasn't an option. Not when you're from her family and certainly not when you have a brother such as hers.

Again the doorbell rang as Rukia reached her living room. "All right," she yelled angrily. _Who the hell could it be and how come the concierge didn't let me know someone was coming up_, she thought. Again the bell rang. "Coming," she said as she reached the door. "I know one thing. If this is some salesman someone down there is going to get…"

Rukia opened the door and her mouth hung open as she saw Renji standing at the door. "Fired," she whispered as she looked at him. His clothes were disheveled and he had a five o'clock shadow. He had dark rings under his eyes indicating he'd gone too long without sleep and his eyes were also red and puffy. He'd been crying. His shoulders were slumped and he held a manila file loosely in his hand. Without a word Rukia opened her arms and Renji walked into her embrace.

For a long while the two remained in each others arms until Rukia slowly pulled away and led him inside, closing the door behind them.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

"A favor," Kisuke asked. "My, my, aren't you full of requests. Am I not already doing you a favor by allowing you stay in my home despite only meeting you yesterday? Plus the fact that I'm not charging you for the destruction of my room and precious art is not favor enough?"

"Of course Kisuke," Ichigo said as he walked further into the room and stood by the table. "But right now I need…."

Kisuke raised his hand to cut Ichigo off and said, "What you need to do is sit down and relax." Kisuke then gestured towards the empty plate and the food on the table. "Come now Kurosaki-san, Ururu here slaved over a hot stove to make this meal especially for our guest. Come sit and enjoy before it gets cold."

Ichigo resisted, he was in no mood to sit and enjoy a meal. Now was a time for action. After a moment the smile slowly faded from Kisuke's face and his eyes narrowed and grew steely. Ichigo suddenly felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he looked at him. "Kurosaki-san," Kisuke said, "It's rude to refuse a meal offered to you when you are a guest in someone's home."

Ichigo nodded and quickly sat down to his meal. He looked around at the large table hat was filled with different dishes. He could see a large bowl of steamed rice, Miso soup, Nori, omelets and broiled fish and much more. As the delicious smells reached Ichigo he suddenly felt his stomach growl loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. Kisuke laughed and said, "It seams you stomach betrays you Kursaki-kun." Ichigo couldn't help but smile and share a large plate for himself. "Itadakimasu," he said respectfully and took his first bite. As the flavor of the food washed over him he was amazed how delicious it was. _How does a kid that young cook so damned well_, he wondered. To everyone's amazement and Kisuke's amusement they watched as Ichigo began to inhale the food at an unbelievable pace.

After a few minutes of eating in silence Kisuke said, "So Kurosaki-kun, what favor do you need from me?"

Ichigo placed his fork on the floor and looked at Kisuke. "I need you to help me find the Order of the Shinigami. I want to go there myself and show them what I can do. You said it yourself; if they see me they'll want me to join them." Everyone around the table instantly stopped eating and looked at Ichigo and then they looked to Kisuke, who sat looking at Ichigo and seemed apparently unfazed by the request.

Kisuke smiled at Ichigo and then responded, "I knew you'd come to me and ask me eventually. I gotta say I'm surprised it took you so long."

Ichigo smiled, "So then I take it you'll help me find them?"

"Why of course not," Kisuke responded. He was still smiling brightly as though he had given Ichigo great news.

"What," Ichigo screamed, "But you said that you knew I'd ask you! Why the hell wouldn't you want to help me?"

"It's not that I won't help you," Kisuke said, "It's that I can't. The Order and I, don't really mesh all that well. We have certain, philosophical differences that prevent us from finding a proper accord, if you get me. If I were to bring you to them you would be rejected merely for being in my presence."

"Were you a member of the Order," Ichigo asked.

Kisuke stared at Ichigo in silence for a moment before saying, "I was comrade who shared certain…common goals…yes."

Ichigo leapt to his feet and yelled, "Then why the hell didn't you say so before! I don't need to go to the Order! You can teach me to become a Shinigami!"

It was then that the small red headed boy sitting at the table laughed contemptuously and said, "Fucking idiot."

Ichigo turned to him and snapped at him. "What was that? I don't think I heard you."

"Oh you head me alright," the boy responded, "You're a fucking idiot!"

"Jinta," Kisuke said in a reprimanding tone without directly looking at him.

"I'm sorry Urahara-dono but this guy is pissing me off," Jinta responded "I mean here he is sitting here just mooching off of us and he has the nerve to go demanding to learn something he no comprehension of. He's treating learning to become a Shinigami like learning to drive. He has no fucking respect." Suddenly Tessai got up and hit Jinta on the head.

"Ouch," Jinta screamed as he grabbed his head. "Tessai what was that for?"

Tessai stood over Jinta and stared at him harshly. "No cursing," he said. Jinta folded his arms and looked away from Tessai and scowled.

"Jinta may have chosen a poor way to say it but he does have a point Ichigo," Kisuke said. "I don't think you fully comprehend what becoming a Shinigami would mean for you. The path of a Shinigami is paved with pain, loss and death. You must be fully willing to sacrifice every part of yourself; mind, body and soul towards the protection of mankind. If you become a Shinigami seeking only vengeance you will reap only death. It can be rewarding. But by and large it is a lonely existence."

Ichigo sat back and considered Kisuke's words for a moment. "Kisuke," he said, "Last night I lost all of my friends, my family, and my life. I already live a lonely existence. I have nothing left but the desire to find out why and to make those who did this pay. I need this. It's all I have at this point."

Kisuke leaned forward in his seat and crossed his arms on the table. For a while he looked down at his empty plate and merely thought. After a brief moment he looked up and said with a smile, "Well I've got to say Kurosaki-kun that you're one of the most depressing guests I've ever had." Kisuke took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "You think you have what it takes huh? Well, let's just see about that."

Kisuke slowly got to his feet and reached for his walking stick before looking harshly at Ichigo. "Come to my office in two hours Kurosaki," he said. "Today we'll see just what type of man you really are."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Renji sat in silence on Rukia's plush white leather couch. He could feel the thick Oriental rug between his toes as he stared at the manila folder sitting on the glass coffee table. Rukia walked back into the room holding two cups of tea and she handed him one as she curled up beside him.

Renji took a sip and he could taste the liquor in the tea. _Just how I like it,_ he thought. The warmth of the tea and alcohol calmed Renji's nerves a bit as he took a deep breath. Rukia leaned next to him but remained silent. She knew Renji well enough to know that he'd talk when he was ready.

As if almost on queue, Renji said, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," she replied.

"I thought I could deal with this on my own," Renji said. "It's not like these are the first mutilated corpses I've seen. But…"

"But these were of your family," Rukia said. "I know. I understand."

Renji took another drink. "Those fucking things," he said. "Those sons of bitches really went to town on them." Renji shook his head and stared at his warm drink. "For years I told myself that what I was doing was protecting them. That all of the sacrifices were worth it. Now my parents and sisters are dead and my little brother blames me for it."

"It's not you're fault Renji," Rukia said as she sat up and looked at him.

"And now I can't help but think if there was something I missed," Renji said. "Something I could have done differently."

"It's not your fault Renji," Rukia said with a hint of anger.

"Was there some mistake I made and allowed this to happen," Renji asked to himself.

"Renji," Rukia yelled as she smacked him across the face. Renji looked at Rukia but remained silent. "It wasn't your fucking fault," Rukia said as she put her hands on both side of his face.

Renji took a deep breath and stared at Rukia and nodded. Rukia kissed him gently and the two continued to look into each others eyes before they kissed again. Rukia took Renji's tea and put both cups on the coffee table. Then climbed onto Renji's lap as they began to melt into each other. She reached down and hurriedly pealed his shirt off his body as Renji slowly undid the tie to her robe revealing her black and pink laced bra and panties.

Renji and Rukia stopped kissing as they were both gasping for air. Renji unclasped Rukia's bra and threw it to the ground as the two began to kiss feverishly again and after a few moments Rukia began to lightly nibble on Renji's neck and earlobe. She moaned in pleasure as Renji took her left breast in his hand and firmly yet gently began to tease her nipple. "Please," Rukia whispered causing Renji to grunt hungrily before scooping Rukia into his arms as he stood up and began to carry her towards her bedroom.

Rukia could feel her heart beating like mad as she felt the warmth of Renji bare chest against her own and she knew that for now this was the best she could do to help the man she loved. To give him, if only brief, a moment where he could forget his troubles and be lost in her passionate embrace..

_~~~~~~Meanwhile – In an Unknown Location~~~~~~_

In a dark hallway, lit only by a few torches a lone man slowly walked. His footsteps echoed on the granite floors with every step he took. There is a light chill in the air that he notices but it doesn't bother him. Nothing ever does really. Dressed in a pair of slim fitting, black slacks and a white slim fitting dress shirt, he is unconcerned by temperature. Neither the deep cold of winter nor the heat of a warm summer's day affects him in any way; He is as cold and lifeless as the very granite he walks on. He sees himself as a tool.

Every time he comes to this place he always sees the irony in his existence. He hates this place. At least he thinks he would, if he believed himself capable of such an emotion. He walks down one of the many desolate hallways of this place that has been made to look like the large medieval castles of Scotland and Europe with its gothic statues and imposing high vaulted ceiling. _Ridiculous_, the man thought as he walked on.

Finally he comes to the end of the hallway and before him stands a large set of iron double doors colored bronze. They stood fifteen feet tall and over two feet thick. No normal man could possibly hope to open or close these doors. Yet he does so with one hand and enters into a large marble room the length of a football field. He finds everything here so un-necessarily opulent. From the ornate fixtures, to the ancient sculptures scream 'I'm better than you.' And for the life of him he can't understand why someone would feel compelled to live in such a way. What satisfaction could come from such a thing?

The large bed he passes by is a perfect example of this. The bed is three times the size of a king sized bed, with bedposts ten feet high, made of a rich colored wood from a tree that has been extinct for centuries. The bedding is Persian, made of the finest silk. _Why would someone, a creature that doesn't sleep require such a thing_, he thinks as he passes by.

Finally, the man reaches the far end of the room where several men stand around a large throne made of bones and elevated by three pedestals.

Standing around the pedestals were five men of various sizes. They were dressed in tight black leather of different styles that reminded him of human rock bands from the 80's. As he approached he saw a man sitting on the throne. He wore black leather pants and boots and a white leather, waist long jacket that was open, revealing his bare chest. His hair was blue and his eyes green.

The man was splayed out across the seat with his legs dangling over the side. In his mouth was a toothpick that he chewed on. "Well, well, well," the man said. "If it ain't Ulquiorra! I haven't seen you in about eighty five years!" The man looked at Ulquiorra and had a sadistic smile on his face.

Sitting up in the chair the man sat forward. "So," he said, "Just what the fuck are you doing here anyway? Are you still the old man's lap dog?"

Ulquiorra stared at the man blankly and replied, "I do not answer to you Grimmjow. And if I were you I would get up before he sees you."

Grimmjow sat back in the chair and rubbed his hands over the handles of the thrown which were made of two human skulls. "What the fuck do I care if I piss off the old man," he said, "What's he gonna do? Send me to my room? Ya know Ulquiorra, that's your problem. You need to let yourself go. If you did maybe you'd have a smile on that stone face of yours for once."

"I'm sorry Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said, "but if letting myself go means becoming like you then I'll pass. One idiot in our ranks is enough."

Grimmjow quickly got to his feet. "Why you son of a bitch," he said, "I'm so sick of your damned high and mighty act. You treat me like I'm some weak puppy but if you had the stones to fight me I would kill your ass!"

Suddenly they all heard a voice coming from a door off to the side. "What's this ruckus," came the voice. The entire ground trembled as the voice echoed throughout the room. Ulqiuorra and Grimmjow were unfazed by the display as the others around them seemed nervous. Slowly, another door off to the side opened and six men entered the room. They walked in two rows of three like a group of soldiers and once they entered the room they turned to face each other.

Still standing at the entrance stood a white haired old man with a thick mustache. The man's face had a large scar that ran down over his right eye and another over his left chin. He wore a regal white leather coat and black fur lining at the neck. He had gold wrist bands on both wrists and golden rings, each with a different jewel on each finger. He had a large golden belt around his waist and despite his obvious advanced age he was very muscular and tall.

Looking at his clothes and the white, five pointed crown on his head, Ulquiorra again found it all so pointless. _Why flaunt your power in such a way,_ he thought.

The old man walked between the six men who now stood ridged as statues. As the old man arrived at his throne the five other men who stood at the throne around Grimmjow quickly scattered as jackals would in the presence of a lion. Grimmjow himself however, hadn't moved.

"Grimmjow," said the man, "I will not tolerate your insolence for too much longer. How dare you enter my hall and sit on this throne. Stand aside."

Grimmjow stared at the old man for a moment and spun his toothpick in his mouth. "Fine," he said as he stepped down and began to make his way out. "We'll talk later old man." Grimmjow then motioned to his men who quickly followed. Just as Grimmjow passed Ulquiorra he whispered, "This ain't over stone face."

The old man turned and looked on as Grimmjow and his gang left and then he sat in his throne. It was then, once he was seated, that his assistants broke their formation and stood around the throne. One of the assistants produced a chalice with red wine and handed it to the old man who took the cup and swirled it for a moment before sipping.

In a booming voice that seemed to shake the very walls he addressed him. "So Ulquiorra," the old man said, "Was it completed?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra said, "Everything was done except for one thing." The old man grumbled under his breath and sat up in his throne. "Kurosaki's second son," Ulquiorra said, "Ichigo escaped the demons sent after him. His present location is unknown."

The old man suddenly squeezed the chalice until it shattered in his hand. "What," he yelled ad he slammed his fist on the arm of the throne, cracking the skull under his fist. "This is unacceptable! It is not like you Ulquiorra to fail at a task!"

"After dealing with Isshin I followed the demons to Ichigo's last known location," Ulquiorra said, "But when I arrived he was gone. The demons I sent were gone as well, most likely destroyed and there were remnants of Riatsu in the area. I believe a Shinigami may have come to his aid."

"If a Shinigami has found him that could prove problematic," the old man said as he was handed another golden chalice by one of his assistants. "I want you to send out the word to all of the demons within the city to be on the look out for Kurosaki Ichigo. Also send out some additional demons to scour the city. He must be found and dealt with!"

"As you wish Barragan," Ulquiorra said as he turned and walked away.

Barragan sat silently and watched as Ulquiorra left his chambers. Once he was gone, Barragan was handed a new chalice filled with wine. He looked at it and swirled it further before taking a deep drink.

_~~~~~~Club Underworld – Later that day~~~~~~_

Ichigo washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed how tired he looked; and how stressed. Why wouldn't he be, he thought. His life had just been turned upside down and now he was about to enter a world it seemed everyone believed he should stay away from.

Ichigo wiped his face with the nearby hand towel and left the bathroom and walked back into the guest bedroom where he saw a pair of grey sweat pants and a black sleeveless shirt and white tennis shoes neatly placed on the bed.

Ichigo looked around to see if everyone was around and wasn't surprised to see he was alone. It seemed to him everyone from, Kisuke down to Ururu was trained in coming and going without making a sound so he wasn't surprised that someone was able to come in and leave without making a sound.

Ichigo quickly changed and then left, making his way back to Kisuke's office. As he arrived he saw Ururu standing in the middle of the room with her hands folded behind her. She was staring at the door as if merely waiting for him and nothing else.

"Hey," Ichigo said with a smile. Ururu nodded slightly and waived for him to follow her. _What a creepy girl_, he thought. _She never smiles, barely ever talks and for someone who looks like she isn't even ten, I never see her playing or anything._

Ichigo followed Ururu as she led him to a door in the back of the room. When she opened it he saw steps that descended down into darkness. Ururu immediately began to head down as Ichigo followed. As he entered the stairway the door closed behind him on its own and the last of the light was snuffed out.

"Hey Ururu," Ichigo said, "Is it too much to ask to get some light? I really don't want to break my neck here you know."

In the distance Ichigo heard her reply, "There's no need for light. We're walking in one direction. Just place one foot in front of the other and you'll be fine."

Ichigo stood for a moment in disbelief. Just _put one foot in front of the other huh_, he thought. _Damn, is everyone who lives here a smart ass? _

Ichigo began to carefully walk down the stairs. Five minutes later Ichigo found that he was still walking with no signs of this ending.

_How fucking long are these stairs_, he thought. "Hey Ururu," he yelled out, "How much further do we have to go? Are we headed to the center of the earth or something?" Ichigo waited to hear a response but heard nothing. "Ururu," he yelled, but still he heard nothing. "Great," he said, "Just great."

Ichigo continued walking and after another ten minutes he saw light just below him. Quickly he picked up his pace until he came to an open door. At first the light was blinding as he had spent so long in complete darkness. When his vision finally adapted, he saw that he was standing in what looked like a large grassy field under blue skies.

Ichigo slowly walked forward as he looked about with his mouth open. "What," Ichigo said, "What is this place? Where am I?"

"You're in my basement," Kisuke said as he stood a few feet away. "I so love the expression people have on their faces when they see this place for the first time."

"This…this is not a basement," Ichigo said. "Since when does a basement have a sky and clouds and a damned sun?" Ichigo could feel the breeze on his skin and bent down and brushed his hand across the grass. "This is real grass and dirt! I can feel the warmth of the sun on my face! Where are we?"

"Like I said Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke responded, "We are under my club. I created this place specifically for training purposes."

"You…created this place," Ichigo said, astonished, "How?"

"I could spend the next two hours explaining to the subtleties of space/time manipulation," Kisuke asked. "Or we can get down to seeing if you have the ability to become a Shinigami."

"Right," Ichigo said as he seemed to grow extremely serious. "Now," Kisuke said, "The reason I've brought you down here is to test you to see if you have what it takes to be a Shinigami. A Shinigami must have the iron clad will to press on against all odds. To be able to fight on despite any challenges he may face. You may talk about how badly you want this but its different when you have to actually have to put your life on the line for it. So to test your will I shall have you fight an opponent."

Ichigo balled his fists and put them up ready to fight when Kisuke waived him off. "No Ichigo," He said. "You're not going to fight me. I have someone else in mind for you."

Ichigo turned as he heard foot steps behind him. Standing there was Tessai who was also wearing sweat pants and a sleeveless t-shirt. Ichigo immediately noticed just how tall and muscular Tessai truly was and for a moment he seemed nervous. "Alright," Ichigo said. "Let's do this thing."

"Oh no Ichigo," Kisuke said, "You're not ready to face Tessai either. He's just here to help me oversee things."

"Then who in the hell am I fighting," Ichigo asked.

It was then Ichigo heard a voice come from behind Tessai. "You're fighting me dumbass!"

Ichigo was in shock as he saw Jinta step from behind Tessai. "Man am I gonna enjoy kicking your ass," Jinta said with a smile.

Ichigo screamed and pointed at Jinta frantically. "You," he screamed, "Are you out of your mind Kisuke, I'm not fighting some twelve year old kid!"

"Why," Jinta screamed back, "You scared you'll get your skinny ass kicked by a twelve year old? You don't want to fight me huh? Well….why should I want to fight some weak ass idiot!"

"What did you call me," Ichigo screamed as he shook his fist at Jinta.

"You heard me," Jinta screamed, "I called you an idiot!"

"Why you little brat," Ichigo yelled as Tessai held them apart.

"Boys, boys," Kisuke said. "Save it for the match."

"I don't think you heard what I said Kisuke," Ichigo said. "I'm not going to fight a kid, man. I'm not sure what you're trying to pull here but I'm not fighting him no matter how much this snot nosed punk deserves a black eye."

Kisuke then looked at Jinta and nodded slightly and before Ichigo could react, Jinta leapt up and kicked Ichigo squarely in the jaw with such force that he was thrown back several yards and landed hard on the ground.

"Aaahh" Ichigo screamed as he grabbed his face and rolled around on the floor.

"I would suggest you take this seriously Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke said as Ichigo looked up at him. "This match has officially begun and if you don't give it your all, Jinta may very well kill you."

_~~~~~~End of Episode Four~~~~~~_

Next Time On Blade of the Shinigami: Ichigo's training finally begins!

_Blade of the Shinigami: Episode Five_

"_A Warriors' Heart and Will"_


	5. A Warriors Heart  A Warriors Will

_INTRODUCTION_

Welcome back to the Blade of the Shinigami. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Bleach. **Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><em>Then...<em>

_After the horrific deaths of his closest friends and family Ichigo finds himself at the home of the eccentric club owner Kisuke Urahara. There, he learns that his brother Renji is alive and has been working as a member of the Shinigami, a secret and ancient order of demon hunters sworn to protect mankind. Hurting from the loss he'd suffered, Ichigo demands that he become a Shinigami so that he could fight against these monsters. But Renji refused, barring Ichigo from even coming into contact with the Order for his own safety. _

_But refusing to be denied, and spurred on by the mysterious woman who visits him, Ichigo went to Kisuke and asked for his help in becoming a Shinigami. Reluctantly, Kisuke agreed and brought Ichigo to a private training ground underneath Club Underworld where he was to fight to prove his worth. Ichigo was ready, believing that he was to face a powerful opponent, only to come face to face with the twelve year old Jinta._

_Now..._

* * *

><p>"<em>To ensure that only the best of candidates are chosen as Shinigami, ones heart and will must be tested through pain and battle. For it only through battle that ones true character shines.<em>

_A warrior's heart is considered their ability to stand on their feet no matter how many times they are knocked down. As a result to test their hearts they must be tasked to face unbeatable odds. Yet if their heart is strong they will never give up. _

_To test one's will, one must be able to find a way to win when all odds are against you. One must have the iron will to keep moving forward despite all fear and doubt._

_In order to test both a Warriors Heart and Will, we the Order of the Shinigami, created The Blood Gauntlet."_

_-From the Holy Book of Origin_

**Blade of the Shinigami**

**Season One**

**Episode Five: A Warrior's Heart / A Warrior's Will**

_~~~~~~Training Grounds: Several miles under Club Underworld~~~~~~_

Ichigo stood up and stared harshly at Jinta who stood across from him in a fighting stance with a smug look on his face. Ichigo wiped the little bit of blood from the side of his mouth and slid into a standard karate stance. "Alright kid," he said. "You wanna go? Fine, let's go."

Jinta smiled slightly and then quickly broke into a sprint towards Ichigo. Ichigo was stunned at the incredible speed Jinta was moving at as Jinta quickly engaged him with a flurry of punches and kicks that Ichigo found immediately difficult to keep up with.

Ichigo was immediately forced to be on the defensive, using every ounce of fighting skill and reflexes to block each of Jinta's attacks. What he found impossible was the fact that every punch and kick that Jinta's threw, landed with nearly bone breaking force. Ichigo used his arms and hands to block every punch and his legs to block Jinta's kicks but he quickly found that his limbs were aching and he could see deep bruises and welts forming where each of Jinta's attacks landed.

Finally Jinta landed a left cross to Ichigo's face that stunned him and made him stagger backwards. Before he could recover Ichigo was punched squarely in the stomach that brought him to his knees and again he was punched in the face that forced him to fall backwards on the ground.

"Pathetic," Jinta said as he walked over to a motionless Ichigo. "You think you have what it takes to fight demons when you can't even beat a twelve year old kid? Ha!"

Jinta turned and began to walk back over to Kisuke when he heard Ichigo begin to move. "Hey," Ichigo said as he struggled to his feet. "Where…the hell…do you think…your going? I was just….going easy on you! C'mon, let's fight for real!"

"Going easy on me," Jinta asked as he turned to face Ichigo again. "Ok, then let's see how good you really are!" Jinta again ran at Ichigo and as he closed in he threw a punch that Ichigo knocked down with his left hand. Ichigo winced in pain as he felt a bone in his ring finger snap. But he quickly fought through it and using his right, he punched Jinta in the jaw. The blow landed but to Ichigo's amazement Jinta stood firm and his face had barely moved. Jinta merely stood smiling back at Ichigo. And almost instantly Ichigo's right fist began to ache. It was as if he'd just punched a brick wall. "Is that all you got," Jinta said. "I told you, you're pathetic!"

Jinta grabbed Ichigo's right hand and squeezed causing Ichigo to yell in pain. Jinta then reared back and punched Ichigo hard in the chest sending him tumbling back. Ichigo heard a sickening snap and a burning in his chest as the hit landed and knew at least one rib was now broken. Fighting through the blinding pain Ichigo pushed himself up to his knees and was shocked to see he was face to face with Jinta.

Jinta glared at Ichigo and then punched him in the face with such force blood spat out of his mouth and nose. Ichigo's nose was now broken. Then Jinta punched him again. His left orbital bone cracked. Another punch and he felt his right cheek bone crack. But still Ichigo remained wobbling on his knees. "Go down," Jinta said. All Ichigo could do was shake his head in defiance.

Jinta grunted and punched Ichgo in the stomach and again in the chin. Ichigo knew immediately that his jaw was broken. And though he continued to wobble about he did not go down. Jinta stared at Ichigo's broken face. He looked as though his face had been reduced to pulp. Jinta was astonished at the defiance Ichigo still seemed to have as he looked at him through his one good eye. With tears forming in his eyes Jinta whispered, "Go down. Please." Again Ichigo shook his head.

Jinta shook his head in disbelief and then reared back and punched Ichigo twice in the face with such force Ichigo's body momentarily raised off the ground before he landed again on his knees. Limply Ichigo fell forward onto Jinta. Jinta remained silent as he looked at Ichigo's bloody face leaning on his chest. Thinking it was over Jinta was about to step away when to his amazement Ichigo raised his right hand and weakly pushed himself off of Jinta and once again kneeled up right.

"Why," Jinta asked. "Why won't you go down? Can't you see…that you can't win?" To Jinta's shock Ichigo responded by raising his fist and swinging at Jinta weakly. Ichigo's punch was weak and missed wide to the right. "Damn you," Jinta said as he raised his fist to punch Ichigo again.

Just then Kisuke appeared and grabbed Jinta's fist before it could land. Jinta looked up to see Kisuke smiling back at him. "That's enough Jinta," he said. "I believe it would be impossible for Kurosaki-kun to learn anything if you kill him." Jinta calmed down and Kisuke let him go. He looked at the blood on his shirt and back to Ichigo who finally fell backwards unconscious. He then felt Kisuke's hand on his head. Jinta wiped the tears out of his eyes as Kisuke said, "You did well, Jinta. But you still need to do some work with your defense. Go have Tessai tend to you and have Uruyu come to see to Kurosaki-kun."

Jinta nodded silently and had an expression as though he was in shock. He looked at Ichigo once more before turning around and leaving.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Renji lay under the sheets in Rukia's bed staring up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and looked over at Rukia who was curled up next to him, fast asleep. He knew he needed rest. He could feel the fatigue throughout his entire body. But his mind was racing as he tried to make sense of the events of the past twenty four hours.

Moving as slowly as he could so as not to disturb her, Renji slid out from under Rukia and sat on the side of the bed. He reached for his underwear and pants and quickly put them on and tip toed out of her bedroom, silently opening and closing the door behind him.

Renji made his way to the couch and stared at the manila envelope. He then reached for his jacket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lighter and walked towards the glass doors that led out to the large terrace. Renji shuddered a bit from the cold. Winter was fast approaching. Renji pulled out a cigarette and lit it and took a deep drag. He looked down at the town and forest below. It never ceased to amaze him how great a view he had from up here.

Rukia's penthouse apartment was located in the third largest skyscraper in the city. Looking off to the left Renji looked at the second largest tower that stood next door and grimaced. He held no ill will towards Rukia. She didn't choose her family any more than anyone else did. But he found it unfair that the majority of Shinigami didn't live in any thing close to this kind of opulence yet those who were born to a certain family lived here. He for damned sure didn't. It seemed to force an unnecessary division between those whose lives depended on being unified.

Renji took a deep breath and looked over the landscape as he calmly tried to work things out in his mind. He knew he needed answers. But where to start to find them was the problem. He'd already decided to keep the attack on his family a secret. He had friends in the Order's Intelligence Division and one quick call and bribe later and all demonic evidence in his families attack had suddenly been lost. The last thing Renji wanted was to subject his families' remains to being poked and prodded by Captain Kurotsuchi and the Science Division. They deserved to rest in peace. But by doing so, any chance of finding out anything through demonic autopsy was no longer an option.

As Renji was in deep thought Rukia walked up behind him and hugged him from behind. She was wearing her robe and slippers. Renji held her hand as he took another pull from his cigarette and looked about. "You still can't sleep," Rukia asked.

"Sorry if I woke you up," Renji said. "You're too light a sleeper."

"When you're part of this line of work for as long as I have you will be too," Rukia said with a smile. "Anyway, you come up with anything," she asked.

Renji shook his head. "I got nothing. The only hint I have is the wound on Dad's chest. I've never heard of a demon doing something like that before."

"Me neither," Rukia replied. "It does sound kind of weird. Have you checked with the Intelligence Department?"

"Yep," Renji replied. "I found nothing about any demon that kills in that kind of way. So right now I'm stuck."

"What about you're brother," Rukia asked as she walked from behind him and leaned against the railing. "Have you thought about to do with him?"

Renji sighed then said, "I don't know what the hell to do with that kid! He doesn't want to listen and is acting like a real asshole. And now that he thinks he has what it takes to join The Order is another migraine I don't need right now. But at least for now I know he's safe."

_~~~~~~Club Underworld – Some Time Later~~~~~~_

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly. At first it took him a moment to get used to the blinding light. Slowly he sat up and moaned in pain. He started to feel his face and inspected his arms and legs. He was shocked to realize that all of his broken bones were healed and many of the bruises were gone. His right eye was still badly bruised however and could only open half way. "I warned you that you should take Jinta seriously," Kisuke said. Ichigo turned and saw Kisuke standing above him a few feet away. "Jinta may only be twelve but he's a special kid. He's been training in the martial arts since he was four and he's better than many fighters. And though his mastery of his Riatsu is limited he has enough control of it to increase his strength and resiliency."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, "I kind of learned that the hard way." Ichigo looked away and off ahead of him at the blue sky. For a while he looked at the desolate landscape and felt the warm breeze. _I wonder just how big this place is_, he thought to himself. Ichigo then sighed deeply and said, "I guess I failed your test?"

Kisuke laughed. "Why would you assume that?"

"I lost the fight," Ichigo replied.

"I never expected you to win," Kisuke said, "I don't need to test your fighting ability. I already knew it was shitty."

"What," Ichigo said as he looked at Kisuke in shock. "Then what the hell did I go through all that for! What are you testing me on?"

Kisuke simply smiled at Ichigo and asked, "Can you get up Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo grumbled a bit at the fact Kisuke had seemingly ignored his question. Ichigo slowly then got to his feet and it was then he really began to feel the pain in his body. Finally Ichigo stood up and looked at Kisuke an almost defiant glare.

"Good," Kisuke said as he looked Ichigo over. "Very good. You can stand under your own power." Kisuke then grabbed Ichigo by his shoulders and turned him around. "Which means we can continue with the test," he said.

"What the hell," Ichigo said as he stared in shock at the strange looking machine in front of him. The machine consisted of four large metallic pillars, each standing about six feet tall. The pillars were connected by what Ichigo could only describe as a large hoop. Balanced in the center and being held up by the machine was the largest boulder Ichigo had ever scene in person. It was almost perfectly round and nearly two stories high.

"You like it," Kisuke said as he led Ichigo over to it.

"What is it," Ichigo asked.

"This is what you will use to train before we re-start the test," Kisuke said with a smile.

"Training," Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Kisuke replied. "No offense Ichigo but your level of strength and ability to apply power is…well…pathetic."

"Pathetic," Ichigo yelled. "I'm not pathetic!"

"Oh please, you couldn't even hurt a twelve year old," Kisuke said.

"That was not a normal kid," Ichigo yelled.

"Anyway, the point is you need to work your muscles out," Kisuke said. "You need to increase your strength and power. And this is the way to do it. It worked for Jinta and it will work for you."

Ichigo sighed and said, "Ok, so how do I use this thing?"

"I'll show you," Kisuke said. "Please go and position yourself directly under the boulder and place it under your shoulders as though you were trying to lift it."

Ichigo stepped under it cautiously underneath the boulder and positioned himself as Kisuke instructed. "Alright, now what," he asked.

"Now we begin," Kisuke said as he reached for a dial that had numbers marked from zero all the way to ten. He turned the dial to one and the suddenly Ichigo felt some of the weight of the boulder come down on him.

Ichigo groaned in pain and yelled, "What the hell!"

"This machine does one simple task," Kisuke said. "It can hold up to three tons of weight and then with a turn of the dial, reduce the amount of weight it holds. Think of it as like when you and you're really strong friend are both holding something very heavy. But then the friend decided to hold up less and less of the weight. Now more and more is being transferred to you. What I plan to do is add more and more weight thus increasing your strength and overall power."

"Sssshit this is heavy," Ichigo yelled as he strained to keep the weight up.

"Oh stop being such a baby," Kisuke said. "This boulder only weighs one ton and I set the machine to one. Right now you're only holding up two hundred pounds."

"Ok," Ichigo said. "So how long do I have to hold this up?"

"Well, let's see," Kisuke said as he looked at his watch. "It's about 8PM now. So I'd say 8AM should do."

"Eight in the morning," Ichigo yelled. "You're kidding!"

"Not at all," Kisuke said as he walked away. "See in the morning Kurosaki-kun. And try not to fall asleep. I don't have to tell you how bad that would be."

_~~~~~~Club Underworld – The Next Morning~~~~~~_

Kisuke nonchalantly opened the door to his underground training area and calmly walked over the grassy hills towards his training machine. As he got nearer he felt the unmistakable feeling of Riatsu. When he reached the machine he saw Ichigo still underneath the boulder. He was drenched in sweat and seemed at the point of exhaustion. His legs shook violently and he seemed on the verge of collapse. "Good morning Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke said cheerfully. "How are you today?"

"Get…this fucking thing…off of me," Ichigo grunted through gritted teeth.

"Well I se you still have some fighting spirirt left in you," Kisuke said as he walked over to the dial and turned it off. Ichigo immediately collapsed to his knees and gasped for air.

"Shit," Ichigo said as he slowly crawled out from under the boulder and rolled over on his back. His entire body ached and he had never felt so tired. Kisuke placed the tray down next to Ichigo and removed the cover revealing a plate of omelets, ham and toast with coffee and orange juice.

Ichigo quickly began to eat greedily much to Kisuke's amusement. Kisuke sat back and stared up at the sky in silence as Ichigo ate. A few minutes later Ichigo was done. He sighed contently and laid back on the grass with his hands folded behind his head. Despite all the hard labor he found himself surprisingly refreshed. "How do you feel Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke asked.

"A lot better actually," Ichigo answered. "Good," Kisuke said as he got to his feet. "So then we can continue the training. Please take your position under the rock."

"What," Ichigo yelled in disbelief "You expect me to start again so soon!"

"What I expect is for you to live up to your word," Kisuke said. "You said you were ready for this. So…prove it."

Ichigo grumbled and slowly got to his feet and walked back under the boulder and took his place. "How long do I have to stay this time," he asked.

"Honestly, it's best if you don' know," Kisuke said with a smile before turning the dial up to five. Ichigo groaned under the weight and legs begans shaking violently. He wasn't sure how much heavier the boulder was this time but he could feel that it was significant.

Kisuke rubbed his chin as he looked at the energy pouring from Ichigo's body. Hmmm, he thought. He's getting better at it quickly. "Anyway," Kisuke said. "See you later Kurosaki."

Ichigo remained there for longer than he could imagine when finally he heard Kisuke approaching. "Hello Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke said cheerfully as he walked up to the machine and turned it off. Ichigo collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and crawled out from under the machine before dropping to the ground.

"H-How long was I under there," he asked.

"Umm," Kisuke said. "Well, I only planned to keep you under there for twelve hours, you see. But I kind of lost track of time."

"You lost track of time," Ichigo asked. "How long was I under there!"

"Well…if you must know…its been nearly twenty four hours," Kisuke said.

"A day," Ichigo yelled. "I was under there an entire day!" It was then it dawned on him that the entire time he'd been here the sun had never set. In fact it had never moved from its position. What the hell kind of place is this, he wondered.

"Now, now Kurosaki. Let's not dwell on past mistakes," Kisuke said. "Especially when they're mine. Let's just focus on the future."

"Right," Ichigo said. "So where's my food?"

"Food," Kisuke asked.

"Hell yeah," Ichifo yelled. "You didn't bring me anything to eat?"

"Well, unfortunately due to the extra time you had training we're now behind schedule," Kisuke said. "We need to hurry along."

"No way," Ichigo yelled. "You don't expect me to go back under that thing!"

"Not at all," Kisuke said as he reached out to Ichigo. "Can you stand Ichigo?"

Ichigo grabbed Kisuke and pulled himself up. "Good," Kisuke said as he looked Ichigo over. "You can stand." Kisuke then pointed behind Ichigo and said, "Then that means you can fight."

Much to Ichigo's surprise when he turned around he saw Jinta standing behind him several yards away and seemed prepared to continue their fight. "What," Ichigo yelled in surprise. "You expect me to continue fighting this kid so soon! Can't I even get a break!"

Kisuke rubbed his chin and looked almost absent mindedly at the sky. "My, my Kurosaki-kun," he said, "You've already been sitting around for the last few minutes How long of a break do you need?"

"I wasn't just sitting around you moron," Ichigo yelled.

"Doesn't really matter Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke said with a smile. "Rest is rest no matter the reason. You should be refreshed. In fact, since poor Jinta here didn't get a rest I would think you have an unfair advantage."

"Unfair," Ichigo yelled, "Are you fucking insane?"

Suddenly Kisuke lowered his head causing his bucket hat to cast a shadow over his eyes. Ichigo saw that his eyes were once again steely and somewhat frightening. "Ichigo," Kisuke said, "You have only one choice here. Either quit now and prove to me that you can't go forward. Or put your damned hands up and fight."

Ichigo stared at Kisuke for a moment and then back to Jinta who merely looked on silently. Ichigo wasn't sure but there seemed to be a change in Jinta. To Ichigo he seemed less angry. Ichigo took a deep breath and walked a few feet towards Jinta and got into a fighting stance.

Ichigo shook his head slightly as he suddenly felt dizzy. "Alright," he said. "Let's do this." Jinta glanced over at Kisuke, who nodded slightly. But before Jinta could begin his attack, Ichigo instead decided to be the aggressor and attacked first.

Ichigo threw a right cross at Jinta who swiftly blocked it and countered with a punch of his own. Ichigo blocked it and countered with a punch that grazed Jinta's cheek. Ichigo then kneed Jinta in the ribs and moved in with another punch.

Jinta was dazed and confused at the power Ichigo was suddenly displaying. _Shit that hurt_, he thought. _Where'd he get the juice to actually hurt me all of a sudden?_ Jinta quickly shook off the pain and slid underneath Ichigo's swing and elbowed him hard in the sternum causing Ichigo to fall to his knees. Jinta quickly backhanded Ichigo with such force he spit blood and fell back.

"That can't be the best you can do Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke said as Tessai walked up to him.

"Urahara-dono," Tessai whispered, "You have a guest. It's Kurosaki Renji. He's come looking for his brother."

"I see," Kisuke whispered back. "Alright, I'll go speak to him. You watch the fight. Make sure Jinta doesn't cripple him."

Kisuke then turned and walked back to the exit and up the long dark tunnel until he came to the top and opened the door back into his office. Locking the door behind him, Kisuke walked around a corner back into the main room where Renji sat on the couch petting Kisuke's cat.

"Ah, hello Kurosaki-san," Kisuke said with a bright smile. "It's a pleasure to see you as always! Can I offer you a drink? I have several well aged bottles of wine here you like."

Renji stood up and smiled wearily. Kisuke could see he had gotten little if any sleep within the last few days. Renji raised his hand in protest. "No thanks Kisuke. As much as I can use a good drink I really don't have the time. I went to see my parents' and sisters' bodies recently."

"Ah," Kisuke said sadly as he sat in his favorite seat. "And how did that go?"

"It was hard," Renji said as for a moment he seamed to fight back tears. "They were…in bad shape. Those fucking monsters really did a number on them." For a moment the room was silent as Renji's mind seemed a thousand miles away. "Anyway," he said finally as he seemed to regain his composure, "I came by to get Ichigo. I'm officially dead so I can't just walk in and claim the bodies. I've arranged things so he can do it. I've already made the arrangements for the funeral."

"I see," Kisuke said, "Well, I have some bad news for you Renji. It seems Ichigo is gone."

"What," Renji said as he jumped to his feet. "What do you mean he's gone? Where did he go! When did he leave! What the fuck happened?"

"It seems Ichigo slipped out during the early morning today," Kisuke said. "At this point I'm not really sure where he has gone."

"Why didn't you call me," Renji asked. "Why the hell didn't you stop him!"

"Well," Kisuke said, "I was hoping that he only left for a short time and would return soon. Besides your brother isn't a child and he isn't a prisoner here; if he wanted to leave what right do I have to stop him."

"That stupid son of a bitch," Renji said. "What the hell is he thinking? For all we know he could still be a target! He's going to get himself killed!"

Renji grabbed his coat and walked off to the door. "What do you plan to do now Renji," Kisuke asked.

"What else," Renji responded. "I'm going to go see if I can find the little dumbass! I can't just let him wander about on his own! Kisuke if he comes back here call me ok?"

"Of course Renji," Kisuke said as Renji left.

_~~~~~~Sometime Later~~~~~~_

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. Above him he could see the blue sky and clouds. He could feel the warm breeze blowing over him. _Well_, he thought to himself. _I don't think I'm dead just yet._

"Well hello there Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke said. Ichigo turned his head and saw Kisuke sitting next to him eating a rice ball. "You sure like to take long breaks! I was about to tell Tessai to fetch you a pillow and blanket."

"Ugh," Ichigo moaned as he sat up. "How long was I out this time?"

"Oh," Kisuke said, "I'd say you were asleep for six hours or so."

"I wasn't asleep dumbass," Ichigo yelled. "Jinta kicked me in the back of the head and I lost consciousness again!"

Again Kisuke seemed to ignore Ichigo and asked, "Can you stand Ichigo?"

Ichigo exhaled deeply and looked behind him. As he expected, Jinta stood several feet away. This time he was bruised as well. "Yes," Ichigo said. "I can stand." Ichigo got to his feet. "And if I can stand then I can fight."

"Ah," Kisuke said as he grabbed Ichigo's arm. "In your last fight you were able to push Jinta quite a bit. I'm actually quite amazed at your progress. And unlike you, poor Jinta didn't get a rest. So for this fight, I will allow Jinta to use a weapon."

Ichigo looked at Kisuke yelled, "A weapon! What weapon?"

Ichigo then looked at Jinta in horror as he pulled from behind him an incredibly large kanabo. "No way," Ichigo mumbled in terror.

Kisuke laughed as he watched Ichigo run around as he frantically tried to avoid Jinta's attacks. "How do you plan to beat him if you keep running away Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke said.

Ichigo ran as quickly as he could to increase the distance between himself and Jinta. Satisfied, Ichigo quickly turned and sprinted towards Jinta's left side.

_Ah_, Kisuke thought to himself, _you think that since Jinta's kanabo is so large and he is right handed that Jinta will be weak on his left side._

Jinta quickly swung his kanabo at Ichigo, who swiftly ducked and dodged as he worked to get within Jinta's defenses. Finally, Ichigo got close enough to punch Jinta and as he swung his fist, Jinta smiled and much to Ichigo's surprise Jinta switched his Kanabo to his left hand and slammed it into Ichigo's side, launching him high into the sky.

_Unfortunately_, Kisuke thought to himself, _Jinta is actually ambidextrous and can use both his left and right hands equally. _

Jinta then ran towards where Ichigo lay and leapt into the air ready to hit him with a finishing blow. It was then, to his surprise that Ichigo stood up and began to glow. Kisuke's eyes grew wide as he saw Ichigo explode with power and as Jinta, unable to stop his forward progress, continued to descend towards Ichigo. Ichigo quickly reached out and grabbed nim by the neck and held him up in the air and began to sqeeze. Panicked, Jinta began to claw at Ichigo's arms and kick about wildly. "G-Get off of me," he yelled. He could feel Ichigo's grip tightening around his wind pipe and despite Jinta's strength he couldn't even make Ichigo budge.

Suddenly Kisuke appeared between them and yanked a visibly shaken Jinta free from Ichigo's grip and almost instantly the power around Ichigo faded to nothing and his limp body fell to the ground. _Hmmm_, Kisuke thought to himself as he put Jinta down. _Ichigo wasn't even conscious when that happened._

Kisuke then looked down at Jinta who was gripping tightly to Kisuke's waist and staring in fear at Ichigo. With a smile he said, "You know Jinta you did a fine job. There's no need to be scared."

Jinta looked at Kisuke and quickly pulled away. "I wasn't scared," Jinta said defiantly. "He just caught me off guard! If you hadn't interfered I would have beat him!"

"Of course, of course," Kisuke said as he waved his arms in protest, "The only reason I acted was I didn't want you to crush him! But you should go see now Ururu, Jinta. This test is over."

Jinta just stared up at Kisuke for a moment and then turned walked towards the exit. Suddenly he stopped and without turning he said, "Uruhara-sama, thanks."

Kisuke stared at Jinta as he walked away and smiled. He then turned and walked towards Ichigo's unconscious form and stopped and stood over him.

Suddenly Tessai appeared just behind Kisuke and asked, "Are you satisfied Kisuke? You run a big risk with this. Ichigo may be killed if he continues."

"He will die eventually anyway if he doesn't," Kisuke said. "He really has no choice in the matter. He can't be protected forever. Either he learns to stand on his two feet or he will die on his back. But at least now I know he has the heart. Now it's time to see if he has the will."

_~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~_

_Ichigo suddenly woke up to find himself lying in a comfy bed and covered in thick, warm sheets. For a moment he looked around and was a bit dazed. It was then he realized where he was. This is Tatsuki's bedroom, he thought. _

_Ichigo had been in here enough to know the place right away. It was then he heard a man's scream coming from somewhere outside. Quickly Ichigo got to his feet and realized all he was wearing was long black pajama pants and was shirtless._

_Again he heard someone scream and quickly opened the door and stepped out into the darkened hallway. Ichigo cautiously made his way down the hallway and out to the landing above the living room. _

_Again he heard a scream and this time he could see it was coming from the kitchen. As Ichigo looked towards the kitchen he could see an eerie red glow coming from within._

_Without another hesitation Ichigo ran into the kitchen only to be confronted by a large masked beast. Just like the ones that attacked him and his friends that night. Ichigo looked on in horror as the beast held the blood soaked body of Mizuiru by the neck. Mizuiru's eyes were open and vacant. They seemed almost accusing as Ichigo stared at them. _

_Ichigo tried to move, he tried to do something, anything, but he found himself unable to move, unable to speak. The beast clamped down on Mizuiru's neck and Ichigo winced at the sound of the tearing of flesh and crunching of bone. _

_The beast released the body causing it to slump to the ground and then growled a deep feral growl and slowly began to walk towards Ichigo._

_Suddenly a blinding light appeared behind the beast forcing Ichigo to cover his eyes. Ichigo then saw the kitchen wall behind the beast crumble and standing in the midst of the light stood the same man from before. The same dark beard, the same deep soulful eyes and wings made of light._

_The light consumes the beast and then Ichigo heard the man speak. "Ichigo, you must look beyond Vengeance. Only then can you know me. Take my hand."_

_Once again Ichigo reached out for the man, trying to gain that which is promised to him. But as his hand gets closer the light turns black and the man's soulful eyes and warm face turns hard and threatening. His wings of light turn black and leathery. "No," said the man, "You are not ready to know me." And then the darkness expands and Ichigo is consumed._

"Hey, Ichigo wake you're ass up," Rukia yelled as she slapped Ichigo hard across his face. Ichigo sat up breathing heavily and dripping in sweat. "Damn," Rukia said as she looked around the room, "Kisuke was right. You really can't control your powers."

Ichigo wiped the sweat from his face and then looked around. He was back in the spare room he had been using and again the place was trashed. "Did I do this," he asked.

"Yes," Rukia said. "You Riatsu seems to flare out of control while you sleep. It's a good thing you sleep in here alone. Who knows what could happen if someone else is in the room with you."

"When did I get here," Ichigo said as he looked around the room.

"Don't know," Rukia said. "Kisuke called me over and you were here."

"What day is it," Ichigo said as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"What day," Rukia asked. "What have you been up too? What do you mean what day is it?" Ichigo looked at Rukia harshly but remained silent. "Tch, it's Thursday night," Rukia said.

"Thursday," Ichigo whispered. _I started the training Kisuke nearly five days ago_, he thought. _It's impossible to keep rack of time in that place._

Ichigo groaned and slipped out of his sheets and sat at the edge of the bed. "So what are you doing here," he asked.

Rukia got up and walked over to a nearby chair that had been toppled over. Underneath it was Ichigo's clothes that lay in a heap. She picked them up and threw them at Ichigo. "Get dressed Ichigo," she said. "You and I are going out."

Ichigo stared at her in a bit of surprise and asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to find out how badly you want to be a Shinigami," Rukia replied. "Your next test begins now."

_~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~_


	6. Birth of a Shinigami

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome to the latest episode of the Blade of the Shinigami. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Bleach. I hope you all enjoy the read and **please** leave a **review** when done. Thanks.

* * *

><p><em>Then...<em>

With the death of his family and friends Ichigo Kurosaki has been plunged into the dark and strange world of the Shinigami. A world where demoans are not myth but a frightening reality. Taken by the mysterious Rukia to club Underworld he met the club owner, the wealthy and eccentric Uruhara Kisuke. There Kisuke decided to contact Ichigo's brother Renji whom Ichigo thought had disappeared years ago.

Renji, now also a member of the Shinigami, was surprised and saddened to hear what had become of his family but once it was suggested that Ichigo be sent to the Order he refused, knowing that his brother would be trained to be a Shinigami. Renji then left to go to the coroner where he identified he families corpses. An ordeal that left him grief stricken and at the doorsteps of Rukia's apartment.

Meanwhile Ichigo, unable to sit still and do nothing went to Kiskue and pleaded for him to teach him how o become a Shinigami. Kisuke agreed. Ichigo's first test: To fight the young Jinta. He lost...quickly. Ichigo had to undergo advanced training to increase his ability and then fought Jinta once more. And once again he failed. But though he failed his fight, he did prove that he had the heart and will to persevere. Now Ichigo's next test begins...

_Now..._

* * *

><p>"<em>For many millennia it was believed that for a man or woman to attain the powers of a Shinigami they must be pushed to the brink of death. And only then, when their souls are being torn from their bodies, can they achieve their powers. As a result, for thousands of years prospective Shinigami have been put through a rite of passage called the Blood Gauntlet.<em>

_The Blood Gauntlet called for one to be pushed to the brink to test their heart and will and then they are forced to face a captured demon in a battle to the death. But due to the high failure rate, a new slower and more deliberate form of creating a Shinigami was adopted and the practice of the Blood Gauntlet was strictly forbidden."_

_-From the Holy Book of Origin_

**Blade of the Shinigami**

Season One

Episode Six: Birth of a Shinigami

_~~~~~~On the outskirts of town~~~~~~_

Rukia's Toyota came to a stop at the front a large locked gate on a dirt road on a deserted wooded hill. Rukia had remained completely silent the entire drive which had been fine with Ichigo. Since she had no interest in talking, Ichigo took the time to rest. He was jarred awake by the sound of Rukia closing the car door behind her.

For a moment Ichigo looked around in hopes of getting some sense of where he was. It appeared that they had driven down a dark gravel path. On both sides were thick trees and bushes that allowed for no ability to see through it. There were also no street lights and the path was lit only by the car lights.

"You plan to sit in the car all night Ichigo," Rukia asked. Ichigo quickly stepped out and was immediately hit with a cold gust of wind. Ichigo hugged himself in an attempt to stay warm and walked over to Rukia who seemed like she was just staring at the empty darkness beyond the gates. "Wait here," she said. And to his surprise, Rukia jumped over the gate and ran off into the dark.

_Holy shit_, Ichigo thought. _That gate has got to be at least ten feet high and she jumped over it like it was nothing! I think I gotta start hitting the gym more._

As Ichigo stood in the cold night he looked around. All he could tell was that the walls in front of him were easily about fifteen feet high and very thick. Along with the thick, imposing gate the place had the look of a fort or a prison.

After a few minutes Ichigo saw Rukia walking back. She stopped a few feet from the gate and said, "Ok I just needed to make sure no one was here. But it looks like we're alone. So come on over. And hurry we have a lot to do."

"But the gate's locked," Ichigo said as he pulled on the heavy chain and pad lock. "How the hell am I supposed to get over?"

Rukia shrugged and responded, "That's your problem, not mine. Just hurry up and get over here. We don't have all night." Rukia then turned and walked back into the shadows.

Ichigo groaned as he looked at the high gate. Ichigo took a few steps back to properly gauge its height. Each bar on the gate was about an inch thick and was sharpened at the top and curled out like talons. Ichigo took a deep breath and ran and leapt at the gate. He grabbed it and slowly began to climb up. As he reached the top Ichigo swung his legs over the top of the gate. "Holy shit," he said. "This test better not include me getting my dick torn off." Slowly Ichigo pulled himself over and dropped down on the other side.

As Ichigo walked a bit further into the compound his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he was surprised to see how large the place was. The compound was easily several hundred acres in size and contained three large abandoned industrial looking buildings.

Ichigo slowly walked forward looking around when he heard Rukia in the distance, "You got over that gate pretty well."

"Give me a break," Ichigo said. "Did you actually think I'd struggle to climb a gate like that?"

"Your brother did," Rukia said, "In fact he cut up his inner thigh pretty bad. Another couple of inches and he may have lost his ability to be a father."

"And this is important to know why," Ichigo asked.

Out of the shadows next to Ichigo, Rukia appeared. "Because he's your brother Ichigo," she said, "I know you're mad but you really don't understand the whole situation."

Annoyed, Ichigo looked away and said, "I understand enough. Anyway you still haven't told me why we're here."

"We're here to see if you really can become a Shinigami," Rukia said as she walked towards a one of the large dilapidated warehouses. Rukia then opened the rusted door and entered with Ichigo close behind.

"So," Ichigo said as he stepped past some debris. "I'm here for another test? Fine by me."

"No," Rukia said. "No more tests. This is it Ichigo. You either become a Shinigami tonight or it will end for you."

Ichigo followed Rukia down the hallway until it opened up into a large room. The place reeked of mold and decay. The building creaked with every gust of wind outside. There was dusty, old machinery from small to incredibly large were scattered about. "What is this place," Ichigo asked.

"This compound used to be a car manufacturing plant," Rukia responded. About fifty years ago the company went under and was purchased in secret by the Order. Since that time the place was used as a training ground for new and prospective Shinigami. But the place isn't scheduled to be used for a while so this will be perfect for our purposes."

Rukia then stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face Ichigo. "Before we begin I have to ask," She said. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? Once you go beyond this point there will be no going back. You'll be a Shinigami till the day you die; which could be very soon."

Ichigo sighed and said, "I've already made up my mind Rukia. I'm going forward and not looking back. This is the path I've chosen. Now, what do I have to do?"

"Ok," Rukia said. "As you well know a Shinigami is an agent of heaven chosen to purify demonic souls. To do so, we Shinigami have been blessed with higher than average spiritual energy or Riatsu. We are able to access our Riatsu and turn it into a weapon."

"Alright," Ichigo said excitedly, "Now we're talking! Now what kind of weapon do you suppose I'll be able to use? Maybe a machine gun or maybe a big ass cannon?"

Rukia then placed her left hand by her hip and to Ichigo's amazement a long sheathed sword appeared on her hip. Rukia then took it in both hands and presented it to Ichigo.

"This is the primary instrument of a Shinigami," she said. "It is the physical manifestation of our Riatsu. It is an extension of our soul and the greatest weapon at our disposal. We call it a Zanpakuto (Soul-Cutter Sword).."

Ichigo glared disappointingly at Rukia's Zanpakuto. "That's it," he asked. "A sword? That's all we get is a stupid sword? I'm supposed to fight large, powerful, demonic beasts with that? You do realize it's the twenty first century right? Can't I get a gun with silver bullets? Shit, how about some holy water and a cross?"

Rukia took a deep breath and shook her head in disapproval. "Ichigo," she said, "you watch too many bad horror movies. Now please, if you could, take my Zanpakuto from my hands."

Ichigo stared at the Zanpakuto for a minute and then laughed. "Oh I get it," he said, "This is like that thing from the Karate Kid movies right? I try to grab the sword and you move it?"

Rukia tensed up, clenched her hand and gritted her teeth. "Idiot," she screamed as she knocked Ichigo on his head. "Would you please stop talking nonsense and grab my fucking Zanpakuto already! We don't have all night here!"

"All right, all right," Ichigo said as he rubbed the top of his head. Ichigo then reached out to grab the blade and was shocked to see his hand pass harmlessly through it.

"What the," he said as he looked in disbelief. "How the hell did you do that?

"I didn't do anything," Rukia said. "Like I said before, this is a Zanpakuto not just a sword and it's made of a persons' Riatsu. Unless you have a high enough Riatsu you won't be able to touch something like this. Hell people with average Riatsu can't even see it. And this brings me to my first lesson."

Rukia then placed her Zanpakuto by her hip and it faded away. "You are weak," Rukia said. "You are weak and pathetic and if you think you're anything but then you are mistaken. You may have high Riatsu but it is unrefined. In essence you are no different than a man with a gun but who has no clue how to pull the trigger. Demons are creatures made completely of spiritual energy. They are corrupted souls made not of this world. So weapons of this world cannot purify them. Only weapons made of Riatsu can."

"But," she said, "the mere fact you were able to see my Zanpakuto at least shows you have potential. Only those with some skill would have the ability to do so. As a Shinigami you would have increased vision and the ability to see the spiritual world that resides in conjunction with the natural world."

"Question," Ichigo said.

"Make it quick," Rukia said.

"You keep saying that we purify demons," Ichigo asked.

"Exactly," Rukia said. "Our blades are made up of spiritual energy. Our own souls fuel the power of the Zanpakuto. And our souls are bridges. They are what connects the human realm to the spiritual realm. The Zanakuto is a doorway to heaven and when a demon is struck down by a Zanpakuto they are purified."

"So are you saying you guys don't kill the demons," Ichigo asked. "You guys kind of…excersise them and send them to heaven?"

"Correct," Rukia replied. "You're smarter than you look kid. It took your brother weeks to figure that one out."

"Tch," Ichigo said angrily. "I want to learn how to destroy the mother fuckers not lead them to Shangri-La. Those fuckers don't deserve peace Rukia. The deserve as much pain as I can give them!"

"Everyone deserves peace Ichigo," Rukia said. "One day you need to understand that."

"Whatever," Ichigo said dismissively.

"Anyway, we need to discuss the reason we're here," Rukia continued, "Usually individuals with talent are taken to the Order and are slowly taught the ability to consciously harness their Riatsu. You however do not have that luxury. So we're going to use another method to force it out of you."

Ichigo looked on intently as Rukia pulled from her pocket a small blue pill and held it in two fingers. "Your next test is simple. All you need to do is survive."

"Survive what," Ichigo said as he observed the pill. "I gotta survive taking this? What is it, extasy?

"No you idiot," Rukia said. "It's bait. This pill contains a small concentrated dose of synthetic Riatsu. Using this I am going to lure a demon here and your job will be to find your Zanpakuto and kill it."

"What," Ichigo screamed. "Are you fucking insane!"

"Ichigo," Rukia said, "at this point this is the only way for you to become a Shinigami. So listen carefully to the rules. Once the test begins you will have until sunrise to find your Zanpakuto and use it to purify the demon. You are allowed to move about anywhere in the compound and use anything you can find to defend yourself. However you must remember that only a Zanpakuto, a weapon made of spiritual energy, can purify a demon. If you are unable to do so by sunrise, you fail. If you leave the compound, you fail. If you ask for or receive the help of others, you fail. And if you are caught by the demon, you'll..."

"Let me guess," Ichigo said interrupting her, "I'll fail?'

"Actually I was going to say you'll die," Rukia said. "I'm not allowed to aid you in any way, even if it means your death. But your right, you will fail. So I ask you one last time. Are you sure you want to go forward?"

Ichigo looked out a nearby broken window at the pail crescent moon. "This path," he said, "is the only path I have now and the only one that makes sense to me. I…have no where else to go."

Rukia studied him for a moment before shrugging and turning around. "Oh well, it's your funeral." she said. "No one can blame me if you get slaughtered." She then dropped the pill and crushed it under her shoe. She then turned and walked away into the darkness. "Good luck Ichigo," she said as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo asked, "How many people have passed this exam anyway?"

"Well," she responded as she kept walking, "In the thousands of years we've used this method only about thirty percent pass."

"Damn" Ichigo said. "Well of the seventy percent who fail how many people survive to sunrise without killing the demon?"

As Rukia completely faded into the darkness the last thing she said was, "We don't kill demons Ichigo, we purify them. And in answer to your question, none. The truth is if you don't purify the demon it will kill you."

For a long while Ichigo stood in the middle of the large, dusty room and looked around. All he could hear was the whistling of the wind and the creaking of a broken door in the distance. It was then suddenly in the distance he heard an inhuman howl and felt a shiver creep up his spine. _Damn_, he thought as he looked off in the direction the sound came from. _This is gonna be a long night._

Ichigo began looking back and forth to ensure that no creatures were nearby. He then began rooting threw pile after pile of junk that was scattered about. _Find my Zanpakuto_, he thought to himself. _How the hell am I supposed to do that? I mean she didn't give me a clue or anything! _

Ichigo stood up ridged as he again heard the inhuman howl of the beast. He then began searching the room frantically now. _It's getting closer_, he thought to himself.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Rukia stood on a landing above Ichigo's position. She was hidden in the shadows and leaned over the railing and stared at Ichigo intently. "Are you sure about this Kisuke," she asked. "This method of forcing someone to attain their inner Shinigami was banned for a reason. The amount of people who failed this method was far too high. Also it's customary for those who use this method to be trained for three months before taking this test. Ichigo has only been training for a few days."

Kisuke walked out of the shadows behind Rukia and stood watching Ichigo next to her. "Yes," he said, "I am quite aware of the risks. Unfortunately we don't have the luxury of three months. I was hoping Renji would have been more open to having Ichigo join the Order. But that didn't happen and it has forced my hand."

"Why is it so important to you that he join the Order," Rukia asked. "You've never shown much interest in their business before."

Kisuke remained silent as he continued to observe Ichigo. Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer she turned back to the issue at hand. "Hmmm," Rukia said as she watched Ichigo frantically search through piles of trash. "The fool actually thinks he has to physically search for a Zanpakuto. He still doesn't get it."

"Not surprising," Kisuke said, "This is a crash course as it is."

"Do you think he'll survive this," Rukia asked.

"Honestly," Kisuke said, "No. All I have is faith, that his conviction and lineage will be enough to do the impossible."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Ichigo stopped and gritted his teeth in frustration. _Damn it_, he thought to himself. _How the hell am I supposed to find my Zanpakuto! This building alone is massive and this entire property looks to be nearly a mile long!"_

It was then Ichigo heard a deep animalistic growl. Ichigo burst into a cold sweat as he slowly turned around. Much to his surprise he saw nothing there. He then felt water drip onto his head and heard a deep growl. Looking up he saw deep yellow eyes and a bone skeleton-like face staring back at him.

Ichigo realized to his horror that the beast was above him, gripping to the ceiling. Suddenly the beast let go and began to fall, intent on crushing its prey. "Shit," Ichigo yelled as he leapt clear just in time before the beast crashed down.

Ichigo, hit the ground and rolled clear and quickly turned to a seated position. He looked up at the beast that stared at him coldly. It had greasy, brownish skin that looked like leather. It had matted long black hair on its head and a pure white skeletal mask and yellow eyes. It was as large as a bear and had six legs each with sharp claws.

Ichigo crawled backwards as the creature reared up onto its hind legs and released a deafening roar. Ichigo quickly looked around and saw a large metallic pole and grabbed it. Rising to his feet he held the broken, jagged edge of the pole out towards the demon like a spear.

"Alright you ugly fuck," he yelled, "You want a piece of me? Then come and get me!" The demon then swiped at Ichigo, hitting the spear and forcing Ichigo back. Ichigo's arm went momentarily numb from the blow and he almost dropped his weapon.

The demon then went back down on all six legs and began to slowly approach. Ichigo once again raised his weapon up in defense and began to jab at the beast in an effort to keep it at bay. Unfortunately the creature just kept walking forcing Ichigo back.

Ichigo pulled back and then jabbed at the demon that swiped again at the spear. Anticipating this, Ichigo spun the spear out of the way and hit the beast squarely in the face with the blunt end. Before it could recover, Ichigo spun the pole again and then, using the jagged edge, stabbed it in the chest.

The beast reared up and howled in pain. "Yeah take that you stupid fuck," Ichigo screamed as he pushed deeper into the beasts flesh. Then to his surprise the demon looked down at Ichigo and using the back of its paw, swiped at him, knocking Ichigo away at the same time dislodging the spear.

Again the demon howled and Ichigo looked on in surprise as the wound he inflicted closed up before his eyes. I was then Ichigo remembered what Rukia had said: _"….only a Zanpakuto, a weapon made of spiritual energy, can kill a demon."_

Ichigo quickly scrambled to his feet and looked behind him towards a door in the back of the room. Holding his makeshift weapon tightly he sprinted towards the door with the demon in pursuit and gaining. Ichigo looked back to see the beast only a few feet behind and knew he'd never make it. As he got closer to the door the beast leapt, jaws open, ready to consume its prey.

Ichigo quickly turned to face the beast and steadied his weapon, aiming it directly at its open mouth. The beast landed as the spear was embedded through its jaw and jutted out the top of its head while underneath, stood Ichigo, bathed in the beasts' bluish-green blood.

The demon howled in pain and toppled over. Ichigo let go and bent over grabbing his knees, gasping for air. _Damn_, he thought, _I can't believe I did it._

As Ichigo stood up straight and took another exasperated breath he then heard the deep growl of the demon. "What the fuck," he said as he saw the beast begin to bite down on the staff. _Shit_, Ichigo thought. _He's going to bite right through it. _

Ichigo, realizing he only had moments before the demon was free, reached for the door and opened it which took him to the outside courtyard where it was now raining steadily. "Of course," Ichigo said as he ran out towards the middle of the darkened courtyard.

As he reached the center of the courtyard Ichigo found that he was completely turned around with no idea of which direction to go in. There were no lights to help him and the increasingly hard down pour began to further limit how far ahead he could see. Ichigo saw the faint outline of another building and quickly decided to head there as he heard the increasingly familiar howl of the demon.

_Shit_, Ichigo thought as he continued to run. _It sounds like that son of a bitch has gotten free and is pissed. I gotta move! I'm way too exposed out here!_

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

The demon bit down hard on the metal pole that was stuck though it's jaw and finally snapped it. Shaking its head violently it forced the piece still stuck at the top of its head off and the wound began to heal. It then smashed through the door Ichigo passed through several minutes earlier and ran out into the dark and stormy courtyard. It then looked around for moment before running off into the darkness.

On the roof Kisuke and Rukia stood looking down as the beast ran off in pursuit of its prey. "Well, well," Kisuke said as Rukia stood silently. "That was a good bit of fun wasn't it? Ichigo really showed something. Too bad he's not facing something of this world. Any other creature would have been killed by his attack. And now he's proven himself again. By running out into this downpour he's hoping the rain will prevent the demon from sniffing him out."

"Hmmm," Rukia said, "Too bad it won't work. Demons don't track by scent. They track you by your Riatsu. And Ichigo's, right now is like a lighthouse in darkness."

"Yes," Kisuke said. "There's no way he'll be able to hide from it." Kisuke closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he allowed the rain to cover his face. He then opened his eyes and said, "Oh well, we'd best get going. We don't want to miss any of the show now do we?" Then both he and Rukia leapt off to catch up.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Ichigo ran at the door and slammed into it with all his might. Despite hearing it crack in places it didn't break open. Several minutes ago he had ran up to this building only to find that it too was another abandoned warehouse. _Damn_, he thought to himself as he leaned on the door. _It feels like there's something up against the door. Shit, how do I get in?_

In the distance Ichigo heard the demon howl and could tell it was getting closer_. Shit_, he thought_, so much for losing that thing out here. I'd better keep moving. _

Ichigo ran along the side of the building looking for a window or door he could use. Yet he could see no doors and all the windows were too high up to jump to. Again he heard the howl of the demon and now he could hear it's movements as it got closer and closer.

As Ichigo desperately turned the corner he saw what he thought was his salvation: a fire escape with the ladder down. Ichigo sprinted towards the ladder and clambered up as quickly as he could. Once he reached the first landing he could hear the demon as it came around the corner.

Without breaking its stride the demon leapt up, jaws open, and clenched onto the metal bars of the first landing and ripped it down as it tumbled back to the ground. Ichigo fell back and held on to what was left of the railing. He could feel his grip slipping off of the rain slicked metal. With one burst of effort he pulled himself up unto the broken and twisted stairs then quickly scrambled up to the second landing of the fire escape.

The beast looked up and growled before again attempting to leap up and drag down the entire structure. Ichigo kept running up the escape as fast as he could until finally he reached the roof top. Just as he was about to get to the roof the demon leapt to very top and clung to the side of the escape. It lunged forward and its fangs just caught hold of Ichigo's sleeve and cut deep into his right shoulder, Ichigo yelled in pain and instinctively pulled away ripping the shoulder off of his sleeve in the process.

Ichigo tumbled forward and rolled before turning to see the demon struggling to get to the top of the escape when he heard the escape lurch and give way under the demons weight. The demon then tumbled down eight stories, crashing through the fire escape as it fell, until it landed on the unforgiving concrete below.

Ichigo exhaled deeply and quickly got to his feet. He knew that demon wouldn't be gone for long. He quickly scanned the roof but with it raining as hard as it was, visibility wasn't great. Quickly, he saw a door and ran to it praying it would be open. He pulled on the handle and thankfully it opened easily.

Ichigo quickly ran inside the darkened stairwell and out of the rain. As he reached each landing he ran to the door and desperately tried to open them. Each one was locked. Finally, after trying the third door it was open and Ichigo ran inside.

Ichigo leaned against the door and took several long breathes and tried to calm himself. He looked at the large wound on his upper arm. One of the beasts' fangs had gotten him pretty good. A little closed and it would have reached the bone. Ichigo quickly ripped the sleeve from his left shoulder and used it to wrap his wound.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a little as he dressed his wound. All of his fathers self defense and survival training began flooding back to his mind as though a dam had burst. For as long as he could remember he, his brother and his little sisters trained with their father from everything from hand to hand combat to hunting to navigating by using the sun or stars.

When he was young he found them all to be amusing. They were a game he was good at playing. But as he'd gotten older they became an annoyance. A disruption he found unnecessary. Why the hell did he need survival training, he often thought. They lived in the suburbs. The closets they ever got to the wilderness was the park six blocks from his house. But now he found those lessens to be a godsend as he was able to refer back to them almost instinctively.

The next thing Ichigo remembered was something his father would often say: _"Fear is the enemy logic. In times of great distress and emergency you need to set aside your fear. Calm the turmoil within you and only then can you trust that you are making sound decisions."_

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel his heart racing and he seemed on the edge of throwing up. It took him a few moments but finally he calmed himself. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked around and saw another expansive room with large, dusty machinery, boxes and trash strewn about. Ichigo began to walk around and scanned the area for anything he could use.

_Shit_, Ichigo thought, _where the fuck am I supposed to find my Zanpakuto? It could be anywhere. Wait, Rukia said that a Zanpakuto is made of the Riatsu of its user. And Riatsu is spiritual energy. Does that mean I have to find my Zanpakuto from within?_

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Rukia and Kisuke stood off in the shadows in the far off corner of the room as Ichigo stood thinking to himself. "Well," Rukia said, "it seems that this guy isn't a complete failure after all. I think he's starting to understand."

"Hmmm," Kisuke said, "Let's just hope it's not too late."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to focus on his Zanpakuto. Suddenly he began to feel warmth begin to envelope his body and in his mind, could see a bright light and within stood a grizzled man with a familiar face. But before the man could speak Ichigo was jarred back to reality by the sudden sound of growling and the shattering of glass. To his horror, Ichigo looked up to see the massive beast crashing through the large skylight above. "Shit," Ichigo screamed.

"Well," Kisuke said sadly. "I guess it was too late."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Ichigo leapt out of the way just as the demon came crashing down. He tucked and rolled and quickly spun around to face his foe as the beast reared up and howled menacingly. The demon then ran at him and raised its large paw and swiped at him. Ichigo leapt back to avoid the attack and, angered beyond reason he stood up and punched the beast in the face. The demon's face snapped back from the blow but then slowly looked at Ichigo and growled.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

"Ha," Kisuke laughed. "Well I'll tell you one damned thing! What this kid lacks in brains he makes up for in guts! I can't believe he just tried to punch a demon dog in the face!"

Annoyed, Rukia responded, "Yeah this guy is a Kurosaki all right. He's just as dumb and reckless as his older brother. If he knows what's good for him he'll start using those feet instead of his fists."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Ichigo stared up in utter terror as the beast glared down upon him, growling. "Ok," he said, "That was….pretty stupid." The demon went down on all six of its legs and slowly approached. It then reared back and leapt at Ichigo who tried to roll out of the way.

Once clear Ichigo turned a saw a balcony not too far away and sprinted towards it. _I need to get some space between us_, Ichigo thought, _If I can get to the balcony and run down the stairs maybe I can find something to help me hold that bitch off._

As Ichigo reached the balcony he looked over to see it was about a two story drop to a large open area. Ichigo looked to the right and found the stairs. As he was about to make his way there the demon leapt high into the sky towards him.

With no other choice Ichigo ducked allowing the demon to fly right over him but its legs struck the handrail breaking it along with the concrete flooring loose. With the balcony now destroyed and with nothing to hold on to, Ichigo plummeted down to the ground below and crashed into the debris.

Ichigo groaned in pain as he tried to get up. He felt a sharp pain in his right ankle and knew immediately that it was most likely broken. His vision was blurred and when he held his head he felt a warm liquid. Blood, he thought. He then heard the demon growl and saw it getting up. Ichigo desperately tried to fight through the pain and move but the demon swiped at him and slashed his right arm causing blood to gush out.

Ichigo screamed and fell back, clutching his wounded arm. He could feel the warm blood running down his arm and wave of panic hit him. For the first time tonight, he felt like he was actually going to die.

Ichigo quickly turned and got to his feet and tried to limp away. He was running on pure adrenaline and instinct but again the demon swiped at him and this time slashed him across the back, cutting Ichigo's shirt away in the process. Again, Ichigo screamed in pain and fell forward.

Ichigo's vision started to get hazy as he knew he was losing consciousness from the blood loss and the concussion he likely sustained from the fall. It seemed to him that his sense of hearing began to fade as every noise now seemed a million miles away. He could here the demons barks and howls and it was then he made a startling realization. _This damned beast is toying me_, he thought.

It was then Ichigo felt a wave of anger hit him. _This entire time_, Ichigo thought. _This was just a game to it! I was just sport! Just like Mom and Dad! Just like Karin and Yuzu! Just like….Tatsuki!_

Suddenly Ichigo's body began to glow and the pupils in his eyes began to glow with a pale blue light. "My God," Rukia said as she leaned forward and watched intently. Kisuke remained silent as he looked on.

Ichigo turned and glared at the beast as it approached. "Damn you," Ichigo yelled. "Damn you!" Ichigo then turned and punched the demon squarely in the face with full force. As his fist connected a bright light exploded at the point of impact and the demon was launched back and slammed into a large pillar in the center of the room.

The demon then landed hard on its back and lay motionless. Ichigo, who was no longer glowing, was now doubled over, leaning forward on his hands gasping for breath. The wounds on his arm and back pained him and he felt completely drained of all stamina.

Slowly he stood up straight and felt a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him. He knew he had to find a way to stop the bleeding from his wounds or he would pass out. Much to his dismay Ichigo heard the demon growl and looked back to see it begin to stir. _What the fuck does it take to kill one of these things_, Ichigo thought to himself.

Looking ahead Ichigo saw a large crane that appeared to still be in working condition. Getting an idea he limped over as quickly as he could and and climbed up into the drivers seat. He then began trying to turn the machine on. "Come on you bastard," he yelled as the demon got to its feet. "Come on!"

As the demon ran towards Ichigo, thankfully the cane turned on and using the controls Ichigo slammed the crane arm squarely into the demon forcing it back. Ichigo then made the crane swing back and then slammed it back into the demon launching it back against the pillar.

"Take this you fucking piece of shit," Ichigo yelled as he slammed the cranes' arm into the demon again slamming it and crane arm through the pillar which caused the ceiling just above to cave in.

Ichigo sighed deeply as he looked at the large pile of rubble and for a long while there was no sign of movement.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

"Well that was pretty exciting wasn't it," Kisuke said. "And here I thought our boy was a goner. He's really impressive when you think about it. To think that he was able to improvise like that is quite amazing."

"Why are you acting like this is over Kisuke," Rukia asked, "Impressive or not that demon isn't dead. You know that as well as I. Ichigo is in real trouble here. His body can't take any more punishment. He needs to find his Zanpakuto now!"

Kisuke took a deep breath and his smile faded. "Yes," he said, "I know."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

After taking a few minutes to catch his breath Ichigo climbed down out of the crane and began to limp away when he heard the rubble begin to move. Suddenly some of the rubble broke away and Ichigo was shocked to see the demon laying pinned under a large slab of concrete.

"God damn it," Ichigo said. "What does it take to kill this fucking thing!" Ichigo quickly turned and tried to get away as quickly as he could as the demon struggled to get free. The demon struggled to lift the large concrete off its back and then it opened its jaws and its tongue, shaped like a dagger, shot out of its mouth straight at Ichigo.

Ichigo screamed in pain and crumpled to the floor as the demon's tongue pierced through his upper thigh. Ichigo looked back and saw the demons' slimy, blood covered tongue as it squirmed about and he tried to pull free. Unfortunately this caused the tongue to harden even more which caused another jolt of pain to shoot through Ichigo's leg.

The demon then began to pull its tongue back, slowly reeling Ichigo in like a fish. Ichigo began to frantically grope and clutch at anything to prevent being pulled in.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Rukia clutched at the handrail so tightly that her hands turned pale. Kisuke glanced over and knew what she was planning to do. As Rukia began to climb over Kisuke grabbed her by the shoulder and forcefully pulled her back, much to her surprise.

"You aren't planning to break your own rule are you Rukia," Kisuke asked. "You know you aren't allowed to help him."

"Enough Kisuke," Rukia yelled. "Obviously Ichigo wasn't ready for this kind of challenge. I'm not going to let Renji's brother die just to satisfy some stupid rule!"

"You knew the risks when you agreed to this Rukia," Kisuke said. "You told him what the risks were."

"To hell with that Kisuke," Rukia yelled as her Zanpakuto appeared by her side. "This has gone to far! I'm not going to stand idly by as he is slaughtered!"

Kisuke sighed as she was about to jump down and then said, "Bakudo Four! Hainawa!" A blast of energy emanated from his right hand and wrapped itself around Rukia's entire body from her shoulders down to her ankles like rope. Now restrained, Rukia fell to the floor.

"Shit," Rukia yelled as she struggled in vein to free herself. _What the hell_, she thought to herself. _How did Kisuke just use Kido without an incantation? _

"Let me go Kisuke," Rukia yelled. "If we don't step in now Ichigo is going to die!"

"If that's the result of his decisions then so be it," Kisuke said. "I'm sorry Rukia but this must be allowed to play out, no matter the conclusion." Kisuke then heard a soft meow and looking above him saw his black cat, standing on beam, watching them. "So you were curious as well," Kisuke whispered.

It was then he was surprised to see that beyond his cat, in the shadows stood a mysterious figure. _I see_, Kisuke thought to himself. _So even you have come to see what happens?_ The figure in the shadows turned and looked at Kisuke for a moment before the two turned back to watch Ichigo.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Ichigo was beyond the point of exhaustion. At any moment he felt like would slip into darkness never to wake again. The wounds on his back and arm pained him and his leg, punctured by the demons tongue, was completely numb. Still he fought to get free.

Desperate, Ichigo clutched at pieces of debris and threw them back at the beast. Yet they all bounced off the creature and didn't stop it. Frantic, Ichigo began to panic. _I'm going to die_, he thought to himself. _I'm actually going to die. I…I don't want to die! I…I can't die! I can't die!_

As Ichigo was slowly pulled towards certain doom he heard a loud clank nearby. It sounded like metal falling on concrete. Turing he saw a large kitana with a bronze hand guard laying on the ground with moonlight shining down upon it.

_What_, Ichigo thought. _Where did that come from?_ Ichigo began to desperately pull himself towards the weapon as the demon began to pull on his leg even harder.

Ichigo's leg was burning and he could feel the tearing of muscle and flesh as their tug of war continued. Ichigo reached out, stretched as far as he could and his finger tips just grazed the hilt of the sword. The demon then gave a tug and pulled Ichigo back.

Using the last bit of strength he had, Ichigo pulled himself back towards the sword and grasped the hilt fully.

Kisuke and Rukia looked on as a large blast of energy erupted from the ground below them. Rukia found that she had to close her eyes to shield herself from the light. "Such power," she whispered.

As the light faded the entire area was engulfed in smoke and dust and suddenly the demon howled in pain as its tongue was abruptly cut away.

As the smoke cleared Kisuke and Rukia could see Ichigo standing, holding a Zanpakuto in his hands. Ichigo slowly swung his weapon about, feelings its weight and power. He held it up to his face and saw the reflection of his face in the blade. He quickly noticed the bronze hilt, red handle with two light blue tassels at the end of it.

As he moved the Zanpakuto down Ichigo noticed a large leather belt strapped diagonally across his chest and realized there was a leather sheath that was strapped to his back.

Finally overcoming the pain of Ichigo's attack, the demon began to glow with power and then heaved the heavy concrete block off of its back. It then reared back ready to pounce. Seeing this, Ichigo placed the Zanpakuto in front of him and was ready to fight. "Alright," he said. "Come get some."

The demon pounced and Ichigo quickly sidestepped and slashed the beast across its side. The demon howled in pain but quickly wheeled around to face Ichigo again. Again it ran at him with its jaws open and Ichigo raised his Zanpakuto straight up in front of him and blocked the beasts attack.

Ichigo then swung his blade out pushing the demon back. He swung again and sliced it straight across the face forcing the demon to jump back and away from him. The demon growled in anger and leapt high into the air.

Ichigo smiled and actually leapt up just as high to meet the creature in midair. Once there Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto slicing off two of the demons' legs. The demon fell like a rock and crashed into the concrete below as Ichigo landed and waited.

"Alright," Ichigo said, "It's over for you now." Ichigo then ran at the demon as it was struggling to balance itself and beheaded it. Blood gushed from the demons headless body as it fell back onto the ground. Ichigo turned and watched as the demons' corpse began to melt and fade away, leaving no sign of its existence.

Satisfied that he had finally won, Ichigo fell to one knee and took a deep breath. For a while all he could hear was the rain outside and the creaking of this old building. Then he heard light steady foot steps in the distance that grew louder as the person came closer.

"Well well," Rukia said as she stepped out of the shadows. "It looks like you're not as hopeless as I thought. Congratulations Ichigo Kurosaki. You are now among an elite group. Now and forever you are one of Blades of Heaven. You are a Shinigami."

Ichigo stood up and smiled. "Great," he said when suddenly his Zanpakuto disappeared and Ichigo fell forward and hit the ground.

"He…he passed out," Rukia said in shock.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Kisuke stood on the landing, hidden in the shadows as he watched Rukia lift Ichigo onto her back and carry him back to her car. Kisuke then looked off to the spot across the room where the other man stood in the shadows. The man looked at Kisuke and then back at Ichigo before stepping back and vanishing into the darkness altogether.

_Things are going to start getting interesting soon_, Kisuke thought to himself. He then looked to Ichigo who was still unconscious_. I wonder if this one will be up to what will be asked of him? Ichigo, I wonder if it will be you or Renji that is chosen._

Kisuke was jarred from his thoughts when his cat leapt onto his shoulder and rubbed itself across his face and purred. Kisuke scratched its head and said, "Yes. He was damned impressive wasn't he? This guy may just have what it takes."

The cat meowed and Kisuke looked at it. "Perhaps you're right," he said. "I shouldn't get too overconfident. Ichigo and his brother still have a long way to go. And they're not going to enjoy the journey; or the destination for that matter."

_~~~~~~To Be Continued…~~~~~~_

Next Time: Ichigo begins his life as a Shinigami. But will he soon find out that he's gotten more than he bargained for?

Blade of the Shinigami

Episode Seven

Down the Rabbit Hole

_Draw your Sword all ye saints and sinners..._


	7. Down the Rabbit Hole

**_INTRODUCTION_**

Welcome back to the Blade of the Shinigami. As always I do not own Bleach. Please leave a review once finished. Thanks.

* * *

><p><em>Then…<em>

_With the deaths of his friends and family Ichigo Kurosaki found himself at the doorstep of Urahara Kisuke, the strange owner of the exclusive nightclub called UnderWorld. There, he learned that his older brother he had thought dead was in fact alive and member of an ancient sect of demon hunters called the Shinigami. _

_Desperate to become a member so that he could exact revenge, Ichigo was instead denied by his brother Renji who did not want Ichigo to put his life in danger. Btu Ichigo, unwilling to let it go, instead begged Kisuke to teach him to harness his power. _

_With Kisuske's help, Ichigo went through the Blood Gauntlet and has successfully gained control of his powers and his world will never again be the same._

_Now…_

**Blade of the Shinigami**

**Season One**

**Episode 7: Down the Rabbit Hole**

_"But every so often there are those born with high riatsu who gain control of their powers outside of the order. These outsiders have been dubbed Ryoka. And they are expressly forbidden."_

_-From the Holy Book of Origin_

_~~~~~~Club Underworld – 11:12PM~~~~~~_

Ichigo woke up in his bed and immediately sat up. _Where am I?_ He wondered, until re recognized it to be the room he'd been staying in Kiskue's home. _How the hell did I get here?_ Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed and wiped his face. He felt as though he'd just woken up from the worst nightmare he'd ever had. He looked around and he noticed that for the first time in over a week the room wasn't in shambles. Come to think of it, he thought. Every time he returned to this room it was neat and tidy, no matter how destroyed it was when he'd left. _I don't know who cleans this place, but they even replace any artwork, plants or vases I destroy._

Ichigo stood up and padded to the adjoining bathroom where he quickly bathed and brushed his teeth. When he returned to the bed room he was amazed to see his bed made and some clothes laid out for him. He walked over and inspected what was left It was a black suit with a striped blue and grey shirt. He then saw a pair of expensive looking black dress shoes.

Ichigo looked around and saw no one around. "Geez," Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I wonder if this place is haunted."

"If it were you would be able to see the ghosts now." Ichigo jumped at the sound of the woman's voice and was so startled he had to clutch at his towel as it nearly fell away.

Ichigo looked over to the corner and saw the same dark skinned woman from before sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. "You," he said.

The woman stood up and whistled as she looked at Ichigo with an approving smile, "Hey it's alright with me if the towel falls off sweaty. I think I would enjoy the show." Ichigo watched as the woman walked over to him and stopped only inches away.

"Speaking of enjoying the show," she said as she clapped slowly. "Your performance last night was one for the ages, bravo Ichigo."

"Last night," Ichigo asked. Ichigo rubbed his face as he the memories began to flood back. He remembered running through the rain, the pain of the beasts claws and teeth and his leg being pierced. It was then a shocking realization hit Ichigo and he began to look at his chest, arm and back. He then began to inspect his leg. "My wounds," he said. "They're…."

"Gone," the woman said with an amused look on her face. "Well, almost gone. You have a few scars that will stay with you for a while but you're mostly right as rain. First thing you should know about being a Shinigami is that you tend to heal way faster than a normal human. In fact, you guys can withstand a level of punishment that would kill a normal person. But most of your wounds were also healed by that little girl Kisuke insists on keeping around."

Ichigo then looked at the woman and did his best not to let her alluring perfume distract him. He felt a shiver course through his body and realized she was touching his side. Ichigo could feel himself getting excited and quickly moved her hand away much to her amusement.

After taking a deep breath Ichigo asked, "How do you know so much about the Shinigami? Are you one of them?"

The woman smiled a bright smile and walked to Ichigo's bed, sat down and crossed her legs. "No," she said, "I just find the organization as a whole to be so fascinating. Just like you. I like to feed my curiosities."

"You know there's an old saying that curiosity killed the cat," Ichigo said.

The woman laughed and Ichigo couldn't help but noting how her laugh sounded as smooth and harmonious as harps. Everything about her was perfect. Unnaturally perfect. "Indeed," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

Still all the woman did was smile and stare at him playfully.

"If you're not a Shinigami then who are you?" Ichigo asked. "Are you Kisuke's wife?"

Again the woman laughed and said, "Like you said, I'm just a curious cat."

"Tch," Ichigo said as he was now clearly annoyed at her for avoiding his questions.

"So what now?" The woman asked. "Now that you have these abilities what do you plan to do with them?"

"Simple," Ichigo said, "I'm going to kill every demon I find until I find out why my parents, sisters and friends were killed."

"What makes you think there is a reason?" she asked. "The demons that attacked your people were mindless creatures, just like the one you fought last night. How do you know it wasn't some random attack?"

"No way," Ichigo screamed. "There's no way those demons would just attack my friends and family and then hunt me down like that and it just be random! There was a reason! And I intend to find out."

"And then what?" she asked. "Do you really think knowing the truth will somehow make you feel better? Or is your search for the truth just a feeble attempt to hide what you really want?"

"Want I really want?" Ichigo asked.

Suddenly the woman's eyes seemed to grow cold and emotionless as she seemed to stare right into Ichigo's soul. "What you're really after," she said, "is revenge. Isn't that right?"

Ichigo's whole body tensed as he heard her words. "Yes," he said, "revenge. Someone has to pay for what they've done."

For a long time the woman merely stared at Ichigo and then, without warning, her cold expression became warm again as she bounced off the bed and back to her feet. "My," she said with a smile, "You can be scary when you want to be can't you?"

The woman stretched and yawned. "I think I've hung around here enough," she said. As she made her way to the door she looked back with a sly smile and said, "Just make sure you don't punish the wrong person, big boy. And you should get dressed, you're missing the party." With that she walked out of the door and into the darkened hallway.

For a second Ichigo stared at the empty doorway with his mouth agape, unsure what to say or do. He then ran to the door and yelled, "Hey! You still haven't told me who you are!" Ichigo looked out the hallway to see no one there.

Ichigo then walked back into his room and sat on the bed. "Party," Ichigo whispered to himself and looked at the clothes next to him. He picked up the clothes and looked it over. He could tell just by the look of it that this suit probably cost more than his entire wardrobe.

Ichigo got dressed and wasn't surprised to find that the suit was perfectly tailored to his fit. He looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at how good he looked in it He then left his room and went room by room looking for someone. Finally he made it to Kisuke's office where Ururu sat looking at the monitors. As Ichigo entered the room Ururu, without even looking back at him said, "Good evening Kurosaki-san. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

Ichigo smiled and said, "Uh, hello Ururu. No, I'm not hungry. What are you doing anyway?"

"Well, that should be obvious," Ururu said. "I'm monitoring the club. Someone has to make sure no one gets out of hand."

"But you're just a kid," Ichigo said. "Why would Kisuke ask you to monitor an entire club? What would you do if someone was to get wild?"

Ururu turned in the swivel chair and stared at Ichigo with her usual blank expression and said, "Sharks are born able to swim Kurosaki-kun. And even the babies have teeth." Without another word she turned back to face the monitors. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a shiver run up his spine. Whoever this girl was, he could tell she wasn't just creepy, she was dangerous.

"Urahara-dono is waiting for you in the club," Ururu said. "You should go see him now."

"Yeah, right," Ichigo said. "Anyway, I heard you healed me last night. You…saved my life. I just wanted to thank you."Ururu sat staring at the monitors and didn't say a word. "Uh, did you hear me?" Ichigo asked with an uncomfortable smile. "I said thanks for saving my life."

Ururu turned in the chair again and regarding Ichigo in silence which made him even more uncomfortable. Finally she said, "Urahara-dono taught us that one should never give thanks or accept thanks for doing something that one is obligated to do."

Ichigo laughed uncomfortably. "You know," he said, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were saying that if Kisuke hadn't told you to heal me you would have left me to die."

Again Ururu merely stared at Ichigo with a blank look on her face before spinning back to face the monitors. "You should hurry off to see Kurosaki-kun," she said. "Urahara-dono tends to pout if he's kept waiting."

Ichigo just looked at Ururu for another moment before turning to leave. He had to admit he was glad to get away from her. He opened the door that led into a hallway and walked down towards the door that led into the club area. As Ichigo opened the door he felt as if he had entered another world. Behind him was the quiet elegance of Kisuke's office and home, where expensive paintings, statues and furniture were adorned everywhere. Where soft piano music played and tea was served.

But now the world he had stepped into was one where the latest song from Kesha was pumping at an obscene volume and where strobe lights and smoke was everywhere. The club was packed with party-goers who were sweaty from dancing and most were more than a little drunk or high from whatever was their drug of choice.

Ichigo pushed his way through the throngs of people on his way to the large circular bar in the middle of the club. As he made his way, Ichigo couldn't help but realize how much had changed in his life. A week or two ago he would have loved nothing more than to get into a place like this and party into the early morning hours. Now he found the whole thing to be annoying. He wanted nothing more than to be away from here.

Finally Ichigo made it to the bar and there he saw Jinta serving drinks. Jinta passed a drink over to a young woman standing next to Ichigo and then looked at him. "Hey Jinta!" Ichigo said. "I'm looking for Kisuke! Uruyu said he was out here! You seen him!"

Jinta pointed over to a slightly darkened corner on the far side of the club where a there was a booth on a raised platform. Two large bodyguards in tailored suits stood at the base of the steps in front of the booth. And seated there surrounded by three beautiful women sat Kisuke, who raised his glass and signaled for Ichigo to join him.

As Ichigo got to the base of the steps, Kisuke stood up with his arms out and yelled, "Kurosaki-kun! Come, sit with us! Have a drink! Let's celebrate!" Ichigo could tell by the slight slurring of Kisuke's speech that he had more than a few drinks already.

Ichigo sat across from Kisuke who looked out across the people to Jinta who was looking at him. Kisuke raised a finger and Jinta nodded and began to make a drink. Kisuke then looked back to Ichigo who was looking at everything that was happening around him. Kisuke realized something had caught Ichigo's eye and turned to see what it was. Behind them in a corner, two very beautiful and very drunk women were locked in a passionate kiss. They groped at each other and seemed poised to rip each others clothes off.

Smiling Kisuke turned back to Ichigo and said, "You can go try and join them if you want! You're a good looking guy! I don't think they'd turn you down!"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked at Kisuke. "What are you doing Kisuke!" he asked.

"What does it look like Ichigo!" he answered. "I own the hottest fucking nightclub this side of the fucking Orient! I'm enjoying myself! You should too!"

"You said we were celebrating!" Ichio asked. "Just what are we celebrating?"

Kisuke shrugged and with a smile he said, "Life! Love! The fact things aren't complete shit! Or, how about your ascension to a higher level of a bullshit existence! Hell, I'll celebrate almost any amount of dog shit if it means I can drink to it!"

Ichigo shook his head in disapproval while at that moment a beautiful waitress, dressed in an all black dress that barely covered her ass and breasts, walked up with several drinks and placed them on the table and removed the empty glasses. "Here," Kisuke said as he slid a drink over to Ichigo. "You look like you could use a drink. You seem tense."

"In fact," Kisuke said as he signaled one of the girls to slide over to Ichigo, "Here, you can have a girl too. I only have the stamina for two tonight anyway!"

The beautiful girl, who wore a red string bikini top and black leather mini skirt slid right up next to Ichigo and smiled. "Her name is," Kisuke said before stopping to think. After a moment he shrugged and said, "Ah! Hell I can't remember what her fucking name is!"

"Kikyo," the girl said with a courteous bow.

"Kikyo," Ichigo said. "That's a lovely name. I'm Ichigo. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ichigo smiled at the girl and stared at his drink. "What's the matter Ichigo," Kisuke asked. "You some sort of choir boy or something?"

"It's not that," Ichigo responded. "It's just…..with everything that's happened to me…..I'm not sure it's right to be doing this!"

"Ichigo," Kisuke said, "You're now part of a world where good times are few and far between my friend. If you want my advice, have fun whenever the opportunity presents itself; because you never know when you'll get another chance!"

"Well," Ichigo said, "What about Jinta over there. Isn't he a bit young to be working in place like this so late? And you got Uruyu back in your office. Using kids as labor! I'm pretty sure that's illegal!"

"It is?" Kisuke asked sarcastically. "I never thought about it before. You know Ichigo you can tell the cops if it would ease you're conscience." Kisuke then pointed to a booth several yards away. "You see those three guys?"

Ichigo looked over to see three guys in a booth. Each one had a girl sitting on their laps. One was groping a girls' breast under her dress, while another was drunkenly singing along to the song, while the third seemed to bend over the table and sniff in a white line of powder.

"Two of them are detectives,' Kisuke said with a smile. "The third guy sniffing coke is the Assistant Deputy Commissioner. If you come by tomorrow the Commissioner himself will probably be here. He usually stops by with this young guy he says is his 'nephew'. I'm sure if they're not too busy any one of them would love to help you out! Although you would have to be quick if you want to speak to the Commish. It doesn't take long for him to take his 'nephew' into one of the private booths for what I could only assume to be a 'family meeting."

Ichigo turned back to see Kisuke smiling. He had gotten the point. "You're not just a club owner!" Ichigo yelled. "Who the hell are you, really!"

"Me!" Kisuke asked. "I'm the world's most powerful ringmaster!" Kisuke got to his feet and spreading his arms out he yelled, "I am the gatekeeper! I am the God damned key! And I am the fucking door to man's most gluttonous sins! All that they hunger for! All that they desire for in the deepest darkest recesses of their souls!"

Kisuke dropped back into his seat and took another deep drink before French kissing one of the girls sitting next to him. "You make it sound like a good thing." Ichigo said. "But in reality that kind of thing can make you seem like the villain."

Kisuke laughed and said, "Who ever said I wasn't a villain." Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Some of the vilest of mankind's villains always approach as a friend Kurosaki-kun. Just read the history books! Hell even Jesus' greatest betrayer broke bread as his friend! You hastily determined me to be a 'good person' because I opened up my doors to you, yet you have yet to question why. Have you even considered that the path I've set you on leads to fire and brimstone!" Ichigo suddenly tensed as though he expected Kisuke to attack him on the spot. "You see that," Kisuke said as he gleefully pointed at Ichigo. "A moment ago you treated me as a close confidant. Now you treat me as an enemy. And it's all because I gave you a different point of view."

Kisuke leaned over the table so only Ichigo could hear. Ichigo could see Kisuke's eyes, shadowed by his odd bucket hat. Ichigo was struck by the frighteningly serious glare on his face and how un-nervingly easy Kisuke had the ability to change. It made him impossibly difficult to read. "In the end, the notion of good and evil does not exist Kurosaki." Kisuke said. "In reality, it's all just a matter of perspective." Kisuke then sat up and his expression quickly turned friendly once more. "So are you going to drink that or what?" He asked as he gestured towards Ichigo's drink.

Ichigo sighed and picked up his drink. _Well_, he thought. _If you can't beat 'em._ Ichigo began to drink in large gulps. The drink, whatever it was, was strong with a slightly minty aftertaste.

As Ichigo finished his glass and slammed it to the ground, Kisuke and the three girls threw up their hands and all yelled, "Yatta!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about Kurosaki," Kisuke yelled, "Ladies, give our boy another one! It's party time!"

Over the next hour or so Ichigo drank with reckless abandon and it was at that point a familiar face appeared. "Well, well, look at this," the woman said as she came up and smirked at the sight of Ichigo who seemed to struggle just to sit up right. "I guess you do know how to have fun don't you."

Ichigo's vision was blurry and as he looked up he saw that it was the dark skinned woman. The woman was bent over the table and Ichigo could see her voluptuous breasts and smiled lustfully. The woman looked at Kisuke who smiled wickedly and nodded to her. Looking back to Ichigo the woman said, "Hey there big boy, how's about you and I go dance?"

Before he could even answer the woman took Ichigo by the hand and pulled him to his feet and led him to the middle of the dance floor. More than several times Ichigo's legs seemed to buckle and he was more than a little dizzy. By the time they had gotten to the center of the dance floor he had gotten his legs under him and he was in better control of himself.

Ichigo and the mystery woman began to dance to the thumping dub-step music that was now playing and despite the amount of drinks he'd consumed Ichigo was moving well and found himself captivated by the beautiful creature that danced in front of him.

The lights seemed to dance over her skin giving her the look of a goddess. Her hips and arms swayed perfectly with every undulation of the beat. Ichigo grabbed her sides and he could feel the heat emanating from her body. She was like a furnace of sexual energy unto herself.

Men and women nearby began to stop and watch as she began to grind on Ichigo and groped at his body. The woman turned away from Ichigo and leaned her body against his and began to dance. Ichigo grabbed hold of her waist and tight stomach as they gyrated on each other. He could feel her butt grind into his groin and he could feel his member becoming harder than he could ever remember. He wanted her. He felt himself overcome with desire for her.

For the observers it was almost as if these two people had become one as they moved perfectly in synch and the heat and sexuality rose from their bodies. As the song played, Ichigo found himself lost to this woman. She was soft yet firm, sexual yet ladylike, open to the world and yet mysterious. He was completely captivated by her. And again, despite being in this crowd of people Ichigo could smell that fragrance coming from her. _What is it_, he thought. _I've never smelled anything like it. _

Finally the song faded and another took its place and the woman leaned back into Ichigo and pulled him close to her lips. "You're one hell of a dancer lover," she said. "It isn't often someone can get me this worked up! Why don't you and I get out of here?"

Before Ichigo could even respond, the woman grasped his hand firmly and led him through the crowd towards Kisuke's office. The body guards at the door let them in without batting an eye and the woman quickly led Ichigo into the hallway and past Kisuke's office and through a door he had never been through before.

As they entered the pitch black room, Ichigo could feel a light breeze and could smell the overwhelming scent of motor oil. The woman turned on the lights and Ichigo was amazed to see he was in what was easily the largest garage he had ever seen. Dozens upon dozens of luxury sedans, sports cars and rare cars were parked in neat rows.

Ichigo looked to see the woman had opened a large metallic box affixed to the wall. In the box were dozens of keys on hooks. Above the hooks were small white tabs with the make, model and year of cars. "The one thing with Kisuke," the woman said as she looked. "He may love art, music, women and cuisine. But his truest passion is in this garage. Destroy one of his five hundred thousand dollar paintings and it'll piss him off. Scratch one of these babies and you're loved ones may have to put out missing posters for you."

"Aha!" she said as she grabbed one of the keys from the box. "This will do nicely! Follow me lover." The woman pulled Ichigo through the rows and rows of cars that ranged from Mercedes to Nissan's and Alfa Romero's. Some were beautiful luxury cars while others were obviously illegally modified street racers.

The two kept moving until she said, "Here we are." The woman pressed the button on the key chain and a nearby car beeped. Ichigo came to a stop and stared at the car in awe as the woman turned and leaned against it. It was a yellow, twin cylinder, two door sports car.

"Nice isn't it," she asked. "It's a limited edition, Aston Martin One-77. It can go from zero to sixty in less than four seconds and can reach speeds of over three hundred-fifty miles per hour. The price tag on this baby is over one hundred thirty two million yen." The woman then tossed the keys to Ichigo and asked, "Ready to go?"

Ichigo looked in shock and said, "Are you sure I should be driving something like this? I mean what if something happens?"

"Oh," she said with a smile," Nothing will happen. Let's go have some fun!"

"But," Ichigo said, "I really shouldn't be driving. I think I've had a few too many to drink."

The woman sighed and said, "Ok. Do me a favor, focus on your Riatsu."

"What," Ichigo asked.

"Just do it," she said. "Just focus on your Riatsu. Let it out, but only for a brief moment."

Ichigo then closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly his power flared and quickly dissipated. Ichigo opened his eyes and was surprised to find that he was again clear headed, as if he had never drank at all. "Better now," she asked. "Having control over Riatsu has its benefits. Not only can it heal wounds but it can help fight the affects of chemical attacks including alcohol. Consider this little lesson a freebee. Can we get going now?"

"I don't think we should take this car," Ichigo said.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll take care of Kisuke. Besides, a girl like me only goes out on a date with guys who provide the best. You don't expect me to take a bus do you?"

"No," Ichigo said a bit flustered. "Of course not. It's just…maybe you should drive."

"Nope," she said, "I like to be chauffeured." The woman then got close to Ichigo, real close, only and inch or two away from him. He could feel her breath on the nape of his neck and it made his entire body shiver. "What's the matter lover," she asked. "Can't handle a stick?"

Ichigo sighed and then smiled. Without taking his eyes off of her, he opened the passenger door and she slipped into her seat. Ichigo closed the door and ran around to the driver's side and hopped in. He quickly put the key into the ignition and the car roared to life. He had to admit the overwhelming exhilaration he felt as he sat in this car, next to her.

Ichigo carefully drove the car out into the driving lane and up towards the exit. As they got closer, the women reached under the dash and pressed a button and the garage door opened. They drove out into the darkened street behind the club and the woman removed a small cell from her cleavage and looked at the screen. "Make a left here lover," she said. Ichigo quickly turned left and they drove off into the night.

_~~~~~~Sometime Later~~~~~~_

The yellow sports car pulled up in a quiet part of town. It was just after one in the morning and Ichigo looked around wondering where they were. _Are we headed to her place_, he thought to himself. He couldn't help but be excited at the possibilities. While at the same time he felt a great deal of guilt.

It had only been ten days since Tatsuki had been killed. He couldn't possibly be ready to do something like this could he?

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by the woman who said, "Make a right."

"Where are we going," Ichigo asked as he swerved through traffic.

"I thought that was already pretty clear," she said as she placed her hand on Ichigo's thigh. "I want you to show me a good time."

Ichigo could feel his lust for her rising. His head began throbbing as an over whelming need for her nearly forced him to lose control of the car. Taking a deep breath he regained control of himself and asked, "But…I'm not sure about this."

"What's the matter lover," she asked. "Don't you want treat me good? Wait…Don't tell me you've never…"

"Of course I have," Ichigo yelled, cutting her off. "I…it's not that. It's just that…"

"Oops," the woman said as she looked at her cell, "Hold that thought lover. We're here. Pull over there."

Ichigo pulled the car off to the side and killed the engine. They were in a desolate part of town that Ichigo recognized to be a small port. During the day this area was full of doc workers removing and adding supplies to cargo ships. But at night the place was desolate where mostly drag racers and criminals gathered. _This was a strange place for a woman like her to live_, Ichigo thought.

As the woman was about to get out he grabbed her by the arm. "Wait a minute," he said. "This is crazy. Here I am doing all of this. You seem to know so much about me, about the Shinigami, even about my father. And I don't know anything about you. Why should I trust you when I don't even know your name?"

The woman smiled and leaned in and kissed Ichigo on the mouth, then whispered into his ear, "I don't recall asking for your trust kiddo. But I guess you have a point. My name is Yoruichi, the most seductive animal you'll ever meet." Yoruichi then giggled and got out of the car.

Ichigo stared blankly as she walked to the hood of the car and sat down; his lips still burning from the heat of her kiss. _Yoruichi_, he thought. _What a beautiful name. Wait a minute! I've heard that name before!_

Ichigo then recalled that first night meeting Kisuke. Kisuke had stepped away and when he returned his cat leapt to his shoulders and he said, _"Yoruichi is very selective and has the ability to leave men entranced…" "…this is the most seductive animal you'll ever meet."_

_Could it be_, Ichigo said and then shook his head as if to physically rid himself of the thought. _No way! I've seen some weird shit in the last few days but no way is that even possible. It's gotta be just a coincidence._

Yoruichi gently rapped on the hood and whistled to jar Ichigo from his thoughts. "Hey lover," she said. "Are you gonna stay in there all night or are you going to show me a good time?"

Ichigo got out of the car and walked over to Yoruichi who was still looking at her cell. "Look Yoruichi," he said. "You're beautiful. I mean really beautiful. But I don't think now is the best time for me to be…getting involved…with someone."

"Involved," Yoruichi said in feigned horror. "Hold on there lover! I'm not sure what you're thinking but I have no intention of sleeping with you." Yoruichi then looked up at the sky in deep thought then said, "Well…not tonight anyway. I mean, you only learned my name two minutes ago. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"B-But what about all of the grinding!" Ichigo yelled. "And asking me if I'm a virgin! And telling me you want me to show you a good time!"

Yoruichi folded her arms and looked away from Ichigo. "That was all innocent talk," she said. "I just wanted to have a conversation."

"Whatever," Ichigo said as he folded his arms and turned his back to her. "You know what you are! You're just a cock tease!"

"What was that," she screamed as she got to her feet and looked angrily at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at her and got in her face and yelled back, "You heard me! You're just some tease! I mean if you had no intention of fucking me then why the hell did you bring me all the way out here?"

Suddenly Yoruichi turned away from Ichigo and looked at her cell again. "You'll see," she said. "In about five, four, three…"

Suddenly, two blocks down the street a large explosion ripped through one of the buildings and a large demon, standing nearly two stories tall, came crashing through the debris. "Hmmm," Yoruichi said as she looked at the cell. "The calculations were off on this thing by a few seconds. I'll have to let Kisuke know."

"What the hell," Ichigo yelled. "Where the hell did that thing come from!"

"A portal between here and hell opened up nearby," Yoruichi said. "When something like that happens a demon can come through. The portal itself is closed already so we won't have to worry about sealing it. But it looks like this guy was able to make it through."

Ichigo stared at it in awe. It was a large demon with four legs and large body. It had a long, giraffe-like neck and greasy, leathery skin.

"Well," Yoruichi said as she looked at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Hello!" Yoruichi said. "That's a demon! You're a Shinigami! Go do your job lover! Show me how good you swing your big sword!"

"Right," Ichigo said as his power flared and his Zanpakuto appeared on his back. Ichigo drew his sword and ran at the demon. The demon saw him approach and swiped at him. Ichigo quickly dodged and swung his blade, slicing the demon in the side. The demon howled in pain and fell back. Ichigo took this moment to go for the killing move and leapt in the air, intent on cutting its neck.

The demon was able to recover and swung its neck and hit Ichigo with its head, launching Ichigo back and crashing into the roof of a nearby parked car. Ichigo moaned in pain and for a moment saw spots before his eyes. The demon roared and began to walk towards him when Ichigo pulled himself out of the wreckage.

Gripping his Zanpakuto tightly he said, "Alright you bastard. I'm ending this now." Ichigo then ran towards another car and leapt on the roof. He then leapt from there to the top of a nearby truck, and then to the top of a lamp post. The demon swung out its neck again, crashing into the lamp post and knocking it into the building nearby. Ichigo however had already leapt clear, landed on the side of a building and leapt again at the beast.

"Take this," Ichigo yelled as he sliced through the demon's neck, decapitating it. Ichigo landed on the ground as the demons body and severed head fell to the ground and faded away.

Ichigo fell to a knee and began breathing heavily and clutched at his side. He wasn't sure but it felt as though a rib broke. Just then he heard someone clapping. Looking up, he saw Yoruichi above him standing perfectly on the power lines. "Now that's entertainment," she yelled. "You can't find that kind of fun in a club!"

While Ichigo fought to catch his breath Yoruichi looked at the damaged car. _Hmmm_, she thought. Yoruichi then looked off into the distance and saw two black sedans in the horizon speeding this way. "Looks like the cavalry will be here soon," she whispered to herself.

Yoruichi dropped to the ground next to Ichigo and said, "Come on lover, it's time to go. We've got other places to be."

Ichigo looked shocked. "Other places," he asked. "You mean I have to fight more of those things tonight?"

Yoruichi looked at her cell and said, "Of course! I figure we can get two more in before sunrise don't you? I mean, I thought you wanted to show me a good time lover? Unless of course, that weapon of yours can only shoot once."

Ichigo groaned as Yoruchi grabbed him and pulled him back the car. As they got into the car and Ichigo started the engine Yoruichi said, "Welcome to Wonderland Alice."

"Wonderland huh," Ichigo said, "Great. And here I am stuck with the Mad Hatter." Yoruichi laughed hysterically as the car sped off.

~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~

_Draw your swords all ye saints and sinners…_


	8. Reality Bites

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome back to the Blade of the Shinigami. As always I do not own Bleach. Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

><p>Blade of the Shinigami<p>

Season 1

Episode 8: Reality Bites

Ichigo slept soundly in his bed as the sun flooded the room. His adventure with Yoruichi had lasted until sunrise and he hadn't returned until close to 8am where a visibly upset Kisuke stood in his garage. As soon as Ichigo parked the car he looked to Yoruichi who still seemed very amused by the whole thing.

Kisuke began to yell at a worn down Ichigo, asking him why he took his car without permission and where he had gone. All the while Kisuke was meticulously inspecting it for the slightest hint of damage. Ichigo began to plead his case and told Kisuke it was Yoruichi's idea to take the car. But much to his surprise when he looked around for Yoruichi, she was gone. "Of course," Ichigo said.

Despite his fatigue and injuries, Ichigo was then forced to wait as Kisuke finished his complete inspection of his car all the while continuing to yell. Once he was satisfied, Kisuke's demeanor suddenly changed and he was once again smiling and invited Ichigo inside where a meal was already prepared.

Ichigo was met by Ururu who went about healing as much of Ichigo's injuries as she could before sending him off to have breakfast. Once finished he went back to his room where he quickly removed his dirty and torn clothes. "Damn," Ichigo said as he looked at his clothes. What was once an expensive suit had been reduced to a tattered ruin. Ichigo then looked at the bruises on his upper chest, arms, back and left thigh and the cuts all over. They ached and were dark blue but thanks to Ururu's help and his own healing ability he could already tell they were quickly improving.

Ichigo gingerly walked into the bathroom where he took a warm shower before making his way to his bed where he collapsed into a deep sleep. Hours passed by as Ichigo rested.

Sometime later, the door to his room slowly opened and someone tip toed inside. As quietly as possible, the person snuck his way over next to Ichigo and stared at him for a moment. Then, lifting the bucket he had in his hands threw its contents onto his target.

Startled, Ichigo leapt up and screamed, "FUUUUCK!" A soaked Ichigo, fell out of the bed as the bucket full of ice cold water crashed down on him.

Ichigo quickly looked around and yelled, "Who, what, what the..!" It was then he saw Renji standing on the other side of the bed with a bucket in his hand stifling his laughter. "Renji?" Ichigo said, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Hey little brother," Renji replied with a broad smile. "I just wanted to wake you up. It's almost two o'clock in the afternoon as it is. I figured it was time for you to get up and this would be the best way to do it."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger and quickly leapt on the soggy bed and glared down at his brother. "You stupid ass!" He yelled. "What kinda wake up call is that! You wanna give me a heart attack?"

"I should give you an ass kicking!" Renji yelled back. "Where the hell have you been Ichigo? Every time I stop by you haven't been around and I have no idea where you go off to at night! Have you any idea how dangerous it is out there for you? You shouldn't just go out on your own!"

"Where I go and what I do is none of your damned business!" Ichigo yelled.

Renji stepped closer to his brother and got into his face and said, "Tell me where the hell you've been…NOW!"

Ichigo glared at Renji for a moment before saying, "Kiss…my…ass."

Renji suddenly leapt at Ichigo, spearing him shoulder first in the midsection and tackling him off the other side of the bed and onto the ground. The two then began grappling and fighting for dominance before Renji was able to spin out of Ichigo's choke hold and sit on Ichigo's back.

Ichigo began to twist and push and pull in attempt to free himself but to no avail. Renji was too heavy and too strong to be moved. "R-Renji!" Ichigo yelled. "Get the fuck off me you bastard or I swear I'll…!"

Renji slapped Ichigo hard in the back of his head and said, "Settle down Ichigo! Now, if you tell me what you've been up to I'll let you go! If not…then there'll be punishment!"

Again Ichigo tried to push Renji off. But Renji applied more strength to stay where he was. Ichigo then said, "Punishment? What the fuck are you talking about Renji?"

"You'll see." Renji said. "Now, where have you been?"

"Fuck off!" Ichigo yelled.

"Alrighty then." Renji said and then stuck his finger into his mouth.

Ichigo looked back to see Renji pull his finger, dripping with saliva, from his mouth and knew what Renji was going to do.

"Renji!" He yelled in a panic. "Dude, don't you even think about it!" Slowly he saw Renji's finger approaching his ear. "You know how much I hate that!" Closer and closer Renji's finger got to him. "Renji stop! I'll fucking kill you!"

Outside Ichigo's room, just down the hall was Kisuke's room. Slowly the door opened and Kisuke, who had just woke up stepped out the door. His face was tired and drawn and he was wearing green and white striped pajamas with a matching sleeping cap with a green tassel on the end and white bunny rabbit slippers.

Groggily, Kisuke yawned and scratched under his armpit as he looked towards Ichigo's door. He had heard the commotion coming form the room and began to walk towards the door when he heard Ichigo scream, "Aaaahhhhh!" Kisuke stopped in his tracks and stared at the door for a moment before shrugging and going back into his room.

Inside the room, Renji was still seated on Ichigo's back as Ichigo frantically tried to dry the spit Renji had put into his ear. "You son of a bitch!" Ichigo yelled. "You know how much I hate that crap! Get the fuck off me!"

"I'll end this little brother once you tell me where you've been the last few nights!" Renji yelled.

"No way!" Ichigo yelled. "Get off me or I'll kick your ass!"

"Have it your way." Renji said as he dipped both index fingers into his mouth and spun them around. He then pulled them out and to Ichigo's horror each one was dripping with more spit that the one before. "I guess it's a double assault this time." Renji said as he looked at Ichigo with an evil grin.

Inside Kisuke's room, Kisuke had gone back to bed and was now wrapped in his warm comforter and was sound asleep when he jumped up at the sound of Ichigo's scream. Still groggy Kisuke just stared at his door for a moment before collapsing back into his bed.

Back in Ichigo's room, Ichigo was frantically drying the spit out of both of his ears as Renji calmly sat on his back. "Agh!" Ichigo yelled. "Damn you Renji, you know I've hated that since we were kids!"

"Well then," Renji said. "Start telling me the truth Ichigo or the torture will continue." Again Renji dipped his fingers into his mouth and produced two large wads of spit that dripped down on Ichigo's bare back.

"Alright!" Ichigo yelled which caused Renji to pause. "I went to the bridge where we would cross everyday on our way to school! Do you remember?"

Renji just stared at the Ichigo for a moment and began to recall the small bridge they would cross on their way to school together as kids.

_~~~~~~Several Years ago~~~~~~_

"_C'mon Renji!" Ichigo said as he pulled on his older brothers' sleeve. "We won't be late for class I promise!" Back then Ichigo was seven years old and was at that age where he wanted to copy everything his older brother did and said. And as it was most of the time, his thirteen year old brother found it highly annoying._

_As it was everyday, Renji was on his way to school with little Ichi by his side and as it was everyday, as they passed over the small foot-bridge, Ichigo would yell and scream to ask to climb down and look at the water and fish as they swam by. _

_Most days Renji would say no. They didn't have the time and would be late and climbing down and back up was annoying. Renji looked down at his little brother as he tugged at his shirt and saw the tears beginning to form in his eyes. If I say no I'll have to listen to his crying until we get to school, Renji thought to himself. _

_Renji took a deep breath and then said, "I don't get why you like to look at the river. Geez. alright, but we can't stay too long. If mom finds out that we were late for school she'll be pissed."_

_Renji then climbed down the grassy hill while holding his brothers' hand until they reached the bottom. Ichigo then laughed and ran over to the river's edge where he bent down and watched as the water flowed and the fish swam back and forth. _

_Renji stood with his hand in is pockets still confused as to why Ichigo found this of all things entertaining. Ichigo turned and smiled at his brother and Renji couldn't help but smile back. I guess this isn't so bad, Renji thought to himself. Turning away Renji then said, "Alright Ichi, we really need to…" _

_Renji suddenly stopped talking when he heard a loud splash behind him. Turning quickly he saw that Ichigo was no longer where he had been kneeling on the river bank. "Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he ran to the edge of the river only to see Ichigo, soaked from head to toe, sitting in waste high water. _

"_Aaah!" Renji screamed as he saw Ichigo. "Ah damn! Ichigo have you any idea how much trouble I'm going to be in for letting you get wet like this! Mom is gonna kill me! Why can't you be more careful!"_

_Ichigo sat silently in the water as his brother yelled and screamed and stomped around and suddenly he began to cry. _

"_Wait," Renji said. "C'mon Ichi don't…don't cry ok? I'm sorry! I…" Suddenly much to both of their surprise Ichigo's front shirt pocket began to wiggle and a small fish squirmed out and fell back into the river and swam away leaving both boys staring at each other for a brief moment before bursting into laughter. _

_After laughing for a long time Renji reached for his brothers' hand and pulled him out of the river. "C'mon Ichi," he said. "Let's get you out of here before you get sick. Mom will be really mad then." Renji then sighed and put his hand on top of Ichigo's head. "Let's go back home."_

_~~~~~~Club UnderWorld – Now~~~~~~_

Renji remained seated on Ichigo's back and seamed lost in thought as he recalled those happier days. After a brief moment he got up and said, "Yeah. That place. Why didn't I think to check for you there?"

Ichigo sat up and said, "Maybe because you went so far out of your way to leave your family behind that you forgot everything that was important."

Renji gave a small, bitter laugh and replied, "No. I didn't forget you. No matter how much I tried. The truth is…I didn't want to forget.'

"If you cared you wouldn't have left," Ichigo said angrily.

"No Ichigo," Renji replied. "I left because I cared."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll explain later," Renji replied as he motioned towards some clothes that were draped over a nearby chair. "Right now you should go wash up and get dressed. We have places to go."

"What," Ichigo said. "I think I've told you already that I'm not going anywhere with you. Besides I've got things to….."

"Their funeral is today," Renji said as he reached the door. Without looking back at Ichigo he continued, "Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu and your other friends as well. Their parents…they decided to have a combined memorial service so that they can share their pain and comfort each other. I thought you would like to say good bye to your friends properly."

Renji's words hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks and Ichigo suddenly felt as if all the blood had been drained from him in an instant. Ichigo stumbled back and sat on the bed as a wave of nausea hit him and it took all his strength to keep from throwing up.

For the past few days Ichigo had felt like he had been tossed into a new and sinister world and he had dived in, head first, so that he could learn how to survive as quickly as he could. But the drawback to that it seems was that he had to leave his old one behind. And with those few words it seemed like he was forcefully tugged back to the reality he had left.

"Get dressed Ichigo," Renji said without looking back. "I'll be waiting outside to take you to the cemetery." Renji then left Ichigo alone with his final words ringing in Ichigo's ears. For a long time Ichigo merely sat in silence as he stared at the carpet.

Ichigo in that moment felt as though he had been brought back to that night. He could hear the screams, the looks of fear and panic, severed heads, guts hanging out of disemboweled stomachs, vacant eyes and the blood. So much blood.

Slowly Ichigo stood up and another wave of nausea hit him and this time Ichgo fell to his knees and threw up. It was then, as he wiped his mouth, Ichigo realized he never acted this way that night or since. Perhaps it was everything that happened felt like a movie, like he was in some bad American "B" movie that had little realism to it.

Ichigo wasn't sure how but suddenly he found that he had made his way to the bathroom. It was like he was now running on autopilot. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. The next thing he realized was that he was in the shower. But for how long he couldn't tell. After which he padded back into the bedroom where, to no surprise, everything was clean and neat once again. His bed was remarkably dry and neat and even the vomit was cleaned away.

Still feeling as if he was being willed and not under his own power, Ichigo got dressed into the black, three piece suit and tie with well fitting shoes and made his way solemnly outside. As Ichigo walked passed the rooms he didn't see anyone moving around yet and didn't really question it. As he entered the main club area it was completely empty, the exact opposite of what it was last night and everything was neat and ready for the next night.

Ichigo opened the door to the outside parking lot and was nearly blinded by the bright sun. A cool breeze massaged his hands and face and he could see a lone car on the other side of the parking lot.

Renji, wearing his usual oversized and most likely, equally expensive shades, was leaning on the hood of his Mustang as he looked up at the sky. He was spinning a toothpick in his mouth as he saw a pale Ichigo walk up to him. Silently, Renji got up off the hood and walked over the drivers' side and got in the car as Ichigo sat in the passengers side. Renji then turned on the ignition and the car roared to life and they drove off.

The car ride was surprisingly, yet thankfully long as Ichigo sat staring out of the window in silence. Thankfully, Renji had seamed to learn when it was best to talk and when it wasn't and for the entire ride he remained silent. Ichigo just stared out the window as they rode along and it was then he realized something. It was something he had to admit to himself. The reason he was so ready, so willing to throw himself into that new world was because he couldn't bare to face the old one.

In his old life there was nothing but pain, regret and loss. Nothing but memories of a time he could never hope to return to. In his old life, he was now alone. And the thought of that was more frightening than anything he faced or expected to face in this dark new world.

Ichigo was jarred from his thoughts when the car suddenly pulled over. He looked around and saw they were in a car lane wide enough for two. Judging from the look of things they had already driven into the cemetery and were on a road winding through until they'd arrive at their destination. As is the norm in most cemeteries everything was deathly still and quiet. Large trees and well manicured grass could be seen on both sides of the road and the only sound Ichigo heard was the faint chirping of birds.

"Why'd we stop here?" Ichigo asked.

"Before we go any further I need to make sure you understand your situation." Renji said. "Right now to the public at large and your school mates you are missing. I'm not sure if you may run into someone you know but if you do it's important that you don't reveal anything about where you've been at all. The less they know the better. Humans by nature, are curious and the more you tell the more they'll want to know and the more they know the more danger they may put themselves in. Do you understand?"

Ichigo stared at Renji for a brief moment before staring forward and saying, "Yes." He didn't enjoy being lectured by Renji but he also couldn't find any fault in his logic either. Renji then pulled back out and continued up the winding road for a few more minutes before coming to a stop and getting out of the car without a word. Ichigo sat alone in the car and wiped his face. As if by doing so he would somehow wake up to learn all this had been some sick nightmare; the product of watching too many late night horror movies.

It was then he noticed that his hand was shaking slightly and he placed it on his lap and closed his eyes. Ichigo's nerves were frayed and he knew it wouldn't take much to throw him over the edge. At which point God only knows what he'd do. Taking a deep, measured breath Ichigo finally reached for the handle and opened the door expecting to look out towards the grave sight to see the sad, tortured faces of the friends and families of those he'd lost. But to his surprise, no one was there, just several silent graves waited for him.

Confused, Ichigo looked to Renji who had lit a cigarette and took a deep satisfying drag then said, "The actual funeral was yesterday. I thought it be best all things considered, that you avoid being around people who are gonna ask too many questions. Plus there were police detectives here hoping you may show. They still have questions to ask you."

"Then why'd you stop to tell me to be careful what I say to people if you knew no one was going to be here?" Ichigo asked.

"I never said I knew no one would be here." Renji said. "I said the funeral was yesterday. For all I know some friends or family could have stopped by today too. That's not uncommon. I was just being careful." Renji took another deep pull from his cigarette and slowly blew out the smoke and watched as it swirled up and faded away. "Anyway, go say goodbye to your friends. I'll wait here."

"Aren't you coming?" Ichigo asked. "You knew them too. Hell you knew Tatsuki as long as I have."

Renji took a long labored breath, gave a small sad smile before sliding his designer sunglasses down off his forehead and onto the bridge of his nose and said, "Sorry, but those were your friends, not mine. Besides…I've…had to say goodbye to too many of my own friends and comrades as it is. The last thing I need is to say goodbye to yours as well."

Ichigo turned from Renji and slowly began walking towards the graves of his friends. As he made the solitary march he got the distinct feeling like he was a child, who had gotten in trouble and was now walking towards the principal's office to receive his punishment. And now he found the walk slow, as if he were trying to make it last forever in hopes that he's never reach the destination.

Finally Ichigo got to the tombstones of the freshly buried graves and he read the names off of each one in order: Chad Yasutora, Uryu Ishida, Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima and Chizuru Honsho.

He had known Keigo and Mizuiro since he was four years old. They were like brothers to him. Tatsuki he had met the first day of class when he was seven. At first he found her to be loud and a bit of a bully. In time he came to fall in love with her. Chizuru was Tatsuki's best friend. And even though Ichigo found her a bit strange they too had become good friends.

Chad, he had met when he was thirteen when Chad came to his aid as Ichigo was fighting off three bullies who wanted to steal his lunch money. Even at thirteen, Chad was a big guy and wasn't one to talk much. But he was brave and loyal and a good friend. And then there was Ishida. He and Ishida met in the first year of high school and became instant enemies. Ishida saw Ichigo as a lazy, boastful clown while Ichigo saw Ishida as rich, stuck up snob. From the beginning they competed with each other in everything from class work, to athletics and even girls. After they spent nearly a year fighting one day they came to realize that they respected each other and that respect led to friendship. And now they were gone. All they could be, all that they were, taken away in one night.

Renji stood leaning back on his car as he worked on his second cigarette. He watched as Ichigo spoke to his lost friends and though he was too far away to hear the words he had a good idea of what was being said, because in these cases the words were always the same. Apologies were given. There were recollections of memories of happier times. Then there was the cursing of God and asking why this had to happen and why you didn't die instead All these things and more were said by the ones who lived to those who no longer did. Renji had heard them all before and knew he would again, until the day that finally, those words would be spoken for him.

Renji took one last long drag and threw the smoldering remains of his cigarette to the ground and crushed it under his heel. Crossing his arms he looked up to see another familiar sight. Ichigo had fallen to his knees, his face buried in his hands as he wept. It was for Renji, the final stage. When the reality and the full truth that the person you cared for is truly gone and the sadness of it pulls you down with crushing force and your only option is to cry…out of anger, out of frustration, out of disbelief and finally, true acceptance.

It was almost a half an hour before Ichigo, composed yet numb, made his way back to the car where Renji stood in silence. Sitting on the hood on the passenger side, Renji opened the door and without a word, Ichigo got in and Renji closed the door behind him.

As he looked at the tombstones Renji's mind was suddenly assaulted with the smiling faces of Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro. They were younger, maybe ten or eleven years old. This memory, it was of them coming to see if Ichigo could come out to play. They were all so happy.

Renji shook his head and banished the memory to wherever it had come from, knowing that if he dwelled on it any further he may fall into same depths Ichigo was now. Renji ran over to the driver's side of the car and got in and they pulled off.

_~~~~~~Later the Night~~~~~~_

It was late as Ichigo and Renji sat in the small diner. Renji looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was close to nine at night. Empty plates, once filled with bland unremarkable food sat in front of them as they sat face to face in a worn, cherry red leather booth near the back. The diner stank of stale coffee and cigarettes.

A few people were sitting about eating and talking. A few tables over a guy and girl sat next to each other as the guy whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

Renji sat sipping on a beer as Ichigo stared at his own, half finished bottle. "Hey," Renji said causing Ichigo to look up. "I should tell you now that I'm arranging to have you leave."

"Leave," Ichigo asked. "And just where are you planning to send me?"

"It's not safe for you in Japan Ichigo," Renji said. "Once a demon comes after you, even if you defeat it, others will come after you. I'm not sure why. But demons are like that. The best way to keep you safe is to have you leave. So I'm arranging to have you go to America."

"America," Ichigo yelled. "I don't want to go to America! I don't want to leave Japan and I don't want to leave Tokyo!"

Renji sighed and said, "Be reasonable Ichigo. I can't hang around to protect you and you can't protect yourself. The best thing to do is leave. Go to America. I can give you enough money to start over and forget this place."

"Or," Ichigo said, "You could bring me to the Order so I can learn to fight."

"No way!" Renji said without hesitation.

"Why not?" Ichigo said angrily.

"Because this life…" Renji replied. "This life is not a good one. You don't have any idea the price this job makes you pay. What you have to give. You're my little brother. You're the only family I have left and it's my job to protect you. So that's what I'll do."

"Please!" Ichigo said angrily. "Now you want to protect me? Where were you before! You knew about these things and didn't warn us! And now everyone's dead!"

"I thought that by staying away I was protecting you," Renji said. "At least that's what I was told."

"Told!" Ichigo asked. "By who?"

Renji leaned forward, leaning on his elbows and said, "Ichigo I didn't leave you guys because I wanted to. I did it because I was told to. I was told that if I wanted to protect my family that I had to leave and never look back."

"Who told you that?" Ichigo asked. "Who could possibly tell you to do such a thing? And who could have the influence to make you listen!"

Renji sat back in his chair and took another quick sip of his beer before looking directly at Ichigo and said, "Dad."

~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~

Next Time: Renji past is revealed!

Blade of the Shinigami

Episode Nine: Turn Back the Pendulum (Renji Kurosaki prt 1)

_"Draw your swords all ye saints and sinners!"_


	9. Turn Back the Pendulum prt I

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome back to the Blade of the Shinigami. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU<strong>

A special thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapter: Keyotine Neko 404 & ZnudzonY.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPONCES<strong>

_**Keyotine Neko 404**_ - Thanks for reading my latest chapter and I hope you find what I do with Renji interesting.

_**ZnudzonY**_ - Lol! If only it were true that my work was too good to warrent comment. Lol! But alas perhaps this story simply isn't capturing the interest of readers. But I will still go on. Because there is a story here that I really want to tell. Thanks for the good vibes ZnudzonY.

* * *

><p><strong>MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR<strong>

And here is Episode nine of Blade of the Shinigami. I hope you enjoy and **please** remember to leave a little **review** when your done. Thanks.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~Tokyo Japan – Six Years Ago~~~~~~<em>

"Renji? Renji are you listening to me?"

Renji stared at his blackberry as he finished his text as his father, clearly upset, stood behind him.

"Renji!" Isshin yelled as he finally got his son's attention.

"Huh?" Renji said. "What is it?"

"I said I want you to be home by midnight." Issin said.

Renji rolled his eyes and said, "C'mon dad, I'll be eighteen in a month. Don't you think the whole curfew thing is a little silly?"

Isshin sighed and said, "Renji, we've been over this. So long as you live here you will be home at a decent hour. I won't have my son running the streets at all hours of the night."

"Tch!" Renji said as he grabbed his coat. "Whatever dad! I'm not some little kid anymore. I'm old enough to stay out."

"The last time I let you "stay out" I had to pick you up at the police station." Isshin responded. "You'll never get into college unless you buckle down."

"So?" Renji said. "I've got plans of my own dad and college isn't really one of them."

"Plans huh?" Isshin asked mockingly. "I don't think street racing is much of a career."

"I told you I don't do that anymore." Renji yelled defiantly. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Why don't you give me a reason to?" Isshin yelled.

"I'll never be like Ichigo dad!" Renji said. "That kid is a little angel. Always doing what mommy and daddy wants. I'll never be like him."

Renji and Isshin stared harshly at each other for a short time before Renji turned around and said, "I don't need this!" He then walked over to the table and picked up his car keys and walked towards foyer.

Renji then saw his little brother Ichigo standing on the stairs. The look on his face made it clear he had heard everything. Renji stared at his little brother for a brief moment, instantly regretting what he had said, but knowing he couldn't take it back. He then turned to the door when he heard Isshin come into the foyer. "Renji," he said. "Eventually every man must deal with the consequences of his decisions. That is an unavoidable fact of life. If you want to be treated as a man, then you must be prepared to face your mistakes. I hope you can do that son. Because there will come a time when I can't help you."

Renji took a deep breath before opening the door where to his surprise stood Ichigo's friends' Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro standing there; Tatsuki had her hand up poised to knock. All three smiled at Renji. "Hello Renji-kun," Tatsuki said. "Is Ichigo in? We wanted to hang out with him for a while."

Renji jestured behind him and said, "Sure. The little dweeb is back there." Renji then walked out towards the car. _Man I don't get what Tatsuki sees in Ichigo_, he thought as he opened his car. _She'd be hot in a few years if she stops being such a tom boy._ Renji then pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket, took one out and lit it up. _Oh well_, he thought. _Knowing that idiot, it'll take him years to even figure it out. I mean it's so fucking obvious. _

Isshin stood by the window as he stared through the blinds as Renji peeled out of the driveway. He took a deep sigh and walked away.

**Blade of the Shinigami**

**Season 1**

**Episode 9: Turn Back the Pendulum (Renji Kurosaki Part I)**

_~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~_

Renji turned left on the deserted street near the shipping yard. During the day this place was a bustling metropolis where many blue collar workers could be found bringing in many imports and loading goods onto the large ships that came in. At night however, the place had a more flamboyant purpose as it was used for illegal street racing.

As Renji drove further down the street he could here the thumping beat of rap and house music and the lights emanating from the dozens of cars lined up. As he pulled into the makeshift party, people cheered as they recognized him. Renji pulled up and got out of the car as two guys walked up to him "Renji, you're late," said one of them as he handed Renji a beer.

"Yeah I had a little run in with my old man." Renji said as he took a deep chug. "You know how a pain in the ass that can be. Man I can't wait till I hit eighteen so I can get out of there. So how's it look out here Kano?"

"Looks like the competition might be pretty good," Kano replied. "There's a guy in a GT that might prove a challenge."

"Nah man," Renji said with a smile. "I don't care about that. How are the girls dude? I'm trying to get some ass tonight man."

"Nice as always my man," Kano answered with a smile. "Very hot tonight. But a lot of them seem to be with here with someone."

Renji laughed, threw his arm around Kono's shoulder and said, "Kano how many times I gotta tell ya man, it's not who they show up with but who they leave with that…" Before Renji could finish his sentence he caught a glimpse of a breathtaking woman in the crowd staring at him with a smile. She was of dark complexion, almost a perfect bronze, with purple tinted hair tied back in a ponytail. She was quite easily the most beautiful woman he'd seen perhaps, ever. Just as he was about to walk over, several people crossed in front of him blocking his view of her. And when they finally moved out of the way she was gone.

Renji looked around trying to find her again with no luck. "Did you see her?" he asked Kano.

"Who?" Kano asked.

"Someone," Renji answered. "She was in just in the crowd. She was staring right at me then disappeared. She was…amazing."

"Well if she looking at you maybe you'll see her again." Kano said.

"Yeah," Renji said as he took another drink. "Maybe…"

Just then Renji heard a familiar voice behind him. "Well if it ain't Kurosaki Renji!"

Renji contorted his face as though he had just smelled a terrible odor and turned to see a man standing behind him. The guy was of average height and build with black, jaw length hair. He wore charcoal grey slacks, a black muscle tee and black leather shoes. He had an expensive, large faced watch and his hair was slicked back. He had a fake smile plastered on his face as he stared at Renji.

Leaning on him was a beautiful brunette. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a black tank top that showed off her amazing breasts and black high heeled shoes. She had short hair with purple highlights in the front and a smile that could light up a room.

"I thought I smelled cow shit!" Renji said with a smile. "And just when I was about to look for the source here you show up Hideo. What a coincidence."

"Funny." Hideo said. "You know what else is funny? Me spending that hundred thousand Yen I won from you in our last race. I was laughing my ass off then."

Renji's smile faded slightly as he looked at Hideo. Hideo was the exact opposite of Renji. Where Renji was comfortable in worn jeans and twenty dollar tee shirts Hideo, the son of a wealthy industrialist, was all about flaunting his wealth. Renji wasn't sure but he wouldn't be surprised if the clothes Hideo had on was worth more than all the clothes Renji had to his name. Hideo was a snobbish, spoiled brat who believed that if he couldn't win on talent he'd win with money.

And that was how he raced and everyone here knew it. Hideo was good, but not as good as he made himself to be. But for what he lacked in skill he made up for with having the best performing and modded out racers on the street.

For now his ride of choice was an illegally modified 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution in Black with Silver Dragons across both sides. It was a beautiful ride, as all his cars were, but if you were to ask Hideo about any of the specs he wouldn't know. Perhaps that's what annoyed Renji the most about him. Hideo was a guy who bought popularity, he didn't earn it.

"Well," Renji said as he smiled at the gorgeous girl on Hideo's arm. The girl smiled back and blushed and twirled her hair in her finger. "You may have my money. But I bet you ain't never gotten this girl to smile at you like she's smiling at me."

Hideo looked at the girl and removed his arm from her, clearly annoyed. "Alright smartass!" he said. "How about a rematch? You and me for two hundred thousand Yen. Right here. Right now."

"Two hundred?" Renji asked. "Alright. But if I win I get to take this lady of your hands for the rest of the night. You know, so she can have a good time with a real man. And not some boy band reject."

Hideo glared at Renji and then to his lady who smiled and nodded lightly. "Alright," Hideo said. "You're on!"

Renji winked at the girl openly and angered Hideo who pulled her away. Renji and Kano turned and walked away and Renji laughed. "Hey," Kano said. "You told me yesterday that you were broke."

"I am," Renji said. "I don't have that kind of money on me."

"What!" Kano yelled in disbelief. "Dude are you nuts! What if you lose! He'll take your ride as collateral!"

Renji patted Kano on the back and said, "Then I guess I shouldn't lose, huh?"

Ten minutes later Renji sat in his white and blue 2005 Toyota Supra as he revved the engine. Hideo was in his car next to him and revved his engine as well. Everyone stood on each side as they screamed and cheered for the race. Renji and Hideo were two of the best racers in the city and every time they raced each other it was memorable.

A beautiful brunette then walked out into the street and placed herself between the two cars and raised her hand in the sky and then screamed, "Are you ready!" Both men responded by revving their engines loudly. "Set!" Renji sat forward slightly in his seat and gripped the wheel tightly. "Go!"

As the girl screamed go, both cars took off leaving nothing but fresh tread marks and smoke behind them. Renji roared down the narrow lane as his car quickly reached 100mph. Several hundred yards in the distance he could see the flaming garbage can in the center of the street which acted as the marker. The race was a simple one; get to the garbage can, drive around it and make it back the starting line. First one there wins.

Both cars flew down the street with only three or four feet between them as they jockeyed for position. Suddenly Hideo spun his car slightly towards Renji in hopes of making him crash. Renji quickly turned his car slightly away to avoid getting hit and was able to maintain his speed as his speedometer showed that both cars were now well over 140mph.

Again Hideo spun his car into Renji's, this time slamming the front of his car into the Renji's rear wheel. Renji's car bucked wildly as he fought to maintain control. Using this moment, Hideo reached under the front panel of his car where there was a hidden button. Hideo pressed it and suddenly his car jerked forward and flew passed Renji.

"Fuck," Renji yelled as he finally regained control and his car began to gain speed. But he could see it may already be too late as Hideo arrived at the check point and was already beginning to turn back. _Damn I'll never beat him with this lead_, he thought. _Unless…_

Renji quickly moved his car directly in front of Hideo as he was coming back. "What the fuck," Hideo yelled as he now found himself in an unexpected game of chicken. "All right you little fuck," he said. "You wanna play? Then let's do it!" Hideo gunned his car forward as both cars barreled towards each other.

As they got closer and closer Hideo could feel sweat on his forehead and his knuckles were white due to how tightly he gripped the wheel. "C'mon!" he yelled as both cars got closer. "C'mon turn you bitch!" But as they got closer and closer Hideo suddenly realized Renji's car was not going to turn. "Oh shit," he yelled as he frantically spun the wheel, forcing his car left, narrowly missing Renji. Hideo's car slammed into a chain link fence and into a construction site.

"Wooo!" Renji screamed as he watched Hideo drive off the road. "Fuck yeah! Fast and Furious baby! Yeah!" Renji neared the check point and quickly shifted down, hit the breaks and spun the wheel to the right swinging the car around the can. He quickly shifted the car back up and hit the gas taking off back down the street. Just then Renji saw Hideo's car drive back onto the road turn and take off.

By then Renji was now a full car length behind and knew he it was now or never. Renji reached under the dashboard and felt the little red button and pressed it. Seconds later he felt the car lurch forward and boost ahead. The car went from 115mph to 160mph in an instant and all Hideo could do was look on in shock as Renji passed him by. But Renji did make sure to give Hideo the single finger salute as he zoomed by, crossing the finish line first.

Renji jumped out his car as he was surrounded by the crowd, cheering his win. "Now that was a good fucking race my man!" Kano yelled as slapped Renji five and handed him his money. "Hideo's not gonna get over that loss any time soon."

Just then, the girl Hideo was with pushed her way through the crowd and walked up to Renji and kissed him deeply as her hand ran down his chest. Eventually she pulled away and said, "Looks like you win handsome. How's about we get outta here so you can enjoy your prize?"

"You sure about this honey?" Renji said. "I was really only joking around."

"A bet's a bet," she said with a smile.

Renji smiled and opened the door to his car and the girl slipped in. Hideo saw this and tried to make his way over to Renji but was held back by one of his friends. Renji smiled at Hideo before jumping into his car and pulling away. "So what's you name," Renji asked the girl.

"Aoi," the girl said with a smile.

"So what do you wanna do?" Renji asked.

"That depends on how much time we got." Aoi responded.

Renji looked at the clock on the dashboard. It read 9:57PM. "Don't worry about it," he said with a smile. "We've got all the time in the world."

_~~~~~~Four Hours Later~~~~~~_

Renji's car was pulled over on a quiet road. He was now sitting in the back seat as Aoi straddled him. They were in the middle of a deep lustful kiss. "Mmmmm," Aoi said as she finally broke the kiss. "So is this how a real man does it?"

"All day baby," Renji said as he plunged in for another kiss. Renji and Aoi slowly began groping each other, examining every inch of their bodies.

After feeling Renji's broad shoulders, firm stomach and toned arms, Aoi finally placed her hands between his legs and felt his hardness. "Well," she said between kisses. "You sure seem like all man to me." Suddenly she pulled away and sat staring at Renji. "Should we really do this? I mean I'm twenty four. How old are you again?"

"Seventeen," Renji said triumphantly.

"Oh God this is so wrong," Aoi said as she looked at Renji's bare chest. Aoi licked her lips and dove in and began kissing Renji even more passionately. "I won't tell anyone if you don't," she said.

"My lips are sealed," Renji said.

Aoi began to pull her top off as Renji began to unfasten his belt. "I hope not," Aoi said with a laugh.

Thirty minutes later Aoi was naked, laying on top of an equally nude Renji, covered only by a thin sheet Renji kept under his back seat. "You cold?" He asked as he held her.

"Nope." She said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"So how long you been Hideo's girlfriend?" Renji asked.

"I'm not," she said. "Tonight was our second date. It was probably going to be our last anyway. Hideo lacks…heat."

"I bet he does." Renji said as he kissed her again.

Aoi looked at Renji's body and traced her fingernails across the large tribal tattoo on his right arm. "How many of these do you have?" She asked.

"Just the one for now but I'd like to get more." He said. "And speaking of getting more…" Again they began to kiss as they prepared to have sex again when they heard a loud banging coming from a dark ally they were next too.

"What was that?" Aoi asked as she peeked out the window but the ally was too dark to see anything.

"Probably just a stray dog." Renji said as he nibbled on the nape of her neck. Suddenly they heard a loud howl followed by another causing Renji to pause. Renji then sat up and looked out towards the alleyway and said, "Ok, maybe two strays." Then they heard a deep growl and the sound of a metallic bang and to there surprise a dirty can, spewing trash flew out of the darkened ally and landed a few feet from the car.

Aoi and Renji looked at each other in confusion and Renji shrugged and said, "Two really big stray dogs?"

Renji and Aoi then heard the growls and they looked in the ally and saw two sets of bright yellow eyes staring back at them. "Holy shit!" Renji exclaimed as he saw the two beasts step forward into the light. The beasts appeared to have the shape of dogs. Yet they were both hairless and as large as wolves. Their skin was covered in burns, cuts, boils and sores. They each had massive heads that, to Renji and Aoi's surprise had no skin. Their heads were skeletons. Their eyes were deep yellow and foam and drool dripped from their open mouths. And even though the car windows were closed Renji could smell the faint stench of rotten eggs. "Maybe we should get out of here." Renji said as he reached for his pants.

Nervously Renji and Aoi began to put on their clothes as quickly as they could as the creatures merely stared at them. Renji quickly put on his pants and climbed into the drivers' side of the car and fumbled for the keys. Just then they heard a whistle from somewhere in the distance and the two creatures instantly attacked the car.

One of them ran and crashed head first into the side of the car and nearly pitched it on its side. And the other bit into the trunk and tore away a huge chunk of it. "Fuck me!" Renji yelled as he braced himself against the jolt of the animals attack. Aoi was screaming in horror as Renji finally reached the key and stated the car. Again the creature ran into the car and the rear door crumpled and leaving a frightened Aoi face to face with the demonic beast. Before the animal could pounce on its helpless prey, Renji gunned the car and it took off down the street leaving the creatures to chase behind it.

"Shit, what was that!" Renji said as he looked back. "I've never seen anything like that!" Renji looked back and saw Aoi in the corner of the car curled up in a ball. Her eyes were wide and her entire body was shaking. She was clearly in a state of shock. "Hey!" he said. "Hey Aoi, are you ok! Aoi?"

Finally Aoi looked at Renji and shook her head. Just then, Aoi looked over Renji's shoulder and her eyes were full of fear. "Look out!" she yelled.

Renji turned around and to his disbelief he saw another of those creatures standing several yards in front of the speeding car. But this one was twice the size of the others. It was easily the size of a small car. "Holy shit!" Renji yelled as he hit the brakes but they were going too fast. The beast lowered its shoulder just as the car slammed into it and it was as if they had hit a brick wall. The creature didn't even budge from the impact but the car pitched forward up and over and flipped in mid air before crashing to the ground behind the beast.

The car flipped end over end several times before coming to a stop upside down several yards away. Renji wasn't sure how long he was out but when his eyes finally opened he found his world turned upside down. "Uhh," Renji said as he sat suspended in his seat upside down. He could feel a warm sticky liquid dripping down his head. "What is that?" he asked weakly as he touched it and looked at his hand. "Is that blood? Yeah it's blood. It's my blood. It's…my…blood."

Renji unfastened his seat belt and hit the ground. He looked back and saw Aoi lying on the ceiling. Her face turned away from him. "Hey, Aoi," he said. "Are you alright? Aoi?" Renji moved Aoi's face and saw that she was bleeding from her head. Her eyes were open and staring vacantly. He felt for her pulse and there was none.

"Damn!" He said as he closed her eyes. Renji then pulled himself through the broken window and on the shattered glass. Before he could pull himself up Renji felt hot, rancid breath on the back of his head. Renji looked up and was face to face with the large, demonic beast. Just then the two other smaller demons ran up to join their larger companion.

Renji moaned before taking a deep breath and got to his feet. "Ok," he said. "Maybe we all got off on the wrong foot. I mean you guys are obviously large, hungry, disgusting freaks. And I must look like a tasty morsel. But to be honest I'm not as delicious as a look. I drink a lot more than someone my age should. And I smoke. Disgusting, I know. That can't be good for meat can it?" Renji then swung out punched the large creature squarely in the nose.

The beast was momentarily shocked by the move and stepped back before growling and baring its teeth. "Ok," Renji said. "Maybe…not my best idea." The demon then raised its massive front paw. It was the size of a car wheel with razor sharp claws. Just as it was going to swing it towards Renji, one of the smaller demons howled in pain and fell to the ground dead. It then faded into nothing.

Both the demons and Renji looked around and saw two men dressed in suits and dark sunglasses. One of them was bald and his suit was solid black and he wore no tie and his collar was open. The other had jaw length hair, colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. His suit was dark grey with purple strips. And his skin seems to shine like a woman. Renji then noticed that the bald one had a sword in his hand.

"Damn!" the bald one said. "I can't believe we raced over here just to take on these weak bastards. I have half a mind to let the grunts handle this."

"Now, now, Ikkaku!" the feminine looking one said. "It wouldn't be very good to leave someone as beautiful as him to die now would it?"

"Like I give a damn about that shit!" Ikkaku said. "This is a waste of my time!"

"Well look at it this way," the feminine one said. "At least you'll get to fight something. It's better than nothing, right?"

Ikkaku rubbed the back of his hand and stared at his sword. "I guess your right," he said. "Alright Yumichika, you go check on the civ. I'll cleanse these fuckers myself."

"Right." Yumichika said as he began to walk towards Renji. But before he could get there the large beast roared and leapt in Yumichika's way. The beast growled at him and its jaws opened wide when Yumichika suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Renji. "Hello handsome," he said with a smile.

"Hey!" Ikkaku yelled as he removed his shades and placed them in his back pocket. "Didn't you ugly bastards here what I said!" With a sinister smile Ikkaku placed his Zanpakuto in front of him and glared at the other two demons. "I said your opponent is me."

_~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~_

**Next Time on Blade of the Shinigami:** The night that changed Renji's life forever continues!

**Blade of the Shinigami**

**Episode Ten: Turn Back the Pendulum (Renji Kurosaki part II)**

_"Draw your swords all ye saints and sinners!"_


	10. Turn Back the Pendulum prt 2

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome back to the Blade of the Shinigami. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not Own Bleach. **Please** remember to leave a little **review** when done. Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Blade of the Shinigami<strong>

**Season One**

**Episode Ten: Turn Back the Pendulum (Renji Kurosaki) part 2**

Renji stared in disbelief at the two men who had suddenly appeared. He felt as if he were in the middle of some ones bad horror movie and that any minute now the director would pop out of the shadows yelling, "Cut!"

Yet he knew this was no movie or dream. This was real. He was really here as two men in tailored suits, wielding swords were about to fight with demonic looking monsters. Monsters, that a few seconds ago, seemed intent on killing him.

Suddenly Renji heard the snap of fingers that seemed to bring him out of his malaise. He then saw the smiling face of one of the men, the one called Yumichika. "Hey there handsome," Yumichika said. "Are you alright? Any broken bones or anything?"

Renji just stared at him and shook his head.

"My, my," Yumichika said with a smile. "You seem to be going into shock. Just take deep breaths and calm yourself down." Yumichika looked into Renji's eyes and then said, "Well, what's this? What an interesting glow you have there." Yumichika brushed the hair from Renji's face causing Renji to knock his hand away.

At the same time Renji saw the other guy, the one Yumichika referred to as Ikkaku, slice the head off the smaller demon dog leaving only the large one remaining. "C'mon you ugly fuck," Ikkaku yelled. "At least try to make this fun for me!"

The dog raised its massive paw and swung it down at Ikkaku with surprising speed that caught him of guard. Ikkaku used his sheath to block the massive blow but was then struck by the dogs other paw and was launched down the street. His body lay motionless as the demon sprinted at him with its mouth open and its fangs bared, ready to strike.

"Hey!" Renji said as he noticed that Yumichika wasn't even paying attention to the fight behind him. He seemed happier to feel Renji's body to ensure there were no injuries. But Renji couldn't help but notice how Yumichika's hand lingered in certain places. "Hey!" Renij yelled as he brushed Yumichika's hand off of him. "You're friend looks like he's in some trouble! Don't you think you should help him?"

Yumichika sighed and looked back at Ikkaku with a bored expression and said, "That wouldn't be very wise to do. Ikkaku doesn't like people interfering with his prey. If I were to get involved…well…he may just end up wanting to fight me too."

The demon dog slowly made its way closer to the fallen Ikkaku and growled as it bared its teeth. "Heh," Ikkaku said as he looked up. "That was pretty good. I guess I underestimated you a bit didn't I you mangy mutt." Ikkaku got to his feet and held his sword out. "Let's try that again."

The beast leapt at him and he quickly side stepped the attack and swung his sword right through the beasts' jaw, lopping off the top half of its head. The demon faded away to nothingness as a triumphant looking Ikkaku stood looking on. "Shit!" Ikkaku said. "That wasn't a challenge at all! Damn, these things are getting weaker and weaker."

"Or perhaps you're just getting too strong?" Yamachika asked with a smile.

"Shit, I hope not," Ikkaku said as he wiped some blood from his chin. "It'll sure be boring if I can beat most of these things so easily." Ikkaku walked over to the two men with a triumphant smile plastered on his face. He leaned his blade over his shoulder as he seemed to look Renji over. "How are things over here Yumichika? I see this guy's alive. How about the girl in the car?"

Yumichika shook his head solemnly. "She has unfortunately passed on from this world." Yumichika said.

"Hmm," he said. "So we got ourselves only one survivor huh?" Ikkaku shrugged. "Could have been worse I guess. Usually is. Guess it's our lucky day. Or maybe you were the lucky one kid? Or you got some talent? Which is it Yumichika?"

"Huh?" Renji asked. "What the hell are you talking about? Who are you guys anyway? And what the fuck were those things!"

The two men continued to talk, seeming to completely ignore Renji's questions. "It may be a little of both Ikkaku." Yumichika said as he got to his feet. "Come take a look."

Ikkaku sheathed his sword in the sheath attached to his side and to Renji's amazement the sword seemed to vanish. "W-what the fuck!" Renji yelled as he tensed up. "What are you guys?"

Ikkaku knelt next Renji and grabbed his face with both of his hands. Renji immediately tried to fight him off only for Ikkaku to hold his face tighter. Despite his thin frame he was incredibly strong and Renji felt as if his head was caught in a vice. It was clear that this man could snap his neck with little effort. "Hey, settle down you bastard!" Ikkaku said as he gripped Renji's head even tighter. "You don't have to be conscious for me to do this!" Ikkaku stared into Renji's eyes for a moment and then let him go and got to his feet. "Pretty impressive. I've never seen that level of Riatsu from a newbie before."

"Riatsu?" Renji asked. "What's that? And what's with the vanishing swords!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at Renji with a bit of shock. "You could see his sword?" Ikkaku asked. "Wow. Newbies usually take months to train their eyes to that point."

"You should go contact headquarters." Ikkaku said to Yumichika. "Tell them that the targets have been purified and we got one for pick up."

"Pick up?" Renji asked.

"Right." Yumichika said as he walked away and pulled out an iPhone from his pocket.

"Hey!" Renji said to Ikkaku who had pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the dirt from his face. "Hey! Hey god damn it, I'm talking to you! Who are you! What the hell is going on!"

"Would you shut up for one freaking minute?" Ikkaku yelled causing Renji to go silent. "Shit! Look, things will be explained to you when the time is right! Just shut up and wait or I will knock you the hell out!"

Just then, Yumichika walked back as he put his phone away. "Change of plans." he said. "We've been ordered to take him to one of our safe houses."

"What?" Ikkaku asked. "That's against protocol. Why would we do that?"

Yumichika shrugged and said, "Orders came from the Commander himself. We gotta take him."

"Take me?" Renji yelled as he got to his feet. "You assholes aren't taking me anywhere! I don't know who you are but I know you guys aren't cops, military or the PSIA! I'm not going anywhere with you weirdoes!"

"What makes you think we were asking you for permission?" Ikkaku asked.

"Ikkaku, please." Yumichika said. Yumichika then placed his hand on Renji's shoulder and said, "Look, you saw those things right? Well, those are demons. And once a demon is drawn to you others will be as well. For some reason demons work that way. You're in danger handsome and we're here to protect you."

"Tch," Renji said dismissively as he brushed Yumichika's hand aside. "Demons? Man, you guys read way too much manga."

"Listen kid…!" Ikkaku said impatiently.

"No you listen!" Renji said. "I don't recall asking for a bodyguard and I don't need a babysitter. So thanks for the help back there but I'm outta here." Renji turned and waved at the two men dismissively as he said, "Later Q-ball."

Suddenly a vein popped out on Ikkaku's head as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. With flames in his eyes he looked at Renji and yelled, "Q-BALL!"

Yumichika sighed and said "Oh boy."

Ikkaku stormed off behind Renji and quickly caught up to him and stepped right in front of him. "Can I help you?" Renji asked.

"Listen kid," Ikkaku said as he clearly was fighting to keep his temper in check. "I get the whole rebellious bad ass shtick you're working with ok. I'm sure it works wonders with the ladies. But this ain't no game. Your life and the lives of those you care about are now in danger. You are now on the radar of every demon in the city. You'll probably get killed before you get half way home. And if you do somehow make it there, you're family will be in danger as well. So…"

"Wait!" Renji said as he through up both hands. "Let me guess, is this where you say, "Come with me if you want to live?" Spare me ass hole. As if I'd believe some bald animal exterminator with a sword. Now get out of my…"

Without warning and before Renji could finish his sentence Ikkaku punched him in the face lightly and Renji collapsed to the ground unconscious. "Dumb ass kid!" Ikkaku said as he looked at Renji sprawled out on the floor.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika yelled as he ran up and dropped to his knees and checked Renji's vital signs.

"I warned his ass!" Ikkaku asked. "Everyone heard it!"

"Did you have to hit him so hard!" Yumichika yelled. "You know these humans can be brittle! What if you killed him!"

"C-mon Yumichika, I know how to hold back." Ikkaku said.

"Oh really?" Yumichika said. "Just like with that other human we found seven months ago?"

"Tch, that wasn't my fault!" Ikkaku said.

"You hit him so hard he had a heart attack and died!" Yumichika yelled.

"How was I supposed to know he had a heart condition!" Ikkaku yelled back.

Yumichika sighed and stroked Renji's face. "But did you have to hit him in the face?" he asked. "This could bruise him."

"Tch, whatever!" Ikkaku said as he reached down and picked Renji's body up and threw him over his shoulder. "As if I care about his face. Let's go Yumichika, we need to get to the safe house."

_~~~~~~Sometime Later~~~~~~_

_Renji moaned as he began to wake up. He found he was in a small clearing of a forest and was surrounded by large oak trees and think bushes. He could hear the nearby hiss of a snake and the tweeting of birds. The trees were so densely packed together that very little sunlight streamed through and there was not even the slightest hint of a breeze. It was oppressively hot as Renji got to his feet. It was then he noticed that he had no shirt on and wore only a ragged and filthy pair of cargo pants. He had no shoes on either and his hair was wild, matted and dirty. _

_Wiping the sweat from his face, Renji looked around for any sign of people. Where am I, he wondered. What is this place? How did I get here? "Hello!" he yelled. "Can anyone hear me! Is anyone out there!"_

_Just then Renji heard a deep growl coming from behind him. He turned to see a small opening in the dense forest leading down a tunnel of trees and bushes. Cautiously, Renji walked over to the opening that was big enough for him to pass through and looked down into the deep darkness. "Hello!" he yelled. Again he was answered with a growl. _

_Renji took a deep breath and nervously entered the tunnel of trees and bushes and slowly made his way through the forest. The further he walked the darker and hotter it became until he felt as though he was in a furnace that was closed off from all light. Renji stopped and considered walking back but when he turned he found it was too dark for him to find the path back. Realizing he had no choice he continued on and after a few moments he saw a faint light in the distance. _

_The light grew larger and brighter as he walked, until he made his way out into another small clearing. This clearing was so much like the one he'd left Renji started to believe that he may have walked in a circle. But then he noticed a large black mass sitting in the center of the clearing. At first the thought it was nothing but a large rock until he saw the mass move and undulate. "What the hell is that?" Renji said nervously._

_In response, a large growl came from the mass and then to Renji's shock he saw a pair of yellow and black, snake-like eyes glaring at him. And then Renji heard a deep feminine voice say, "My name…do you know it?"_

"_W-What?" Renji asked nervously._

_Suddenly the mass began to spread out and a black head with a flat neck. It was easily the largest snake…no…the largest animal Renji had ever seen. As the mass began to unfurl Renji gasped as he saw the black leathery skin. The front of the snake raised high into the air and was now towering over him and was as high as any tree in the forest. Its neck bones were flattened like a cobra and it bared its dripping fangs menacingly. Venom dripped from its fangs and burned the ground where it fell. Its skin was pitch black and slimy and it stank of a smell Renji couldn't quite place. With a hiss in its voice the snake again said, "My name human! Do you know it!"_

"_N-No!" Renji yelled. "I-I don't!"_

"_Then you shall be consumed." The massive snake said as it lunged towards Renji. Renji screamed and leapt out of the way just before the snakes' massive jaws closed in. He quickly scrambled to his feet and sprinted back through the entrance and into the deep darkness. Behind him he could hear the snake hurtling towards him as it gave chase. _

_In a panic and unable to see anything ahead of him Renji stumbled and rolled to the ground. He could hear the hiss and roar of the snake as it closed in. He quickly got to his feet and ran. He no longer knew if he was on the correct path. He couldn't tell where he was going anymore. He just ran. He ran as fast as he could. A moment later his foot seemed to snag something on the ground and Renji tumbled forward and through a think patch of bushes and out into a clearing. _

_Renji took deep breaths as he rubbed his aching head. As his vision cleared, to his horror, he noticed that the large snakes' body had surrounded him. Looking up he saw the creature towering above him glaring down. Renji screamed as the snake opened its mouth and unhinged its jaw. Again he heard its voice. "You are not yet worthy of me!" It yelled as it lunged down and consumed him._

"Hey!" Ikkaku yelled as he slapped Renji hard across the face. Renji woke up with a fright. He was drenched in sweat and he felt as if every nerve was frayed. His vision was blurred as though he were staring through the bottom of a bottle. His head was throbbing as he fought to see through the glare of a light above him.

"Ugh." Renji said his head tilted forward as though he was about to pass out again. "W-Where am I?"

"You're at one of our undisclosed safe houses." Ikkaku said. Renji's head tipped forward as he sat in the old solid wood chair. He seemed on the verge of passing out again. Ikkaku slapped him lightly a few times and snapped his fingers. "Hey! Wake up!" he yelled. "We can't have you passing out and wrecking up the place again!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Renji said as he became more alert.

"Look around you." Ikkaku said as he stood aside so Renji could see. "Look at what you did to the place." Renji saw that he was in an old, dusty room with only one lonely light bulb hanging from the rickety, wooden ceiling. The room smelled of dust as if the place hadn't been exposed to fresh air in years. There were a few scattered pieces of old furniture. Most of which were covered in cob webs and a thick layer of dust. Most of the chairs and the one table were flipped over and broken. A large wooden book case lay face down and a few old books and papers lay scattered about. It looked like a tornado had hit the place and the entire room creaked as though it were moments from collapse.

"What I did?" Renji asked as he saw Yumichika standing up and hurriedly trying to wipe all the dust that was on him as though it were some deadly disease.

"Hell yeah!" Ikkaku said. "You're Riatsu started flaring up a few minutes ago and started throwing things around. Shit, I thought the entire place might come down. I had to slap you're ass awake before you did anymore damage!" Looking around the room Ikkaku said, "Tch! Look at this mess! I bet the Captain is going to make us clean it!"

"Calm down Ikkaku." Yumichika said. "It's not like he could control himself. But I have to admit, that was an impressive display of Riatsu." Yumichika walked up to Renji and smiled. "So how's your head there handsome?"

"Whatever." Renji said as he tried to get up when he noticed he had been tied down to the chair. "What the hell?" Renji yelled as he struggled to free himself. "What's going on here!"

"Settle down!" Ikkaku yelled. "You were being unreasonable so we had no choice but to strap you down!"

"Let me go you sick freaks!" Renji yelled as he fought in vain to free himself. The more he struggled the tighter his bonds became. "God dam it!"

Just then everyone heard slow, heavy foot steps emanating from outside the nearby door. Renji was silent as he heard the ominous steps get closer and closer. He could also hear the continuous sound of bells jingling with each step. "Looks like the Captain is here." Yumichika said as he stepped away from Renji.

"Tch, it's about damned time!" Ikkaku said. "I'm not interested in baby sitting this kid all night."

The door swung open with a deafening bang and standing just outside the door was easily the tallest man Renji had ever seen in person. The man's body covered the entire doorway. He was so tall and his chest so broad he had to bend and twist to pass through the low door. When he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, he seemed to command the attention of everyone. His very presence was both frightening and awe inspiring as Renji had never seen someone like him before.

He was easily six foot six or six foot seven inches tall with a broad muscular chest and large arms. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones and hairless eyebrows. He wore an eye patch across his right eye and had a long thin scar running down the left side of his face and eye. Unlike the other two who wore suits this man wore a pair of ragged, black jeans which were torn at both knees and a weather beaten, black leather biker jacket that was open revealing his muscular chest and he had a sword strapped to his waist. His hair was styled in thick spikes with bells attached to the end that jingled every time he took a step.

"Hello Captain Zaraki." Ikkaku said.

"Hey Captain." Yumichika said. "Here he is."

The Captain stared down at Renji with a piercing stare that made his blood run cold. _This son of a bitch looks like a serial killer_, Renji thought as he fought the sudden urge to pee himself. Suddenly, to Renji's surprise a small girl, who looked no older than eight years old peered over the man's left shoulder. "Is this the guy you were talking about baldy?" the girl asked as she looked down at Renji.

Clearly annoyed Ikkaku yelled, "Quit calling me that!"

The girl turned and stuck out her tongue playfully at Ikkaku before turning back towards Renji. "This guy seems like a weirdo, Kenny." she said. "I don't like weirdoes."

Renji gulped and took a deep breath but remained silent as he stared back defiantly. Then the large man smiled as though he could see through Renji's futile attempt at bravery and it entertained him. With incredible speed, the man Ikkaku called Captain Zaraki reached out and grabbed Renji by the face. Zaraki's hand was incredibly large and was easily able to grab Renji's entire face as though it were the size of a child's. Renji fought in vain to free himself but the man was amazingly strong and held Renji's face firmly in place. Despite his best efforts, Renji couldn't move so much as an inch.

Zaraki bent down and stared into Renji's eyes for a moment and again smiled. "Nah." he said. "This guy's no weirdo. This guy is a warrior. He just doesn't realize it yet. He might be interesting if he survives long enough."

Zaraki let go and stood up straight as Renji gasped for air. "Son…of…a…bitch!" he yelled as he glared up at the man. "I don't know who the fuck you guys are but when I get loose I am going to call the cops!"

Ignoring Renji the three men turned to each other. "Hey Captain." Ikkaku said. "What the hell's going on? This isn't the usual protocol. Why'd we bring this guy here instead of back to Seireitei?"

Captain Zaraki shrugged and said, "Don't really know. All I know is that The Old Man told me that someone wanted to speak to this kid before we took him. I was ordered to have you bring him here and escort the visitor."

"Who is he?" Yumichika asked. "Is he a Shinigami?"

"Nope." Zaraki said. "He's definitely not one of us. I've never seen the guy before. But he knows about us and more importantly he has some pull with the Old Man. Old Man Yama didn't look happy about it when he gave me the order."

Renji had quieted down and listened as the three talked. It was clear he couldn't escape yet. The best he could do was to listen and learn as much as he could. He'd remembered his father teachings about something like this when he was younger. If he could laugh he would at the thought that something he once considered to be yet another useless lesson his father taught him would actually come in handy.

Zaraki walked over to the front door and opened it and standing there was a man covered in shadow. "Come on in." Zaraki said.

The man walked into the room and into the light and Renji at first gasped and then smiled as he saw the familiar face. "Dad!" he yelled happily as he saw his father staring back at him.

"Dad?" Ikkaku asked. "You're this guys' father? Who the hell are you old man?"

"Ikkaku…" Yumichika said disapprovingly.

"No!" Ikkaku said. "This is a load of crap. Who the hell is this guy!"

"Shut up!" Isshin said commandingly. "I didn't come here to answer the questions of some inconsequential Second Lieutenant. I came to speak to my son. Now get out and leave us alone."

Ikkaku glared at Isshin who still kept his eyes squarely on his son. Before he could say anything Ikkaku felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw it was Yumichika who silently shook his head. "Tch!" Ikkaku said as he turned and walked out the door with Yumichika trailing behind.

Zaraki turned towards the door and looked down at Isshin. "Tough talk." he whispered. Isshin remained unfazed. "You should know that The Old Man gave me two additional orders. He told me to give you five minutes alone with the kid. So that's what you get…five minutes. Not a second more than that. That kid is now the official property of The Order. Which brings me to the final order I was given. If you try anything funny, I was given authorization to deal with you…with extreme prejudice."

Isshin remained unfazed as though he hadn't even heard Zaraki's threat. The Captain smiled and walked past Isshin and out the door, closing it behind him.

"Dad!" Renji yelled in relief. "Damn, am I so glad you're here! Those guys are off their rocker! Untie me so we can get the hell out of here!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that son." Isshin said. He stared at his son with a blank emotionless face. It was though he wasn't even looking at his son but rather some unimportant blade of grass or nondescript brick wall. Having his father look at him that way stung him far more than his words.

"W-What?" Renji asked in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"I said I can't help you Renji." Isshin said. "Not this time. You stumbled across something you shouldn't have. Something I was trying to shield you and the rest of the family from. I warned you son. I told you that you needed to be careful of the decisions you make. That you would have to live with those decisions for good or bad. Now you will have to live with this."

Isshin took a deep breath as he watched his son staring up at him with a doe eyed expression. It had been years since he'd seen Renji look at him like that. He could see the confusion and fear and his son's eyes. He could vividly remember his son, no older than three, tugging at his pant leg and raising his arms out to be picked up by his father, his protector. _His protector_, Isshin thought. But he knew the time for protecting his son had passed. Isshin looked away from Renji as he felt his resolve begin to waiver.

"Renji," Isshin said. "One day I planned to explain things to you, when I felt you were ready. I wish I could do so now. But…you are still not ready. All I can tell you is that what I do now, I do to protect you, your brother and sisters and your mother."

"Why are you doing this?" Renji asked. His voice was cracking under the pain. "I can't believe you Dad! I'm in real trouble here and all you care about is trying to teach me another damned lesson!"

"Don't you get it Renji!" Isshin yelled. "You've exposed yourself to something that I can't afford to expose the rest of them to! I'm trying to protect my family!"

"I thought I was your family?" Renji asked in a whimpering voice. The question stabbed Isshin down to his core causing him to look away from his son. Isshin felt a momentary shiver though his spine and sudden dizziness.

_His protector_, he thought. He could feel his body shivering as though an ice cold breeze blew around him. It was then he heard a faint noise coming from behind him. Slowly turning to his son, almost as if he was afraid of what he might see, he saw Renji crying bitter tears as he cursed his own fate. _Renji_, Isshin thought as he continued to fight to keep his resolve. _This must be don_e, he kept thinking to himself.

"I'm sorry." Renji said. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I'll never, ever do it again."

"Renji," Isshin said in a voice so low he himself almost couldn't hear it. It was as if he were focusing so much of his energy to get through this that he had none to spare to speak. "Listen to me son," he said. "I know now, that I have failed you in so many ways. I tried to convince myself that I was doing the right thing. That my way was the right way. But now I must admit my failure."

Tears began to run down Isshin's face as he looked up at the roof. He took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself. "It's funny," he said. "When you live as long as I have you start to think you know everything. You foolishly believe you understand things better than anyone. But the truth is, no matter how long you live, no matter what experiences you may have, nothing prepares you for raising a child."

Again Isshin looked at his son. Renji had stopped crying and was no leaning forward in his chair and was looking down at the ground between his feet. "Renji I have failed you in many ways." Isshin said. "I pushed you so hard growing up that I eventually pushed you away. But if there is one thing you gained from me it was strength. You are stronger than your brother and sisters. You are resilient. You can adapt and find a way. You will need to rely on that strength in the coming months and years my son. I have faith in you for that."

Isshin turned to leave and as he reached for the doorknob he paused. He heard Renji ask, "So that's it then? You're abandoning me?"

"No, my son." Isshin said. "Perhaps one day you will learn the truth of things. On that day I hope you can understand why and forgive me my failures. But know this Renji. There will be a time in the future where you will have the freedom to go and do as you please. When that day comes do not seek us out."

Renji looked up in shock and saw his father look back at him. In all his years he'd never seen his father look at him like that. His father's eyes had the look of death in them. "If you do, you will leave me no choice Renji," Isshin said. "I will kill you." Isshin opened and closed the door behind him without another word.

_Kill me_, Renji thought as he again began to cry. _Kill me? Kill me? Kill me? Kill me?_ "Dad," he whispered. He could feel his anger rising as all sadness seemed to melt away from the heat of his growing rage. "Dad!" he screamed as he felt a strange feeling wash over his entire body. Suddenly his eyes began to glow pale white.

Then he heard the raspy female voice of the large snake in his dream _"Will you do it?" she asked. "Will you let yourself be consumed by hate and despair? He hates you! He abandoned you! Your own father has turned his back on you! Will you let your hate and lack of understanding be your guide?"_ Renji roared as his entire body released a massive blast of power, shattering his bonds and chair. More power blasted out of his body enveloping everything in white.

Just outside Isshin walked heavily. It was like he was wading through thick sand. He could feel every fiber in his being telling him to turn around and return to his son. He wanted nothing more than to release him and take him home even if he had to fight his way out. Even if he had to kill he would bring him home. But he knew he couldn't. To do that would bring disaster to everyone. This went far beyond just his family.

As he walked up the small hill towards his car, Kenpachi Zaraki stood with his arms folded halfway up the hill watching Isshin walk up. Just as Isshin was about to walk by, Kenpachi stepped in his way. Isshin stopped but did not look up at the man. "Enjoy you final heart to heart with your kid?" Kenpachi asked with a smile. "Do you feel good abandoning your son to the wolves?"

"For someone tasked to protect humanity you seem to take too much pleasure in our misery." Isshin said blankly.

"Hmph." Kenpachi said. "It has nothing to do with misery. If you are in misery over this then don't accept it. Either fight to change it or move on. Those who don't fight yet want to walk around like the world is against them really pisses me off."

Angry, Isshin looked up at Kenpachi and said, "You know nothing about what I am fighting for."

Kenpachi smiled a big toothy smile and said, "Maybe so, but I do know what the eyes of a killer looks like. The eyes of someone who has taken lives die more and more with every life they take. I see it in your eyes. You have killed hundreds."

Isshin looked up at the half moon high in the sky and whispered, "Hundreds. If only it were so few." Isshin put his hands in his pockets and walked around Kenpachi towards his car.

"Who are you?" Kenpachi asked.

"Me?" Isshin asked. "I'm just another bad father."

At that moment the small building where Renji remained exploded. Kenpachi was momentarily shocked by the display. The little girl that was hanging over his shoulder skipped up next to him and stopped. "Ohhh," she said as she looked at the explosion. "Yay!" She exclaimed as she clapped happily. Kenpachi looked back at the boy's father. He kept walking towards his car, he hadn't even looked back.

Turning back to the now obliterated building Kenpachi smiled at what he saw in the center of the all the destruction. Down the hill where the building once stood was now a large crater and in the center of that crater stood Renji. He stood at the heart of a large white sphere of energy that seemed to whip about wildly. The sphere grew and grew and began to take shape into the form of a large snake over several stories in height.

In the center of it all stood Renji with energy pouring from his body, eyes and mouth. It was clear he had lost all control. "Dad!" he roared as he hovered inches off the ground. Suddenly Kenpachi appeared right in front or Renji and punched him in the stomach causing Renji to double over and fall forward unconscious. Kenpachi caught Renji's body and held him effortlessly draped over his arm. Kenpachi smiled and said "This guy might become something very interesting."

_~~~Present Day~~~_

Ichigo sat in the booth across from his brother as he stared at his empty bottle of beer. Renji was polishing off his fourth bottle and put it down with a thud that woke Ichigo from his trance. "So that's the story." Renji said. "When I woke up I was in Seireitei and I was soon placed in a rookie class and began my training."

"You didn't try to escape?" Ichigo asked.

Renji nodded his head. "Several times." he said. "When I first got there I wasn't what you'd call a willing soldier. Each attempt was what you'd call a spectacular failure. I quickly learned that it's kind of hard to escape when you don't know where you are, how to get out or where you're going." Renji gave a small bitter laugh. "Eventually I had to accept that I really had no choice. So I trained. It usually takes four to five years to graduate from the academy. But I finished in just over a year."

"They said I was a prodigy!" Renji said as he laughed. "Can you believe it? Me of all people, a prodigy?"

"And when you got out, didn't you try to find us?" Ichigo asked.

"You kidding?" Renji asked. "The second those bastards let me out after graduation I made a beeline for the house. But when I got there…." Renji paused as though he was trying to gather himself. "I saw you all…eating dinner together. You were all laughing. You seemed so happy. That's when I knew…I knew why dad wanted me to stay away. I knew what I'd be exposing you to if I stayed. So I…left. Never looked back."

Ichigo nodded. "Two days after you disappeared, mom and dad told us that you'd run away. Dad said that you wanted something else for you life. It hit us all pretty bad. I just…couldn't understand why you would abandon us like that. Mom would put on a brave face in front of us but…at night…I'd peek into her room when she thought I was asleep and I'd see her crying. And dad…well…dad seemed sad for a long time. We all were. But after you left dad seemed to change. He wasn't as stern as he used to be. He didn't push us nearly as hard. He smiled more. He laughed more. I always thought he did it so that we wouldn't worry."

Renji nodded. "Our father smiling and joking?" he said. "I'd pay money just to see that."

"Yep!" Ichigo said with a sad smile. "He seemed to really change after you left. So what did you do after that? Did you try to find answers from The Order about what was going on? Or how dad even knew about them?"

"Of course!" Renji yelled. "I looked in every book I could find. I scoured every computer data base and I asked everyone I could talk to."

"Well?" Ichigo asked expectantly.

Renji shook his head. "The Order is an ancient sect that prides itself on secrecy. Even if you're a member, if there is information they don't want you to know about, you won't know about it. Period."

"So then what did you do?" Ichigo asked.

"There was nothing to do." Renji said as he drained the last of his beer from his glass. "At least for now, I'd hit a brick wall. So I got to work as a demon hunter. The rest is history."

Ichigo took a heavy sigh as he sat back in his seat. His mind was racing to process all of the information Renji had told him. Renji had stumbled onto the truth about the existence of demons. That much was clear. It was a truth their dad somehow knew about and tried to protect them from. But why would he turn his back on Renji? What was his connection to the Order? Now more than ever Ichigo knew his families' murder was no unfortunate coincidence. Whatever their father was trying to protect them from caught up to them. And Ichigo knew he needed to know what that was.

"Ichigo," Renji said. "We need to talk about America."

"I'm not going to America Renji," Ichigo said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not joking around Ichigo!" Renji yelled causing others in the diner to stare. Calming himself, Renji leaned forward and whispered, "I think I know what dad was trying to protect us from."

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

Renji nodded and said, "Yeah. He wanted to protect us from this. This life that I have to live. He failed to protect me because I was too stupid to see it. But I can protect you Ichigo. You're the only family I have left. I won't lose you to this life."

"I don't need your damned protection Renji." Ichigo said angrily. "I'm not the same kid who needed his big brother to beat up a bully. I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah!" Renji said with a smile. "I remember that. What was that kids' name? Reiichi…something right? Whatever happened to him?

"Oshima Reiichi got kicked out of school a couple years back." Ichigo said. "And no matter what you say I'm not going anywhere!"

Renji sighed. "Sorry Ichigo, but you don't have a choice," he said. "I'm already getting the arrangements together and…" Just then they were interrupted by the sound of a phone. "Shit." Renji said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black phone that looked a bit strange. Ichigo quickly realized that phone looked just like the phone Yoruichi was using the other night. Renji quickly looked at something and put the phone back in his pocket. "I gotta go," he said as he got to his feet and grabbed his jacket. He took some money out of his pocket and put it on the table. "For the meal and drinks," he said. Do me a favor and take a cab back to Urahara's, will ya?"

"Where you going?" Ichigo asked despite already knowing.

"I got business." Renji said.

"What business?" Ichigo asked.

"My business." Renji said as he walked away. "See you later bro."

Annoyed, Ichigo sat back in his seat as he watched Renji walk out to his car, hop in and drive away. Once Renji was gone Ichigo began to bite the nail on his thumb as he tried to make sense of everything he'd learned. Someone had to know something. And that someone was in The Order. Renji was many things, but he wasn't good at getting information from people without the use of violence. The subtle art of annoying people until they caved and gave you want you wanted was only something a younger sibling could do effortlessly.

Ichigo picked up the money Renji left him and got up and left the diner. He hailed a cab and got into the back seat. He gave the cab driver the address and quickly fell into deep thought as he stared blankly out the window.

Twenty minutes later he pulled up in front of the club. He paid the cabbie and walked out towards the front door. There was already a long line of men and women waiting to enter and it was clear things were already in full swing.

"Hey buddy, back of the line!" a guy yelled as Ichigo walked by to the front. "Who the hell does that asshole think he is?" said another guy as Ichigo ignored them.

"Don't worry about it!" another guy said with a smug smile. "It's not like he could get in dressed like that anyway! The big bruiser of a bouncer will probably kick his ass just for trying!" People nearby laughed and anxiously looked on to see what they new was going to be a sure rejection.

Tessai was standing at the door with two other equally large bouncers going through the business of checking ID's and deciding who looked good enough to enter when Ichigo walked through the crowd. Without a word Tessai nodded to Ichigo who nodded back and opened the door allowing Ichigo to enter.

"What the fuck?" One of the guys yelled as everyone else began grumbling amongst each other.

"Whose dick do you gotta suck to get in to this place?" Another pissed off person yelled.

"Fuck this!" Another man said as he stepped out of line and began walking to the front. "If that guy could just walk in why can't I?"

"Heita don't!" The man's friend yelled as Heita walked up to Tessai.

Tessai towered over the man and adjusted his glasses as he looked down at him as he approached. Heita nodded as he tried to walk by and Tessai swiftly slapped Heita across the face with the back of his hand, dropping him to the ground like a rag doll. Heita's friends ran up and picked up their barely conscious friend as Tessai adjusted his glasses and said, "Your night is done. You two are banned for two months. Get out of here."

Inside, Ichigo walked through the din of sweaty, drunk men and women as they danced to some new song Ichigo couldn't place. "Ichigo!" Someone yelled over the music. "Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo turned to see Urahara sitting in his favorite booth with three new, barely dressed girls around him. "Come on over and have a drink!" Urahara slurred. It was clear he had already passed the point of no return.

Ichigo shook his head and waved him off and walked to the back where another bouncer stood in front of the door to the back. Seeing Ichigo approach, the man opened the door without a word and let him in. Ichigo found himself instantly grateful for the immediate silence he experienced as the bouncer closed the door behind him.

Ichigo took a deep exasperated breath and removed his shoes before walking to his room. As he reached his open door, Urahara's black cat swiftly walked out of the room and past him down the hall. Ichigo paid it little attention as he walked into his room and collapsed on his bed.

Ichigo closed his eyes and despite not feeling tired he felt as though he needed to rest. _What to do_, he thought. He needed to get answers and the only way to do so was to find an organization he knew nothing about, without letting his brother find out. Kisuke and Rukia claimed to be unable to help and Renji would rather beat him to death than take him to The Order.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked to his left and saw a small, gift wrapped box sitting on the nightstand. He reached over and looked around the room before slowly ripping the paper away revealing a small black box with a postcard taped to the top. Written on it was:

"_In case you want to keep proving how big a man you are."_

There was the imprint of red lipstick under the words. Ichigo gave a little chuckle and opened the lid of the box. Inside was a black phone. It was the same black phone that Yoruichi had that night. It was also the same phone Renji had.

Ichigo pressed the power button and on the LCD screen he could see a map of most of Tokyo and a blue dot he knew represented his location. But then there was a red dot several miles away and Ichigo instantly knew what it represented. Ichigo leapt to his feet and grabbed his coat as he ran out of his room, down the hall and through the door that led to the garage.

He quickly picked a pair of random keys and began pressing the alarm button. In the distance he could here the alarm on the car sound off. Ichigo kept pressing the button over and over as he ran through the rows and rows of cars until the sound got closer and closer. Finally he saw the car. It was a Candy Red Honda NSX Coupe. Ichigo ran up to the car and hopped in and put the key into the ignition.

The car roared to life and Ichigo drove out of the parking space and headed towards the exit. Just like the Porshe, this car also had a button installed that controlled the garage door. _If I can't convince someone to take me to the Order, I'll just have to get them to find me._ He thought as he took off down the street.

Yoruichi stood under a street light at the corner watching as Ichigo sped by, so focused that he clearly didn't notice her. Yoruichi smiled and said, "This is going to be really fun." She then turned and walked back to the club.

~~~~~~To Be Continued…~~~~~~

**Next Time on Blade of the Shinigami:** Ichigo takes the battle to the demons and gains some unwanted attention.

Blade of the Shinagami

Season One

Episode Eleven: Ryoka

_"Draw your swords all ye saints and sinners!"_


	11. Ryoka

**Introduction**

Welcome back to the Blade of the Shinigami. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Bleach.

**THANKS**

A special thanks to bleachluvrgrl18 for her review of my previous episode.

**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

Here is episode 11 of my ongoing tale. I hope you enjoy and **please** remember to leave a little **review** at the when done reading. Thanks.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~Seireitei – Two Weeks Ago~~~~~~<em>

The man sat in his chair poring over the documents on his Apple computer. Taking a brief pause, he looked over at the clock. It was 12.35 at night. The man stretched and sighed. Despite the late hour his work was only just beginning. But that was the way it always was. His days often began early and ended in the wee hours of the morning. Not that he would complain. The truth is he loved his worked. He loved everything about it. His only regret was the lack of hours in the day.

The man turned in his swivel chair towards the large bay windows that looked out over the majority of Seireitei. Seireitei looked like a large town shaped as an ancient Shiro with many trees interspersed. The man reached for his hot cup of tea and sipped as he looked down. He could feel his sense of pride as he looked out the window from the top floor of his skyscraper. _It was a beacon among the people_, he thought.

This tower was the backbone of Seireitei and of the Shinigami and the strength of that backbone was in this executive office. It was his duty to protect this place. And he felt pride in that duty. Just then he heard a little jingle come from his computer. It was a specific tone set to notify him of any high priority emails.

The man quickly turned in his chair and put his cup down. As he had been trained to do and had done more times beyond count, the man quickly went about using the security measures built into his computer to vet the email to confirm the sender and ensure there were no viruses.

Once the email was confirmed, the man opened the message and quickly read the contents before deleting the message and, following security protocols, removed any trace of it from his hard drive.

The man then pressed his intercom. "Mihane, can you come in here please?" He said.

Moments later the door opened and Mihane took a few steps into the room and stopped. "Yes sir." She said. "How can I help you?"

The man sat back in his seat as though lost in thought. Mihane hated these brief moments before he spoke. To her it felt like he would at any time drop a bomb that would shake her to the very core. Like this brief moment was the calm before some raging storm. Some miniature disaster that she'd be expected to handle. When she was made a Lieutenant she considered it a high honor. And when he offered her the job of being his assistant she jumped at it. She didn't care about all the horror stories she'd heard. About how his assistants rarely lasted a year before they burned out.

He ran through them like aspirin. Maybe it was the long hours that could often last from morning until the morning of the next day. Maybe it was the harsh, often unreasonable demands he made or the fact he never gave praise or thanks. Whatever it was, no one lasted very long. He would fire them or they would quit.

It became a regular running joke and topic for wagers within their Division. How long with the new assistant last? When Mihane got the job, everyone said she'd last between three and four weeks. When everyone saw this short, skinny girl with an even smaller voice they laughed. So Mihane bet she'd last over a year. Again they laughed. That was over a decade ago.

Mihane did the job expertly. She never complained. She never looked for acknowledgement that never came. She knew that the fact she lasted as long as she has was all the praise she could expect from the Captain.

The man took a deep breath and without taking his eyes off his screen he said, "We've just received a priority one mission from The Commander. I want you to mobilize every active agent we have and have them ready for my address and to move out within two hours."

Without hesitation Mihane said, "Yes sir!"

She quickly turned to leave when the man said, "Oh and Mihane. Contact your father and Lieutenant Kurosaki as well. I want them here immediately."

"Of course Captain Kuchiki," Mihane said before leaving the room.

_~~~~~~Several Minutes Later~~~~~~_

Renji took a deep sigh as he looked at his brother who sat across from him in the café. Times had sure changed over the years. _Since when did Ichigo become so headstrong_? Renji thought. "Sorry Ichigo, but you don't have a choice," he said. "I'm already getting the arrangements together and…"

Just then, they were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. "Shit." Renji said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black phone. He quickly opened it and read the contents before deleting the message and putting the phone away. "I gotta go," he said as he got to his feet and grabbed his jacket. He took some money out of his pocket and put it on the table. "For the meal and drinks," he said. "Do me a favor and take a cab back to Urahara's, will ya?"

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked despite already knowing.

"I got business." Renji said.

"What business?" Ichigo asked.

"My business." Renji said as he walked away. "See you later bro." Renji quickly made his way out of the diner and towards his car. He quickly jumped in and drove away.

About an hour later Renji was walking through the familiar hallways of his Division Headquarters. Walking next to him was Third Lieutenant Mihane Shirogane and her father, Second Lieutenant Ginjiro Shirogane.

"So what the hell is the mission?" Renji said.

Mihane shrugged. "I wasn't told." She said. "I was just instructed to gather everyone together ASAP. But this was sent by The Old Man himself, so it must be important."

"Great." Renji said. "So we're supposed to get all crazed cuz The Commander sent an email!"

"You should have greater respect Renji," Ginjiro said angrily. He was a fairly tall man who looked to be in his early fifties. He had brown hair and wore a standard black suit. "The Commander doesn't issue direct missions often or lightly. If he sent a mission request then it must be of the utmost importance! But of course you should know that since you are supposedly the First Lieutenant."

"Supposedly?" Renji asked with a smile. "Glad to see you got over the whole, 'me taking over your job', thing Ginjiro. I wouldn't want to think you were gonna be a dick about it."

"Why you…!" Mihane yelled before her father held her back by her shoulder. Mihane calmed herself and then said, "My father has more class, experience, knowledge and leadership in his fingers than you will ever hope to have. I still don't understand why The Captain chose you to be the First Seat."

"I'd like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Renji said sarcastically.

"You're a real asshole you know that!" Mihane said.

"I know that and I don't give a shit." Renji said. "All I want to know is what the hell are we doing here!"

Just then they heard a familiar voice coming from an open door. "A soldier's job is to follow orders Renji…not question them." Captain Kuchiki stepped out into the hallway and stared at them blankly.

Renji had a cocky smile on his face and said, "If that's what you guys want then go get a lap dog."

"Renji…!" Ginjiro yelled but the Captain raised his hand to silence him. For a while he just looked at Renji and then turned and walked into the room. The three followed him in. Renji could see how Mihane and Ginjiro were looking at him and could barely hide his amusement.

As the three lieutenants entered the office, Captain Kuchiki turned to address them. "As you know we received a direct mission from Commander Yamamoto," he said. "For the last few days there has been a spike in demon activity across the city. It's nothing we can't handle of coarse but lately when our men arrive on the scene of some of the attacks the demon has already been cleansed."

"What?" Mihane said in shock. "Is it that our equipment is malfunctioning?"

"Don't be ridiculous Mihane," Ginjiro said. "If that were the case, we wouldn't be called in."

"Our sensors are working fine," the Captain said. "When our men arrive on scene the demon has been cleansed. We called in the Research and Development Department to investigate and they stated that they could pick up trace elements of high levels of Riatsu. Someone is defeating the demons before we get there. Someone who is unregistered with the Shinigami."

"A Ryoka?" Ginjiro asked.

The captain nodded as he, Ginjiro and Mihane considered the implications. Renji looked around at them confused. He cleared his throat to get their attention and said, "A Ryoka? Just…what is…a…?"

"Geez!" Mihane yelled in annoyance. "Can't you even pretend to know what the hell is going on! How can you call yourself an Officer when your knowledge is lacking! A Ryoka is a human who not only was able to unlock their ability to harness their Riatsu but then somehow learned on their own to use that ability to fight outside of the Order's jurisdiction. They're dangerous because they lack the knowledge of how to properly cleanse a demon and as result put the public around them at risk."

"Not just that Mihane," Captain Kuchiki said. "Demons that aren't properly cleansed don't actually make it to heaven but are instead returned to hell where they can be allowed to try and return here. The existence of Ryoka are expressly forbidden and according to the Twelfth Division this Ryoka has a particularly high Riatsu level."

"Ok, ok! I get it," Renji said as he waived everyone off. "This asshole's dangerous, right? So then our mission is to bring this guy in?"

"No," Captain Kuchiki said. "Our mission is to kill him."

**Blade of the Shinigami**

**Season 1**

**Episode 11: Ryoka**

_~~~~~~Club UnderWorld – Now~~~~~~_

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly. He took a deep breath and felt a sharp pain in his chest and groaned.

_**Cracked rib: Suffered three nights ago: Two demons destroyed**_

He looked at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It was 11:42 in the morning. Ichigo sighed before he slowly sat up in his bed. He looked and the deep cut across his chest and touched it lightly. He winced at the burning pain.

_**Deep laceration across the chest: Caused by a demons claw: Fusa District: Two nights ago: One Demon Destroyed**_

Ichigo then moved to the side of the bed and gingerly got to his feet. His legs buckled a bit as pain shot through his right leg.

_**Bruised right knee, ankle and thigh: four nights ago: thrown through thin wall: Kodaira, Tokyo: one demon destroyed**_

Sore, battered and bruised, Ichigo limped across the room and into the bathroom where he made his way to the sink. He turned on the water and winced in the pain from his left shoulder.

_**Dislocated left shoulder: one week ago: thrown into parked truck: Meguro City: Bone reset into socket: One demon destroyed**_

Ichigo washed his face and looked in the mirror. His face was haggard and he was in need of a shave. He then looked at his neck at the small row of puncture wounds and grimaced. "Shit," he said to himself.

_**Bite marks caused by demon: Last night: Toshima, Tokyo: One Demon destroyed**_

Ichigo brushed his teeth and shaved before taking a long hot shower. Twenty minutes later he walked out of the bathroom and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

When he arrived he saw Ururu waiting for him. "Hello Kurosaki-san," she said with a bow. "Your breakfast is ready and I left several pills to help you manage the pain. Urahara-dono has requested that you see him in the basement once you're done."

"Right," Ichigo said. "Thank you Ururu." Ururu bowed and quickly left the kitchen leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo gently sat down in his seat and ate the meal Ururu had prepared. Once finished, he got up and made his way to Kisuke's office and then down into the basement.

When Ichigo opened the door he was shocked to find the entire area had changed. He had expected to se an open grassy field with a few hills, blue skies and gentle breeze. Instead he found himself standing at the bottom of a large canyon. It appeared to be several miles in width and the walls seemed to stretch several stories high. Ichigo looked up and could see the blue sky and clouds. He looked down at the dirt ground and kicked it. _Real dirt_, he thought. He walked over to the wall and slid his hand along its face. He looked at his hand and it was dusty.

_How the hell does he do it! _Ichigo wondered. Taking a deep breath he began to walk through the massive canyon not really sure if he was going the right way. A few minutes passed before Ichigo came to a large rocky hill. "Tch!" he said in annoyance. Ichigo looked back and then back at the hill. "Well, he's not back there." He said. "Guess I might as well keep going."

Ichigo began to climb up the hill hand over hand. It took him a few minutes but he finally pulled himself up. As he reached the top he saw Kisuke sitting on a boulder the size of a bus. "Kisuke!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled himself up.

Kisuke looked at Ichigo with a blank expression before turning away. He seemed to be staring off at nothing in particular. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun," he said. "It took you long enough to find me. I was starting to get bored."

"W-Where are we Kisuke?" Ichigo asked as he looked around at the mountainous range.

"We're in my basement of course," Kisuke said. "I just decided to redecorate a bit. I was getting bored with the way things were. Besides, this better suits what needs to be done."

"What needs to be done?" Ichigo asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke said. "How have things been going with you? Unfortunately with my day to day work I really haven't had the time to keep tabs on your activity."

"Everything's fine Kisuke," Ichigo responded.

"Oh," Kisuke said as he got to his feet. "Judging by all those wounds you are sporting I'd say you aren't doing so fine."

"You don't need to worry about me Kisuke," Ichigo said.

"Who said I was?" Kisuke responded. "Truth is I don't really give a damn if you get yourself killed acting like an idiot."

"I'm doing what needs to be done," Ichigo said angrily. "I'm doing what you trained me to do."

"Trained you?" Kisuke said. "I don't recall training you to act like a fucking moron. You think because you have a little power and that you've killed a few demons that you have everything under control? My dear boy you're just a child with a gun. A reckless idiot not worthy of the insignificant power you've been given."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "What are you doing Kisuke? Why are you saying these things?"

"All I'm saying is the truth," Kisuke said. "I foolishly thought that because your last name was Kurosaki that you were special. That you were worthy of the name. But you're not."

"Shut up Kisuke," Ichigo whispered.

"You're nothing like Renji at all!" Kisuke yelled.

"Shut up Kisuke!" Ichigo yelled.

"And you're nothing like your father!" Kisuke yelled.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled.

"Where ever he is right now I bet he's looking upon you with disappointment," Kisuke said with a smile.

"SHUT…UP!" Ichigo yelled as he sprinted towards Kisuke. His Zanpakuto appeared on his back and Ichigo drew it and swung at Kisuke.

Kisuke calmly raised his cane and blocked the blow with one hand. "Oh!" he said. "So you wish to be a slave to your anger? You think you're ready to fight me? Pathetic!"

"Shut up Kisuke or I swear I'll…!" Ichigo yelled.

"You'll what? Cut me down?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes!" Ichigo answered.

Kisuke frowned. "Wrong answer," he said. Kisuke pushed Ichigo back with ease almost knocking him off his feet. "It's time I teach you myself Ichigo. Let's see if you can earn the name Kurosaki."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile – Just upstairs~~~~~~_

Jinta walked into Kisuke's office and looked around. "Urahara-dono!" he yelled as he scanned the room. "Urahara-dono!" Jinta folded his arms in annoyance and looked around. "Now where did he get off to?" Jinta was about to walk out when the monitors caught his eye. "What the..?"

Jinta suddenly ran out the room and down the hallway, up the stairs and into a large library. The room was as large as some of the larger rooms he'd seen in the museums Kisuke used to take them too. The ceilings were at least fifteen feet high with books, ranging from the new to the very ancient, that collectors would pay millions just to see.

Several of them were placed in de-oxygenated showcases in order to preserve them. Those were Kisuke's favorites that required you to press a button on the showcase. At which point and automated arm would flip the pages gently. Some of the books, Kisuke said, were alternate versions of the bible and as well additional books that were removed including the Book of some woman named Mary Magdalene.

Jinta ran through one of the narrow aisles until he made it to the center of the room where there was a large antique, brown leather couch, chair and a granite coffee table on a thick, dark green area rug. Off to the side there was a fireplace and several large oak tables. At one of them sat Ururyu. She had several large books open while Tessai leaned over her.

Jinta ran up and leaned over breathlessly. "You're late for your history lesson Jinta," Tessai said as he and Ururu looked at him.

Jinta took deep breaths as he pointed back at the door. "Kisuke-dono…and …Ichigo…they're…in the…training grounds…fighting!" Ururu and Tessai looked at each other and quickly followed Jinta back to Kisuke's office.

They all ran back to the security screens and focused on the one in the basement. They quickly surrounded it and looked on in rapt attention.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Ichigo grasped his Zanpakuto tightly and readied himself as Kisuke stood waiting patiently. "Well?" Kisuke asked. "Are you just going to stand there glaring at me? Or are you actually going to do something?" Kisuke raised his cane and looked at it. "What's wrong? How do you expect to find out what happened to your pathetic friends and family if you're afraid of a man with a cane?"

Ichigo screamed as he raised his sword and launched himself at Kisuke. To him Kisuke had now become a target no different than any of the other demons he'd killed. Ichigo swung his sword with the single intent of causing death. Nothing else mattered to him at this moment.

Kisuke easily side stepped the attack and still holding his cane in one hand swung it, striking Ichigo across the face and forcing him back. "What a sloppy attack," Kisuke said. "You've left yourself open in several areas."

Ichigo reeled back and steadied himself. He wiped his face and realized he had a small cut on his face where Kisuke hit him. Ichigo wiped the blood and raised his sword again sprinted at Kisuke. Ichigo began swinging wildly at Kisuke who dodged every attack effortlessly. "Do you really think I don't pay attention every time you come home battered and bruised?" Kisuke asked as he dodged yet another attack. "Look at you. You're so lost in your anger and pain that you can't focus. Your lust for revenge blinds you. So you just throw yourself at your enemy with no plan or regard for yourself. And that's worked so far for you I guess."

Ichigo thrust his sword at Kisuke and he easily blocked it. "But what happens if you fight an enemy that doesn't fight like a mindless animal?" Ichigo thrust his sword at Kisuke again but Kisuke dodged it and struck Ichigo in his side pitching him back.

Ichigo stumbled backwards to the ground and grabbed his wound. He was again amazed to see that he was bleeding as though he'd been sliced by a sword. Ichigo slowly got to his feet and stared at Kisuke's cane in confusion. _I don't get it_, he thought. _That cane is a blunt object. There's nothing sharp. How the hell is he cutting me!_

"Perhaps your brother was right," Kisuke said. "Perhaps my helping you was a mistake. You're clearly not prepared for this. You're too weak."

Again Ichigo launched himself at Kisuke running as fast as he could. Ichigo attacked, aiming for Kisuke's neck but again Kisuke blocked it. He then blocked another attack, then another and another. "What's the matter?" Kisuke yelled. "Didn't you say you were going to cut me? Then cut me!"

Ichigo jumped back to give himself space and then quickly attacked Kisuke again and again and again. Each time Kisuke would block the attack as they continued this game of chess.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Jinta said as he stared at the screen. "I can't believe he's able to do this! This guy!" Tessai adjusted his glasses and stayed quiet.

"I bet he doesn't even realize what's happening," Ururu said. "Look at him. He's so caught up in his own anger he can't even tell what's happening." Ururu then turned and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jinta asked. "Don't you wanna see the end of this fight?"

"This isn't a fight," Ururu said. "And it's going to be over soon. I'm going to finish my studies." As Ururu reached the door she heard a cat meow. She turned to see Kisuke's black cat sitting on the arm of his leather couch staring at her. Ururu stared blankly at it for a moment before leaving the room.

Ichigo fell back to the ground and screamed as he held the deep wound on his arm. "Shit!" He yelled.

Kisuke merely stood looking down at the boy. "Are we done here?" He asked. "If we keep this up I'm going to start sweating soon. And I just changed into this shirt." Ichigo simply glared at him in silence. "Listen to me boy," Kisuke said. "The way you've been going about things is too reckless. Throwing yourself at your opponent is a good way to get yourself killed. You need to free your mind of revenge. Find your true purpose as a Shinigami. The path you're walking now will lead you to great pain, sorrow and loss."

Kisuke turned and began to walk away, leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo gritted his teeth and fought back his tears. _Find a new path_? He thought. _Dad, Mom, Karin, Yuzu, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, everyone!_ Ichigo could see the smiling faces of his friends and family. He could see images of their deaths. The blood. The dismembered bodies. Suddenly his eyes opened and glared at Kisuke. He could feel the hate bubbling inside of him. Rising up and chocking out all reason.

Ichigo reached out and gripped his Zanpakuto tight and slowly got to his feet. "My purpose," he said as tears welled in his eyes. Kisuke stopped walking and looked back at him. "My purpose…is…revenge!" Ichigo launched himself at Kisuke with his blade poised to strike.

Kisuke sighed as he turned to face Ichigo. "Then perhaps the most humane thing I can do for you…" he said as he raised his cane. "…is to kill you now." Kisuke swung his cane down with such speed and force Ichigo didn't even see the move. All he felt was pain as a large wound opened up from his the top of his right shoulder all the way down his chest. Blood gushed out like a geyser and he fell back to the ground and it all went black.

_~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~_

Renji stood outside as he watched the other agents, dressed in their standard suits investigate the area. It had just finished raining and the ground was still wet. The entire street block had been cornered off by the Shinigami who were posing as police detectives. A demon had popped up here two nights ago and had been destroyed by this mysterious Ryoka. Now he was overseeing these men as they searched for any clues this person might have left that would lead to his identity or whereabouts.

Renji looked around as they used their handheld devices to scan the area for traces of Riatsu. Renji sighed and leaned against his car. "What's your problem?" Mihane asked as she walked over to him. "You've been in a funk ever since we received our mission. No smart mouth comments. No complaints. It almost scares me how peaceful it's been."

Renji gave a half hearted smile and said, "Shit, Mihane! It almost sounds like you care about me."

"Tch," Mihane said. "Don't get your hopes up! Like I said, you being this quiet is scary. Like a calm before some storm. What's you're deal?"

"It's about this mission…" Renji said in a whisper.

"Ha!" Mihane exclaimed. "Don't tell me the big bad Kurosaki Renji is scared of taking on one little Ryoka!"

"Shut up!" Renji yelled. "That's not it! It's…well…look around! We have half our entire squad, scouring the city for one guy! And when we find him we're supposed to kill him. And for what? For doing what we ourselves do? I mean this guy is out there taking out demons for us. Shit, the way I see it we should be throwing him a freaking parade. And instead we're supposed to kill him? Doesn't that seem wrong?"

Mihane shrugged and said, "It's the mission. Our job isn't to question orders but to…"

"…follow them. Right I get it, thanks," Renji said as he rolled his eyes dismissively. "All I know is, I joined the Order knowing that our mission was clear. Find demons and destroy them. And that was fine. I get the job done and then go have a beer. But now, they want us to hunt down and kill a human. I don't care how dangerous they say what he's doing is. There has got to be a better way than this."

Mihane laughed and shook her head. "Ok, you sit here and try to figure that out," she said. "but if you don't mind I and the rest of your more loyal comrades have work to do." Mihane turned and walked off leaving Renji alone.

Renji took a deep breath and pulled out a cigarette, lit it up and took a deep drag. He blew out the smoke and looked at everyone as they searched for any clues they could find. All Renji could do is shake his head in disapproval.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Ichigo's eyes flew open as he woke up. His entire body was wracked in pain and he groaned as he allowed the dull ache wash over him. "This is getting tiresome," he heard someone say. Ichigo looked over to see Ururu standing over him. "I'm not your nurse maid Kurosaki. Doing this is really taking away from my studies."

"Sorry Ururu," Ichigo mumbled. His mouth was dry and even speaking causing him an inordinate amount of pain. His chest and left shoulder was wrapped in bandages.

"Don't be sorry," Ururu said as she reached for a glass of water on the nightstand. "Just be smarter." Ururu handed Ichigo the glass and helped him to sit up. Ichigo drank the entire cup down in a hurry. Ururu took the glass and gathered her medical gear and got up. "I would suggest you refrain from strenuous activity for a while Kurosaki-kun. I'm running out of bandages."

Ururu left the room leaving Ichigo alone. Suddenly he heard a woman's voice on the opposite side of the room. "So aren't you going to say hello?" Ichigo nearly jumped out his bed and groaned as he felt pain. Looking over he saw Rukia sitting in a leather chair on the other side of the room. "That's very rude to just ignore me like that," she said as she got up and walked over.

"How about letting me know you're here!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm the one who was unconscious!"

"Tch! Whatever!" Rukia said. Rukia stared at all the wounds, bruises and bandages on Ichigo's body and frowned. "You really are pushing yourself, huh? What the hell happened to you?"

Ichigo opened his mouth as though he was going to answer. But thinking better of it, he turned away. "Oh I get it," Rukia said. "Playing the strong silent type, huh? Let me guess, this is a man's business and I wouldn't understand?" Ichigo remained silent as he stared out the window. "Hmph," Rukia said. "It's funny how much alike you and your brother are. Whether you want to believe it or not."

Ichigo looked at Rukia but just sighed and looked away. "Anyway, I didn't come here to be your damned psychiatrist," Rukia said. "We need to get going."

"What?" Ichigo asked. "Unless you haven't noticed I'm a little worse for wear."

"Not my problem," Rukia said. "We need to get going and we have a small window of opportunity."

"I'm too hurt to fight demons right now Rukia," Ichigo said.

"That's the smartest thing you've said for weeks now Ichigo," Rukia replied. "But that's not why I'm here. That damned Kisuke said he wanted me to help you get your Shinigami powers because he said that leaving you unable to control your Riatsu would put you and everyone around you in danger. He never told me that he would then let you run around the damned city causing a ruckus!"

"Have you any idea the shit storm you've started!" Rukia yelled. "You've got the entire Order searching the city for your ass!"

"Good!" Ichigo said. "That mean's they'll finally catch up to me and I'll be able to join them properly. Then I'll…!"

"No you dumbass!" Rukia yelled. "Don't you get it! You've been labeled as a Ryoka! You're considered a danger to The Order and the public at large. All Shinigami have been given orders to kill you on sight!"

"What!" Ichigo yelled as he nearly jumped out the bed. He suddenly felt a shot of pain in his chest and briefly doubled over in pain. Wincing, he looked up at Rukia and said, "I…don't get it. Why would they see me as a threat?"

"Because you never went through the proper training as a Shinigami," Rukia said. "It's no different than someone pretending to be a police officer and trying to stop crimes with a gun and fake badge. Didn't Kisuke warn you about that?"

Ichigo simply shook his head. He was in too much shock to really answer. Rukia turned away from Ichigo for a moment as she considered things. _Why wouldn't Kisuke warn him? _Rukia wondered. _He had to have known what would happen. Damn you Kisuke, what the hell are you up to?_

"So…what do I do now?" Ichigo asked, dragging Rukia out of her thoughts.

Rukia turned and looked at Ichigo. He suddenly seemed less defiant. Less self confident. She suddenly saw him for what he was, what he was trying to hide. Ichigo, despite everything, was still just a kid trying to find his way in this strange new world. "Standard protocol is for them to search every confirmed location where you've been," she said. "As we speak an entire division has been dispatched to search the entire city. But that's not the worst of it."

Ichigo looked at Rukia nervously. "The worst part is that the person put in charge of this mission is worst possible person," Rukia said. "His name is Byakuya. He is the Captain of that Division."

"Is there any way I could meet with him?" Ichigo asked. "Maybe if I speak with him…"

Rukia shook her head and said, "You don't understand. Byakuya is man with a dogged personality unlike anything you have ever seen. He defines himself by the will of The Order and his sense of duty."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I know the man well," Rukia said. "He's my older brother. Kuchiki Byakuya was the youngest to ever be appointed the head of the Kuchiki clan, which is the oldest and most powerful clan in The Order. Up until recently he was also the youngest to ever achieve captaincy. Protecting The Order is his primary ambition and nothing and no one gets in the way of that. If you stand in the way of the will of The Order, you have only two options: Get out of the way or die. There is no negotiating with Kuchiki Byakuya."

"So then what do I do?" Ichigo asked.

"Right now the net they've cast is relatively small," Rukia said. "All they can do right now is investigate the areas you've fought demons. That means they have an increased chance of finding evidence because of the limited locations. But if we were to expand locations. If we expand the area it makes finding you all the more difficult. So I want you to come with me. You and I are going to drive around the city where you can release small amounts of Riatsu. This will at least confuse them and force them to search a larger area. That should buy us some time to figure something out before they find you."

"How are so sure they will find me?" Ichigo asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Rukia asked with a grave tone in her voice. "My brother will not stop; he will not rest until he finds you. And he will…find you. It's not about if but when. All we can do is buy time until we figure something out. Now get dressed. We don't have much time."

_~~~~~~To be continued…~~~~~~_

**Next time on Blade of the Shinigami:** As the noose slowly closes in on Ichigo he must find a way to save himself not just from The Order but perhaps his own brother.

**Blade of the Shinigami**

**Episode Twelve: Poltergeist**

"_Draw your swords all ye saints and sinners!"_


	12. Poltergeist

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome back to the Blade of the Shinigami. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own the rights to Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU &amp; RESPONCES<strong>

_bleachluvrgrl18 - _Happy belated birthday to you too. I know it's been a couple months but I hope it was a great birthday and thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR<strong>

Ok, so I hope you enjoy this newest Episode. **Please** remember to leave a **review** when done.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~Hibiya High School – Nagatacho, Tokyo – 11:21PM~~~~~~<em>

The janitor, Naomasa Hiraga, jammed to the sound of music from his iPod as he dutifully mopped the floors of the school as he had done night after night for the last eight years. As his favorite part came up he began to sing along…badly. But he didn't care. It's not like there were any potential critiques around to laugh at him. This was his favorite time of the night. All the children were long since gone. And all of the more dedicated teachers finally called it a night. Even Principal Nagasawa finally called it quits for the night.

Now the school was his. It was his domain. As the second verse began Hiraga began to sing loudly. He loved this place. Hiraga was a short man with a large stomach and thinning hair. And yes he was just a janitor. Not the profession he thought he would have when he was a child. But it was honest work that paid well enough. He was content with his life and the place was always a place of joy. Until recently at least.

Hiraga slowly stopped singing as sobering memories began to come back to him. He remembered the day, several weeks ago, when he came in one afternoon to begin his shift. There was a massive sense of sorrow that seemed to hang over the entire school. It didn't take long to learn the reason.

The night before, one of the students, a girl by the name Arisawa Tatsuki, was hosting a party in her home. Apparently the place was full of kids from the school. The home was invaded by wild animals that brutally killed many of the students, including young Ms. Arisawa. It was an earthshaking bit of news. Especially considering many of the kids that were killed were promising students everyone believed would be accepted into the University of Tokyo.

To make matters worse, apparently her boyfriend Kurosaki Ichigo, another student of the school, had since gone missing after the incident. And the next day it was learned that his family had been brutally killed as well. Hiraga sighed deeply and shook his head. To think such tragedy could befall children at this school. _What a shame_, he thought.

Just then Hiraga heard a noise coming from a nearby room. It sounded like glass breaking. Hiraga placed his mop back and his bucket and slowly walked towards the room. "Hello," he said. His voice echoed through the hall.

Hiraga reached for the door and heard the sound of a glass breaking coming from inside. He opened the door that lead into the darkened science classroom that was illuminated only by the light of the half moon streaming through the windows. All around were tables with microscopes, computers, beakers and other equipment that the children used on a daily basis. There were charts and posters with scientific equations adorning the walls and a life sized skeleton hanging in the corner.

"Hello," Hiraga said as he stepped into the room. Hiraga found the light switch next to the door and flipped it on. Nothing happed. He flipped it back and forth but the light wouldn't turn on. "Damn," he said as he walked further into the room. As he slowly walked through the room Hiraga scanned about trying to see what was making that noise. As he walked to the center of the room he felt the crunch of broken glass under his feet. "What the hell," he whispered to himself as he bent down and touched the glass that was scatted all over the ground.

Looking at the table next to him he saw more broken glass. Several of the glass beakers, cups and test tubes lay shattered. _What the hell could have done this?_ Hiraga thought when suddenly he heard the door to the room slam shut. Hiraga jumped to his feet and fumbled over to the door and tried to open it. To his shock the door wouldn't budge. "Hello!" he yelled as tried with all his might to open the door.

Hiraga could feel his heart rate increasing as his breathing became more frantic as he tried to make sense of the situation when he heard what sounded like footsteps behind him. Hiraga looked back to see the room was empty. But he knew that he had heard something. "Who's there!?" he yelled. Of course there was no answer.

Hiraga quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys and fumbled about as he desperately tried to find the right one. His hands were shaking and sweaty and in his nervousness he dropped them. Before he could reach down to get them Hiraga felt as sudden, deep chill. It was as if he had been suddenly teleported to the arctic.

Hiraga could see the steam come out of his mouth as he exhaled and to his amazement, he saw the glass on the door in front of him began to ice over. Almost immediately he heard glass begin to shatter behind him and he looked back to see every glass object begin to explode. Hiraga dropped to his knees and cover his face to shield himself from shards of glass that peppered the room.

After a few moments everything died down and Hiraga, sporting a few small cuts on his arms and back of his hands, looked up. Slowly he got to his feet and looked around in shock. It was then he looked in the corner and there stood a large shadowy figure. "W-who's there?" He asked nervously. He couldn't remember a time he'd been so scared.

The large figure didn't answer but Hiraga could hear a slow moan coming from what ever it was. "W-who are you!?" Hiraga yelled as he took a step back until he was stopped by the door behind him. Slowly the figure, that was easily two feet taller than the terrified janitor, began to walk towards him. And as the light from the moon illuminated the mysterious person, Hiraga gasped.

"You!?" He yelled as a look of pure terror crept onto his face. "No! No! I-It can't be!" Hiraga yelled as he turned and frantically tried to pry open the door that still would not budge. "It can't be! Y-You can't be here! You're dead!" Hiraga turned and the figure was now right in front of him. "Please ! Don't! Help! Help me, someone!"

Suddenly the figure raised its hand and plunged it deep into Hiraga's chest and blood coated the door and wall behind him. Hiraga let out a small yelp and he spat out blood and suddenly his world went black.

**Blade of the Shinigami**

**Season One**

**Episode Twelve: Poltergeist**

"Are you sure?" Renji asked as he walked out of the quiet warehouse while speaking on his cell phone. It had just finished raining and the night air was crisp. "Ok Kisuke. Thanks," Renji said as he hung up. "Shit, Ichigo. Where the hell are you?"

"Renji," Mihane said as she walked through the door behind Renji. "Where are you going? We're not done investigating this area. It seems this location has a greater level of the Ryoka's Riatsu level here. We may finally get a break in this case."

"Sure," Renji said as he pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it up when Captain Kuchiki walked out with an agent waling next to him showing him information on a iPad.

"Alright," Byakuya said to the agent. "Tell everyone I want everything packed and ready to move out in five."

"Yes Captain!" the agent said with a salute before turning and going back into the warehouse.

"What's going on?" Renji asked.

"We're leaving." Byakuya said as he walked by. "We just got a major break through in this case. It seems someone broke into one of our inactive training sites several weeks ago."

"So?" Renji asked. "That happens all the time. Some stupid kids probably broke in on a dare."

"According to our R & D department they found trace elements of Riatsu that matches the Ryoka," Byakuya responded.

"Why would this person go there?" Mihane asked.

"Not sure," Byakuya responded. "But R & D also isolated trace amounts of Riatsu that they said belonged to a low level demon."

"A demon?" Renji said. "Impossible. That area is holy ground. Demons can't spawn there."

"Not on its own," Byakuya said. "You're thinking someone lured it there?" Renji asked.

"I'm not ready to say what I think yet," Byakuya said. "Let's just get going. We'll figure things out once we get there."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Rukia's Toyota drove down the desolate streets at a steady pace. As the car came to a stop at a red light she turned to Ichigo, who sat in the passenger seat. "Ok," She said. "Do it again."

Ichigo groaned before he began to concentrate and released a steady stream of his Riatsu. "How much longer do we have to do this?" He asked.

"All night unfortunately," Rukia said as she began driving, which caused Ichigo to groan even more. "Hey," She said. "You're the one who decided to recklessly rampage all over the city. Now the Order is all over your ass and we need to cover your tracks."

"I still don't understand why I can't just try to convince them to hear me out," Ichigo said.

Rukia shook her head. "You need to stop being so naïve," she said. "The Order is not an organization that can be reasoned with. They see things in black and white. There are no shades of grey. And my brother follows the will of The Order without question. Right now, running is your only option."

"And what if I refuse to run?" Ichigo asked.

"Then you'll die," Rukia said.

"I could fight," Ichigo said. "I could force them to listen to me. I'm not helpless."

Rukia slammed on the breaks, causing the car to skid to a sudden stop in the middle of the empty street. Ichigo groaned as he grabbed his chest. The sudden stop caused a shock of pain to bolt through his body.

"Damn it! Are all Kurosaki men so fucking dumb!?" Rukia yelled as she stopped the car. "Try to get this through your thick skull. You are not good enough to stand against my brother or any half way competent Shinigami. I mean look at you! Look how beat up you are just facing a few low level demons! And you possibly think you could do anything against my brother?! Let me give you a piece of advice! If you are unfortunate enough to come across my brother, don't fight, just run. Run as fast as you can and as far as you can and pray luck is on your side. Because if you try to fight my brother the only thing you will see is the blood gushing from your wound as you fall to your death. You won't even see him draw his sword."

Ichigo turned and looked out the window. "No one is that fast," he whispered.

"You're wrong," Rukia said as she began to drive. "Just pray you never find out just how wrong you are." For a while the two of them remained silent as they drove about. "Hey," Rukia said. "You stopped releasing your Riatsu."

Ichigo took a deep breath and began to concentrate causing small amounts of Riatsu to flow from his body. As they drove about Ichigo was lost in thought. _What now?_ Ichigo thought. How does he get himself out of this mess he'd suddenly found himself in?

As time passed, Ichigo found himself deeper and deeper in thought. Lazily he looked out the window when he noticed they were driving down a familiar street. "Hey," he said. "We're heading towards my high school." Rukia remained silent as she continued to drive. She also seemed to be lost in thought.

Ichigo looked out the window and couldn't help but remember all the times he and his friends would walk down this very street; backpacks strapped over their shoulders. Back then their biggest worries were acne, getting dates or homework they were too lazy to finish. It all seemed so important back then. He'd trade everything he had now to go back to that time.

As their car crossed the street and they drove passed the school entrance, Ichigo began to recall all the laughs he and his friends used to share. He could remember all the times he and Tatsuki would sit on the steps of the school just talking. Now it seemed like a universe away. As the car stopped at a red light Ichigo sighed as he looked the school over. He wondered if he would ever return there. But in the back of his mind he somehow knew he wouldn't. The world he had chosen to enter had no place for the normalcy of high school.

Just as the light began to change Ichigo glanced up at one the many random windows and saw someone slam against it. His body looked bloodied and just as quickly he seemed to be yanked back. "What the…?" Ichigo said in shock. But before he could say anything Ichigo swore he could see another figure standing by the bloody window.

As the car drove off Rukia looked over at Ichigo. "What?" She asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I think I just did," Ichigo answered. "Or at least I saw something. I'm not really sure what I just saw." Rukia suddenly slammed on the brakes causing Ichigo to lurch forward. Ichigo winced in pain and grabbed his still sore and aching chest. "Ok," He said. "You have got to warn before you do that!"

"What exactly did you see?!" Rukia yelled.

"Uh, well I thought I saw some guy looking real beat up against one of the windows in my school," Ichigo said. "But then it looked like he was pulled away. And then I saw…something. It looked like a man. I couldn't make out his face. But he seemed like…"

"Like he was made out of mist or smoke?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah!" Ichigo yelled. "I really couldn't make out his face and then he seemed to vanish."

"Shit!" Rukia yelled as she threw her car into reverse.

"What!?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't think you're seeing things," Rukia said. "You might have just seen a spirit."

"A ghost!?" Ichigo asked. "A real ghost!? Ghost's aren't…!"

"Aren't what?" Rukia asked. "Aren't real? Say's the guy who fight's demons using his own spiritual energy as a weapon?" Rukia reversed back in front of the school and parked the car before quickly jumping out.

"Here's the thing," she said. "Remember when I said that Shinigami use their Riatsu as a weapon to fight demons?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said as he got out of the car.

Rukia looked down the street to see if there were any cars and quickly began to cross over with Ichigo behind her. "Well, in order to harness your Riatsu or to even see the Riatsu of others you need to be able to see through The Veil," she said.

"The Veil?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia ran up to the large iron gate at the school entrance and peered into the darkened courtyard. "The Veil between our world and the spiritual realm," Rukia said. "It is in that world where Riastu is seen and used and where demons exist."

Rukia took a step back and suddenly leapt over the large gate and landed softly on the other side before looking back at Ichigo expecting him to follow suit. Ichigo groaned before he took several steps back and ran top speed and leapt into the sky. He nearly cleared the gate but his foot hooked the top of it and he fell forward and crashed on the ground on the side. Rukia sighed as Ichigo rolled on the ground in pain. "Are you done?" She asked impatiently.

Grimacing, Ichigo slowly got to his feet. "Did that look as embarrassing as it felt?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she said as she began to quickly run across the courtyard towards the building entrance. "Anyway, as I was saying. Because we can see this spiritual world we can also see the spiritual beings that sometimes linger after their lives as humans end."

"Wait a sec," Ichigo said. "Ghosts? You're talking about ghosts? Are you saying we can see ghosts?"

"That's a simple way of putting it but yes," Rukia replied. Rukia pulled on the large doors but they didn't budge.

"I guess we have to find another way in," Ichigo said but to his surprise Rukia reared back and kicked the doors in with one kick.

"There's no time for that!" Rukia yelled as she entered the darkened school. "Humans who die violent or unexpected deaths or those who die unwilling to let go of their human lives tend to linger in this world. And as time passes they become corrupted souls, violently lashing out at the living beings who go about their lives oblivious to their existence."

"What are you saying?" Ichigo said.

"I'm saying that these ghosts, if left unchecked can become demons," Rukia said which caused Ichigo to look at him in astonishment. "Where did you think demons came from you idiot? Every demon you fight was once a human soul. Most come through random gates from hell. But others are corrupted spirits that stayed here. That's why we as Shinigami say that we purify demons, not kill them. Purification allows them to move on."

"Move on to where?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shrugged. "Heaven? Nirvana? Pluto? No one knows for sure," she said. "All we know is that they aren't here causing destruction. So we try to purify spirits and send them on their way before they turn. The only problem is that spirits give off too little Riatsu for our scanners to pick up, so we have to rely on visual recognition to locate them. And what you said you saw sounded like a ghost to me."

Rukia and Ichigo stood at the center of three connected hallways. She looked down the darkened halls. "You said this was your school right? So you would know the layout?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"Good," she replied. "Where did you see it? What floor?"

"Second I guess," Ichigo said. "But I'm not sure what room it was in."

"Shit!" Rukia said. "Ok, we have to split up then. Look around and if there are any humans here try to get them off the property as quickly as possible. Lie if you have to. If you find the spirit, do not engage it. You don't know how to purify it. Just increase your Riatsu so I can sense it. I'll come to you. And under no circumstances so you use you're Zanpakuto on it."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"That would be bad," Rukia said. "Very bad." Rukia then ran down the hallway to her left and disappeared into the darkness leaving Ichigo alone.

"Great," Ichigo said to himself. "So now I have to hunt down Casper the homicidal ghost and I can't even fight back against it? Nice."

Ichigo went to the right and began walking down the darkened halls that were sparsely lit. "Damn this place looks a lot different at night," he said.

Ichigo found the stairwell and quickly walked up to the second floor. He opened the door to find much of the hallway fully lit. "That's more like it," he said as he began looking around, not really sure what to look for.

Ichigo opened the first door nearby. It was a classroom. He flipped on the lights and looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He turned off the lights and closed the door and quickly went to the room across the hall.

Slowly he opened the door and peered inside. _Nothing_, he thought as he closed the door behind him. Just then he heard a gurgling noise. It sounded like water bubbling in a drain. He began walking down the hall looking for the source of the noise. As he turned the corner he saw a man lying face down in a pool of blood in the middle of the hall. "Shit!" Ichigo yelled as he ran towards the body.

Ichigo ran and came to a stop sliding to his knees in front of the body. "Shit!" He said as he looked at all the blood, unsure what to do. Ichigo hesitated at first before touching the man's shoulder and turning him over. "Fuck!" Ichigo yelled as he turned in disgust. Half of the man's face and upper chest was gone. It seemed to have been blown apart leaving him unrecognizable. Ichigo could see bits of bone and brain fragments all around and the smell left him close to vomiting.

It was then he noticed he was covered in this man's blood. Just like that night. Tatsuki, Ichigo thought as he looked at the blood on his hands, arms and legs. Slowly, Ichigo got to his feet. _Could a ghost really do something like this? _

Ichigo then noticed that there was a trail of blood leading down the hallway and into a classroom. _God_, he thought. Did _this guy actually crawl all the way out here?_ Ichigo slowly walked over to the open door and peered into the darkened room. A strange smell came from inside. Almost like rotten eggs.

Ichigo looked for the light switch next to the door and flipped it on. Nothing. He took a deep breath as if trying to muster the courage to go in and took a few slow steps into the room. Inside the stench was even stronger and it took all his strength not to gag. As he walked into the room he could hear the crunch of glass beneath his feet. The moon light shone into the room and at the far wall he saw a large round burn mark. It was as if a small explosion had taken place there.

Ichigo walked over and gently touched the wall. It was still warm to the touch. Looking down, he saw something on the ground. Ichigo bent down and gently touched the items on the ground and realized that it was bits of cloth that looked like the shirt the dead man in the hallway was wearing. He also found blood splatter as well as bits of bone, skin and flesh.

_Whatever hit that guy happened right here_, Ichigo thought. _Then he somehow dragged himself out to the hallway before he died._ Suddenly Ichigo felt a sudden cold chill in the air and as he breathed out he could see steam come out of his mouth. The classroom door suddenly slammed closed causing him to jump to his feet.

Ichigo looked around and saw a large figure standing in the corner of the room. He was out of the light and Ichigo couldn't see him. "I take it you are the ghost," he said. "My name is Ichigo. I came here to help you, I guess."

"I know who you are," the person said. "I've been waiting for you. He told me that you'd come." The person stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight and Ichigo gasped when he saw the familiar face staring at him. "But I really wish you hadn't come here, Ichigo."

"Ch-Chad?" Ichigo said as his voice cracked. "Chad is that you?" But he knew the answer before he'd even asked the question as he stared at the tall muscular man before him. He could see the wavy brown hair, though it was now dirty and full of grime. He wore a torn and dirty, green muscle tee and dirty blue jeans. It was then Ichigo realized this was what Chad wore that night.

Seeing Chad like this caused the memories of that night to flood back to Ichigo. He could hear Chad yelling at him and Tatsuki to run. He could see the large demon crash through the wall and bite down on Chad's neck.

It was then Ichigo noticed the large, gruesome wound on Chad's right neck. A large chunk of his right neck and shoulder was missing. Torn away from that beast that night. Ichigo could see the dried up bone and rotted flesh. And he noticed the rising stench of rotten eggs.

"Chad," Ichigo said. "It is you. B-But how could this be? You're…you're dead."

Chad was pale, deathly pale and he was covered in mud and dirt. The wound on his neck was festering with maggots and rotting and his eyes were yellowed. "I…I don't know," Chad said. "All I can remember was teeth. Gnashing and biting, clawing teeth. And pain! I feel so much pain!" Chad suddenly grabbed his head and nearly doubled over in pain as he screamed.

"Chad!?" Ichigo yelled. He motioned to come towards him but Chad raised his hand to stop him. Ichigo looked about the room and then looked at his lost friend. "Chad…did you…did you do this? Did you kill that man?"

"Y-Yes," Chad said as the pain began to die down and he looked at Ichigo. "Yes, I killed him."

"Why?!" Ichigo yelled. "You were one of the gentlest guys I knew! Why would you do something like that to an innocent person?!"

"I didn't want to!" Chad yelled as he again began to grasp his head. "But…the pain! The pain in my head! I can hear him! He told me! He told me that I had to get you to come!"

"Someone told you?" Ichigo asked. "Who!? Who told you!?"

"He told me…that…to make the pain stop…I…I…I have to kill you!" Chad yelled before he lunged at Ichigo. Ichigo sidestepped out of the way and Chad crashed into the burnt wall causing it to collapse.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo said as he leapt back. "Chad…"

Chad stepped out of the rubble. His eyes seemed vacant of all reason. He stared at Ichigo as though he were a wild animal and Ichigo his prey. Again he lunged at him but Ichigo side stepped him. Suddenly Chad grabbed a table and, with one hand, he lifted it and swung it like a bat and slammed it into Ichigo knocking him across the room, crashing over tables, chairs and glass before slamming hard to the ground.

Ichigo groaned as he tried to fight through the burning pain in his chest back and arms. His vision was blurred and his heart was racing. He tried to get to his feet and stumbled back to the ground. Looking up, he could see Chad walking towards him through his hazy vision. "Ch-Chad…wait," Ichigo said. "We can talk about this."

"Talk? No talk," Chad said. His voice was low, raspy and animalistic. "The pain! I have to stop the pain in my head! I have to kill you!"

"Kill me?!" Ichigo yelled. "Chad, we're friends! You have to fight this!"

"Friends?" Chad said mockingly. "Would a friend leave another friend to die? Would they Ichigo!?"

"Chad…" Ichigo said sadly.

"You left me!" Chad yelled. "Do you remember when we vowed to always help each other?! To always fight to protect each other?! And when I needed you most…you ran!"

"That's…not how it happened!" Ichigo yelled.

"You betrayed me and now you want to talk about friendship!?" Chad yelled. Ichigo looked on in shock as the wind around Chad began to whip about violently. Chad's eyes and body began to glow bright yellow and he let out a guttural howl that reminded Ichigo of the demons he fought.

Chad suddenly screamed in pain as he grasped his right arm and to Ichigo's amazement the arm began to bubble and boil like there was boiling water just under he surface of the skin. The skin on Chad's arm began to tear away allowing Ichigo to see the bloody tissue, tendons and muscle underneath. And his arm began to grow and the shoulder began to fan out into two upward extensions.

Ichigo could hear the sound of tearing flesh and bone as two wing-like protrusions extended from either side of Chad's wrist and his arm turned a darkened black. "What the hell?" Ichigo said as he stared at Chad's mutated arm. Chad looked at his arm as he moved his fingers, flexed his muscles and finally formed a fist and glared at Ichigo. "Oh shit," Ichigo said as Chad reared back and simulated a punch towards Ichigo.

To Ichigo's surprise, Chad released what Ichigo could only describe as a ball of fire from his fist that hurtled towards him. Ichigo quickly leapt clear as the ball of molten flame soared past him, crashing into a nearby wall, turning it to ash. Ichigo looked back at the burned wall. "What the hell!?" He yelled as he got to his feet.

Ichigo then looked back at Chad who continued to glare at him. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he stared at his former friend who now acted more like a demon than human. The idea of that put Ichigo in a rage and despite Rukia's warnings, he commanded his Zanpakuto to appear strapped to his back and he quickly drew his blade. "Chad," Ichigo said. "Don't make me do this!"

Chad howled as though he were a beast and ran towards Ichigo. He fired off another ball of flame forcing Ichigo to leap clear crashing through a nearby door and into a darkened classroom. Fighting through the searing pain that racked his body Ichigo began to move on pure adrenaline and instinct, allowing his basic need to survive to drive his every action. Looking into the hallway Ichigo could see flame growing higher and higher and through the flames walked Chad.

Chad again reared back before firing volley after volley of flames towards Ichigo forcing Ichigo to dodge. But this time Ichigo had decided to go on the offensive. With every attack Ichigo dodged he made his way closer and closer. It was clear that Chad's fighting style was a long distance type. He needed to get in close.

By the time Ichigo had closed in the entire classroom was engulfed in flames. Chad fired another blast as Ichigo came head on. With a sudden burst of speed Ichigo leapt over Chad's head and landed behind him and placed the tip of his blade at the back of Chad neck. "Enough Chad!" Ichigo yelled. "End this now or I..!"

"You'll what?" Chad asked. "Kill me? Hurt me? Betray me? Tell me what you're going to do Ichigo."

Ichigo paused at the hurtfulness of Chad's words. _This couldn't be the real Chad_, Ichigo thought. _There's no way he would be thinking like this._ Using Ichigo's brief hesitation, Chad quickly spun around, using his left hand to knock Ichigo's blade aside as he charged his right fist for a point blank attack.

A split second before Chad could strike, Rukia flew in and pulled Ichigo out of the way as the ball of flame hit the ground. Ichigo was thrown to the ground and tumbled to a stop. "Idiot!" Rukia yelled as she stood between Ichigo and Chad with her Zanpakuto drawn. "Didn't I warn you not to draw your sword!?" Rukia yelled. "We're supposed to put him to rest not destroy him!"

Ichigo coughed as the smoke began to overwhelm him. His lungs began to burn and his eyes were watering. "That's…easy for you to say," Ichigo sputtered. "He wasn't trying to kill you!"

"Shit," Rukia said as she looked around. The entire floor was becoming engulfed in flame. The fire had slowed her attempts to get here sooner and it wouldn't be long before she would begin to succumb to the flames too.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo by the collar and leapt through a nearby window with a sceaming Ichigo in tow before landing in the courtyard below. As she let a startled Ichigo go he yelled, "You mind warning me before you do that!?" Looking up at the school Ichigo gasped. Half the school was now on fire and the flames were quickly spreading. "Damn," he whispered.

"Get your ass up!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo looked over and realized that Chad was now standing in the courtyard looking at them. Rukia stared at Chad's mutated arm. "Did I hear you right before Ichigo, you know this spirit?"

"I do," Ichigo said. "He was my friend? He died the on the night I was attacked. What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know," Rukia said. "What I also don't know is how a new spirit could gain this level Riatsu. He looks like he's on some sort of steroid."

Chad suddenly roared as though he were a demon and fired another blast of flame at the pair. Rukia and Ichigo leapt clear as the blast flew by. Rukia suddenly went on the offensive and closed the gap between them. Rukia swung her blade and sliced Chad across the chest before he could react and jumped out of the way as Chad fired another blast of flame.

This time Rukia appeared behind Chad and sliced him across the back. Chad turned to attack and fired a blast but Rukia had already vanished and appeared above him. She was falling towards him, prepared to finish him off when Chad suddenly reached out and grabbed her Zanpakuto by the blade with his left hand and held her still. "Shit!" Rukia yelled as she was surprised by Chad's strength.

Chad raised his right fist as it began to glow bright red. Just as he was about to fire a blast of flame at Rukia he heard Ichigo yelling as he closed in with his blade raised. Ichigo swung down on Chad's arm forcing Chad to let Rukia go and leapt back. "Are you ok?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes! I'm fine," Rukia responded.

"What happened to not using a Zanpakuto on him?" Ichigo asked.

"It's too late for that!" Rukia said. "We don't use a Zanpakuto because spirits are mostly harmless to us. But if they are struck by a Zanpakuto it causes them immense pain. Spirits are completely made of Riatsu. If they come in contact with Zanpakuto, which is made up of altered Riatsu it speeds up their transformation process. However I don't think we need to worry about that now!"

Suddenly Chad began to scream and clutch his head. "Th-The pain!" He screamed.

"What the hell is happening to him!?" Ichigo yelled.

"I-I don't know!" Rukia yelled. "I've never seen a spirit act like his before!"

Chad suddenly glared at the pair with clenched teeth. "I-I have to kill you both!" He yelled. "He told me that I can end the pain if I do! I have to do it! Ichiiigoooo!" Suddenly Chad began to glow bright yellow and the wind around him began to whip about ferociously. Again his right arm began to bubble and change shape. Chad screamed in pain as the two upward extensions on his shoulder began to meld into one large blade looking extension while to the two bone wings on either side of his wrist grew longer and sharper.

_What the hell kind of mutation is this?_ Rukia wondered as she stared in disbelief. Chad stared at his mutated arm and flexed his muscles. Suddenly the large blade on his upper shoulder split as he flexed and a massive amount of white colored energy shot out like flaming exhaust from a car engine.

"Oh, fuck!" Rukia yelled as she looked at Chad and suddenly began chanting strange words that Ichigo couldn't place.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he raised his sword in defense. "Now really isn't the time for prayers!" But Rukia didn't answer as she continued her chant.

Chad then reared back and fired a massive blast of white energy at Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo was shocked by the speed of the attack and quickly realized he had no chance of dodging it. He quickly braced himself when he heard Rukia yell, "Bakudo Number Eighty One: Danku!"

Suddenly a large, translucent, rectangular wall appeared in front of them and shielded them from the blast. As the explosion died away Ichigo looked on in shock as the wall, that was now cracked and broken, faded away. "What the hell was that?" He asked

"I'll explain later!" Rukia said. "But don't expect me to use that technique again! It takes to long for me to set up. We need to work together Ichigo or else this guy might actually kill us!"

_~~~~~~To Be Continued…~~~~~~_

**Next time on Blade of the Shinigami: **As Ichigo and Rukia are forced to defeat a former friend from Ichigo's scarred past, Renji and his Captain get closer to the truth behind the mysterious Ryoka.

_Blade of the Shinigami_

_Season: One_

_Episode Thirteen: The Hunted (Part One)_

"Draw your swords all ye saints and sinners!"


	13. The Hunted (Part One)

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome Back to the Blade of the Shinigami. As always I begin by stating that I do not own Bleach. I hope you enjoy reading this episode and **please** remember to leave a little **review** when done.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ryoka – Men and women who have gained the powers and abilities of a Shinigami, who act as Shinigami without The Orders' consent, are abominations unto the world. For it is through their lack of understanding that they may bring great calamity to the world. For they create death and bring death. So they must die before it is too late."<em>

_-From the Holy Book of Origin_

~~~~~~Shinigami Training Grounds – Outskirts of Tokyo – 1:58AM~~~~~~

Renji slowly walked through the dusty old warehouse as dozens of Shinigami poured over everything. They searched every pile of debris, every piece of machinery and every piece of shattered wall as they searched for any clues. Renji sighed as he took another deep pull on his cigarette. _What a waste of fucking time_, he thought as he looked around.

"You really should stop smoking," Mihane said as she walked up, clipboard in hand.

Renji looked back at her with a bored look on his face. "Why? It's not like it'll kill me." He said. "It's pretty harmless."

"Maybe so but it sends the wrong message to the men," Mihane said. "It makes them feel like their Lieutenant is dependent on a drug."

"Calm down Mihane," Renji said as he blew out smoke. "It's a cigarette not a damned crack pipe. Besides, our Riatsu improves our metabolism to the point that we can't even get addicted to a drug."

"Then why do you smoke it?" Mihane asked.

Renji gave her a halfhearted smile and said, "Boredom."

"You know what I think?" Mihane asked.

"No and I don't give a shit," Renji said as he dropped the cigarette to the ground and crushed it under his foot. "I'm sure you didn't come over here to talk about my bad habits."

"You're right," Mihane said without hiding her annoyance. "The Captain wanted me to share with you what we found."

"So what do you have?" Renji asked.

"Not much," Mihane said. "There are definite signs that someone has been here. The grounds have been torn up. The fire escape outside this building and part of the connecting wall has been torn down. Not to mention the massive hole in the roof and the piles of rubble. Something went down here. And the sensors are going nuts in this room. There was a massive explosion of Riatsu in this room. Riatsu that matches our Ryoka."

"Okay," Renji said. "But does any of that bring us any closer to who he is or where he is?"

"Well…no. No it doesn't," Mihane admitted.

Renji chuckled sarcastically. "So we don't have shit." Again he laughed. "Man this is such a waste of time! I can't believe we're actually wasting man power hunting down a guy who's only "crime" is destroying evil sons of bitches!"

"It's not that simple Renji," Mihane said.

"Pft! Of course it is," Renji said as he walked away dismissively. Renji was about to head to the other side of the room when he noticed a red glint on the floor. Using his foot, he wiped away the pile of dust that covered what he was looking at to see that it looked like red markings splashed on the ground. "What the hell?"

Renji bent down and pulled out a pocket knife and began to dig at it. "Found something?" Mihane asked as she walked up behind him.

Renji raised his knife close to his face and took some of the red substance off of the blade and looked at it closely. "Blood," he said. "A lot of it."

"Are you sure?" Mihane asked.

Renji looked at the floor and quickly realized that it was a trail of blood leading from here to the center of the room. "Yeah," He said. "What the hell happened here?"

"Perhaps I can shed some light onto that," Byakuya said as he walked over.

"Captain!" Mihane said as she snapped to attention and saluted.

Renji wiped his hands of the dirt and dried blood and got to his feet. "Captain," he said. "You know what this is about?"

"We have some working theories," Byakuya said. "R and D just came back with their findings. In fact, Captain Kurotsuchi is heading up this investigation personally. He said he finds it interesting."

"Geez," Renji said. "Captain Kurotsuchi is involved? Like we don't have enough to worry about."

"What did he say Captain?" Mihane asked.

"According to them this entire place is covered in the residue of very potent Riatsu," Byakuya said. "Enough to suggest that a rebirth took place here."

"A rebirth?" Renji asked as he looked around. "So you think this is the place our buddy shot his first load?"

"Hmm," Byakuya said as he nodded. "Also, there were faint readings from a low level demon here as well."

"How's that even possible?" Mihane asked. "This place was built on holy ground right? All of our installations and training grounds are."

"True," Byakuya answered. "A demon can't manifest itself here. At least not on its own."

"You saying it had help?" Renji asked.

"A demon could manifest onto holy ground only if someone knew the proper incantation and had bait," Byakuya said as he raised his hand and opened it. Renji and Mihane looked and saw what looked like the empty shell of a large pill.

"What the hell is that?" Renji asked.

"Demon bait," Mihane said. "It's a pill sealed with concentrated artificial Riatsu. It's used to lure low level demons for training purposes."

"Yes, we found it in the building on the other side of the courtyard," Byakuya said as he placed it back in his pocket. "Not only that but this pill is one of ours; taken from our stock. We also received word that our security cameras that were set up here were all hacked and all footage from a twenty four hour period was erased."

"So the Ryoka knew about that too?" Mihane asked.

"Doubtful," Byakuya said. "But whoever is helping him does."

"Helping him?" Mihane asked in surprise.

"So what are you saying Captain?" Renji asked.

"I think it's fairly obvious that he is getting help," Byakuya said. "Whoever this person is knows our habits and practices. They know when and where to be and when to leave. They brought the Ryoka here to train and knew how to lure a demon. They even knew where each of our cameras were hidden and knew how to remove any evidence of their being here. Whoever this person is, they are most likely a Shinigami."

"A Shinigami?" Renji asked. "Why? For what purpose would a Shinigami help a civilian become a Ryoka? And why bring them here?"

"There can be only one explanation," Byakuya said. "The Blood Gauntlet."

"The what?" Renji asked.

"Seriously?!" Mihane said impatiently to Renji. "How can you not know about the...?"

"Now Mihane," Byakuya said to cut her off. "The Gauntlet was outlawed decades before Renji joined us. Before you joined us as well. Forgive him his ignorance on this."

Mihane took a deep breath and then looked at Renji. "The Blood Gauntlet was an ancient and standard method of creating Shinigami that was thankfully outlawed. Its' practice entailed recruits being forced to go through months of grueling training that makes what we went through at the academy look like a stroll in the park. Then if they completed that training they would have to take part in a ritual where recruits would have to go one on one with a demon that had been summoned. The recruits would have to find a way to get their Zanpakuto's to manifest in order to defeat the demon. Failure meant death."

"Hmm," Renji said as he scratched his chin. "What's so terrible about that? That didn't sound so bad."

"Are you kidding?!" Mihane said. "The Blood Gauntlet was a brutal practice that was designed to push you to the very point of death. For every hundred new recruits a third would die before they even reached the night of the Gauntlet. And nearly half of those that did would die that night! It was a barbaric practice that killed more recruits than it created. Thankfully The Order created a new, safer method.

"Maybe so Mihane," Byakuya said. "But the Gauntlet had its merits. Shinigami were created much faster using The Gauntlet and they were stronger."

"You talk like you didn't agree with its cancellation Captain," Renji said.

Byakuya took a deep breath and took a step away from his lieutenants as he surveyed his men as they continued their search. "I myself took the Gauntlet," he said. "It was not easy and I recall reaching the point of death many times. But I believe I became a better soldier because of it. Say what you will about the practice of it, but one thing could not be denied. Through the Gauntlet, Shinigami were stronger. Half of the Shinigami in this room would never have survived the Gauntlet. We might be of greater number now. But we were stronger then."

"Hmph," Renji said as he folded his shoulders. "Just when I thought I couldn't find out any more fucked up crap about The Order, I get thrown back into the gutter. To think they would do that. Killing hundreds of your own volunteers just to find the select few? How messed up is that?"

Byakuya turned to Renji and stared at him with the same look Renji hated. It was a look that had no emotion behind it. When Byakuya looked at him like that he couldn't tell if the Captain was happy, sad or seconds from gutting him. "You fail to see the point Renji," Byakuya said. "One way or another these men and women were going to die. If they died during their training the only loss was that life. However, if we sent them on missions poorly trained not only would we lose them but most likely the mission as well."

"I still think it was too heartless," Renji said.

"Hmm," Byakyua said. "Get back to work, both of you. We're getting closer to finding this Ryoka. I can feel it." Byakuya quickly turned and walked away leaving Mihane and Renji alone.

Mihane shook her head and prepared to walk away when she said, "Well, one things for sure this person really wants to be a Shinigami bad."

"What was that?" Renji asked. "What do you mean?"

Mihane stopped and looked at Renji. "Well think about it," she said. "The Blood Gauntlet pushes you to the brink of death. It's the most brutal form of training in the entire history of The Order. For a civilian to put themselves through something like that…well…it means that they wanted to be able to harness their powers as soon as possible. You can't help but wonder why."

Renji looked at Mihane with a look of stunned acknowledgement and exhaled deeply. "What's wrong?" Mihane asked.

"Oh…uh…nothing…nothing," Renji said with a half hearted smile. Mihane looked at him curiously before she turned and walked away. Renji turned and slowly began to walk around aimlessly as he tried to work things out in his head.

A few moments passed before Renji looked up and spotted the nearest door. Looking around to make sure no one saw him, Renji walked towards the door as nonchalantly as he could. When he got to the door he looked around one last time and confident no one had noticed him he opened the door and slipped out of the building. As he quietly closed the door behind him, Captain Byakuya, who was being debriefed by another Shinigami on the other side of the expansive room, looked to the doorway momentarily as the man next to him continued to talk.

Outside, Renji quickly made his way across the courtyard as more Shinigami continued to pour over every nook and cranny. Renji did his best to look calm as he walked across the grounds to the large metal gates at the entrance. Renji waved at a few Shinigami who greeted him as he walked by and quickly walked down the path by several dozen black vans and sedans until he reached his car. He then quickly jumped in and started the car up and back out of the driveway and onto the main road before shifting his car into forward and drove away. "Damn it," Renji whispered to himself as his car roared down the street.

Blade of the Shinigami

Season One

Episode 13: The Hunted (Part One)

"Look out!" Rukia yelled as she and Ichigo leapt clear from the blast of energy.

Ichigo landed hard on the ground and tumbled to a stop. He could feel a tear on the right side of his chest. He instantly clutched the area and when he looked on his hand he saw blood. _Shit!_ He thought. _The stitches on my wound just tore open._

Rukia quickly got to her feet and looked across at Ichigo and could see him laboring to get to his feet. He clearly had been pushed to the limits of his current capabilities. His body was too worn down to keep this up.

Chad stood with an icy glare as he surveyed the damage he'd caused as smoke rose from his smoldering, deformed arm. Then without warning he broke into a sprint towards Ichigo. "Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she got to her feet and ran to intercept.

Ichigo gripped his blade tight as he struggled to get to his feet. Chad closed in and reared back and threw a punch with his right hand. Ichigo swung his sword and hit Chad's hand with enough force to stop his punch but was amazed to see that he didn't even cut through it. He hadn't even made a scratch. Suddenly Rukia arrived and swung down with her blade, intent on cutting Chad arm off. Chad leapt back and out of the way. As soon as she missed, Rukia immediately swung her sword at Chad's chest slicing him deeply. Chad leapt back as Rukia continued to press on, swinging her blade, as she kept the pressure up.

Ichigo took a deep breath as he regained his composure and readied himself before running towards them. He quickly entered the fray, closing in on Chad on his right. Chad blocked another of Rukia's attacks with his right forearm and sidestepped Ichigo's blade. "Damn it Chad! Don't make us do this!" Ichigo yelled as he continued to press his attack forcing Chad back. "We're trying to help you!"

"You want to help me Ichigo!?" Chad yelled. "Then stand still and die! That's the only way to stop my pain!" Rukia thrust her blade towards Chads' heart but Chad dodged while at the same time used his left arm to block Ichigo's strike. Though Ichigo was able to slice into Chad's normal arm he was surprised to see the blade sink into Chad's skin and stop. It was like he was trying to cut through thick leather with a dull blade.

Chad suddenly flailed his arms forcing them back and before they could gather themselves, he charged his arm and fired a blast of energy directly towards the ground. The massive explosion threw Ichigo and Rukia into the air. Ichigo crashed to the ground several yards away and tumbled the ground. On the other side of the courtyard Rukia slammed into the school wall and her body slumped to the ground unconscious.

Ichigo took a deep, pained breath as he fought to regain his bearings. His vision was hazy and he could see lights. He could feel his body move, almost as if of its own accord. Ichigo sat up and slowly turned over onto his hands and knees. His legs felt like weights as he moved his right leg underneath him so he could stand. As he fought to stand up he felt a sudden pain in his chest and he doubled over and coughed blood. His head was throbbing and he could feel the blood running down over his left eye from the wound on his head. _Wait_, he thought. _Why aren't I dead? What's he waiting for?_

Fighting to focus, Ichigo looked up and saw a blurry figure walking in the distance. As the haze began to clear he realized that it was Chad. But he wasn't walking towards him. He was walking towards Rukia. It was if he were stalking her. When he reached her unconscious form Chad simply stopped and glared at her. "You…will not stand in my way again," He said as his right arm began to glow.

Ichigo could see what Chad intended to do and suddenly felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. _No!_ He thought_. I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone else get hurt! NO!_ Ichigo's eyes began to glow light blue and his body became engulfed in a blue flame-like aura. Ichigo screamed as he gripped his blade tight and, in one leap, was able to launch himself towards Chad.

Chad turned with lightning fast reflexes and fired a blast right at Ichigo. "Argh!" Ichigo screamed as he raised his blade and sliced through the blast much to Chad's surprise. Ichigo flew at Chad with incredible speed and sliced his through the chest forcing him back. Ichigo attacked again and again, slicing Chad over and over as Chad fought to stay on his feet.

Meanwhile, Rukia groaned as she opened her eyes. As her vision cleared she looked to see Ichigo, glowing and attacking Chad with unbelievable speed and ferocity. Ichigo seemed to fight on pure instinct, like an animal desperately trying to kill its prey.

Chad blocked as many blows as he could as Ichigo pressed on. With each blow, Ichigo's blade cut deeper and deeper into his dense, rotting flesh. As Ichigo closed in for yet another assault Chad blocked the attack and kicked Ichigo squarely in the chest. Ichigo's body lurched back as his feet dragged on the floor. But he didn't fall. With a feral look in his eyes Ichigo lunged towards Chad and buried his blade with such force into him that the sword sunk all the way through his body and out the other side.

Ichigo tried to pull his blade out but found that it wouldn't budge. _Shit!_ He thought_. His body is so dense it's like rock._ Chad glared at Ichigo and then slowly smiled. Using his left hand, Chad grasped Ichigo's hand as Ichigo grasped his blade and squeezed down. Ichigo yelled as he felt as though his hand was caught in a vice and was slowly being crushed.

Chad then raised his mutated right arm up and it began to glow. Chad then fired a blast of energy at Ichigo's chest at point blank range. Ichigo screamed as he felt the searing heat of Chad's attack. His feet nearly buckled as he almost lost consciousness. But Chad held him up and hit Ichigo with another blast that burned away the front of Ichigo's shirt and burned his skin.

Ichigo fell to his knees as Chad held him up by his arm, unwilling to let him go as Ichigo's blade remained buried to the hilt in his chest. Chad raised his right arm again, intent on delivering the final blow as Ichigo's body began to glow. "What?" Chad asked as the faint glow turned into a raging inferno of Riatsu.

As Rukia finally got to her feet she shaded her eyes from the bright light. _What is this?_ Rukia wondered. It reminded her of the amount of Riatsu Ichigo displayed the night she met him.

Chad began to scream from the pain as Ichigo's Riatsu flared all around him. He let go of Ichigo's hand and planned to leap back when Ichigo un-expectantly held firm to his sword that was still buried to the hilt in Chad's chest. Ichigo then punched Chad in the face with such force Rukia winced. The force of the blow caused Chad back and Ichigo's blade slid out a few inches.

As Chad tried to gather himself, Ichigo reared back and punched him in the face again and again and again. With every strike Chad's body slid more and more off the sword until finally, with one last punch, the sword slid free of Chad's chest and his body tumbled to the ground before slowly getting to his feet.

Ichigo had a vacant look in his eyes as they continued to glow bright blue. Without hesitation he closed in on Chad and gave a bestial growl as he swung his blade and sliced Chad across the chest so deeply he nearly cleaved him in half.

Chad fell to his knees in front of Ichigo as thick blood poured from his festering body. He didn't even have the strength to raise his head. Ichigo raised his blade, intent on cutting him in half. "Do it," Chad whispered. "End this pain. It's all you can do for me now, Ichigo."

Ichigo tensed and then suddenly hesitated as he stared down at his former friend. He could feel the rage that seemed to overwhelm him begin to fade. Once more he could see his friends face. He could see the pain he had caused him and the tears that streaked his face. "What are you waiting for!?" Chad yelled as he looked up at Ichigo. "You left me for dead once all ready! Finish the job you bastard!"

The blue glow that enveloped Ichigo slowly died away as he lowered his weapon. "Chad…I…I'm so…" Ichigo stuttered.

"Don't you dare!" Chad yelled through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare apologize to me you son of a bitch!" In a fit of rage Chad rose to his feet and back handed Ichigo across the face, launching him into the air and crashing to the ground.

Ichigo slowly opened his left eye. His right was swelling and would barely open. Through his one good eye he could see his school as the flames continued to ravage it. Two windows exploded from the searing heat. _Chad_, Ichigo thought. _I did this to you. I'm the cause of your pain. Everyone, this is all because of my isn't it? Because you all knew me. Somehow…your pain…your death…it really is…because of me._

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he desperately tried to fight back the emotions welling up in side. But eventually he could hold it back no more and screamed pitifully as he began to cry.

Chad glared at Ichigo as he cried in silence. "Cry?" Chad asked. "You want to cry?! You're pathetic!" Suddenly Chad grasped his head and yelled as he felt a sharp pain. Chad winced as he opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo. "You want to make amends for what you brought upon us?" Chad yelled. He then sprinted towards Ichigo and leapt into the air. His right arm began to glow as he prepared to attack. "Then die! That's a start!"

As Chad closed in, Rukia attacked, slicing Chad in the face and forcing him back. Standing over Ichigo in a defensive stance Rukia glared at Chad before looking behind her at the fallen Ichigo. "Ichigo!" She yelled. "Get your ass up! Now is not the time for this woe is me bullshit! Can't you see he's using this against you!? You have to focus and treat this guy like any other enemy! Ichigo?!"

Ichigo remained motionless as he stared up at the night sky. "Shit!" Rukia yelled to herself as she turned her attention back to Chad whose are began to glow again. _Ichigo is completely out of it._ She thought. _And this mutated ghost seems to keep getting stronger. Fuck! I didn't want to have to do this. This will definitely bring too much attention. But at this point the police and fire department will get here soon and then we'll be really screwed! I have to end this quick and then get the hell out of here!_

Rukia held her blade out in front of her and began to turn it in a circular motion. "Dance..!" She said. Meanwhile, on the rooftop of a building across the street, someone stood in the shadows observing the scene play out. "Enough," the person said as he raised his hand.

Rukia's blade began to glow as she was about to finish speaking when she was shocked to see what looked to her to be a rip in the space just behind Chad. Chad turned and looked to see the strange phenomenon. "What..?" He said in surprise.

The rip grew in length and then finally opened like a large mouth. Inside was pitch black and foreboding. Rukia stopped what she was doing and stared in surprise. "Is that a..?" She said. As the rip opened wider it moved forward until it consumed Chad and then, it began to close immediately until it vanished, leaving a bewildered Rukia alone.

Rukia was then jarred out of her thoughts by the distant explosion of glass. She looked over to see that the entire school was now completely engulfed in flames and she could hear the faint, yet growing sound of sirens. "Shit!" She yelled as she sheathed her sword and turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo!" She yelled. "Get your ass up!" But Ichigo remained unresponsive. "We don't have time for this!" She yelled as she grabbed Ichigo by the arm and forcibly dragged him to his feet and let him lean on her and she immediately led him out of the courtyard as Ichigo clutched his wounded chest with his free arm.

Ichigo looked back at his school as it burned to the ground. "I'm sorry," he said.

"What?" Rukia said as she looked at Ichigo. But as she saw him looking at the burning school she realized he wasn't speaking to her and she remained silent as she quickly led him across the street to her car.

Rukia quickly unlocked the door and gently helped Ichigo into the back seat. He immediately collapsed across the back seat and stared at the ceiling. Rukia quickly hopped in the front and turned on her car.

As the car drove away, Ulquiorra stepped out from the shadows on the rooftop across the street and stared as the car sped down the street before rounding a corner out of sight. He then looked at the burning school in silence as police cars and fire trucks arrived onto the scene. As Ulquiorra stood as still as a statue and watched the people below him frantically fight to tame the blaze, a black colored locust flew towards him.

Ulquiorra raised his hand and stretched out his index finger for the insect to land on. He then looked at the bug and said, "Kurosaki Ichigo survived his run in with the ghost. I can understand why you chose that particular one. If not for the intervention of that Shinigami, the boy would have died. He's quite unimpressive."

Ulquiorra paused for moment as he stared at the bug. "Yes, they were able to flee the scene before they were discovered," He said. "But I don't understand why you're playing these games. He's clearly not worth the time. I could easily…" Again Ulquiorra paused and remained silent for a moment. "Yes," he said a moment later. "I understand. I will not question you again. What do you wish for me to do now? Yes. But it may take a few days to make preparations for such a large summoning."

"I understand," Ulquiorra said before crushing the locust and vanishing.

~~~~~~Sometime Later~~~~~~

Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes. Though his vision was still a bit blurred he immediately noticed that he could see out of his right eye. He could see the ceiling of Rukia's car and then he saw Rukia's face hovering above him. "You awake?" He heard her ask. Her voice was muffled, as though she was speaking through a mask.

"Y-Yeah," Ichigo said. "Where am I?"

"We're in a back alley," Rukia replied. "You passed out as I was driving you back to Urahara's. I had to pull over when you looked like you were going critical. I'm not really good with medical treatment but lucky for you I knew enough to at least treat some of your injuries."

Ichigo looked down and saw Rukia's hands over his chest and the glowed green. They were warm and comforting. He tried to get up when he felt deep spasms of pain in his chest, stomach, back and arms. "Argh!" He yelled as he collapsed back down.

"Hey take it easy!" Rukia yelled. "Which part of going critical don't you understand?! You need to relax while I finish up. This should be enough to get you to Urahara's when Uruyu can treat you properly."

Ichigo gave a little laugh. "What?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo said as he stared at the ceiling. "Uruyu…she's not going to be happy about this." Ichigo and Rukia remained quiet for a long while before Ichigo spoke up. "I'm…I'm sorry for what happened back there. I just…I just couldn't…do it."

"I don't understand," Rukia said. "One minute you're a soulless terminator and the next you're crying puppy. What was that all about?"

"He…was right," Chad said. "It's my fault. All of it. I always thought that there had to be more to it. I…just couldn't accept that this was some…random act of violence. And after talking to Renji…"

"Renji?" Rukia asked. "You spoke to your brother?"

"Yes," Ichigo answered. "He told me everything. He told me about dad and what happened to him. About how he became a Shinigami."

Rukia scoffed. "Wow," She said. "I'm surprised he told you. He seemed so dead set on keeping you in the dark."

"Yeah well, after he explained things I knew it was more than coincidence. Someone…or some thing is after me and because of that…my friends…my family." Ichigo gritted his teeth as he fought back the tears. "My fault."

"What a load of crap!" Rukia yelled causing Ichigo to look at her in shock. "You didn't even know about demons before they showed up at your doorstep! You can't be expected to protect people from a threat you didn't even know existed! If anything it's your fathers' fault!" Ichigo glared at Rukia but remained silent. "I may not know much about what happened with your family. But Renji told me enough about it for me to know that your father knew about them. And instead of warning you he let you live your life, oblivious to the truth. That ignorance nearly got you killed. It got your friends killed."

Rukia looked up as she continued to heal Ichigo. She stared out the window with a vacant expression. She seemed to Ichigo to be a million miles away, lost in some thought. "A father is supposed to protect their children. He's the one who failed. Not you." Ichigo and Rukia remained silent for a long time before the glow from Rukia's hands faded and she stepped back and out of the back seat. "There, this is best I can do for now. Adapting my Riatsu to heal is not something I'm particularly good at. But if you stay still you should be good enough to make it back."

Ichigo took a deep breath as he ran his hand over his aching chest. He was still in immense pain. But it was at least manageable now. "Thanks," He said. Rukia nodded and closed the back door and quickly got into the front seat before turning on the car and driving out of the alley. She could see the first sliver of the light of dawn on the horizon as they drove off.

~~~~~~Club UnderWorld – Sometime Later~~~~~~

The sun was rising over the buildings as Rukia's car pulled into the parking lot. Instead of stopping she drove around back before parking in front of the garage entrance. She quickly got out and went to the back to help Ichigo. Gingerly, she helped Ichigo, who winced and sighed in pain with every movement, out of the back seat.

As they reached the back door, Rukia raised her hand to knock when the door swung open. Kisuke stood with a smile on his face. "My, my Kurosaki-kun," He said. "You're the only guy I know who can go out for a leisurely drive with Rukia-chan and return half dead. Come in. I'll have Uruyu tend to you immediately."

"Thanks," Ichigo said as Rukia helped him inside and through the garage and into the main building.

"Get some rest Ichigo," Rukia said as they walked down the hallway. "You've taken a real beating these last few days. I don't care how fast you heal. You need to give your body some time to recuperate."

"Thanks Rukia," Ichigo said with a weak smile. "I think I'll take you up on that suggestion and hold up for a while. Hope fully I can rest up before Renji stops by. I'd hate to have to explain this to him."

"Explain what to me?" Someone said. As Rukia and Ichigo entered the living room they saw Renji sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. Renji took a deep drink, finishing it off before putting the glass down. "Damn Ichigo! You look like shit. What the hell happened to you?"

"Renji! W-What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he stepped away from Rukia. Despite the shooting pain in his body Ichigo fought to remain composed and show no sign of discomfort.

"I thought you were on assignment." Rukia said.

"I was," Renji said as he leaned back on the bar. "But I was concerned about my little brother. And with good reason I guess. What the hell happened to you? You look like you went twenty rounds against Jet Lee."

"I, uh, I got…jumped on my way home," Ichigo said.

"Jumped?" Renji said as he looked Ichigo over. "By who? Godzilla?"

"A street gang I think." Ichigo said. "I guess I was walking through the wrong neighborhood."

"Walking?" Renji asked as he got to his feet and began to walk over. "I thought I left you money for a cab?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Well I needed time to think about what we talked about last night so I decided to walk home."

"Walk home from the other side of town?" Renji asked.

"I never said it was smart," Ichigo said with a forced smile. "Anyway I was walking by an alley and I got ambushed."

"Hmm," Renji said as he got closer. "And what about you Rukia? Did you just happen to stumble onto him like last time? I didn't realize you were on random, dark alley patrol tonight."

"Uh, no, Ichigo called me to help him home," Rukia said. "I was nearby so I drove over to pick him up."

"Why didn't you call me?" Renji asked Ichigo.

"You were working," Ichigo said. "We didn't want to bother you."

"So you didn't want to bother me," Renji asked. "Yet you have no problem lying to me?"

"Lying?" Ichigo asked. Without warning, Renji's Zanpakuto materialized on his waist and Renji drew the blade with lightning speed and swung it at Ichigo's chest.

"Shit!" Ichigo yelled, moving on pure instinct as he fell back and out of the path of the sword.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled as she was about to run to get in Renji's way only for someone to grab her shoulder and pull her back. Rukia looked back to see that it was Kisuke who motioned for her to not get involved.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ichigo yelled in shock. "You could have killed me!"

Renji stood motionless for a brief period before he looked his Zanpakuto over. "Oh," he said. "So you can see this huh?" He then looked at Ichigo and said, "Well let's see what else you can do." Renji immediately attacked, swinging his blade down towards Ichigo.

Ichigo grunted as he rolled to his left to dodge Renji's blade and struck the ground with such force it dug deep into the hard wood floor which caused Kisuke to wince. "That wood was imported from Greece," he said painfully.

"Stop it Renji! Are you out of your mind!?" Ichigo yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

"Depends on who you ask," Renji said as he pulled his sword free from the ground and turned to face his brother. "You want me to stop Ichigo? Stop me yourself." Renji attacked again, swinging his blade towards Ichigo's chest. Ichigo jumped back but the tip of Renji's blade nicked him across his arm. Ichigo grabbed the wound as it began to bleed and stared at his brother in disbelief.

Without a word Renji closed in again with an attack. Fatigued and still feeling the affects of his wounds, Ichigo began to react on pure instinct and adrenaline as he frantically dodged one attack after another as he desperately tried to understand what Renji was doing. He could see the deadly intent in his brother's eyes and he knew that every swing of Renji's blade was meant to kill.

Renji swung at Ichigo's face and Ichigo lurched back just in time to dodge the fatal blow. And with blinding speed Renji spun around and sliced Ichigo across his thigh causing Ichigo to cry out in pain as he fell to one knee.

Ichigo's breathing was becoming increasingly ragged and every move he made was accompanied with a sharp pain. "Hmm," Renji said calmly. "You're reaction time is pretty good. I mean for a civilian anyway. You must have held your own pretty good against that gang."

"R-Renji," Ichigo said as fought for every breath he took. "P-Please…"

Renji walked up to Ichigo and slowly raised his sword. Ichigo tried to get to his feet but the pain of his wounds were too much to overcome. Looking into Renji's eyes there was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that Renji was not going to hold back. As Renji's swung down, Ichigo's Zanpakuto appeared, strapped to his back and Ichigo quickly pulled his sword and blocked Renji's blade.

For a brief moment the two brothers remained in a stand off as Ichigo desperately fought to hold of Renji as he bore down with his blade. Renji suddenly sighed and pulled away and sheathed his sword which quickly vanished. Silently he turned and walked over to the bar and grabbed the nearest bottle and poured himself a drink.

Ichigo sheathed his sword and gingerly got to his feet. "Renji?" He said as his brother gulped down his drink and quickly poured another. "Renji, say something."

"What's there to say?" Renji said as he polished off another glass. "Should I talk about how big of an idiot you are? Or how you went behind my back?! Or how screwed you are?!"

"Renji I can explain," Ichigo said.

"Explain!?" Renji yelled as he threw the glass in his hand causing it to shatter against the far wall. "Yeah, you explain it to me Ichigo!" Renji walked over to Ichigo and got in his face. "I told you that I didn't want you a part of this life! I told you I wanted you as far from the Shinigami as possible! And this is what you do!?"

"Renji," Rukia said as she stepped towards the two brothers.

"Quiet!" Renji yelled as he glared at her. "And you two! I asked you to watch over my brother Kisuke! Not turn him into a wanted fugitive! And I assume you're the one who's been helping him hunt Rukia?!"

"Yes," Rukia said.

"You stupid…" Renji said before growing silent. "Do you have any idea what you've done?! Do you know what the penalty is if they find out you're the one who's been helping him?!"

"Penalty?!" Ichigo asked.

"Any Shinigami who assists a Ryoka is sentenced to death," Rukia said. Ichigo looked at Rukia with shock and concern.

"Exactly and knowing that you go and do this dumb shit?!" Renji yelled.

"I did it because it was the right thing to do!" Rukia yelled. "Your brother was going to go out and try to find answers on his own! If I didn't help him gain these powers he would have gotten himself killed!"

"I told you not to get involved." Renji said.

"I did this to save your brother!" Rukia yelled.

"That's right! My brother! Mine not yours!" Renji responded. "You had no right to get involved! Just because you fuck me every once and while doesn't make you family!" The second Renji said those words he instantly regretted it. For a brief moment there was an awkward silence as Ichigo and Kisuke looked at the pair. Rukia looked at Renji with a mix of anger, pain and embarrassment before turning and walking out of the room.

"That was wrong Renji," ichigo said.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Renji responded. "Going behind my back was wrong. I told you that I'd handle it! I asked you to stay out of it!"

"Well you were wrong! I can't just stay out of it!" Ichigo yelled. "Tonight proves you were wrong!"

"Why?" Renji asked. "What happened tonight?" Several minutes went by as Ichigo relayed all that had happened to him since he'd become a Shinigami, making sure to also relate what happened tonight with Chad. As he talked Renji remained mostly silent. Here and there he would look at Ichigo with shock or seem lost in thought.

"And that's it," Ichigo said finally. "Rukia said Chad disappeared into something she called a Garganta. Then she helped me to her car and got me out of there before the cops showed. She saved my life tonight Renji."

"Yeah, after putting you in danger in the first place," Renji responded as he poured the last bit of whiskey from the drained bottle.

"Well, that was quite the adventure," Kisuke said. "Renji-kun, placing blame for your brothers' current position is pointless at this point. It is what it is and there is no going back. We can clearly drop any pretense that your brother isn't the target of just random demon attacks. There is no way something like this can be a coincidence. And no mere apparition could exhibit such power on its own. We must only assume that your brother is the target of something with significant power and intellect and with clear intent." Renji kept his back turned to Ichigo and Kisuke as he slowly drank down the liquor.

"But what intent?" Ichigo asked. "Why would someone kill our family and my friends and go through all this just to kill me."

"That's if killing you is the intent," Kisuke said.

"What?" Ichigo asked. "Of course that's what they want."

"Is it?" Kisuke said. "Who ever is behind this is clearly strong enough to command these creatures and smart enough to know when to strike. Yet each attempt to kill you has failed. Which means he either has the worst luck, completely underestimates you or has no intention of killing you. Not yet anyway."

"Then why..?" Ichigo asked

"Ok, enough!" Renji said as he turned around and walked over to the two men. "Enough with the damned Sherlock and Watson routine. I get it. Something's not right. And I will figure it out. Alone. You, Ichigo are getting on the next plane out of here."

"No way Renji! What ever this is is after me!" Ichigo yelled.

"All the more reason to get you out of here!" Renji yelled. "Look, its one thing when you're being hunted by a mindless beast. Now we're talking about something or someone with a brain?! No way, you're done. I'm getting you off the grid!"

"No way, I already told you I'm not going anywhere!" Ichigo responded.

"Ichigo..!" Renji yelled.

"If I may break up this monotonous screaming, may I say something?" Kisuke asked. "To be honest Renji I don't think sending him away is a good idea. I mean like you said, it was one thing dealing with mindless beasts. Now we're dealing with something with a brain. We have no guarantees that this person will respect the sanctity of international lines. He might be able to buy a ticket on Continental too you know. For all we know, separating yourself from your brother is exactly what this person wants."

"Exactly," Ichigo said. "Look I know you're mad at what I did. And I know I messed up. But that's the past. I need your help now. We need to do this together. But if you choose not to help me then I'll do it on my own. So are you going to help or not?"

Renji was silent for a while as he looked at his brother. He turned from him momentarily as he seemed to think things through. Then turned to face his brother again and nodded slightly. Without warning Renji suddenly punched Ichigo in the face so hard it took him off his feet and sent him crashing to the ground.

Renji then jumped on top of Ichigo and punched him again, and again and again. Renji punched Ichigo over and over until his knuckles were raw and Ichigo's face was bruised and bloody. Only when Renji was satisfied the Ichigo was unconscious did he stop. He then got to his feet and stared at his fallen brother in silence.

_~~~~~~To be continued…~~~~~~_

* * *

><p>Next Time: As the noose closes in around Ichigo's neck what will Renji's next move be to save his little brother?<p>

Blade of the Shinigami

Episode Fourteen: The Hunted (Part Two)

"_Draw your sword all ye Saints and Sinners!"_


	14. The Hunted (Part Two)

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome back to the Blade of the Shinigami. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Bleach. **Please** remember to leave a little **review** once done. Thanks.

* * *

><p>"<em>Due to their lack of formal training Ryoka lack the understanding of what it means to be Shinigami. Shinigami must cleanse demonic entities while keeping this world hidden from the masses lest there be chaos. Ryoka lack the respect for this purpose and jeopardize the balance we strive to preserve. A balance that must be preserved at all costs."<em>

_-From the Holy Book of Origin_

**Blade of the Shinigami**

**Season One**

**Episode 14: The Hunted (Part Two)**

_Ichgo knelt in the pool of blood in the darkened ally. In his arms he held the pale, lifeless body of Tatsuki as he rocked back and forth. Ichigo held her tight to his chest as he cried pitifully. Somewhere from the shadows he could hear a familiar voice. "Do not cry for us. This is your fault and yet you cry. You failed to save us and yet you cry. Your tears can not absolve you of your sins. Crying will not gain you forgiveness. You failed to protect her. You failed to protect us all."_

_Ichigo could hear footsteps coming from the darkness in front of him and seconds later he saw Chad, his body decaying, his eyes full of malice, staring at him. "You did this to us!"_

"_No," Ichigo whispered as he cried._

"_You couldn't protect us!" Chad yelled accusingly._

"_No," Ichigo said._

"_You could have stopped this!" Chad yelled._

"_No," Ichigo said._

_Then, to Ichigo's amazement Tatsuki's eyes opened and she turned her head and looked at Ichigo. "You failed to protect me Ichigo," she said. _

"_Tatsuki…no," Ichgio said as he cried. _

_Tatsuki then sat up and turned to face Ichigo. "You did this to me," She said._

"_No!" Ichigo yelled._

"_Yes," Tatsuki answered. She held Ichigo's hands in hers and showed him the blood that stained them. "My blood is on your hands Ichigo."_

"_No," Ichigo said as she shook his head in disbelief. He pulled his hand away and clenched it._

"_You said you loved me," Tatsuki said. _

_I do!" Ichigo whispered._

"_You said you'd protect me," she said._

"_I tried!" he whispered._

"_You said we'd be together forever," Tatsuki said. _

"_That's what I wanted!" Ichigo replied._

"_You promised to give me the world," she said._

"_No!" Ichigo whispered._

"_But you failed me," she said._

"_No!" Ichigo yelled._

"_You let me die!" Tatuki screamed._

"_No!" Ichigo yelled._

_Tatuski then put her hand into her gaping bloody wound in her chest and then took her bloody hand and slowly wiped the blood on Ichigo's face. "And now," she said as she slowly ran her hand down his face. "My blood will stain you forever. What can you give me now?"_

"_I…I...I can give," Ichigo mumbled._

"_Yes?" Tatsuki asked._

"_I can give," Ichigo said._

"_Yes?" Tatsuki asked._

_Ichigo stopped crying and his eyes became steely and full of hate. "I can give you vengeance." He said._

_He then heard footsteps from the darkness behind him moving methodically closer until an older man stepped into the light. It was the same man from his previous dreams. Tatsuki rose to her feet and both she and Chad stared at the old man blankly before they suddenly vanished. The man then looked at Ichigo and rose his hand out towards him "You are still not ready to know me," he said as Ichigo was surrounded by darkness._

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily and he felt like every nerve was on edge. As his blurred vision cleared he could see the familiar, high arched, white ceiling of Kisuke's home. Ichigo began to take deep, measured breaths to calm himself as he could feel his heart racing. As he tried to sit up he felt resistance and as he looked at his chest he realized he was strapped to the bed "What the hell?" He asked.

At the same moment the room door opened and Kisuke walked in. "Oh! So you've finally woken up Kurosaki-kun!" Kisuke said cheerfully. "I was wondering how many more days you'd be asleep!"

"Days?" Ichigo asked. "How long have been out?"

"About two," Kisuke said as he walked up to the bed. "Which was long enough for you to fully heal thanks to your advanced healing ability and Ururu's efforts." Kisuke then held Ichigo's face and moved it about as he inspected him. "Yep, not a scratch on you. I must thank you by the way. Because you show up half dead all the time Ururu's medical ability has improved ten fold."

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, you mean the straps?" Kisuke asked. "Compliments of your brother. He said you can't be trusted to look after yourself." Kisuke laughed and said, "I wonder where he got that foolish idea from?!"

"Damn it Kisuke, let me go!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry, no can do," Kisuke said as he sat on the side of the bed. "Your brother might not look it but he can be a scary guy when he wants to be. I mean he beat you like you stole money from him. And he loves you. Imagine what he'd do to me."

"Damn it Kisuke! I'm not playing around! Let me go!" Ichigo yelled as he tried in vain to break free. "This is kidnapping!"

"Only if you look at it that way!" Kisuke said with a smile.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo yelled.

Kisuke patted Ichigo on the arm and stood up. "Sorry Ichigo but this is for your own good. At least that's what your brother told me to tell you. Anyway, I have business to attend to. I'll have Ururu stop by with something to eat shortly." Kisuke immediately made his way to the door and left, leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo stared at the door in disbelief before looking up at the ceiling and sighed.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Renji walked down the partially lit hallway with only the echo of his own footsteps his companion. _Shit!_ Renji thought. _Shit! Shit! Shit! I haven't heard from Rukia since that night. She won't return my calls and she's never home. Shit!_

After leaving Kisuke's place two nights ago Renji spent a long time just standing in the parking lot of the club looking up at the night sky. He felt nothing but regret for what he'd said to Rukia and immediately tried to call her. It went straight to voice mail and has every time since. He must have left over a dozen messages. She hadn't called back. And as he walked down this lonely hallway for the life of him he couldn't blame her if she never did.

"Lt. Kurosaki!"

Renji turned to see who had called his name and saw a young man in a black suit running towards him. "Hmm? Oh! Rikichi, it's you. What is it?"

Rikichi was one of the newest Shinigami recruits that had been recently assigned to Renji's division. He was a bit younger than the average recruit, being only sixteen. He was about 5'6"and his hair was parted on the left and fanned out at the tips. Also, on the left side of his head, three strands were beaded at the tips.

From the moment Renji had been introduced to Rikichi he wondered how a kid like him could have made it through training. It wasn't that he was a bad soldier. Renji found him to be quite knowledgeable and exhibited textbook skill with his Zanpakuto. But Renji found him to be a bit too meek. To Renji, Rikichi lacked a certain level of aggression needed to be a successful Shinigami. Thankfully, it seemed that Captain Kuchiki had noticed it too and for the most part Rikichi was only ever sent on the lowest ranked missions. Otherwise he remained at headquarters performing menial tasks.

Renji wasn't sure what it was about Rikichi, but he reminded him of Ichigo. So Renji would spend time with him, training him and just hanging out. Rikichi, for his part, seemed to look up to Renji, going so far as to accompany Renji to his favorite tattoo parlor where he would have a tattoo of a blade placed above his left eye.

Rikichi ran up to Renji and immediately put his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath. "There…you are Lieutenant!" Rikichi said as he huffed and puffed. "I've been looking everywhere for you. The captain sent me to find you. He wants to see you in his office ASAP."

"Tch! What could that guy want now? Such a pain in the ass!" Renji said to himself. He then looked to Rikichi and smiled. "Thanks kid. I'll go see him now. How have you been anyway? I haven't had time to check in on you lately. How's that sword technique I taught you? You're still practicing?"

Rikichi stood bolt straight and saluted. "Yes sir!" He said. "Of course sir!"

Renji laughed and patted Rikichi on his back. "Good! Good! You'd better master it by the time I check in. I'll be testing you! And don't be so damned formal kid!"

"Yeah Renji," Rikichi said as he relaxed.

Renji then put his hands in his pockets and began to walk back from where he'd come. "See ya later Rikichi! And remember…eyes and ears open kid."

Ten minutes later Renji found himself in the elevator heading to the top floor. A chime and the door slid open leading into the lobby of Captain Kuchki's office. As Renji walked across the plush tan rug and past the lavish oak furniture, Renji looked to a large ornate desk that sat just outside the double door entrance to the Captain's office. It was Mihane's desk. And it was empty. Renji was somewhat surprised that it was. Despite the late hour Mihane was usually there acting as the Captain's assistant and gatekeeper. Everyone knew that when the Captain was in his office so was Mihane no matter how late or early. _Oh well!_ Renji thought as he shrugged. _At least I won't have to deal with her smart ass comments or disapproving looks tonight. Small blessings I guess. _

Just as Renji raised his hand to knock he heard Captain Kuchiki's voice from behind his closed doors. "Come in Renji," Byakuya said.

_I hate when he does that_, Renji thought as he opened the door. As usual, Byakuya's office was dark with the only light emanating from the large computer screen on his desk. Byakuya was staring at the screen, typing so quick it almost seemed to have its own rhythm. "Sit," Byakuya said flatly without looking away from his screen.

Renji took a deep breath as he walked across the room and sat in the seat on the other side of Byakuya's desk. "You wanted to see me Cap?"

Byakuya remained silent as he continued to type as though he hadn't heard the question and did not know Renji was there. A moment passed before he stopped typing and he looked up at Renji. "How goes the search for the Ryoka?"

"No good," Renji said. "Every place we've checked has come up a dead end."

"Hmm," Byakuya said. "It's as I feared. For the last few days, every location we've gone where we located traces of his Riatsu has been a dead end. This proves my theory that he's being helped."

"How so?" Renji asked.

It's no coincidence that the moment we begin to close in on this person that suddenly we start finding traces of his Riatsu in random places," Byakuya said. "He knows our tracking methods and has sent us on a wild goose chase forcing us to check dozens of locations that he knows bear no clues to his whereabouts or identity."

"We've checked every viable location and thoroughly investigated every possible clue," Renji responded.

"Have you now?" Byakuya asked as he slid a manila envelope from his side over to Renji. Renji opened the manila folder as Byakuya continued to speak. "As you know about two nights ago there was a disturbance at Hibiya high school in the Nagatacho district. There was a terrible fire at the school that nearly destroyed it. We found large readings of two unknown Riatsu signatures as well as the Riatsu of our friend. What's strange is that none of this was mentioned in the report you're reading. The one that was handed to me this morning." Byakuya then pulled another folder from his top right draw and held it up. "Luckily I was able to get an un-edited version beforehand. I'm currently investigating how this information could have been removed."

Renji put the folder down and looked at Byakuya without a hint of surprise. "Well, you do demand long hours from your staff," he said. "It's possible this was just an oversight." But Renji knew the truth. The morning after hearing his brothers' story and making sure he'd been put on lockdown; Renji had headed to R & D headquarters and spoke to Second Lieutenant Akon who owed him a favor for setting him up on a date with Kiyone Kotetsu, Third Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division a few months back. It ended up being a spectacular failure of course. Akon had no skill with women. But the favor was to get him a date, not make it successful.

Akon allowed Renji access to the file on that investigation, believing Renji just wanted to double check some facts and, without Akon's knowledge, Renji used a program he'd learned to erase that portion of the data. Clearly Byakuya had gotten to it first. Renji cursed Byakuya's thoroughness but now was not the time to show any hint of guilt.

"Indeed," Byakuya said. "I'd hate to think someone in my Division would try something so foolish. They would have to know nothing escapes me eye. In any event I've put some men to investigate the situation." Byakuya then slid the envelope across the table. "I want you to go over this information. See if you can find any usable clues."

Renji hesitated momentarily before taking the file. "Understood."

Just as he was about to stand Byakuya said, "Tell me Renji, how have you been?"

"Huh?" Renji asked.

"I can't help but notice how distracted you've seemed these past few weeks," Byakuya said. "The Order…I myself…can become so consumed with the mission that we often forget the human element of this organization. I feel like part of being a good captain is understanding his subordinates better."

"I'm fine cap," Renji asked as he again began to rise out of his seat.

"Really?" Byakuya said as he again went into his drawer and pulled out another file. "That's surprising considering what happened to your family a few months ago."

Renji felt as though he'd been stabbed in the heart. He paused in mid air and slowly sat back in his seat. He knew any attempt at denial had been thrown out the window. "My…family?"

"Yes," Byakuya said as he read the file. "The Order makes it a point to monitor the friends and family of our members. For their own protection of course. I'm sure you're aware of the violent deaths. And yet you never mentioned it and continued to do your job. It must weigh heavy on you."

"You know what they say captain," Renji said with a bitter smile. "The Order is a machine that never stops. It waits for nothing. Especially grief."

Byakuya nodded and then sat forward in his chair, his arms crossed on his desk. Renji could see the reflection the computer screen in his glasses. "So true." Byakua said. "Do you know why I chose you to be First Lieutenant Renji? It's your ability to compartmentalize your emotions. You might be reckless but you get the job done. You understand the importance of what we do and why nothing can stand in the way of that. Many others don't get it. But you and I do. You remind me of myself in a way."

"But nevertheless, I know this must be hard for you," Byakuya said as he got to his feet. "Especially when you factor in your little brother."

Renji swallowed hard. He could feel a cold sweat on the back of his neck. "My brother?" He asked. "What about him?"

"Well, according to the files the ones murdered was your mother, father and two little sisters," Byakuya said. "You're brother however seems to have disappeared and is currently wanted for questioning by the police. They can't find him. But what makes it even more curious is that we can't either. I took the liberty of looking into it and we can find no trace of the young man."

"Yes well, I'm sure he's fine," Renji said.

"Yes. But what I don't understand is why you chose not to inform me of this," Byakuya said. "Surely I could have helped in the search earlier."

"As I said, the Order has its mission," Renji said. "And it's not to find idiot runaway kids."

Byakuya nodded and then turned to the large bay window and stared out at the stars. "You know Renji I'm an older brother too," He said. "I know what it's like. The sense of responsibility you have for younger siblings. Especially when they do things to constantly disappoint you. Like me for instance. I happen to have a young sister who every so often likes to dishonor herself by finding a new Shinigami to fuck"

Renji's eyes opened wide as he felt all the air leave his lungs. His entire body was suddenly on edge as he prepared himself for anything. But to his surprise Byakuya looked back at him without a hint of malice and said, "Don't worry Renji. I have no intention of doing anything to you. I've long since given up on my sister and protecting her honor. You're not the first toy she's played with and you certainly won't be the last."

Something about that angered Renji deeply as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Luckily Byakya had already turned to face the window and couldn't see Renji's momentary loss of composure. By the time Byakuya spoke Renji had already cooled.

"But I know all to well what it's like to have a rebellious sibling," Byakuya said. "No matter how much you warn them; no matter how much you try to protect them, they constantly put themselves in dangerous situations." Byakuya turned around to face Renji. "Situations that sometimes have…very bad consequences." Despite Byakuya's flat tone and blank stare, Renji could now see malice in his eyes.

Byakuya walked around his desk and sat on the front of it, next to Renji. "But of course I shouldn't have to worry about you. Because as I've said, you're a man who puts duty above all else. Right?"

"Of course," Renji said.

"Let's just hope we can locate the young man," Byakuya said as he folded his arms. Renji looked up in his captain. Despite his calm demeanor, the malice in Byakuya's eyes was unmistakable now. Renji knew there was a storm brewing under the calm exterior Byakaya now showed. "Before someone else does." Byakuya said.

Renji cleared his throat and got up out of the chair. "I should go get started on this." He said.

"Of course," Byakuya said as he motioned to the door. Byakuya watched as Renji make his way to the door and began to walk around to other side of his desk. As Renji reached for the door knob Byakuya said, "By the way, did you know that Hibiya high school happened to be the same school your brother attended? Small world isn't it?"

Renji nodded and opened the door and quickly got out of the room and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and looked at the file in his hand. He then made his way to the elevator and as he rode down he reached into his phone and made a call. "Hello? Ganju? Where's your sister?"

_~~~~~~Sometime Later~~~~~~_

Ichigo grunted as he strained against his bonds to no avail. "Hey!" He yelled. "Anyone out there?! Get me out of here! You can't do this! Hey! Kisuke!? Ururu!? Let me out!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," came a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?!" Ichigo said as he strained to see.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," said the hidden person.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked as he recognized the voice. "Is that you?"

Yoruichi walked out of the shadows and slowly made her way over to the side of the bed. "How could you let yourself end up like this Kurosaki?" She asked.

"It's not like I had a choice!" Ichigo yelled angrily. "God damned Renji, sucker punched me! What the hell was I supposed to do?!"

Yoruichi shrugged and said, "Duck maybe." Yoruichi sat down next to Ichigo and asked, "So what now lover boy? You got your brother putting you on lock down and the entire Order looking to take your head. It's not looking too good for you."

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Ichigo said. "You and Kisuke knew that if I started doing this on my own that this would happen."

"Me?!" Yoruichi yelled as she feigned innocence. "Why would we do such a thing!?"

"You set me up!" Ichigo yelled. "Why!?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo but I don't recall forcing you to do anything," Yoruichi said with a devious smile. "Remember, you're the one who asked Kisuke to teach you how to become a Shinigami. You're the one who said this was the only path open to you now. You're the one who chose to go out night after night. You chose to walk down that yellow brick road Alice and you can't go home again."

Ichigo sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He knew she was right. He had every opportunity to step away. Hell, everyone around him asked him numerous times. This was his decision. And he had to deal with the consequences. "I-I don't know what to do," Ichigo said. "Everything I've done so far has seemed like a mistake."

"Has it really?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo looked to her but said nothing. Yoruichi sighed. "This is what I can't stand with humans some times. A clear lack of focus. Tell me lover boy what was the reason you decided to walk this path?"

"To find out the truth," Ichigo answered. "To find out the real reason my friends and family were killed."

"And do you feel like you're getting closer to that answer?" Yoruichi asked.

"After what happened that night? Yes." Ichigo said. "But that's not the point. Chad…he was used against me. I-I can't…"

"Don't tell me you think that you could walk this path without being scarred?" Yoruichi asked. "How naïve. So are you saying you lack the resolve to go through with this?"

"Maybe Renji's right." Ichigo said. "Maybe I don't have what it takes. Maybe I should just let him handle things."

"Well, the choice is yours Ichigo." Yoruichi said as she got to her feet. "But I wonder if you could live with yourself if you walked away now." Yoruichi walked to the door and opened it. As she closed it behind her the straps that held down Ichigo suddenly snapped open.

Ichgio sat up on the side of the bed as he considered his options. A few minutes passed by before he took a deep breath and stood up. He quickly walked over to the door, intent on sneaking out of the building when, too his surprise Kisuke was leaning on the wall across from the door with his arms folded. His head was lowed and with his bucket hat on it was impossible for Ichigo to see his face. "So I take it you've made you're decision?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "No matter what happens. No matter what I face. I will continue on."

Kisuke raised his head just enough for Ichigo to see his eyes. "Excellent," He said with a smile. "I was beginning to wonder how long I would have to keep you locked up. We have work to do. First off we need to get you back into fighting shape."

_~~~~~~Later that Night~~~~~~_

Byakuya sat in his darkened office as he typed away on his computer in silence. He knew he was getting closer to his target with each passing day. Most of the locations where the Ryoka's Riatsu had been found had been investigated and catalogued. It was clear that the Ryoka was now leaving traces in random places in order to throw him off. But with his well trained eye and analytical mind Byakuya was able to dismiss those locations. They were getting closer and he could feel it.

"Sir," Mihane said as she poked her head through Byakuya's door. "I'm stepping away for a moment. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No," Byakuya said as he continued to focus on his work. As he again reviewed every clue, he again came to the same conclusion. Despite his best efforts it was something he could no longer deny. "Damn it Renji," Byakuya whispered to himself as he shook his head.

Just then, Byakuya felt a breeze pass by him and the faint hint of Riatsu. Instinctively, his Zanpakuto appears at his hip and his hand went to the hilt as he jumped to his feet. "Who's there!?" Byakuya demanded as he looked around. There came a slight squeaking behind him and he turned to see that his window was open. Byakuya walked to the window and looked outside but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He quickly closed the window and looked about and saw an envelope sitting on his desk. Cautiously, he picked it up and opened it and read the contents before putting the paper and envelope in a nearby shredder.

Byakuya then returned to his seat and continued reviewing his work.

_~~~~~~The Next Night~~~~~~_

Renji walked out of his division headquarters into the cool night air. "Rukia," he said into the phone by his ear. "I acted like a jackass, I know. Just…please call me back." Renji hung up and took a deep sigh. He'd left another message that he was sure wouldn't be returned.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Renji looked up to see Byakuya standing by the curb in front of a black, chrome BMW that was left running. He wore a black suit with no tie and an open collar and a long black trench coat. "Captain?" Renji asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"Come with me Renji," Byakuya said as he turned and walked to the car.

Renji took a deep breath. _What now?_ He wondered as he followed his captain into the back seat of the sedan. In the drivers' seat was Masayoshi, the captain's usual driver.

"Shakujii," Byakuya said before he pulled out a tablet and began to work.

"Shakujii? As in Shakujii Park? Whay are we headed there?" Renji asked Byakuya. But Byakuya remained silent as he continued to work. Renji sighed and looked out of the window as buildings and people whizzed by.

Some thirty minutes had passed before the sedan pulled into the entrance of the park. Without a word Byakuya put away his tablet and exited the car. Annoyed, Renji got out and walked around to the other side. "Mind telling me what the hell we're doing here at two in the morning Captain?"

"We're going sight-seeing," Byakuya responded flatly. He then looked to Masayoshi who had also stepped out of the car. "Stay here. We'll be back in an hour or so."

"Captain," Masayoshi said with a salute.

Byakuya immediately turned and walked into the park with a confused Renji in tow. After a few minutes of walking deeper into the quiet park Renji could no longer keep his impatience in check. "Ok Captain!" He yelled. "Enough with this cloak and dagger crap. What the hell are we doing out here? This clearly isn't a hunt. So what is it?"

"Do you know what I like about you, Renji?" Byakuya said. "Do you know the real reason I chose you to be First Lieutenant? It's your ability to not only think for yourself but your ability to make proper decisions. It's my experience that when you give most people the opportunity to lead and to make decisions in pressure situations they tend to fail. But not you. You might be rude, inconsiderate, rebellious, impatient and ignorant."

"Is there a complement in there somewhere captain?" Renji asked impatiently.

"But in the end you care about your comrades and you know how to get the job done." Byakuya continued. "You are a man unafraid of big moments."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't bring me out to a desolate park in the middle of the night for a pep talk," Renji said. "Why are we out here?"

Byakuya stopped walking and looked at Renji. "We're here to face another big moment." Almost as if on cue Renji felt a burst of powerful Riatsu coming from the wooded area to his right. Byakuya remained calm as though he felt nothing at all.

"What the hell?!" Renji asked as his zanpakuto appeared at his waist. He could feel two distinct Riatsu signatures coming closer. The smaller Riatsu had a foul feeling to it. He knew right away that it was the Riatsu of a demon. The other he couldn't place. But it was powerful. Suddenly he could feel the ground rumble and the sound of snapping trees and the tearing of bushes. Renji drew his sword and readied himself as the sounds got closer and closer and the Riatsu closed in.

Renji looked back and yelled, "What the hell is going on captain!?" But Byakuya didn't answer. He merely adjusted his glasses and remained silent.

Before Renji could turn to face forward a large figure erupted out of the forest into the open area in front of them. Renji turned to see that it was in fact a large lizard-like demon. Renji quickly faced the demon and prepared to fight when to his amazement someone jumped out of the forest at the demon, screaming.

As the person landed Renji could see his face and was speechless. The man, seemingly unaware that he was being watched, immediately closed in on the demon. The demon opened its mouth and a large tongue lashed out at the man. The man easily avoided it and swung his sword down, cutting the tongue in half. The demon reared back and howled in pain as the man leapt high into the sky and sliced the demon in half with one blow.

The demon faded and melted away as the man stood and watched in silence. It was then he realized he wasn't alone and turned to face the two men behind him. When he saw Renji's shocked face, the man gasped. "R-Renji?"

As the shock wore away, Renji began to feel the anger rise within him as he stared at his little brother, covered in cuts and bruises and blood. "Ichigo…" Renji said in disbelief and anger.

Without a hint of surprise Byakuya said, "Well, well. It's amazing what one will come across during a late night stroll isn't it?"

_~~~~~~To Be Continued…~~~~~~_

_Next time:_ The confrontation between Renji, Byakuya and Ichigo comes to final, stunning conclusion.

_Blade of the Shinigami_

_Episode 15: The Hunted (Part 3)_

"_Draw your swords all ye saints and sinners!"_


	15. The Hunted (Part Three)

INTRODUCTION

Welcome back to the Blade of the Shinigami series. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Bleach.

THANK YOU

A special thanks to BigPac for reviewimg my story. And I hope to get more reviews in the future.

MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR

Season one is soon coming to a close. I really hope to hear from the fans as to how they think the story is going. Thanks.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fortunately Ryoka pose little threat to true Shinigami as they are never truly trained in the art of combat nor do they understand the true potential and nature of their Zanpakuto."<em>

_-From the Holy Book of Angels_

**Blade of the Shinigami**

**Season One**

**Episode 15: The Hunted (Part Three)**

Ichigo stared in complete disbelief at the two men that stood before him. For the first time in several days he could walk without pain and breathe without feeling like his ribs were seconds from caving in on itself. The events of several days ago, when he was forced to do battle with the ghost of one his closest friends still played in his mind constantly.

So many questions came to mind as Ishigo struggled to make some sense of the confrontation. Why was Chad of all people chosen? What had been done to him to have such power? And most importantly, who was the person Chad referred to that seemed to hold him as he were a dog on a leash? It was clear that some unknown person was prodding and pushing Chad to confront Ichigo. And it was probably this same person who at the end decided to bring the battle to an close before Chad could be defeated.

Ichigo could be sure of only one thing, whoever this person was, definitely had a specific reason for attacking him and more importantly, was probably behind all the misfortune that had engulfed his life. Tormented by the questions he had no answers to, Ichigo did the only thing he could. He went out to hunt.

Tonight was the first night since that night that he returned to the work at hand. And despite the horrific and gory nature of the work Ichigo had to admit he found a calmness in it. As he beheaded demon after demon, Ichigo didn't think about Chad. He didn't think about his life that had spiraled so far out of control. During those brief moments, all that existed was the job. And he found a morbid blessing in that.

That was until now, for as he cut down another demon that he'd hunted down and cornered in Shakujii park, Ichigo saw two men standing a few feet away. One of whom was very familiar to him. "R-Renji?" He said in disbelief.

"Ichigo," Renji said in shock.

Without a hint of surprise Byakuya said, "Well, well. It's amazing what one will come across during a late night stroll isn't it?"

Renji looked at Byakuya, nervously and then back to his little brother. He could feel the sweat running down his forehead as he desperately tried to think up his next move.

"Renji," Byakuya said. "Don't you have anything to say? Do you know this man?"

Renji took a deep exasperated breath. He knew there was no point in denying it any longer. "Yes," He said. "This moron is my little brother."

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo said almost defiantly.

"I see," Byakuya said as he looked at Ichigo who stood proudly. Byakuya then looked at the Zanpakuto Ichigo held and asked, "I take it that is your weapon? And that you are the Ryoka?"

"I am," Ichigo said proudly. "And who are you?"

"Tell me, who is the person who taught you how to use that weapon?" Byakuya asked. "I want that person's name. It would be preferable for you to avoid additional punishment if you simply tell me."

Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger. It wasn't enough that this stranger ignored his question as though he were a child but he was also assuming that he was weak. Something about that really bothered him. Ichigo looked to his brother and was surprised to see the hint of fear and concern in his eyes. In fact, to Ichigo Renji looked almost sheepish. He hadn't seen Renji look like this sine they were younger when their father would scold him.

Byakuya took a step forward and Renji could feel all the air freeze in his lungs. The tension in the air was thick and it felt as though the hurricane that existed within his captain would erupt and wipe them all away. Renji quickly and subtly put his hand into his pocket and grabbed his phone and without taking it out he pressed a few memorized buttons before removing his hand from his pocket.

Byakuya adjusted his glasses on the bridge of nose and then looked at the blonde teenager. "Let me enlighten you on your situation," He said. "Your little adventures are over. There is no where to run anymore. And there is nowhere for you to hide. The only thing I require for you to say at this point, is the name of the Shinigami that helped you along. I happen to know that it wasn't Renji. He was the first person I suspected once I learned your identity. But he has an alibi that is ironclad. So it has to be someone else. Tell me, and out of respect for your brother, I will make your death swift."

"Captain…" Renji said.

"Captain? As in Captain Kuchiki Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo without a hint of surprise. "So you know who I am? That confirms that you have been receiving aid."

Ichigo looked at the man in front of him. He couldn't believe that this unassuming man, dressed in an expensive suit and shoes with silver framed designer glasses, could be the same fearsome man Rukia had warned him about. He seemed more like a CEO for a fortune five hundred company than a warrior. Ichigo looked at his brother and then back to Byakuya. And he could remember the words Rukia said to him that night. _"Run," she said. "Run as fast as you can and as far as you can and pray luck is on your side."_

Ichigo looked to the trees to his left and right. If he could reach the trees he could probably lose them. "Well," Byakuya said. "Are you going to answer? Tell me who has been helping you." Ichigo swallowed hard and glared back at Byakuya defiantly. "As you wish," Byakuya said as he slowly removed his glasses. The instant Byakuya began to move his glasses, Ichigo felt an incredible, crushing force that made his knees slightly buckle. It was though someone had placed a large weight on his shoulders while at the same time he was trapped under the crushing depths of the ocean. He couldn't breath and his vision was becoming blurred. Looking up at Byakuya, Ichigo came to a stunning realization. _Him?_ He thought. _Is this pressure coming from him? I'd felt something similar when I fought Kisuke. But…but…I've never felt anything like this!_

Ichigo, gritted his teeth and desperately forced himself to stand up. "Hmm," Byakuya said. "You can still stand? Not bad for a Ryoka." Ichigo looked up at the well dressed man and as he looked into his eyes he could see a steely resolve that had not been present before and Ihcigo knew he was now looking into the eyes of a cold, remorseless killer and he could feel a cold sweat run down the back of neck and he could feel his Zanpakuto slipping from his weakening grasp.

As Byakuya took a step towards the defenseless boy Renji reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "Captain!"

Byakuya looked back quickly. Renji was immediately put of guard by the look of death in the man's eyes. Mastering his fear Renji said, "Please, allow me to deal with my brother."

"And why should I allow that?" Byakuya asked.

"Because he's my brother," Renji said. "He's dishonored himself and I should be the one to handle it." Byakuya hesitated as he looked back at Ichigo who was struggling to even stand. "Captain, please. What would you do if it were your sister?"

Byakuya looked at Renji for a moment before sighing. He then reached into his pocket and took out his glasses. Suddenly the pressure that was close to crushing Ichigo disappeared and Ichigo took a deep breath as air rushed into his lungs. Ichigo coughed and sputtered as he fell to his knees. His body ached. "Very well," Byakuya said as he put his glasses back on. "I'll leave it to you then. I knew you were someone who knew his duty Renji."

Renji nodded sadly as he looked at his brother. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards him. As he walked, his Zanpakuto appeared, strapped to his waist. "Get up Ichigo," he said.

Ichigo looked up at his brother and then slowly got to his feet with his zanpakuto in his hand. Renji shook his head slightly as he fought to hold back his tears. "Damn it, Ichigo," he said. "Why couldn't you just listen to me?"

Ichigo glared at his brother and said, "Because what you asked for me to do was impossible. To turn my back and forget about those I care about was not something I could ever do! Not if there was something I could do about it!"

"I see," Byakuya said. "So this is about the death of your family and friends? Yes, we'll have to look into the deaths of those people at some point."

"Some point? Some point!?" Ichigo yelled. "Those people were my friends! Those people were my parents and my sisters! They're not some damned statistic!"

"How foolish," Byakuya said. "You see this is why we can't allow people like you to run around. This is why your very existence offends me. People die at the hands of demons every day. We as Shinigami can't become so obsessed with every individual loss. But you cause destruction in your wake as you desperately seek revenge. Yet how many people have put in danger with your reckless fighting? Did you even bother to set up a Tenkai Ketchu?"

Ichigo wondered just what a Tenkai Ketchu was. For the life of him he'd never heard of it before. "Of course you didn't," Byakuya said. "You only thought of yourself. Of your pain and your desires. You fight only for yourself. Which is the most dangerous of things. That is why we are here. That is why you must die."

"Die?" Ichigo said. "Is that what you're going to do Renji? Are you going to kill me? Your own little brother?"

"If not me then it will be him," Renji said. "And at least I can make it as painless as possible."

Ichigo grimaced for a moment before finally a half smile crept onto his face. "Painless huh?" He asked. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to go against that plan. You know me Renji, I'm too damned stubborn to just lie down and die." Ichigo raised his Zanpakuto to his brother. "I can guarantee this fight of ours will be nothing but painless."

Renji couldn't help but laugh a little as he regarded his little brother. Ichigo's stance and the way he held the sword made it clear to Renji that his brother paid attention to their father as he used to train them in the art of swordsmanship. But Renji could also tell that Ichigo's skills did not seem to progress much beyond that. "You think that because you've been fighting some low level demons that you can take me on? It's just like when we were kids and we used to spar together. You won't stand a chance. Speaking of which…"

To Ichigo's amazement Renji sprinted at him with such speed he could barely react. Ichigo swung his sword at Renji's head, but Renji easily ducked under the clumsy attack and reached into Ichigo front right jeans pocket. Before Ichigo could react Renji had already leapt back several feet and to Ichigo's surprise, Renji held the phone Ichigo used to track demons, in his hand.

"I take it this is what you've been using to track them, right?" Renji said. Renji then crushed the phone with his one hand and tossed the broken remains into a nearby bush. "You won't need this anymore."

"You shouldn't have done that Renji," Byakuya said. "We could have gotten information from that phone."

"Don't worry captain," Renji said. "When I'm done with him he'll tell us everything we need to know."

Enraged, Ichigo screamed as he charged towards his older brother who smirked at him as he approached. Ichigo swung his sword which Renji nonchalantly blocked. "Is that all?" Renji asked.

Ichigo attacked again and again from the left then the right then right in front and each time Renji blocked with little effort. After several attacks Ichgio leapt back. Renji laughed as he looked at his brother who was taking deep labored breaths. "Are you telling me that after all this hiding and training in secret this is the best you can do?! You haven't even made me take a single step!"

_Damn it!_ Ichigo thought as he glared at his brother. _He's right. Not only can't I hit him, I can't even budge him! Was this the difference in power that Rukia was talking about?_

Renji slowly crouched into an attacking stance. "Allow me to show you what a real Shinigami can do." Renji moved so fast Ichigo barely had time to raise his sword. Desperately Ichigo fought to fend off his brother as he blocked one attack after another. Renji's fourth attack sliced Ichigo across his right chest causing him to almost collapse.

Falling to one knee Ichigo switched his zanpakuto to his left hand and raised it up to defend against his brothers' relentless assault. Renji stood above Ichigo and continued to swing his blade like down at his brother with crushing force.

Ichigo could feel the pain in his right shoulder burning and his left arm going numb. Angered and desperate, Icihgo could feel a force growing inside of him and as the power grew he could also feel his self control slipping as he slowly began to view Renji as nothing more than a target. Renji paused as he began to see his brother's body begin to glow bright blue. Even Byakuya seemed surprised as his eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell?" Renji said as he took a step back. Ichigo slowly got to his feet as he made a low, bestial growl. Renji could see an almost animalistic glare in his little brothers' glowing blue eyes. "So much concentrated Riatsu," Renji said to himself as he readied his blade. With stunning speed Ichigo attacked as he roared like a wild beast. Renji raised his blade and blocked the attack that was aimed at his head. The force of the blow knocked Renji back as he dug his feet into the ground and force himself to stop.

Renji looked at his Zanpakuto and could see blue smoke wafting off the metal. He then looked at his brother who still had a wild look in his eyes. Again Ichigo screamed at he lunged at Renji. Ichigo swung his blade forcing Renji to sidestep the attack. He then swung wildly again and again Renji dodged. _What the hell!?_ Renji wondered. _How did he get so fast?! What the hell happened to him!?_ Ichigo then howled as he swung his blade across, aiming for Renji's torso. Renji instinctively leapt high into the sky and flipped behind Ichigo and sliced Ichigo across the back.

Ichigo screamed in pain and fell to his knees. The bluish flame slowly faded away leaving a weakened Ichigo gasping for air as he clutched at the wound on his back shoulder. Renji walked around in front of Ichigo as he carefully regarded his brother. A moment passed before Renji finally said, "It's over." Ichigo looked up at his brother in silence. "I'm not sure what that little display was all about but it seems to have drained you. You damned idiot. If only you had listened to me. This all could have been avoided. But no; you had to do things your way. You could just let me handle it. And now look at y-"

Renji was momentarily stunned when Ichigo swung his blade up and nicked him on the chin and too his amazement, his sun glasses that remained balanced on his forehead snapped in the middle and fell to the ground. Renji leapt back out of Ichigo's range and then for a moment stared at him in silence. He then looked at his shattered sun glasses on the ground and back to Ichigo in shock. "Sorry," Ichigo said with a smile. "But it's just like when we were kids. You'd beat me up pretty good. But you'd always get too overconfident and for a moment you'd take me lightly. That's when I knew I could always get a free shot at you. And I couldn't pass that one up."

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he forced himself to his feet. "But how rude of me," he said as he continued to smile despite the pain he was visibly in. "You were saying something about how pathetic I was. Please…continue."

With his thumb, Renji wiped the blood from his chin. He looked on the blood on his thumb and then back at his brother. At that moment he heard Byakuya say, "He's right Renji. You often tend to fall victim to your overconfidence." Renji looked back at Byakuya as he said, "You were too careless."

"Hmm, maybe you're right captain," Renji said as he looked at his brother. "Perhaps I should take this seriously. Ichigo, what is the name of your Zapakuto?"

"The…name?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his blade. "I don't know what you're talking about. Is that something you guys do?"

"Tch! Figures…" Renji said. "You don't even know how to ask your own Zanpakuto its name. And yet you think you can hold your own against me? You're even more pathetic than I thought. I can't believe dad preferred you to me."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Whatever Renji!" He yelled. "What do you know about dad!?" Ichigo gripped his zanpakuto tight and ran towards Renji. "Naming my Zanpakuto is meaningless and I'm about to show you how strong I am!"

Renji simply stared at Ichigo as he closed in. As Ichigo got closer Renji placed his hand on the flat side of the blade near the hilt and swept his hand across the surface to the tip. At the same time he said, "Roar, Karasuhebi (Demon Snake)."

Ichigo immediately stopped as he looked at Renji's weapon. "W-What just…how did you?" He stuttered as he quickly tried to make sense of what he was looking at. One minute his brother's sword looked no different than his own. Then Renji said a few words and his Zanpakuto was now longer. The blade was twice as thick at the base and gradually became thicker as it reached the tip. Not to mention that there was six pick-like protrusions working its way up the blade until it reached the tip.

"Do you like it? This is the Shikai form of my Zanpakuto," Renji said. "When you learn the name of your Zanpakuto, you are able to call forth its power and as a result, it's second form."

"Shikai form?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his own blade. _So this thing can transform if I learn its name?_

"Pay attention!" Renji yelled as he was suddenly inside Ichigo's range and swung his Zanpakuto. Ichigo instinctively raised his blade and blocked the attack but one of the protrusions on Renji's blade buried into his arm. Renji began to apply more pressure as Ichigo focused on fighting through the pain and pushing Renji away.

Renji smiled as Ichigo winced in pain as he felt Renji's blade biting deeper into his flesh. Renji then pulled back and leapt away. Ichigo instantly held his wound. "Not bad little brother," Renji said. "But can you overcome this?"

Renji raised his sword directly above his head which confused Ichigo. _What is he doing now?_ _He's too far out range to hit me from there. _Renji immediately swung down and the next thing Ichigo felt was Renji's blade buried deep into his right shoulder. Stunned Ichigo felt all the strength in his legs give out as he fell to his knees. He looked up to see that, to his amazement, Renji's blade had broken off into segmented blades attached by metallic thread. As Ichigo's vision blurred it seemed to him the Renji's Zanpakuto was not so much a sword but more like a whip.

Renji slowly pulled back on his blade causing it to cut deeper and deeper into his brother's shoulder. Ichigo found himself in so much agony he couldn't even scream as he felt Renji's blade cut through his shoulder muscles and collar bone. He lost all strength and feeling in his entire right arm as he dropped his Zanpakuto.

"I take it we're done here?" Renji asked sarcastically as he yanked his blade out of his brothers' shoulder. Ichigo remained on his knees, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. His breathing was ragged and he clearly couldn't even speak. Renji's Zanpakuto transformed to normal and he returned it to his sheath as he turned to face Byakuya. "We're done here captain. Allow me to bring him in so we can question him."

As Renji spoke to Byakuya, Ichigo slowly looked up at him. Fighting through the pain, fatigue and nausea Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakuto with his left hand and slowly got to his feet. Renji heard movement and turned to see his brother standing up. "What?" He asked. "You can still move?" Renji said as he began to draw his sword. To his amazement, Ichigo moved with blinding speed and was suddenly behind him as blood gushed from a wound on his side.

Renji clutched the wound and stared at the blood that dripped from Ichigo's sword. _How does he have this much Riatsu left?_ He wondered as Ichigo raised his sword again. Just he was about to attack, Ichigo stopped as he realized his blade had been cut in half leaving only the hilt and small portion of the blade. "What that fuck?! What did you do, Renji?!" He yelled.

_That wasn't me._ Renji thought as he looked at Ichigo's destroyed zanpakuto. _But if not me then was it..?_ Renji looked back to see Byakuya holding the top half of Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

Ichigo saw this as well and was shocked. _How did he do that?_ He wondered. _When did he do that?_ Ichigo looked at the man's hands. All he held in his hand was the broken blade. His other hand was empty and there was no sign of another Zanpakuto anywhere. How did he cut my sword in two?! How the hell did he reach me from over there?!

"I'm sorry Renji," Byakuya said. "But this is taking entirely too long. It appears you need additional training." Byakuya turned to face Ichigo and then raised his broken blade up to eye level. Despite having a broken Zanpakuto Ichigo squared himself, ready to fight. Byakuya let go of the blade and by the time Ichigo heard the clang of the metal hitting the concrete floor, he realized Byakuya was now behind him.

Before Ichigo could even turn around he felt blood gush from wounds on his chest and back. What? He thought as he began to fall. D-Did he attack me? I didn't see a thing. Did he get me from the front…or…the back?

"You're too slow…" Byakuya said as he watched Ichigo drop. "…even when you're dying." Ichigo suddenly felt even more pain as a blade was buried into his back and through his stomach before he even hit the ground.

Renji stared at his fallen brother in silence for a moment until he sheathed his sword and walked over to him. "You really didn't have to involve yourself Captain." He said.

"Like I said, this fight was dragging on too much," Byakuya responded. "I think you were holding back because he was your brother. Which is understandable. Not everyone can do something like this to their own sibling easily. But you did enough."

"But now he's dead," Renji said as he knelt by Ichigo's body and touched his neck as he searched for a pulse. Renji touched his brother's bare arm and was silent for a moment before he got to his feet. "How are we supposed to find out who was helping him now?"

Byakuya turned and began to walk away. "It's unnecessary at this point." He said. "I'll look into it later." Realizing that Renji was not following behind him, Byakuya looked back and said, "Are you coming? We can't take his body with us. If we do it will be turned over to R and D. I'm sure you don't want them to get their hands on it. You know what will happen. It's best to leave it hear to be found."

"Right," Renji said as he took one last look at his brother before walking off. The tow men walked in silence until the reached the park exit where Byakuya's car sat idle. Without a word, Masayoshi got out of the driver's side and walked over to the rear door and opened it for Byakuya who nodded to him as he got in. Renji walked to the door and stopped. He looked back at the park for a moment before he slipped inside. Masayoshi closed the door with a thud and walked back to the driver's side and jumped in.

"The office," was all Byakuya said as he reached for a laptop and powered it on as he prepared to read any recent emails he may have gotten while Renji remained silent for the entire ride.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

"Are they gone?" someone said from behind some bushes.

"Shh! Do you want them to hear you?!" Someone else said.

"I think they're gone." The first person said. Suddenly a man poked his head out of the bushes and saw Ichigo's motionless body in a pool of blood. He then looked to the left and to the right. No one was there. "Yep, they're gone! Let's go!" He yelled as he stepped out of the bushes.

Another man poked his out. He was dark skinned with a medium sized afro and was fairy skinny. "Hey man, don't be in such a rush!" He yelled. "They might come back."

"Nope," the first man said as he inspected Ichigo's body. 'Their gone. Besides, we don't have much time. Help me pick him up. If we don't hurry, hell be dead for real."

_~~~~~~To Be Continued…~~~~~~_

_Next Time On Blade of the Shinigami: _Is Ichigo dead? And who are the mysterious people who have come to rescue him? Find out next time!

**Blade of the Shinigami**

**Season One**

**Episode 16: Something Wicked...**


	16. Something Wicked

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome back to the Blade of the Shinigami. I've been away for a while due to tech problems and writers fatigue. But now I'm back baby. As always i like to start by stating that I do not own Bleach.

**THANK YOU**

A special thanks to **_bleachluvrgrl18_** for her review of my last chapter.

**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

Ok, so here is my latest episode of Blade of the Shinigami. My next episode will be the season finale. Thanks for reading and **please** remember to leave a little **review** when done.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~Mitaka, Tokyo – 11:48pm~~~~~~<p>

"Are you guys sure about this?" Miyu asked nervously as she looked around the darkened room at the two boys. Part of her couldn't help but wonder how she could have ever ended up in this situation. Several weeks ago her life was as normal as normal could get. Now she was sitting in Shouta's basement, lit only by a few sparse candles. Shouta sat on her left and his friend Ginjiro was on her right as the sat in a circle.

Shouta and Ginjiro were considered social outcasts at their school. They would always wear tight black shirts and jeans, steampunk-syle boots and hats, along with black nail polish and eyeliner. Hell they even wore facial powder sometimes to make themselves look ghostly pale.

Needless to say they weren't the most popular guys in school. Many rumors swirled around them from them being ghouls to vampires. Not that she was any better. From the moment she'd walked into high school, with her large, thick-framed glasses and her extremely shy personality, she'd been labeled as a nerd. Picked on and ignored for the past two years.

So when Shouta had come up to speak to her out of the blue, though she was a bit put off by his appearance she was also desperate for friendship and to be honest, despite his choice in clothing she did find him cute. So it took little convincing for her to join his little click. She had completely changed her wardrobe, wearing all black clothing, black makeup and, despite her parents wishes, she begun wearing contacts.

At first she thought it was all fun and games. Shouta, introduced her to other kids from other schools who all dressed the same and acted the same. They were a crew, a gang of outcastes that found solace and friendship amongst each other. Despite how awkward she felt she couldn't deny that she gained some pleasure from the looks she'd get as she and her friends walked down the street or the halls of the school. She had received more attention in the last two weeks than she had in her entire life.

Then, two days ago, Shouta told her that if she really wanted to join his crew she would have to become a devil worshiper like him and his friends. At first Miyu wasn't sure, but she knew that if she wanted to keep her friends and to stay near Shouta for whom her feelings had grown, she'd have to say yes.

And now she was here, with Ginjiro and Shouta in his basement, sitting around a small table with arcane symbols carved into the surface. There was a small skull on the table. From what Miyu could tell it looked like a cat. She was too afraid to ask where the boys had gotten it from. And finally there was a small gold plated saucer.

"Of course we're sure Miyu," Shouta said with a smile. The light from the candles made him look even more goulish.

"You're not scared are you?" Ginjiro asked.

"O-Of course not!" Miyu yelled defiantly as she did her best to look brave.

"Alright," Shouta said with a smile. Despite Miyu's best efforts the boys could see her terrified eyes and the slight trembling that gave her away. Shouta couldn't help but enjoy this. Hidden in his left hand under the table was a remote that, when pressed, would activate the sound and lighting effects that would make Miyu believe they had truly summoned a demon. He couldn't wait to see the terrified look on her face. If she held it together then she would officially be part of their clique. But Shouta doubted she would. Miyu was too timid for this kind of thing. He was actually surprised she'd lasted this long. But when Ginjiro insisted that they invite her, if only for kicks, he couldn't pass that up.

Shouta and Ginjuro gave each other knowing smiles and Ginjiro then lifted up a thick old text and placed it on the table with a thud. Opening it, Miyu could see words she couldn't pronounce, written in Latin and pictures of sacrifices, blood and bones. She gasped a little. _This must have been the Demonica Arcana Shouta told me about._ She thought. _I can't believe it's real._ Every nerve in her body told her to get up and run. That this wasn't a place she should be. Miyu then looked in Shouta's warm eyes and knew her only chance to impress him was to go through with it. So she remained.

Shouta could barely contain his glee as he saw the rising apprehension in her eyes. _How could anyone be this gullible? _He thought. Demonica Arcana?! That was some crap he and his friends came up with to scare the noobs. Hell, he'd brought this book from Amazon! It amused him how often people would fall for this crap hook, line and sinker. And this time was no different. Miyu looked like she ready to jump out of her skin.

Ginjuro began to recite the words as best he could. But he wasn't really sure if he was saying it right and didn't care. All they needed was for Miyu to believe it was real. When he was done Shouta took the skull, which was the skull of a cat they dug up from a pet cemetery, and placed it in the gold plated saucer.

This was the part the got too real. Shouta then lifted a small knife and pretended to slice open his palm, but in reality he had a small blood pack hidden in his palm that he made sure she Miyu couldn't see. He then handed the knife to Ginjuro who did the same. When Ginjuro handed the knife to Miyu she hesitated. "C'mon Miyu, it'll be ok. And the pain only lasts a second," Shouta said warmly as he put his hand on hers. If not for the makeup on her face he would have seen how red she'd become.

Miyu took a deep breath and took the knife. Before one last momentary hesitation, Miyu closed her eyes and cut her palm allowing her blood to drip into the saucer to mix with the boy's blood. "Alright," Ginjuro said as he raised the saucer above their heads as he finished the incantation. He then placed the saucer on the table and placed his hands over the blood.

_Here we go!_ Shouta thought excitedly as he readied to push the button. Suddenly the saucer began to shake as though a miniature earthquake was happening just underneath it. Shouta and Ginjuro paused as they looked at it in confusion. They then looked at each other and as Shouta looked at his friend he was surprised to see a tall, pale looking man standing behind Ginjuro. "Holy fuck!" He screamed as he leapt from his seat.

"Oh my god!" Miyu yelled as she nearly peed herself.

Confused and instantly terrified at their reactions, Ginjuro slowly turned around and saw the man standing just behind him. "Shit!" Ginjuro yelled as he fell to the ground and crawled back.

For a moment the three teens stared at the haunting figure in terror. The man wore black clothing and his skin was deathly pale with face paint under his eyes that made him look like he was crying yet his face showed no emotion and his green eyes seemed lifeless. "This should do nicely," he said as he looked at the three youths.

"W-Who are you?" Shouta asked.

"I am who you summoned," Ulquiorra responded flatly.

"S-Satan? You're…Lucifer?!" Ginjuro asked. _Holy shit this was real!?_

"No," Ulquiorra said. "I am his avatar; his emissary. I have come to prepare you to meet him."

"Meet him!?" Miyu yelled in disbelief. "N-No way! There's no way-" Ulquiorra looked at Miyu and with a simple mental command she fell into a deep sleep. Miyu slumped forward in her seat with her head banging into the table.

"S-Sorry about that my lord," Shouta said with a timid smile. "She's not one of us. And she never will be!"

"No," Ulquiorra responded. "She'll have her role to play as well."

"Role?" Ginjuro asked.

"Did you not summon me so that you may meet Lucifer and gain power as his soldier of darkness?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes!" Shouta yelled happily. "Power…power to show everyone who's ever looked down on me. It's…all I've ever wanted."

"Very well," Ulquiorra answered. "Then this is what I need you to do."

**Blade of the Shinigami**

**Season One**

**Episode Sixteen: Something Wicked…**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and saw the low, dirty ceiling above him. As he tried to take a deep breath he felt a sharp pain radiate throughout his chest. It was a pain he was quickly becoming accustomed to lately. Quickly analyzing his surroundings he found that he was on a dirty mattress on the floor flush against a wall in a small, sparsely furnished room. There was a small, rotted desk and chair nearby. Ichigo groaned as he forced himself to sit up.

His chest, shoulders and upper arms were wrapped in heavy bandages and he was wearing dark blue jeans and was barefoot. Ichigo took several deep breaths before he reached out to the nearby chair at began to pull himself up to his feet. The chair creaked as he rose and Ichigo had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

Ichigo gripped his chest as he looked around the room. On the table there were needles, thread and cloth; all with dried blood on them. His own most likely. There was also a bowl of only what he could tell was bloody water. Next to that was his torn and blood stained yellow t-shirt. Ichigo froze and remained perfectly still as he heard raucous laughter coming from the other side of the door.

As it died away he quietly limped over to the window and moved the dusty blinds to peek outside where he caught a view of a red brick wall. He looked down and estimated that he was currently three or four stories high, leading down to a dark and grimy alleyway. Ichigo could hear the screeching of sirens in the distance and the tell tale sounds of a vibrant city. For a moment he considered climbing out but the windows were barred and even if he could somehow get through them he knew he was in no condition to tempt surviving such a drop even with his abilities.

Ichigo sighed as he looked about the room. He quickly limped over and picked up his shirt and put it on. Ichigo froze again when he heard footsteps in front of his door. Thankfully they faded away. Slowly, Ichigo made his way to the door and put his ear to its surface hoping to catch any sign of where the people were. He heard murmuring and the occasional laughter of men.

_Now or never_, he thought as he quietly opened the door, praying for it not to creak. Once it was open enough for him to slip through, Ichigo stepped out. To his surprise he was now in a large room that looked like a loft space. It was equally, dusty and dirty with broken furniture strew haphazardly about. Thankfully the lighting was poor as the there was only a few low wattage light bulbs hanging from loose wiring scattered about.

On the other side of the room were five men huddled around a small tube television. Judging from the excited sounds of the announcer and the rapt attention the men paid to what was on Ichigo could only guess they were watching sports. It was confirmed when the announcer happily yelled, "Gooooaaaaalll!" The men began to cheer and hive five each other.

Ichigo turned hoping to reach the door to his left that he hoped was an exit when he ran face to face with a dark haired woman of average height glaring up at him. Her hair was messy and parted in half extending to the small of her back. She wore green camouflage pants and black boots and a provocative red top that dipped low, showing her ample breasts. What stood out the most was she was also missing her right arm. It was cut away at her elbow and the remainder of the arm was wrapped in bandages. "Going somewhere?" She asked with a gaze as hard as steel.

"I…umm…ah!" Ichigo stuttered as he was taken completely off guard.

Looking up, one of the men, who seemed rather large, saw what was happening. "Hey!" He said jovially. "It looks like blondie's awake!" The other men looked at Ichigo with general indifference before returning to the game. The large man however sauntered over and Ichigo was taken aback by how muscular he was. He too, wore green camouflage pants and black boots. He also wore a tight brown tank top that accentuated his muscular frame. He also wore a green bandana and a pair of goggles on his head. It also appeared that he'd partially shaved his left eyebrow. "You sure can sleep blondie!" He said in a booming voice. "But then, looking at your wounds I'm surprised you're not sleeping permanently!"

Realizing that perhaps they meant no harm, Ichigo relaxed. With a smile he said, "Yeah well thank you for everything."

"Well if you're so thankful, why were you trying to sneak out?" The woman asked as she walked by Ichigo and stood next to the large man.

"Yeah…sorry about that," Ichigo said. "I wasn't sure if…"

"If you could trust us?" The woman asked. "We're the ones who saved your life after all. You're lucky my brother and his friends were in that park and stumbled on you when we did. You'd be dead now."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Ichigo said. He then bowed slightly and said, "Forgive my rudeness."

For a moment the large man grimaced at Ichigo and then suddenly burst into laughter. "No worries!" He yelled as he patted Ichigo on the back with such force Ichigo felt his ribs might cave in.

The woman suddenly punched the big guy in the face and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you Ganju!? Can't you tell the guy is still in pain ya big oaf!?"

"S-Sorry sis," Ganju whimpered as he held his bruised chin. Ichigo was equally terrified of the woman while astonished that such a big man could be reduced to a pathetic child. The woman placed her hand at her side and looked Ichigo over. "Anyway," she said. "You're in no shape to leave just yet. You should stay a little longer. You must be hungry too. We don't have much, but it'll do."

"Thank you," Ichigo said but the woman had already turned and walked away.

"Never mind my sister," Ganju said. "She's always in a foul mood. Come on." Ganju guided Ichigo to a worn, metallic, portable table and chairs and let him sit. "As you know my name is Ganju, Ganju Shiba. That little ray of sunshine is my older sister Kukaku. And these guys are…" Ganju looked over at the four men who remained glued to the television. Ganju gritted his teeth as Ichigo saw a vein pop out on the side of the man's jaw. "Hey you bunch of clowns!" He screamed even louder than Ichigo believed humanly possible. "Get your asses over here and introduce yourselves to our guest! Don't be fucking rude!"

Terrified, the four men hustled over as quickly as they could and stood side by side at rigid attention. "Like I was sayin', these guys are part of our gang," Ganju said to Ichigo. They each wore green camouflage clothing like Ganju and his sister.

Ganju pointed to a skinny blonde with a tuft of hair rising above his forehead and dark sunglasses. "This here is Yamashita Kenji. He's the resident computer whiz. His nickname is Top."

"This is Ishino Mitsuru," Ganju said as he pointed to the black man with an afro and teardrop shaped eyebrows. "His nickname is Fever."

Ganju then pointed to a menacing, overweight man with a bald head and sunken eyes. "This is Saoinji Sadamoto," Ganju said. "We call him Dumbbell; on account of the fact that when he hits you it feels like you've been hit by one." Ganju then went by Ichigo's ear and whispered, "Also on account of he's as dumb as one."

"And this here's Miyamoto Taichi, Hawk," Ganju said as he pointed to a thin man with long black hair that was combed over his right eye. "And what's your name anyway?" Ganju asked.

"My name?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, your name," Ganju responded. "Don't tell me you forgot it?"

"Ichigo," Ichigo replied. "So what does your gang do besides help dying strangers in the park?"

"We just look out for each other, that's all," Ganju replied. "We don't have anyone to rely on besides each other. And this place can get dangerous if you're alone."

"And where are we exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"A small abandoned building we took as our headquarters," Ganju answered. "We're in the heart of the Kabukicho district in Shinjuku."

Ichigo nodded, Kabukicho was one of the red light districts in Tokyo. It was a place that never sleeps where you could find restaurants, bars, night clubs and trouble if you walked down the wrong alley. The district was run by a ruthless sect of Yakuza with a notorious reputation. "So, you guys Yakuza?" Ichigo asked.

"No way!" Kenji responded. "We do our best to stay out of their way. We just do odd jobs that come our way to survive."

"What about you?" Kukaku asked as she walked back into the room. She pulled a nearby chair over and spun it backwards before sitting down. "What the hell happened to you?"

Ichigo looked at all the curious faces and then at Kukaku. "Wrong place, wrong time," He said with a dismissive shrug and half hearted smile.

"So you don't know what happened?" Kukaku asked curiously.

"Not really," Ichigo said. "I was walking through the park and ran into some gang who wanted money. I refused and…well…"

"Huh," Ganju said as he looked at Ichigo.

"Hey!" Kukaku yelled as she looked at the others in the gang. "Don't just stand around staring at him like a zoo animal! Go get him something to fucking eat! He must be starved!"

"Now that you mention it," Ichigo said as the mention of food made his stomach grumble.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Renji found himself lost in his own thoughts as he drove his black Mustang through the deserted night streets as Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas blared on his radio. His memories of several nights ago played over and over. He could remember the look of hate and betrayal in his brothers' eyes and winced as he recalled every attack he found himself forced to commit.

_It was necessary_, Renji kept telling himself. _He'd left me no choice and this was our only way out._ Renji came up to his destination and pulled into the underground driveway. He quickly parked alongside a row of identical black Toyota's and hopped out and walked to the elevator.

A quick ride up and he stepped into a well lit hallway with cream colored walls and white marble floors, where two men in identical, nondescript black suits awaited. "Lieutenant," one of them said as they both snapped to attention.

"Hey guys," Renji said as he slowly walked through the large circular detector that matched the circumference of the hallway. One of the men carefully observed a nearby screen as Renji walked through the detector and quickly gave a thumbs up.

"See ya round sir," one of the men said with a smile. Renji nodded and walked down the hall. As Renji walked down the halls dozens of men and women, all wearing identical suits hustled and bustled about. Despite the late hour the place was buzzing. But it was always this way. This was Shinigami Task Force headquarters after all.

This was in essence the heart of Sereitei and the Shinigami. Every division had their own headquarters but here was where they would all come to share information, participate in joint training and receive their orders. Located here was the Communications Division, responsible for sending orders to the numerous Shinigami in Serertei and in the field. In the sub basement was the Research and Development department and at the very top of the tower was the offices of the Commander General of the Shinigami whom Renji had only seen three times in his lifetime.

Several Shinigami greeted him as he walked through the halls until finally he saw his destination. There was a sign above two large double doors that said: Cafeteria. Renji took a deep breath as he walked through the doors and entered an expansive room full of rows and rows of long wooden tables and chairs. A cacophony of voices and laughter assaulted his ears as dozens upon dozens of Shinigami sat about, enjoying their meals while engrossed in conversations with each other regarding anything from work to the latest movies.

The aroma of fresh foods filled the air as soups, rice and meats were being served and consumed. Several nearby Shinigami saw Renji enter the cafeteria and yelled his name happily and waived him over. Renji walked over to give his hellos while at the same time he scanned the room.

On the other side of the cafeteria Rukia sat with three women at a table. She heard the men yell Renji's name and looked behind her. As though it were fate, Renji looked in her direction at the same time and the two met each others gaze simultaneously. Renji quickly began to make his way over as Rukia turned around. "Crap," She said as she was clearly annoyed.

"You ok?" Asked one blonde woman who sat across from Rukia. Her hair was thick and dropped to her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and she had a small beauty mark under the right side of her mouth. She wore a tight black suit with the shirt buttons open at the top to reveal her ample breasts.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rangiku," Rukia responded. "It's not like I didn't expect not to speak to him again."

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't," another woman who sat to Rangiku's right said. This woman was thin with long black hair that was pinned back and flat bang hanging over the right side of her face. She wore thin oval shaped glasses above her violet eyes.

Another woman, with short, messy silver hair and grey eyes nodded in agreement. "Nanao is right," She said. "That son of a bitch doesn't deserve your time."

"Thanks Isane," Rukia said. "But I've got this handled."

Renji walked up to the four women. While Rukia refused to look at him, the other three glared at him with a murderous gaze. Any confidence Renji had immediately evaporated as he felt as though he'd just walked into a den of vipers. One wrong move, one misplaced word, would mean the end of him. Renji cleared his throat and smiled. "Hello ladies," He said as cheerfully as he could manage. The women merely glared at him in silence as Renji fought to remain cool. "Hey, Rukia."

Rukia looked up at Renji with indifference. "Hey," She said flatly.

"Can we…um…talk in private for a moment?" Renji asked.

"Actually I just want to finish my meal," Rukia replied. "I only have fifteen minutes before I have to report for duty."

"This will only take a minute," Renji answered.

Rukia sighed and looked at her friends who all seemed to silently telling her to refuse. "Okay," Rukia said as she stood up. "But make it quick." She then looked to her friends who all seemed disappointed in her choice. "I'll be right back."

The tension between them was palpable despite the revelry going on around them as the made their way to the exit. "You haven't returned any of my phone calls," Renji said just loud enough for her to hear.

"That's what you do when you don't want to speak to someone Renji," Rukia replied.

As they exited the cafeteria they walked down an empty hallway they knew did not see much traffic this time of night. "Listen Rukia," Renji said as he prepared himself to say the very words he'd practiced in the mirror numerous times. "I just wanted to say-"

"Let me stop you right there," Rukia said as she raised her hand. "There's no need for you to apologize. Apologizing is what people do when they are in a relationship."

"Rukia…" Renji said as he tried to interrupt.

"But we were never really in a relationship Renji," Rukia continued. "You and I both know that in this line of work it's pointless in being in a relationship. Because all that ends with is regret and pain when one of us doesn't make it home. You are not my boyfriend and I am not your girlfriend. We're just two people who came together to fill our lonely nights. But now that time is over."

"Rukia," Renji said in disbelief. He knew she was upset just as he also knew that though they never referred to each other as a couple they were as close to one as anyone could be.

"It's been fun Renji," Rukia said as she walked by Renji on her way back into the cafeteria. "Take care of yourself and Ichigo if you can."

"So that's it?" Renji asked as Rukia walked away. "This is how it ends? What are you…what are you going to do now?"

Rukia looked back at Renji and said, "Sorry Renji, but just because you fucked me a few times doesn't mean you need to know that." Rukia walked away leaving a dumbfounded Renji alone.

_~~~~~~Sometime Later~~~~~~_

Ichigo found himself gulping down a small glass of clear alcohol as all of the men in the room chanted and urged him on. The warming liquid burned as it wormed its way through him and he slammed the cup down in triumph as everyone cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about Ichigo!" Ganju yelled merrily as he patted his new friend on the back. "I told you nothing heals the body faster than a good drink among new friends!"

Kukaku shook her head in disapproval as she picked up a shot glass and quickly swallowed her drink. "You guys are idiots," As she slammed her empty cup down.

Ichigo coughed as he could feel the beginning stages of intoxication slowly take effect. "What the hell is this crap," he said with a smile.

"It's called Vodka!" Ganju said as he took another deep drink. "Those bastards might sound like a horses ass when they talk but the Russians know their booze!" Ganju then laughed heartily as everyone followed suit.

"Well I have to admit Ganju-san, I am feeling a lot better," Ichigo said with a smile.

"That's not surprising!" Saoinji replied. "You Shinigami heal way faster than anything I've ever seen before!"

Ighigo laughed briefly but as Saoinji's words settled in he slowly stopped. "Wait, what did you just say?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone quieted down as they looked at Saoinji who could see the anger and disbelief in his comrades faces and the confusion and growing suspicion in Ichigo's. "I…uh…said…" Saoinji stuttered as he desperately tried to think.

Idiot, Kukaku thought to herself as she glared at Saoinji.

"Did you…just call me a Shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

Ganju laughed and said, "Ah you know Saoinji! He's drunk and doesn't know what he's talking about!"

Everyone took Ganju's lead and began to laugh trying to diffuse the rising tension in the room. Slowly, Ichigo began to laugh as he looked at the smiling faces around him. "Yeah," he said. "Maybe you're right. Ganju! Get me another drink!"

"That's the spirit!" Ganju said as he turned to get another bottle. At that precise instant Ichigo placed his hand under the table and flipped it up sending the empty bottles and glasses, as well as the dirty plates with scraps of leftover food airborne. Everyone yelled in surprise and leapt back to avoid the shattering glass.

Amidst the momentary chaos this caused, Ichigo sprinted past everyone towards the exit he'd seen earlier. Dumbfounded, Ganju and his gang looked at each other and then at Saoinju. "You just had to say that didn't you?" Kenji asked.

"Fucking moron!" Mitsuru yelled.

Out of no where Kukaku stepped in and punched Saoinji in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Fucking Dumbbell! We should change your name to Damn Ass!" Kukaku then looked at everyone and said, "What the hell are you standing around for!? Go after him!"

Ganju and his gang quickly ran off leaving Kukaku alone. Ichigo kicked open the exit that led into a long hallway. Momentarily, he doubled over, holding onto the door using it to keep him from falling completely. The sudden activity caused his wounds to ache badly and he knew that one of the wounds on his chest had opened as he could see the blood begin to soak through his bandages and shirt. His breathing was becoming more labored and his vision blurred. But he wasn't sure if that was from the pain or the alcohol. He then heard the voices of Ganju and his gang closing in and fighting through the near overwhelming urge to rest he pushed himself out into the hallway that was littered with garbage and debris. There was an entire wall of windows to his right and Ichigo looked out as he ran.

It was night, that much he could tell and judging from the multitude of neon lights and the low sound of a sleepless city outside he could only assume that they weren't lying about his location. _Get outside_, was all he could think. Get outside and he could disappear into the city. From there he could find safety.

But safety from what? Ichigo wasn't sure. Who are these people? What do they want? If they wanted him dead they had ample opportunity to do so. Hell, they could have just left him in the park. So what was it? Did they want information? Was he to be ransomed? Right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting away. He'd make sense of things later.

Just as he was reaching the end of the hall the door to Ichigo's right crashed opened and Kenji and Mitsuru stormed out. "There he is!" Mitsuru yelled as he pointed to Ichigo.

Kenji began to walk towards Ichigo with his hands up. "Look Ichigo," He said. "Just calm down and we'll explain ok. No need to stress buddy." Ichigo hesitated as Kenji closed in and suddenly Kenji lunged towards him and grabbed him but the arms.

Ichigo immediately reacted, pulling free and punching Kenji in the face launching him into the wall and tumbling down into a pile of debris. At the same time Mitsuru jumped, grabbing Ichigo from behind. Ichigo swung his head back, hitting Mitsuru in the jaw. Stunned, Mitsuru let go and Ichigo turned and punched him in the stomach. Again to Ichigo's surprise, Mitsuru was launched into the air and crashed to the floor several feet down the hallway.

Ichigo looked at his fist as he slowly unclenched it. Though he wanted to punch Mitsuru and Kenji hard, he didn't intend to hit them that hard. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Ichigo quickly turned and sprinted down the hallway until he reached a door that lead to a stair well. He immediately began to head down until he got to the second floor where there was a large pile of wood and debris blocking him from heading down any further. Again he heard voices as he heard his pursuers closing in.

Ichigo opened the door to the second floor where again he was met with a long trash strewn hallway. Taking a deep breath he then began to run. The pain in his body grew with every step as he began to slow down. By the time he'd reached halfway down the hallway he was limping. Several agonizing steps later and Ichigo had reached the end of the hallway where there was a partially opened door. Opening it he was shocked to see two tall, barrel chested twins standing at the door. Both were bald with similar long handlebar mustaches. "There he is!" one of the twins yelled as they reached to grab him.

Ichigo slammed the door and tried to run back down the hallway when he saw Ganju, Saoinji and Mitsuru flood out of the staircase and into the hallway. At the same time the twins kicked down the door and entered the hallway. "There you are!" Ganju yelled. "Just calm down kid and let us explain."

Surrounded, Ichigo desperately looked around for a way out. As they closed in on both sides, Ichigo ran to the window and looked outside. He was only one flight up now. Ichigo took a few steps back took a deep breath. "No!" Ganju yelled as he realized what Ichigo was about to do and sprinted towards him. Ichigo ran and put his arms up to cover his head as he crashed through the window and out into the alley. Ichigo flipped to land on his feet but the shock of the fall sent pain throughout his body as he tumbled to the grime stained ground.

Ichigo momentarily saw stars as he fought through the pain. Slowly he got to his feet but was stunned to see Kukaku standing in front of him with a smirk on her face. "Not bad kid," She said. "He warned us you were good. But you're better than he gave you credit for."

Ichigo threw a punch at Kukaku who easily sidestepped his pained and sluggish attack. Ichigo stumbled forward and nearly fell before regaining his balance. "It looks like you used all you energy just to get out of there Ichigo," Kukaku said. "Give it up." Again Ichigo threw a punch that she easily sidestepped before punching him squarely in the face. Ichigo collapsed and was immediately out cold.

Just then Ganju came running up and immediately put his hands to his knees and gasped for air. "Y-You got him sister!" He said.

Kukaku stared at the unconscious Ichigo for a moment before looking at her brother. "Take him inside and get some fresh bandages together," She said. "We need to get him patched up again."

_~~~~~~The Next Night~~~~~~_

"I really don't know about this," Miyu said as she looked around the dank, abandoned warehouse. She'd been here before, numerous times as this place was the groups' headquarters. There were exactly one hundred of them now as Shouta had put the word out for all members across the city to come together.

"Don't worry, Miyu," Shouta said reassuringly. He and Ginjuro stood on an old makeshift stage as all the other members looked on. Behind them, hidden in shadow, was Ulquiorra. "Shall we begin My Lord?" Shouta asked him.

"Yes," Ulquiora responded. "The time is right."

Shouta nodded and looked at the crowd. "Alright!" He yelled. "We all know why we're here and what we've come to do! Master Ulquiorra has shown us the way! We are the chosen! Together we can bring about the return of our great dark lord and master! All we, the chosen must first do is prove our loyalty and dedication."

Shouta turned to a small table that contained two silver knives. He picked one up and looked at Ulquiorra who merely stared at him with cold eyes. Ginjuro picked up the second knife and the two boys looked at each other. They then turned to the crowd and raised the blades. "This will prove to our Lord how much we love him."

While half of the crowd looked on in anticipation they did not realize that the other half of the crowd had pulled silver knives out as well. Shouta and Ginjuro then walked down the stage and stood on either side of Miyu. "What happens now?" Miyu asked.

"Sacrifice," Shouta answered.

"Sacrifice?" Miyu asked. "Wh-" Miyu felt a sudden pain in her chest and when she looked down she was shocked to see that Ginjuro had buried his knife between her ribs, piercing her lungs. For a moment Miyu looked at a smiling Ginjuro with wide eyed disbelief. Her mouth hung open as she tried to formulate to words that played in her head. But nothing could come but a slight wheezing noise as her lung quickly filled with blood.

"Sorry Miyu," Shouta said with a wicked grin. "But we had no choice. This really was the only way." With one smooth motion Shouta buried his knife into her heart. Tears began flow from Miyu's eyes as she could feel her life slipping away. All of her hopes, all of her dreams, fading into infinite darkness with her last vision on this earth being the smiling face of a boy she loved, who betrayed her and ended her life. "You should feel good though Miyu," Shouta whispered in her ear as her eyes closed. "You've helped me more now dead than you ever could alive."

Ginjuro and Shouta lowered Miyu's bloody, lifeless corpse onto the floor between them and then raised their blood stained blades in triumph as the crowd cheered in applause. And as half of he crowd cheered, the other half, with knives in hand, began to stab them. Screams of disbelief, panic and anguish filled the room as dozens were brutally murdered by those they considered friends and comrades. Within moments the smell of dust, decay and rust that permeated this old warehouse was replaced with the smell of blood and sweat.

Ginjuro and Shouta watched proudly over the remaining members that now stood drenched in blood. They were like shepherds overlooking their flock. Shouta and Ginjuro then turned to Ulquiorra who remained motionless, like a statue hidden in the shadows. "It's done master," Shouta said. His eyes wide with excitement for what was to come. His body literally shook as every nerve was on edge.

Ulquiorra took a step out of the darkness and looked over the blood drenched teenagers that looked upon him with awe. "Yes, you have done it," He said. "It amazes me…you humans…how easy it is for you to be manipulated. You go about your days, caught in this self contained belief in your cosmic importance. You believe yourselves masters of your own destiny. And yet…look at you. In the end you're all desperate for someone to guide you, to control your actions and even your thoughts. This is why you search for Gods…to give your life meaning. To validate your very existence you cling to the hope that those beings in the universe that are truly powerful have a plan for you. But in reality, your only purpose is to be fodder, to be used and discarded as those with power see fit."

Confused, Shouta took a step forward. "I-I don't understand, master," he said. "What are you saying? You said if we followed your instructions that you would open the gate for our Lord Lucifer."

"And I will open a gate," Ulquiorra answered. "Just not for him. Unfortunately due to certain restrictions I'm unable to open a big enough gate big enough myself. I require the blood of tainted souls. And you are now all very tainted."

"But we…created the sacrifices…just as you asked," Shouta mumbled in disbelief as his growing fear turned to terror at his mistake.

"They are not the sacrifice I need," Ulquiorra said. "You are." With blinding speed, Ulquiorra buried his fist through Shouta's chest. Shouta found himself skewered on Ulquiorra's arm like a piece of raw meat; his still beating heart was in Ulquiorra hand.

Terrified, Ginjuro and the remainder of the group screamed as they frantically ran towards the exits in the back of the room. Ulquiorra lowered his arm, allowing the boys' body to slide off. He then looked towards the other kids who ran and with a mental command, all the doors and windows slammed shut. "It won't open!" One girl screamed as she pulled at the door. Others were banging desperately on the doors and windows hoping for someone to hear.

"Calm down," Ulquiorra said as he slowly walked towards the group of terrified teenagers. As he drew closer he randomly buried his fists into the chests of those nearby, killing them. "Is this not what you wanted?" He asked as he drew closer. "You wanted to see the devil, no? You wanted to know hell? Well, this is the best way to send you there."

Ulquiorra drew close to Ginjuro who stood in front of the final group of teenagers. Trembling he looked into the emotionless eyes of the being he believed was to be his patron. "Buh…Buh…But I thought…you were…a servant…of Lucifer?" He asked as tears ran down his cheek.

"Servant of Lucifer?" Ulquiorra asked. "How dare you associate me with such filth?"

_~~~~~~Several Minutes Later~~~~~~_

Drenched in blood, Ulquiorra slowly walked back to the makeshift stage. The last of the teenagers, a young girl's body, still hung on his arm as he dragged in nonchalantly as though he didn't even know it was there. As he reached the stage he swung his arm, violently launching the body off of him and sending into crashing into the wall on the far side of the room.

He then stepped onto the stage and looked around at his work. Twisted and broken bodies lay everywhere as the blood saturated the ground. Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra began to say a spell in a dialect so ancient that no living human was even aware of its existence. As he uttered the final word the ground began to shake violently causing the foundation to crack and pieces of debris to fall all around. Slowly the ground began to swell up before a large Garaganta, the size of nearly the entire floor of the warehouse, opened and swallowed all the bodies, blood and debris.

As Ulquiorra stood motionless, staring inside the infinite void where two large, yellow eyes glared back. Ulquiorra calmly watched as the massive creature began to rise out of the void and as he looked up at it he said, "Destroy…everything." The beast answered with a deafening roar that echoed through the night sky.

_~~~~~~To Be Continued…~~~~~~_

_On the next episode of Blade Of the Shinigami: _As a dark force begins to wreak havok the Kurosaki brothers must make a fainal stand.

Blade of the Shinigami

Season: One

Episode 17: Devil's Trap

_"Draw your swords all ye saints and sinners!"_


	17. Devil's Trap

_**WELCOME**_

Welcome back to the Blade of the Shinigami. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Bleach.

**THANK YOU**

A special thanks to those who reviewed my last episode: Eliza Writes; unblockabletee4; Guest

_**RESPONCES**_

**Eliza Writes** - Thank you

**Unblockabletree4** - Well, I apologize for the super long wait. I had the worst writers block you could imagine with this ctory. As far far as pairings I refuse to mention what I have in mind as that really isn't a major component of the story and I don't want it to cloud the judgement of those reading. Thank you for reading.

**Guest** - Orihime will show up in season two. That much I have no issue with stating.

_**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**_

Well, this was a long time coming. After restarting this series and hiatus' and unbearable writers' block, season one is in the books. Right now I hope to start season 2 sometime in Feb./March. I know that's going to be a bit of wait but I can't avoid it. Thank you to those who have contacted me about this fic and if it would be back. I haven't given up on it but it would be a lie if I said it was a top priority story. Anyway, Happy Halloween to those who celebrate it and i hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh, and **please review**.

On another note I would like to state that I have a poll up on my front page for readers to vote on what story idea of mine they would like to read next. It would be a great help if you could go to my profile and read the story previews I have up and vote on what you'd like to see next. Thanks!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Road So Far…<strong>_

Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more!<p>

_ Kurosaki Ichigo was a normal teenage boy living in the suburbs of Tokyo Japan. On the night of his girlfriend, Arisawa Tatsuki's seventeenth birthday, he and his friends were attacked in her home by what he could only describe as demonic wolves which resulted in the deaths of all of his close friends and family. _

_ Saved from certain death by a mysterious girl by the name of Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo learned of the hidden world of the Shinigami: Humans tasked with hunting down and purifying demonic and spiritual entities. He also learned that night that his older brother Kurosaki Renji, whom he'd thought dead, was alive and well working as a member of this secret organization. _

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
>Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion<br>I was soaring ever higher  
>But I flew too high<br>Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
>Though my mind could think I still was a mad man<br>I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
>I can hear them say<p>

Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more!<p>

_ Drowning in his own sorrow but determined to find answers, Ichigo wanted to join the Shinigami only to be denied by his brother who did not want him to risk his life by joining such a dangerous group. But Ichigo would not be denied. Using the assistance of Urahara Kisuke, the enigmatic owner of Club UnderWorld, Ichigo learned to harness his hidden powers and began to hunt for clues on his own. _

_ But this brought the attention of the Shinigami who have outlawed any outsider from performing the duties of a Shinigami. Ichigo quickly found himself marked for death by the very organization he hoped to join. As he fought to stay one step ahead of them, he and Rukia ran into the spirit of one of Ichigo's former friends, Yasutora Sado who blamed Ichigo for his death and engaged him and Rukia in battle only for Sado to be spirited away by an unknown enemy. _

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
>My charade is the event of the season<br>And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
>It surely means that I don't know<br>On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
>Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean<br>I set a course for winds of fortune  
>But I hear the voices say<p>

Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more! No!<p>

_ Meanwhile, Renji has finally figured out who the mysterious Ryoka is and confronts his brother and Rukia for helping him. Which ends with Renji knocking his brother out and tying him down._

_ Emotionally scarred and desperate for answers, Ichigo escapes and heads out determined to kill more demons until he can learn something. Only to come face to face with his brother and his brother's Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. _

_ Realizing there is nothing more he can do for his brother, Renji decided to kill him, so that to at least make his end swift. But the battle doesn't go as well at he assumed it would and Ichigo refuses to fall until Byakuya decides to end things. _

Carry on, you will always remember  
>Carry on, nothing equals the splendor<br>Now your life's no longer empty  
>Surely heaven waits for you<p>

_ At the brink of death, Ichigo is rescued by a mysterious gang of teens who helped nurse him back to health. But when Ichigo realizes they are more than what they seem, he unsuccessfully tries to escape. Meanwhile, the demon Ulquiorra has hunted down a group of teenage devil worshipers and convinced them to gather their entire group together. Once the nearly one hundred teens gather together at an empty warehouse, Ulquiorra slaughters them and uses their deaths to summon a great evil._

Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more!<p>

_**Now…**_

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly as he looked up at the ceiling. He could here a faint buzzing and at first he wasn't sure if that came from the florescent lights or just as a result of the throbbing headache. "Awake again?" Ichigo looked around to see who said that and saw Kukaku sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "You've been asleep for twenty four hours. You should take it easy. How do you feel?"

Ichigo looked at the ceiling and took a deep, measured breath. "Like shit." he said. "But not as shitty as yesterday. I must be getting better at healing."

"Or maybe you're just getting used to feeling like shit." Kukaku said. "That comes with the territory as a Shinigami. You get used to the feeling if you're lucky to live long enough."

Ichigo gave a little laugh. "So you're not going to lie about the Shinigami?"

"I never lied in the first place." Kukaku replied. "You never asked if we knew about the Shinigami. You just assumed we didn't. Besides you're the one who chose to lie."

Ichigo slowly sat up in the bed. "How so?" He asked.

"I asked you what happened when we first met, remember." Kukaku said. "I believe your response was, "you were in the wrong place, wrong time." You chose to lie. We just decided to go along with it." Ichigo took another deep breath and looked at the fresh bandages that were wrapped around his torso. "You tore open some of the stiches during your great escape." Kukaku began to laugh. "I can't believe you actually jumped out the window in your condition. Even with your abilities and being only one flight up it was pretty damned dangerous. You're as reckless as I was told."

Ichigo looked at the window. He was back in the room he woke up in the last time. Which means he was again on the fourth floor. Too high to jump. The door to the room was slightly ajar, but could he make it there before she could get to him? And who would be waiting on the other side? "Trying to formulate another escape plan?" Kukaku said. Ichigo looked at her and saw she was staring right at him. There was a sudden, darkness to her gaze that sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine. She looked at him as though killing him would not only be easy but wouldn't bother her at all.

"You wouldn't be able to reach the door," Kukaku said.

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked.

Kukaku nonchalantly reached over and picked up and nearby pencil and threw it at the door. Ichigo was stunned when she suddenly seemed to vanish for a split second only to appear standing by the door with the pencil in her hand. She'd caught it before it struck the wall. "Really." She answered with a smile as she tossed the pencil over her shoulder.

"Ok, I get it." Ichigo replied. "I'm not going anywhere. So what do you want from me? Why did you do this to me? Why did you kill my family and friends?"

Kukaku had a confused look on her face before bursting into raucous laughter. "So you think we're the ones who've been after you?!"

"Who else could you be?" Ichigo asked.

Kukaku stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye. "Son, do we look like the type of people who could control demons?"

"I don't know." Ichigo answered. "What do the kind of people who could control demons look like?"

Kukaku smiled. "You're a sarcastic little shit aren't you?" Kukaku returned to her seat. "Well, we're not the ones after you. That's for damned sure."

"Then who are you, and who's the guy you're working for?" Ichigo asked.

"Guy?" Kukaku asked as she stroked her chin.

"Last night you mentioned that "he" warned you about me." Ichigo replied. "And just now you said that you were told you how reckless I was. So who is he?"

"Hmm," Kukaku said as she stopped stroking her chin and looked at Ichigo. "So you picked up on that huh?" Kukaku sighed. "I would think that answer would be easy. The guy who hired us to bring you here…was your brother Kurosaki Renji."

**Blade of the Shinigami**

**Season: One (finale)**

**Episode Seventeen: Devil's Trap**

Ichigo sat in silence as Kukaku's words echoed in his mind. As he sat motionless, Kukaku poured ice water from a pitcher into a glass and handed it to him. Ichigo looked up at her face and then at the glass before finally taking it. She then walked back over to her seat and sat with her legs crossed and her arm hanging lazily over the back.

Ichigo took a deep drink, finishing the glass before stopping. "Bullshit." he said once he was done.

"What was that?" Kukaku asked.

"I said bullshit." Ichigo replied. "That son of a bitch couldn't be the one who hired you."

"And why's that?" She asked as she sat forward in her chair.

"Well, for one he's the one who tried to kill me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ah! But that's the optimum word isn't it?" Kukaku answered. "Renji "tried" to kill you. But he didn't succeed did he?"

"Not for lack of trying." Ichigo replied.

Kukaku gave a low, condescending laugh. "Kid, Kurosaki Renji is a First Lieutenant of the Shinigami. If he wanted you dead you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't give a fuck what you believe." Kukaku responded. "But he paid us to bring you here and keep you here, until we can send you on your way, that is."

"On my way?" Ichigo asked.

Kukaku bent down and pulled out a satchel that was under her seat. She picked it up and removed a manila envelope and tossed it onto the ground between Ichigo's legs. Ichigo paused and looked at her for a moment before he picked it up and opened it. Inside were plane tickets and a large bundle of American money. There was also a letter, written in Renji's handwriting. All it said was: _"Don't come back, dumb ass!"_

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"Renji contacted us several days ago and filled us in on your little predicament." Kukaku responded. "You'd run afoul of the Shinigami kid. Not a good place to be if you ask me. He said that he had tried to convince you on his own for you to leave but you wouldn't hear of it. See, he knew that eventually they would catch up to you, especially after he had a little talk with his captain. So he put this plan into motion."

"Plan?" Ichigo asked.

"He called us and told us that he was going to do his best to find you while other Shinigami were around as witnesses. Then he'd put on a nice show of trying to kill you and then have us come and find your body. But I think his captain caused him to elevate that plan when he surprised Renji by taking him to you. Renji secretly texted us and informed us to begin the operation." Ichigo suddenly recalled seeing Renji hastily dip his hand into his jacket pocket a moment after they ran into each other.

Kukaku then reached into the satchel and pulled out what looked like a PDA and tossed it over to Ichigo. As he looked it over she said, "I used that to track you once Renji gave me the go ahead."

"Track me?" Ichigo asked. "How?"

"He activated the tracking device in your phone," Kukaku responded. "Every phone like that has one."

"But he crushed my phone." Renji said.

Kukaku nodded. "He crushed it only enough for it not to work, but not enough to crush the tracker. Everything went according to plan." Kukaku sat back and crossed her legs again. "He even used a little needle with a drug that's supposed to knock you out and place you in stasis." Ichigo then remembered when Renji grabbed his arm and he felt a pin prick.

"But that son of a bitch really cut it close." Kukaku continued. "I mean most of the wounds he gave you weren't enough to kill you. Not with your healing ability. But there were two stabs, one in the front and back that really cut it close. If not for your above average Riatsu that flared and kept you alive you'd be dead now. What was Renji thinking?"

"It wasn't Renji." Ichigo responded.

"Huh?" Kukaku asked.

"It wasn't Renji." Ichigo said. "Those two wounds were caused by his Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. At least…I think it was him. He…moved so fast I didn't even see him move. I just…felt the pain…saw the blood."

"Kuchiki Byakuya?" Kukaku asked. "You faced that guy and lived? You really are a lucky man. To think you'd face his Flash Step and survive."

"Flash Step?" Ichigo wondered.

"It's a Shingami technique that through the proper application of riatsu, grants them a temporary burst of speed. Kuchiki Byakuya is said to be one of the few to have ever truly mastered it. The fact that you survived it is a miracle in itself and explains why you were in such bad shape when my brother found you."

"So…what now?" Ichigo asked.

Kukaku got to her feet and said, "Now we let you heal. And then, tomorrow we escort you to a plane and you begin a new life as we were paid to do." Kukaku then left the room leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

_ Renji, was this your plan the entire time?_ He wondered. It was then he could recall that despite the harsh words Renji said that night there was in unmistakable grief in his eyes. As if a piece of Renji died with every swing of his sword. It wasn't something Ichigo could focus on at the time. But now, with time to reflect, it was obvious to him.

Ichigo sighed as the truth slowly sunk in_. I'm such an idiot._ He thought as the whole thing replayed through his mind. Ichigo slowly got to his feet, amazed at how little he was hurting in comparison to yesterday. _I really do heal quickly._ He walked over to the table where there was fresh water in a bowl, a new toothbrush and toothpaste. He splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth.

Once done, he picked up his tattered and blood stained shirt and walked out the room. He was surprised at first to find that the door was unlocked but as he opened it he quickly realized why. The two large twins he'd seen yesterday were standing guard on either side of the door. "Uh, hey." Ichigo said with an awkward smile. The two men both looked down at him with a similar scowl and then looked ahead.

Ichigo saw Kukaku sitting at a table reading a book. He walked over and realized that the twins immediately followed. "Is this really necessary?" Ichigo asked as he gestured to his new escort.

"Asks the kid who last night jumped out of a window to escape?" Kukaku asked as she continued to read.

Ichigo glanced at the tattered book she was reading. "Jian Zhen." he said. "You don't seem like the type that would be into Buddhism."

"And what type would that be?" She replied.

"I don't know." Ichigo responded. "How about, not prone to random acts of violence type?"

Kukaku gave a curt little laugh and without looking up she pointed to a plate of fish and white rice that sat on the table. "Eat up. You must me starved."

"Actually I'd rather…" Ichigo suddenly found himself forced into the seat by two large hands on his shoulders. Looking back he saw that each of the twins had pushed him down. They each removed their hands but continued to scowl at him.

Ichigo turned to see Kukaku still calmly reading her book. "Well." he said. "Since you put it that way maybe I will have a bite." Ichigo cautiously took the chop sticks in his hand and picked up some rice and ate it. As the pleasurable flavor touched his tongue he had to admit to himself that he was indeed starving and, with no interest in keeping up the pretense that he wasn't, he began to eat voraciously.

As he neared the end of his meal, Ichigo finally looked up and scanned the room. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Dumbell and Hawk are out on another job we have lined up." Kukaku replied without looking away from her book. "Ganju is visiting Top and Fever in the hospital."

"Hospital?" Ichigo asked.

Kukaku looked up from her book finally and stared at Ichigo for a moment. It was if she was trying to confirm if Ichigo's surprise at hearing this news was authentic. "Of course they are." She said finally. "You broke Top's jaw and two of Fever's ribs."

"Wh-What?" Ichigo stuttered.

Kukaku sighed. "You see, this is the reason why Ryoka are outlawed. Well, one of the reasons. Your lack of understanding is dangerous." Kukaku put the book down and sat forward in her seat as she stared Ichigo in the eyes. "Have you noticed how much physically stronger you are?" Ichigo nodded. "That's because your riatsu isn't just something you use to create your Zanpakuto. It also directly affects and improves your physical ability. Get it?"

"Well, yeah." Ichigo responded. "I get stronger right?"

"That's just the beginning of it kiddo." Kukaku answered. "Think of your riatsu like a muscle. The more you use it the more potent it becomes. The more potent it becomes the more it will affect your body. Strength, speed, stamina, endurance and more will all increase eventually to the point where it surpasses human capabilities. And that's great if you're fighting demons. But what about when you're facing other humans? You could become so strong that a simple pat on the back could shatter their rib cage if you're not careful. And that's one of the problems with Ryoka, they lack the training they need to control their own power. You can easily become a danger even to the people you want to protect."

Just then, Ichigo heard the roaring of a motorcycle engine just outside. A few moments later they heard footsteps and the door on the far side of the room slammed open as Ganju arrived. "Hey sis!" He yelled in a booming voice. "I'm back!" As he walked over he saw Ichigo and his mood seemed to sour. "Oh…it's you. You gonna hurt any more of my guys?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and stood up. He faced Ganju and bowed. "I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't know who you people were. And I failed to control my strength."

Ganju scowled at Ichigo as he bowed before him. He then looked at his sister and then back at Ichigo. And to Ichigo's surprise, the siblings suddenly burst into raucous laughter. "W-What?" He asked in confusion.

"You don't need to act all formal and shit!" Ganju yelled hysterically as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Top and Fever knew that you were a Ryoka and were warned to be careful around you."

"They chose to engage you and got their asses kicked because of it," Kukaku said. "What happened to them was because of their carelessness. Next time maybe they'll follow my fucking orders!"

"Yep!" Ganju said as he patted Ichigo on the back. "Besides it's not a total loss. We can still charge that son of a bitch brother of yours extra for the medical expenses."

"Not to mention a little extra for the pain and suffering." Kukaku said as she winked at her brother.

"You want Renji to pay for their pain and suffering?" Ichigo asked.

"Not theirs! Ours!" Ganju replied as he sat in Ichigo's seat and put his feet up on the table with a loud thud. "You have any idea how much of a pain in the ass it is to have to cover for those two for the next couple weeks?" Ganju reached over and grabbed a beer from a nearby cooler and popped it open. "This ain't the only gig we've got lined up ya know." He took a big swig of the drink, finishing off half the bottle in one go. "It's down right criminal." he said after he was done.

"Look," Ichigo replied. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. It wasn't my intention. But you should know that I have no intention of staying here. And I have no intention of using that ticket. I'm not going anywhere."

"Why?" Kukaku asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Because," Ichigo replied. "I have to know why this happened to me. And more than just that, I need to make sure that if there is someone out there hunting me that they pay for what they've done."

"No I get that." Kukaku answered. "I mean why do you think this is the best way to do it? The path of the Shinigami isn't a great choice kid. You…don't know the way they do things."

"But you do right?" Ichigo asked. "I was under the impression that no one can just leave the Shinigami. But you…you were one of them weren't you Kukaku?"

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"You know way too much about them." Ichigo replied. "Not to mention the fact that you're able to use Flash Step. You performed it to prove that I couldn't outrun you. And you said so yourself. The Flash Step is something only the Shinigami teach."

Kukaku laughed. "You're pretty smart Ichigo. But not smart enough. I was never a Shinigami. My brother was."

"Your…brother?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Ganju.

"No." Kukaku said. "Not this dambass! Our older brother. But the reason I know Flash Step is the same reason I have a Zanpakuto of my own. My brother taught me. The reason I know so much about Ryoka is because…I am one myself."

_-Meanwhile-_

"So you and Rukia are done, huh?" Ikkaku asked drunkenly. He was sitting in a booth in the back of The Drunken Devil, one the most popular bars in Sereitei. He was listing to the side like ship that was slowly flooding. His face was flushed and he was slurring his words. Sitting across from him was an equally drunken Renji.

"Yep!" Renji said as he held up an empty shot glass to his face and stared at it as though the fact that it was empty was offensive to him. "I honestly can't believe it." He slammed the glass down on the table.

"Well it was a good run." Ikkaku replied. "I mean you guys were together for over a year right?"

"Almost two." Renji said. "I mean we were never official. But we weren't fucking anyone but each other."

Ikkaku whistled as he poured more liquor into his glass and then Renji's. "That's a damned long time. Hell of a lot longer than I gave you."

Renji greedily drank down the contents of his glass and looked at Ikkaku. "Wh-What's that supposed to mean?" He slurred.

Ikkaku smiled at Renji with a devious grin and said, "It's no big deal bro. I just thought your damned fool ass would have gotten killed months ago!" Ikkaku then burst out into raucous laughter.

"Fuck you Ikkaku!" Renji yelled. "You're just mad I transferred out of your Division. I'm one of the youngest to ever make First Lieutenant, Motherfucker! Hell, you're not even a First Lieutenant yet! And how many decades you been here?" Renji reached over and picked up the bottle and poured the last of the liquor. "So you can suck my dick bro."

"Speaking of sucking your dick…" Ikkaku said with a devilish smile. "…now that you are officially on the market, I happen to know for a fact that Yumichika has been looking for you." Renji stopped midway through gulping down his drink and began to choke which caused Ikkaku to laugh. "Your breakup has made him a very happy man!" Renji buried his face in his hand and groaned.

Ikkaku laughed as he took another drink of whiskey. Just then they saw several men and women running down the hall in a hurry. "What the hell?" Ikkaku said as he got to his feet. Renji got up and followed him to the door and watched as more and more people ran by frantically.

"There you are!" Mihane yelled as she sprinted down the hall. Stopping by Renji she said, "Get yourself together Renji! We have a gob to do."

Renji groaned. "A job?! C'mon Mihane, I'm off duty here."

"Renji it's an emergency!" Mihane yelled. "Our entire Division has been activated!"

"What?! Why?!" Renji asked.

"Menos!" Mihane yelled. "A Menos has been spotted in the city!"

_-Meanwhile-_

Ichigo opened his eyes. After his impromptu lunch he decided to return to his room. For a while he was on his bed considering all he'd been told. Renji had set this all up. His own brother nearly killed him just so these guys would be able to rescue him and send him away. Ichigo had to admit how idiotic he'd been and hated himself for putting his brother in such a situation. Maybe it was best if he left. Maybe all he was doing was getting in Renji's way. Things were getting worse. Ichigo had to at least admit that. Perhaps the best he could do now was to step aside. The thoughts had become a torrent of conflicting emotions until he'd finally fallen asleep. And now, several hours later, he'd awoken to the same storm.

Ichigo sat up. Surprisingly enough he felt no pain at all. Ichigo got to his feet and walked over to the dusty and rusted, full length mirror hanging on the wall. He removed his shirt and slowly un-wrapped the bandages on his chest shoulders and neck. He took a deep breath as he saw the random scars on his chest and arms. Many of the scars he'd received since he'd starting fighting had vanished. But a few remained. He couldn't help but wonder how many of these would become lifelong testaments to the war he'd now found himself in the middle of.

Ichigo sighed. _At least the pain was gone_, he thought as he put his shirt back on. As he walked out of the room, once again he saw the large twins standing on either side of the door and they immediately began to follow him in silence as he walked into the main room.

Ichigo looked around and was a bit surprised to find the entire place empty. The light was on and the television was off. The table still had the remnants of the previous meal. "Where is everyone?" Ichigo asked the twins. But they merely glared at him in their usual manner but remained silent. Ichigo hissed under his breath in annoyance as he walked down the hall.

As he passed door after door it dawned on him that he really wasn't sure what he was looking for. But he kept walking nonetheless. Finally he came to a door that was slightly ajar. He peeked in and saw Kukaku standing in the middle of the room. He could hear Gagaku, a form of traditional Japanese music coming from within. Ichigo knocked lightly. "Come in Ichigo." Kukaku said.

"How did you know it was me?" Ichigo asked.

"Well for one you're the only one here." Kukaku said without turning to face him. "And you're the only one who doesn't know how much I hate being disturbed when I'm in here."

Ichigo looked back and realized that neither of the twins had followed him into the room. In fact, both of them had come to a halt at the door as though there was some invisible barrier preventing entry. He then looked forward and it was then he realized what Kukaku was doing in here. The room wasn't very large and had been converted into a traditional rock garden and Kukaku was standing in the center of it, carefully racking designs into its surface.

The garden itself was of a decent size, encompassing two thirds of the room with wooden planks framing it. It was filled with white gravel and three large, white, knee-length boulders. "You can leave us." Kukaku said to the twins. One of them immediately closed the door.

"Sorry about the intrusion." Ichigo said.

"It's fine." Kukaku said as she continued to rack the gravel. "What do you want?"

"I had a few questions to ask you." Ichigo asked. There was a small rusted over bench facing the garden. He walked over and took a seat.

"Go ahead." Kukaku replied.

"You said that you were a Ryoka." Ichigo said. "How did that happen? Your brother is the one that taught you? Why?"

Kukaku sighed as she continued her work. "It happened about forty years ago."

"W-Wait…did you say forty years?" Ichigo asked in shock. "But you look like you're barely twenty five!" Not to mention the fact that she looked younger than her brother who himself looked fairly young.

"Didn't you learn anything?!" Kukaku yelled. "One of the side effects of increasing your Riatsu's potency is that your life span slows."

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Ichigo replied. "I was told that. Sorry."

"Anyway," Kukaku continued. "About forty years ago I lived in Okinawa-shi with my two brothers and our parents. I was about ten at the time. One day I come home from school to find the place in shambles. There were blood and body parts everywhere. My older brother, Kaien was missing and I could hear my little brother Ganju crying in his crib."

Ichigo shook his head slightly. Hearing her story instantly brought him back to that night. The blood and body parts, the fear and the screams all played out in his mind. "I found out later on that that was all that was left of my parents. The fucking, lazy ass cops said it was some kind of sick gang violence." Kukaku continued as she tended her garden. "Ha! Can you believe that? What kind of gang dismembers a mother and father in their home and doesn't steal anything?"

"Anyway," She continued. "With no other family, Ganju and I were sent to a home for children where we stayed for a couple years when we were suddenly transferred to a home here in Tokyo. And, to my surprise, Kaien showed up. But he was…different. He wasn't the Kaien I knew. He was bigger and there was sadness in his eyes. That's when he told me what had really happened. A demon attacked our home and killed our parents and it was going to kill him until Shinigami arrived and destroyed it. They then took him away and left my little brother in the crib. They don't take babies, apparently."

"After they trained him, Kaien came back to get us." Kukaku said. "But he didn't want us to go to Sereitei. So he had us transferred to a children's home in Tokyo, closer to him and he began to teach me what he'd learned in secret so that I could protect myself and Ganju. Once Ganju was old enough, I began to teach him what Kaien taught me."

"So what happened?" Ichigo asked. "Is Kaien still part of the Shinigami?"

"No." Kukaku replied as she continued to rake the grass. "My bother died about twelve years ago."

"I see." Ichigo answered as he instantly regretted asking the question. "I'm sorry."

"Can I ask you a question?" Kukaku asked. "Do you think if you killed whoever might be responsible for what happened to your family that you would feel better?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Ichigo replied.

"Then why do it?" Kukaku asked. "I mean, look at you. All the pain you're putting yourself though. For what? I mean, what's the point? It won't bring your family back. It won't bring your friends back. And I'm sure they wouldn't want you to put yourself through all this."

"Because it's all I have left." Ichigo answered which prompted Kukaku to stop and look back at him. "I wish I could give you a better answer. I wish I could say something that made more sense. But…I saw my friends die right before my eyes. I saw what those things did to my mom, my dad and my sisters. And it makes me…I feel…so angry."

Ichigo stared at the white stones. He could feel a rage boiling within his gut. Kukaku stared at the young boy with a look of melancholy. "I know what Renji is trying to do for me. I get it. If I were him I'd probably want to do the same. But what he wants me to do; to forget everything that's happened. To ignore it and just, get on with my life. I can't. I won't."

Kukaku took a deep breath as she regarded the young man. She gently put down the rake and sat on one of the small boulders. "My brother," she said. "Would come by the orphanage about twice a month. Every time he did he would have this goofy smile on his face that I always knew was fake. Back then he would never really talk about his job. And no matter how I pestered him he'd never talk about what happened to our parents. He would just stop by to make sure we were okay, give us some money and teach us a technique or two."  
>"One thing he'd always tell me is that what he was teaching me was to defend myself against demons." Kukaku continued. "He would warn me to never go looking for trouble. Well, I wasn't the type to listen to orders. So I would sneak out, hoping to find a demon. For weeks I didn't find a thing. Until one night I finally did. Let's just say, it was more than I anticipated."<p>

"In fact, it was that demon that took my arm." Kukaku continued. "And just when I thought I was about to die. Kaien and his partner arrived. They defeated the demon and saved my life." Kukaku laughed. "Kaien was so angry! But I didn't understand."

Suddenly Ganju burst into the room. "Kukaku! Shit, you need to see this!"

Kukaku suddenly vanished from her seat on the rocks and reappeared in front of her brother. She grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the wall. "Ganju, you fucking moron! How many times do I gotta tell you not to just barge into my fucking room! You're fucking with my serene tranquility you limp dick bitch!"

_ Serene Tranquility?_ Ichigo thought as he looked at the siblings in shock. _This is what she's like when she's tranquil?!_

"Sowwy!" Ganju said in a muffled voice. "Buh you reawwy gotta see dis!"

Kukaku let her brother go who immediately gasped for air. "There's something going on with the Shinigami!" Kukaku's eyebrows furrowed as a look of concern appeared on her face. She looked to Ichigo and nodded and the pair rushed out of the room behind Ganju who led them back into the living room. "Look!" Ganju yelled as he pointed to the television where the news was on where a middle aged man was speaking outdoors in front of a scene where dozens of police cars, ambulances and fire trucks were parked. There were the usual onlookers standing behind police tapes, mugging for the cameras and taking pictures with their cell phones.

"This is Jiro Shinbo here with a breaking news story. A massive gas main explosion has erupted in downtown Tokyo. Emergency services are on the scene. They have barricaded the entire area for the safety of the public."

"I don't get it." Ichigo said as they watched the news broadcast. "What does this have to do with the Shinigami?"

"Just give it a second." Ganju replied. Just then the camera panned over the scene and everyone saw several men and women in black suits, speaking to the police officers on scene. "See."

"Those are Shinigami." Kukaku said as she looked intently.

"What the hell are they doing there for a gas explosion?" Ichigo asked.

"They wouldn't. That's not a gas explosion." Kukaku answered as she quickly walked over to a dusty old trunk on the far side of the room. Ichigo watched as she opened the trunk and pulled out a large machine that looked like a switchboard with two speakers on the side. She quickly took the old relic over to the nearby table and put it down. Ichigo took notice that despite how large the hulking machine looked, Kukaku lifted it with one hand and moved as though it weigh a feather. She immediately plugged it in to the extension cord that dangled from the ceiling over the table and turned it on.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked as he walked over.

"It's a long range transistor radio built in the thirties and modified by the Shinigami." Kukaku answered. "Back before the invention of cell phones, the Shinigami used to use these babies to communicate with agents in the field. My brother was able to get this one for us and I was able to modify it further to pick up cellular communications between them when they're in the field. And the best part is it's untraceable because of the low tech. Now give me a sec."

Kukaku began turning the dials on the machine as Ganju and Ichigo listened in. A few moments passed before voices came through. "This is Team Three Leader! We've moving in on the creature now! Team Four, come in!"

"Team Four leader, here! Oh my God. That thing…it just blew away Team Nine!"

"Stay focused Team Four! Give us a status report!"

"W-We're flanking that damned thing right now!" There was a sudden explosion and the sound of a roar in the distance. "Shit! It just took out three buildings! Where the hell is Captain Kuchiki?! He can't expect us to take on a fucking Menos alone!"

"Look out!" Another explosion followed by screams and another roar.

"Team Four, come in. Team Four, respond! Is anyone there? Come in! Team Four?! God damn it! We're dying out here!"

Kukaku turned off the machine and sat back in her chair. A heavy silence seamed to envelope the room. Ichigo's mouth was dry as he thought about what he'd just heard. "A-A Menos?" He finally asked. "What the hell is a Menos?"

"A Menos Grande is topside?" Kukaku asked. Ichigo noticed that she was actually sweating and she rubbed her leg nervously. "How is that..? How could that happen?"

"What's a Menos Grande?" Ichigo asked.

"Menos Grande, are the most powerful demons in all existence." Kukaku answered as she looked at the television screen. "They're big. I mean…really…fucking…big. They're mean and they destroy everything. A Menos is like…Godzilla when it's not a good guy."

"Fuck that!" Ganju added. "This thing would eat Godzilla for breakfast and shit leather bags and shoes for dinner."

"So you've seen one of theses things?" Ichigo asked.

Kukaku laughed nervously. It was the first time Ichigo ever saw the woman act nervous. "Let me explain something to you, Ichigo. A Menos doesn't just rise from hell. It takes a shit load of bad mojo to bring one of those things to the surface. It takes a whole lot of death and blood to create a gateway strong enough to let one out."

"So when's the last time one came to the surface?" Ichigo asked.

"1923." Kukaku replied. "The Great Kantō Earthquake. Over a hundred and forty thousand dead."

"Wait! Are you saying that earthquake was caused by a Menos?" Ichigo asked in shock.

Kukaku shook her head. "I'm saying that wasn't an earthquake at all. That was a Menos Grande. Hundreds of thousands died within the span of hours."

"But how did..?" Ichigo asked.

"How did the world come to think that what happened was an earthquake?" Kukaku responded. "That's what the Shinigami do. They have their tentacles in every branch of government and every news outlet. They're able to manipulate anything they want."

"But what about witnesses?" Ichigo asked.  
>"You heard the same thing we did right?" Kukaku asked in return. "You heard the yelling and screaming and the sound of death. You heard the explosions and the roars? But look at the TV. You don't hear any of that coming across the airwaves do you?"<p>

"That's because of Ten no hashira (Pillars of Heaven)." Ganju said.

"Ten no hashira?" Ichigo asked.

"Four pillars of varying size and power that The Shinigami use to encircle areas where there is a demon." Kukaku answered. "They put them around the area and then the pillars create a cage of pure Riatsu that keeps the beast from leaving the area. But more importantly, the Riatsu created knocks out all the humans within the cage so as to keep them out of danger while at the same time creates an illusion on the outside and prevents humans on the outside from entering. It's standard for Shinigami to activate them before engaging even the smallest demon. It's how they keep the existence of demons and their organization a secret. And the pillars, no matter how huge, are completely invisible to those without the Riatsu level to perceive them."

"A second ago I could have sworn one of them call for Captain Kuchiki." Ichigo said.

Kukaku nodded. "No doubt that means that his division was the one chosen to face that thing. For a Menos I'm sure the whole division has been mobilized."

"Which means my brother's out there?" Ichigo asked.

Kukaku paused as she regarded Ichigo. From the look in his eyes she could see the gears turning in his mind. Finally she nodded. "As the First Lieutenant he would have to be."

Ichigo took a deep breath and immediately turned and walked away.

"Hey! Where you going!?" Ganju yelled after Ichigo.

"I'm leaving." Ichigo replied. Immediately the two twins, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko appeared in his way. Ichigo stopped in front of the two hulking men. Without looking up at them he said, "Get out of my way."

"Listen Ichigo," Ganju said. "I know what you're thinking. But this isn't some low class demon we're talking about. This is the mother of all demons. The baddest motherfucker in all of the pit! You should just let your brother and his people handle it."

"Handle it?" Ichigo asked without looking back. "Is what you heard on the radio them handling it? How well do you think that's going for them?"

"Tch! Even still, our job is clear." Ganju said. "We're to keep you here till you're healthy enough to travel! That's the job!"

"That's my family out there." Ichigo said. "All of this can't be a coincidence. It just can't. And after all the trouble I've caused, you just want me to run away?"

"I want you to use you're damned head." Ganju answered.

"That's my brother out there!" Ichigo screamed as he turned to face Ganju who found himself speechless by the look of rage and determination in Ichigo's eyes.

"Tch!" Ganju exclaimed in frustration. He then looked back to his sister who was now seated in a chair with one leg crossed underneath her, looking at them. "Would you talk some sense into him before we have to rough him up again?"

Kukaku cocked her head as she looked at the young man before her. She then reached onto the table for her pipe as she also pulled a small bag of tobacco from shirt pocket. "Let him go." She said flatly.

"What?! Sis, are you crazy?!" Ganju yelled in astonishment. "We can't! We took a job!  
>"Settle down you dumbass!" Kukaku said as she filled her pipe. "Yeah we took the job. But what are we supposed to do with this guy Ganju? Are we supposed to knock the kid out and sneak him onto a plane? I don't think we'd get him on American Airlines like that. United, maybe. Or perhaps we can stuff him in a suitcase? And even if we were able to magically force him onto a place, what do you think this dumbass would do the second the plane landed in New York huh? We'd just be delaying the inevitable."<p>

"B-But Kukaku, if we let him out there now he'd only get himself killed." Ganju protested.

"His life. His choice." Kukaku answered.

"But what about the money?" Ganju said. "If we let the kid walk then we failed our job. We'd forfeit the rest of our pay."

Kukaku lit her pipe and took a long drag, allowing the smoke to fill her lungs. Slowly she blew the smoke out and watched it swirl up into the air. Finally she looked at her brother. "Then it's forfeit." She then looked to the twins and nodded. Both men immediately stepped aside and allowed Ichigo to walk.

_-A Few Minutes Later-_

Ichigo emerged out of the warehouse wearing his dirty, tattered clothing and a weather-beaten, brown leather jacket. The crescent moon was high in the sky and a light rain coated the ground as he began to walk out of the dark back alley towards the main road. "So are planning to walk there?"

Ichigo looked back towards the warehouse to see Kukaku leaning under an awning smoking her pipe. "I mean can if you want to." She said. "You should get there in about a day or two."

Ichigo looked to the main road. "I didn't really plan that out."

Kukaku laughed. "You're Renji's brother alright. All action. No plan. Here." Kukaku tossed a set of keys to Ichigo. He looked at them curiously. She nodded over to a red and black motorcycle parked nearby. "It's mine. Try to bring it back in one piece."

Ichigo looked at the keys. "Why are you doing this for me?" He asked.

Kukaku took a deep breath before taking another drag from her pipe. "Because I know what it feels like to regret not being able to save a brother. I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone."

Ichigo smiled as he tossed the keys in the air. "Thank you Kukaku."

"Don't fucking thank me." Kukaku said as she leaned back on the wall and looked up at the stars. "Just bring back my god damn bike when you're done." A moment later, Ichigo roared out into the city streets.

_-Sometime Later-_

"Get down!" Yelled a Shinigami as a blast of energy ripped through the street, turning everything in its path to dust. A moment ago he and his unit were moving towards the rear of the target, hoping to catch it unawares and weaken its flank with a concentrated attack. Before they could even mobilize, the towering creature turned and spotted them. Its gaping maw opened, as if by pure instinct, and it released a blast of pure heat. Within that moment it felt as though the very gates of hell opened around him as he could feel the flesh being seared from his body. Everything went black for a moment before he was finally able to open his eyes.

His entire body was scorched raw. The pain could be felt down to his bones. Blood was everywhere. Was it just his, or others? He wasn't sure. The shinigami lay on his back, unable to get up, unable to move. The entire block had been reduced to an apocalyptic scene of body parts, molten concrete and twisted metal. The shinigami tried to call out, but his lungs were charred into granite. Breathing was becoming nearly impossible.

He doubted anyone would be there to help him. Anyone from his unit would be dead or dying like he was anyway. No help was coming. Then he saw it. The massive creature. It turned and walked towards him. It didn't even notice him as it made its way in his direction. Its large foot rose in the sky and came crashing down and the pain, mercifully, went away.

_-Meanwhile-_

"This is insane." Renji said as he stood on the roof of a ten story building, looking at the carnage unfolding some blocks away. When he first arrived on the seen, Renji marveled at the unbelievable size of the hulking behemoth that was a Menos Grande, King of the Demons. And though Renji had to admit the fear that he instantly felt when he first gazed upon it, he also had to acknowledge the excitement. Finally he was about to face an opponent that was a true challenge. He could feel his spirit burning in anticipation.

His burning excitement was suddenly quelled when Captain Kuchiki surprisingly ordered him to fall back. "I want the main contingent forces to handle this." The captain said. "I want all officers to fall back to a safe distance so we can properly analyze the situation and maintain control."

"B-But captain, I should be down there!" Renji protested. "I'm a front line soldier! That's my job! It's what I do!"

"No." Byakuya replied. "You're the First Lieutenant of the Sixth Division. It's your job to do what's best for the soldiers under your supervision. That has to be done here." Since then, Renji remained on the roof by his captain's side, reluctantly relaying orders from the captain to the men on the ground all the while bearing witness to their deaths.

"I can't take this anymore!" Renji yelled as he walked to the edge of the roof. He gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto so tight, his knuckles were white. "This isn't a battle. It's fucking genocide. I can't just stay here like this!"

"It is your duty to do as your captain has ordered." Ginjiro replied as he moved the phone from his ear.

"But the order makes no sense." Renji said. "Our men are down there getting their asses handed to them while the strongest of us are all up here! Why?"

"It is not our job to question why." Ginjiro answered. "Ours is to act based on the will of our captain. That's all we need to know."

"Bullshit!" Renji exclaimed in frustration. "I read up on what it takes to be a captain, Ginjiro. Captains have to have the power to dwarf any and all demons. So why the hell is the captain up here? If he wanted to he could go down there in instantly turn the tide."

"Turn the tide?" Renji and Ginjiro turned to see Captain Kuchiki behind them. Byakuya adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose as he stared at Renji with his usual, indifferent look. "You insult me, Renji."

"Captain…" Renji said but Byakuya raised a hand to silence him.

"Turn the tide?" Byakuya asked again as he walked to the edge of the roof. "Renji if I wanted to, I could end this with but a swing of my blade."

"Well then why don't you?!" Renji yelled. "Our comrades down there are dying!"

Byakuya nodded. "Some of them are, yes. But do you know what else I see down there Renji? I see men and women, coming together through their desire to protect the people of this world and the desperation to survive. Look at them. Yes, some are weak and afraid. And they are dying. But some of them…some of them…are thriving. Fighting through their pain and fear and focusing on the task at hand. Those are the soldiers who will define the future of the Shinigami. From this they will be stronger. Where you see loss I see gain. Where you see us getting weaker in number I see us getting stronger in quality. And it is magnificent."

_-Meanwhile-_

"This is Jiro Shinbo here with continuing coverage of the gas main explosion." Jiro said as he looked into the camera. "It is now hour three and from what we've been told the area is still not safe for re-entry. As you can see from the scene behind me, authorities have maintained a strict quarantine of the area. Every few moments, we've all felt minor tremors that authorities have advised are likely after affects or even minor explosions from the gas main. Attempts to evacuate the people still in the immediate area have been cancelled. I spoke to the chief of police who advised us that all people in the blast zone have been ordered to remain in their homes until the danger has passed.

"Wait!" Jiro exclaimed. "Something seemed to be happening over there. Jiro waved the cameraman to aim over to where several dozen onlookers stood. They were screaming and moving out of the way as young man on a motorcycle emerged from the mob and tore through the yellow police barricade. "My God!" Jiro yelled. "It appears an unknown youth has just driven through the barricade on a motorcycle and is trying to drive into the quarantine zone! Police and emergency personnel are attempting to stop the man!"

Ichigo swerved around the parked emergency vehicles all the while deftly avoiding the police and fire fighters who were trying to stop him. He could hear them calling for him to stop his vehicle. But he wouldn't. He had to get through. Ichigo looked up at the massive stone column the stood like a skyscraper among the other low-rise buildings. From the tower, emanated a thin wall of energy that stretched out into the distance, no doubt connecting to another massive stone column and then another and another until it formed a perfect box. _They don't see it?_ Ichigo thought as he looked at all the faces as he drove by. _None of them see it?_

Ichigo gunned the bike to top speed as he flew the by the last of the stunned policemen who shouted at him to halt. Without hesitation he drove his bike directly through the invisible barrier and vanished leaving a confused group of witnesses.

Standing off to the side, next to a parked police car stood two men in black suits. One whispered to the other, "Send word to the Captain. This could be a problem."

_-Meanwhile-_

"Ha!" Kukaku exclaimed as she took another sip of whiskey. She was sitting in front of the television with her brother standing behind her with his arms folded and a grim expression. "That's my boy Ichigo! That's my boy!"

"I don't know why you're so cheerful." Ganju said. "You sent that kid to face that monster while being surround by an army of soldiers who want him dead. You sent him to his death."

Kukaku smiled. "Maybe." She said. "Or maybe…I sent him to live."

Ganju scratched his beard. "No." He said. "I'm pretty sure you sent him to die." Kukaku struck him in the face with the whiskey bottle.

_-Meanwhile-_

Ichigo stopped his motorcycle the moment he made it to the other side and looked around in awe. The streets were darkened as all the lights were off. Even in the nearby apartment buildings there wasn't a light to be seen. Cars sat idle in the middle of the streets and there was an eerie silence that enveloped the area. The place looked like a ghost town that had been evacuated. But what truly left him speechless was the massive creature he saw in the distance.

From his vantage point Ichigo could only see the creature from the neck up. But it was obvious that this monster was at least five stories in height. He could see the ring of spike that circled its neck and the massive white mask with the elongated nose. Never before had he seen anything so imposing. Ichigo could feel his heart racing and despite himself his hands were shaking has he held on to the handlebars. There was also a massive pressure that he could feel deep within all the way to his core. He hadn't felt this since his fight with Kisuke, he thought. _Could this pressure be the Riatsu from that demon?_

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo revved his bike and slowly began to drive through the desolate streets. As he moved slowly and methodically, Ichigo paused when he saw the body of a girl sprawled out on the sidewalk. He quickly stopped the bike and hopped off and ran to her. She was young. Most likely not even twenty. And she was holding on to a leash with a small dog that lay by her side.

There didn't seem to be any signs of wounds as he looked at her. Ichigo quickly bent down and checked for a pulse. _She's alive._ He thought. He looked to the dog and saw that it was clearly breathing. _They're asleep._ _It's almost like they passed out right here._ Ichigo stood up and looked around. There were more people scattered about unconscious as well as people passed out on the ground and in their stalled cars. It was then he recalled Kukaku's explaination of the Ten no hashira.

Ichigo nodded as he walked back to the bike and drove off towards his target.

_-Meanwhile-_

"Forgive me captain, but there's nothing magnificent about this." Renji said. "You're sacrificing your men."

"No." Byakuya replied. "I'm giving them to chance to get stronger. If I were to simply take care of it for them, how would they improve? Perhaps, if you live long enough to ever become a captain, you will understand."

"Captain!" Mihane yelled as she ran up to them. "We have a problem."

"What is it Mihane?" Byakuya asked.

"We just received word from the containment team outside the barrier that an unidentified man has entered the strike zone." Mihane said.

"Impossible." Ginjiro said. "The barrier we put up is one of the strongest spells we have. Any human who tried to pass through would have been repelled or rendered unconscious immediately. Even if they got through, the overall Riatsu emanating from the target as well as an entire unit of the Shinigami would knocked them out as well."

"That's if this person is even human at all." Byakuya commented. "Mihane have you tried to track him?"

Mihane shook her head. "That creature is overwhelming our sensors."

"No matter." Byakuya said. "This is the only logical place this person could be headed. We'll see who this is soon enough."

_-Meanwhile-_

Ichigo pulled up about two blocks from where the creature now was. The ground was littered with the crushed, twisted and burnt corpses of Shinigami. The street had been reduced into a wasteland of destroyed vehicles and property. Several building laid either in ruin or completely destroyed. "To think a demon is strong enough to do this." Ichigo said to himself as he looked around. Ichigo could feel a rising sense of dread as he looked at the mangled bodies and wondered if his brother was among them.

Banishing the thought from his mind, Ichigo took a deep breath as he looked at the beast. Its back was turned to him as it seemed preoccupied with the attack that was taking place on the other side. "Okay Ichigo. You're here now. What do you do? What do you do?" Ichigo racked his brain to try and come up with a plan. Okay so to kill a demon you have to cut off its head. Which mean that somehow I need to get up there and cut that big fuckers head off. How the fuck do I do that?

Ichigo looked around before he finally formulated a plan. He suddenly revved the engine on his bike and drove off to the nearest building. He drove the bike through the double glass doors, shattering them, before heading to the stairwell and driving the bike up the stairs.

Several minutes passed before he finally burst through the roof door. He immediately drove to the edge and tried to judge a path. He was now six buildings away from it. Ichigo looked down from the edge. I can't believe I'm going to do this. He thought. He then turned his bike around and drove to the far end of the building before turning it to face the demon.

_ This is so stupid. This is so stupid. This is so stupid._ He kept repeating in his mind as he revved the engine and gunned it across the roof. As he reached the edge he pulled up and jumped from the one roof to the next. He picked up speed as he made his way to the next roof. Once again he jumped the wide expense and sparks flew as he landed on the next building. _This is sooo fucking stupid!_ He thought as he bore down on his way towards the edge of the building.

_-Meanwhile-_

"Captain! Over there!" Mihane yelled as she pointed to the other side of the demon. Everyone looked to see someone on a motorcycle on the roof of a building. It was heading straight for the demon. "It's the Ryoka!"

Renji's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the spiky orange hair billowing in the breeze. "Ichigo." He muttered in disbelief. Byakuya merely glared down at the boy and adjusted his glasses. "ICHIGO!" Renji screamed.

Ichigo heard someone call his name over the roar to the demon and sound of Shinigami fighting and dying. He glanced up to see several people on a nearby building. He recognized the person with the long red hair to be his brother. And standing next to him, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo turned away from them. Now wasn't the time to be distracted. He leaned forward in the bike and prepared to make the final jump off the edge. _Sorry Kukaku, it looks like I'm gonna owe you a bike._ He thought. "All right you ugly son of a bitch!" He yelled as he closed in. "Time to die!"

The demon slowly turned to face Ichigo just as he made the jump. "He's insane." Mihane said as she watched in shock.

"Of course he is." Renji said. "He's my brother."

Mihane and her father looked at him in disbelief. "You're brother?!" Mihane yelled.

Ichigo's bike was suddenly airborne, hurtling towards the head of the massive creature. He immediately jumped off and drew his Zanpakuto. The motorcycle exploded as it slammed into the side of the demons face. "Let's do it!" Ichigo yelled as he followed with a swing of his sword. Mustering all his strength, he sliced the beast in the face but was surprised to see that he'd barely scratched it.

The demon reared back from the pain of the simultaneous attack as Ichigo began to hurtle to the ground uncontrollably. "Shit!" He yelled as he fell. "Kukaku was right! I really am bad at planning!" Ichigo quickly took his blade and stabbed it into the side of the demon and sliced down through its leg as he tried to slow his deadly decent. The demon screamed as Ichigo sliced his way down and as Ichigo slowed his fall, he pulled his blade out and back flipped down to the ground. As he landed he heard the chorus of questions coming from the army of Shinigami behind him.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Is he insane?!"

"Is he seriously trying to face that thing alone!?"

"What's he doing out there?!"  
>"What squad does he belong to?!"<p>

"Isn't that the Ryoka we were hunting?"

"I thought the captain finished him off?"

Ichigo ignored the noise behind him and readied his blade. The demon, enraged by the attack turned to face him. It lifted it leg and tried to crush him underfoot. "Shit!" Ichigo yelled as he began to run to escape the attack. He leapt at the last moment and was able to roll out from under the large foot of the Menos.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he prepared to go to his brothers' aid. Suddenly Byakuya grabbed his shoulder. "No." He said. "Clearly this is something he wants to do. So let's see how he handles himself."

"Are you crazy?!" Renji yelled. "He'll die."

"So?" Byakuya replied.

The Menos roared as it attacked again. This time it tried to punch Ichigo, hoping to crush him. Ichigo leapt back out of the way and immediately attacked, slashing the demon across its wrist. The demon pulled back and roared in pain. It then opened its gaping maw wide. The inside of its mouth began to glow.

"God damn it!" Renji yelled. "It's about to fire a Cero! Get the hell out of there Ichigo!" Renji wrenched himself free of Byakuya's grasp and leapt down from the rooftop to the streets far below. The instant he landed he began sprinting to his brother_. I'm not going to make it in time!_ He thought.

"C'mon!" Ichigo yelled as the Menos fired a blast of pure heat. Ichigo screamed as he consumed by the blast.

Renji stopped running and looked on in disbelief. "No." He muttered as tears welled in his eyes as he watched helplessly as his brother vanished in the blast. Renji's heart raced. There was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The sudden realization of his failure and dread enveloped him. He could feel his knees begin to buckle as he was about to fall to his knees in grief. That's when he saw it. Within the blast itself, there was a single point of white light that seemed to grow larger and larger all the while taking shape. To his astonishment as well as all the other Shinigami who bore witness, he could see his brother, surrounded by a sphere of pure Riatsu that seemed to form a bubble, sheltering him from much of the blast.

Ichigo screamed as he held his blade up in front of him, releasing more and more energy to force back the monster's attack. His clothes were slowly shredding away, burn marks on his chest and arms began to form as he fought back the blast.

Mihane and her father looked on, dumbfounded. "Th-The Ryoka…he's…he's forcing back the cero with just his Riatsu." She muttered. "B-But how?"

The light around Ichigo began to glow brighter and brighter and larger and larger as he fought back against the demons' cero. Finally he released a blast of pure Riatsu that consumed the cero and struck the Menos head on, forcing it to lurch back and crash into a four story building behind it.

Ichigo staggered a few steps forward. His shirt had been reduced to a few strips of rags that clung to his body. The legs of his pants were both torn away at the knees and clung loosely to his waist. Both of his shoes had been incinerated by the heat. The asphalt street he stood on had been reduced to molten rock. Ichigo tried to keep standing but a wave of fatigue hit him as he crumpled to his knees. He could barely hold on to his Zanpakuto, but he refused to let go.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he leapt and landed next to his brother. He quickly caught him as Ichigo fell forward. "I got you Ichi." Renji whispered as he hugged him. "I got you. You're a real fucking idiot you know that. You've spent you're entire life doing what you were supposed to do. When did you get so damned stubborn?"

Ichigo laughed, coughing as he did. "I learned it from my big brother." He said weakly. "He can be a real dick." Renji smiled despite himself.

Before they could say anything more, they heard the demon stir. As devastating as that attack was, it had only stunned it. Slowly the demon rose from the ruined remains of the building. It roared so loud the ground trembled. Quickly it found Renji and his brother huddled just below it. The demon roared again and then opened its massive jaw. There was a red glow coming from inside that quickly began to grow in brightness.

Renji let go of his brother who was clearly too weak to even stand, let alone run. Renji stood between Ichigo and the demon. "Roar, Karasuhebi!" He yelled as he drew his Zanpakuto, causing it to transform. "Stay behind me little bro. I don't care what the captain said." Suddenly the wind around Renji began to pick up as his clothes began to flutter as though he were in a hurricane that surrounded only him. "I'm putting an end to this!"

Renji was about to lunge at the beast when, to his shock what looked like thousands of imperceptibly small cherry blossom petals began to rain down around the creature. For the briefest of moments they seemed to merely float about around it, like a tree whose leaves were falling in autumn. A moment later they began to spin violently around the demon and like a swarm of locusts, they attacked. An instant later the demon roared as it was torn to shreds and faded into oblivion. The second the demon was destroyed the swarm gathered together and flew off towards Byakuya who stood still on the roof.

Byakuya held the hilt of a sword in his hand and the swarm returned to it and formed into a normal katana. He immediately sheathed the sword. Without a word Byakuya vanished only to reappear next to Renji and his brother.

Renji retuned to Ichigo who had fallen unconscious. He knelt next to him and checked his vitals. Without looking up, Renji addressed his captain. "I thought you said you weren't going to interfere."

"The exercise was pointless now." Byakuya replied. "The focus and concentration of my soldiers had been broken by this intrusion. To ask them to refocus would have been asking too much. They would have been lambs to the slaughter. There is nothing to be gained from that."

"You have a real fucked up style of leadership, you know that?" Renji responded. Byakuya didn't respond. "So what now?"

"Now?" Byakuya repeated. "Your brother is a fool who could have escaped his fate. As it stands the order to kill is still in effect." Renji gritted his teeth as he prepared to stand. His sheathed Zanpakuto began to materialize by his hip. "However," Byakuya continued, unfazed by his subordinates' reaction. "Recent events may require a reevaluation of your brothers' status. With that said, I believe we should bring him with us." Renji took a deep breath as he calmed down. He still didn't like the idea of his brother going with them, as he knew what that would likely mean, but it was better than death.

"Renji," Byakuya said. "I need you to send word to Captain Unohana. No doubt word will reach them soon that the situation has been contained. We'll need her entire division here to deal with the injured as well as removing the dead Shinigami and civilians. Also inform her that we'll need medical attention for this Ryoka. Inform Mihane that she needs to head the containment forces. I want a complete media blackout until a proper cover story can be created." Renji looked at his brother. "I will remain until the medical staff arrives." Byakuya said.

"Right." Renji replied as he gently laid his brother down. He quickly removed his jacket and bundled it up before sliding it under Ichigo's head. "Thank you captain." Renji got to his feet and walked off leaving Byakuya and Ichigo alone.

Time passed as Byakuya stood in silence as he looked about the destruction that had been left behind. Buildings were reduced to rubble. The bodies of Shinigami and humans alike lay strewn about, broken, crushed and burnt. Fires, from small cars fires to raging infernos could be seen in random places. Thick black smoke clogged the air. Right next to them was a turned over car, charred black from the heat of the demon's cero. And in the center of it all, lay this one boy.

Byakuya sighed as his Zanpakuto materialized and he unsheathed it. Calmly, he raised the blade as he aimed for Ichigo's heart. "Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! To think the great Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the famed Sixth Division and patriarch of the Kuchiki Clan, would resort to killing an unconscious boy in cold blood. Where is your honor?"

Byakuya slowly lowered his weapon as his eyes remained fixed on the young Kurosaki. "Honor? It amuses me that someone like you would question my honor." He said.

"Which should tell you how far you've fallen."

"Honor is found in doing one's duty, no matter how unpleasant." Byakuya responded. "Something a traitor like you would know little about."

"So stern and proud. So firm." Slowly a dark skinned hand with red nail polish emerged behind Byakuya and began to caress his neck. "It's why I found you so irresistible back then. I still remember the times we shared together. The nights we used to share. Of course those were back when you were a bit more spontaneous back then. Do you remember?"

Byakuya didn't move. "I'm sure you didn't come here just to rehash times long gone. Why are you here?"

"Ah!" The person exclaimed. "You know me. I'm just curious. I love to see you people in action."

"So, it was you who was helping this boy?" Byakuya continued. "You should have known how reckless doing something like that would be."

"As perceptive as ever I see." The person replied.

"You doomed him the second you chose to enter his life." Byakuya said.

The person laughed. "I guess that's what happens when I cross your path. But allow me to tell you something. You might want to hold off in killing this guy."

"He's been designated a threat." Byakuya answered.

"That designation has been suspended. I took the liberty of taking a trip to see the old man. He wants to see the boy for himself. If you were to kill him now, that would piss that old fart off something terrible."

"Lies." Byakuya responded. "Not even you would dare set foot in Seireitei."

Again the person laughed. "I've dared to do worse. You can believe what you want. But you lose nothing in allowing the boy to live just a little while longer. If I'm lying, then you can kill him."

Byakuya grew silent as the person continued to caress his neck and chest from behind. "Very well." He said finally. "The boy will live for now. You on the other hand…" With lightning quick speed, Byakuya spun around and swung his blade only to cut nothing but air.

In the distance he heard laughter. "Nice try Byakuya. You've actually gotten a bit faster in the last few years. But I'm afraid you're still a century too young to be able to even see me, let alone touch me with that blade of yours. Maybe next time."

Byakuya took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. "Indeed." He said. Under the nearby, burnt car he didn't see the black cat with yellow eyes emerge and creep off into the darkness.

"Captain!" Byakuya turned to see Ginjiro approaching. The man stopped when he saw Byakuya holding his unsheathed sword. He glanced at the fallen Ichigo. "Captain…" He repeated.

Byakuya sheathed his Zanpakuto and it quickly faded away. "Yes, Ginjiro." He responded.

"We just received new orders, directly from the old man himself." Ginjiro said. "The orders are…"

"To bring the Ryoka back to Seireitei alive and unharmed." Byakuya said.

Ginjiro cocked his head slightly. "How did you..?"

"Nevermind." Byakuya replied. "Has the Medical Division arrived yet?"

"Yes." Ginjiro answered.

"Please send word to Captain Unohana that I would like for her to attend to this boy personally." Byakuya said. "I want him healed and ready for transport as soon as he is stable."

"Understood." Ginjiro replied as he snapped to attention and ran off leaving Byakuya and Ichigo alone.

_-Sometime Later-_

"Is he awake?"

"Of course he's not awake! He barely looks like he's alive!"

"Don't poke at him like that!"

"Well how else am I supposed to wake him up?!"

"You don't have to wake him up!"

"Well, he's on my bed and it's pissing me off!"

"Stop poking him! Shuhei, can you talk to him?!"

"That's not my concern, Nanao."

"You're no help at all!"

"Uhhhhh."

"Looks like sleeping beauty's finally waking up!"

"Back up Ashido! Give him some space!"

"You should back up Nanao! Last thing he needs to wake up to is that homely face!"

"Why you..!"

"Ow! Bitch that hurt!"

"Can both of you please settle down? You're acting like kids."

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly. He was lying down in a bed. He could see a thatched ceiling high above him. His body was in pain and there was a heavy sense of fatigue. It was if he were lying at the bottom of the ocean and every move to considerable effort. Ichigo looked to his left and saw a man with wild, dark red hair with a big, toothy smile looking back at him. "Hey there buddy." The man said. "Looks like you're back among the living! You've been out for quite some time!" The man leaned closer. "You think you feel good enough to get the hell out of my bed?!"

"Would you back the hell away from him?! Your breath might knock him out again!" A woman yelled as she pulled the red-headed man back. She came into Ichigo view and smiled. "Are you alright?" She asked. She was slim with dark hair pinned back and a bang falling over the right side of her face. She had blue eyes and wore thin framed, oval-shaped glasses. "You look to be in pretty rough shape. Can you talk? Can you move?"

"Water." Ichigo muttered in a horse voice.

"Right." Nanao answered as she reached over for a waiting pitcher of water and began to pour some into a glass.

"Wow Nanao!" The red-headed man said. "How come I've never gotten this kind of care? You training to join the Fourth Division or something?"

"Shut up." Nanao replied as she handed Ichigo the glass.

Ichigo took the glass and finished off the water quickly. Nanao took it and poured more and once more, he downed it with ease. As he was finishing up, Ichigo looked at the pair. "So, you guys here to kill me or help me?" He asked.

"What?!" Nanao asked in shock.

The redhead laughed raucously. "Is that how you usually greet people?!" He asked.

"It usually tends to be one of the other lately." Ichigo replied as he handed Nanao the empty glass and slowly sat over the side of the bed. He groaned as he moved.

"You're still in pain?" Nanao asked.

"No more than usual." Ichigo asked. "I'm more tired than anything. Feels like I'm moving through water."

Nanao and the man glanced at each other before looking back at Ichigo. "That's a common complaint for the newbies around here." The redhead replied. "This place takes some getting used to. You sure seem pretty calm considering you're waking up in a strange place."

Ichigo wiped his forehead. "Waking up in strange places around strange people while my body is banged up has kinda become the norm for me, I'm afraid. By the way, you still didn't answer my question. You here to kill me or help me? Or maybe to keep me captive?"

The man chuckled. "Man do you have a screwed up way of life. Neither. We don't know who the hell you are. A couple of doctors came in and dumped you here and told us to look out for you. We thought you were probably a Shinigami that fucked up a mission and got demoted."

"But judging from your physical reaction to this place you must be new around here." Nanao said. "My name is Ise Nanao.

"My name is Kanō Ashido." Ashido said as he reached out his hand. "And that bundle of fun over there is our fearless leader Hisagi Shūhei."

Ichigo looked over as he took Ashido's hand in his own. In the far side of the small barracks was a tall, lean man with dark spikey hair and three vertical scars that ran down from the right side of his forehead, over his eye all the way to his cheek. He was fiddling with an electric guitar and looked up at Ichigo with a blank face and nodded. "Yeah, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said as he shook Ashido's hand.

"Kurosaki?" Nanao asked. "You wouldn't happen to be related to..?"

"Yeah. Renji's is my older brother." Ichigo replied before she could finish the question.

"Wow." Ashido said. "Well that might explain a lot."

Ichigo got to his feet and looked around the room. It was sparsely furnished with four cots, each on one corner of the small room. There was an open door off to the left that led into what appeared to be a small bathroom. By the foot of each bed there was a footlocker. "You should take it easy." Nanao said. "It takes a while for the body to get used to this place."

"And where exactly am I?" Ichigo asked.

"What?! Didn't they even tell you that?" Ashido asked. "What, did they bring you here fresh after an attack?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

Ashido shook his head disapprovingly. "Why don't you go take a look outside?"

"No, wait." Nanao replied. "Since he doesn't know yet it could be a shock. He should wait."

"Let him go." Shūhei said as he continued to tune his guitar. "He's gonna see anyway. And he looks like the sort who can handle it."

Ichigo looked at everyone and then walked over to the door. When he opened the door he gasped. Ichigo felt that he'd stepped through a door into the past. There was a vast courtyard, expertly manicured with some steps acting as a guide for people to walk. They were in a large walled compound where there were small wooden barracks, similar to this one. Each was about ten feet away from each other. From where he stood Ichigo could see from his vantage point, dozens of buildings outside the compound that were all fashioned like buildings and homes from ancient Japan and the people who walked the streets all wore traditional Japanese clothes.

Ichigo would have thought he'd somehow been transported back in time if not for the three massive modern skyscrapers. Two of equal height were off to his left and another even bigger one to his right were in the distance, standing as silent sentinels.

But what truly amazed Ichigo was the sky. The sky wasn't blue. At least not as blue as it should have been. There was a violet tint to it that made it appear just off and more amazing still, there was a gleam that shown on it. It was as if there was a thick plate of glass between the sky and this strange world of the ancient and the modern. It was if they were in some glass snow globe.

Ichigo stared at the sky dumbfounded, when Ashido came up behind him and threw an arm around his shoulder. With a broad grin he pointed at Ichigo's face. "That's the look I love to see!" He said. "I never get tired of seeing the look on a newbies' face when they look outside for the first time. Priceless!"

"Wh-Where are we?" Ichigo stuttered. "What is this place?"

"This is your new home." Ashido replied. "Welcome to Seireitei, Kurosaki!"

_To Be Continued…_

_Draw all your swords ye saints and sinners._


End file.
